Long Denied II: The Difference
by cousin D
Summary: FINISHED. Sequel to Long Denied. Crossover with Petshop of Horrors. The Souma family has finally learned about the curse that their family has lived under, but the troubles aren't over.
1. Fresh Beginning

Author's Note: Finally! I've started the second half of the story about the Souma family. There were a lot of unanswered questions in the last story, so we'll find a few answers here. This first chapter is basically just a recap of what happened in the last story for anyone who didn't read it. There are some changes.

Long Denied II: The Difference

Neither Fruits Basket nor Petshop of Horrors are mine. Pity.  
Fruits Basket Crossover Pet Shop of Horrors

Prologue-

The cursed Souma family had suffered for generations under the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. At least, that was what they'd always been raised to believe.

The Souma's curse of the Zodiac was…well, not lifted, but explained thanks to Count D. Shigure could almost feel Count D watched them all. He'd followed them out of the forest room - or whatever it was - out to the front parlor. Though he'd proven that he wasn't an enemy, Shigure still didn't feel safe with the powerful kami at his back. He wanted to leave very badly. It was Count D who'd told the truth about what had happened so long ago in the ancient land of China. The curse wasn't a curse at all. It was nature.

When Count D's father, another powerful kami, had wanted the power of the Zodiac's cat for himself, he had captured the Zodiac family for the sole purpose of possessing the cat. Once they managed to escape his clutches, the Zodiac family went into hiding amongst humans in far away Japan. They'd interbred with humans, tainting the bloodline and, therefore, creating the curse. When one of the Zodiac would be embraced by a human of the opposite sex, they would take the form of the animal.

It wasn't that Shigure WAS a dog, exactly. He lived under the curse of the vengeful spirit of the dog. Just as twelve other members of his family lived under the vengeful spirits of the other Zodiac animals. The rat, rabbits, snake, sheep, tiger, dragon, cow, pig, monkey, horse, and rooster. They were all the Zodiac, but they weren't the whole curse.

One member of the family was born under a far worse curst than simply to be turned into an animal when hugged by a person of the opposite sex. In every generation there was the cat. Now, anyone who knows about the Chinese Zodiac knows that there is no cat in the Zodiac. That was part of the curse. Souma Kyou, an orange haired boy with a fiery temper was the cat of his generation. Though Kyou did transform into a cat when hugged by a female, he had an additional curse Young Kyou would turn into a monster if the beaded bracelet he wore was taken off.

That curse had driven Kyou's mother to kill herself because she couldn't bring herself to love the monster that was her son. It was Shigure, just a teenager himself, who'd found Kyou hiding in a closet after he watched his mother shoot herself in the head.

Though Kyou's story was sad, it was hardly the only sad story of the Souma family. Everyone had at least one tragedy in their life. Yuki's dismal loneliness. Ayame's foolish loss of his brother's trust. Hatori's lost love. Rin's hate at the world for the doom of her family and Hatsuharu's feelings of inferiority that had led to his split personality. Sweet Momiji had lost his family when his own mother couldn't accept what he was. Kisa and Hiro, both so young, only just learning the fate of any of the Zodiac who dared to love. Ritsu, the frantic monkey, who honestly believed he was a failure at everything he tried. Kureno who willingly gave his life to serve and protect Akito, who had bought him out of slavery. Then…there was Shigure. Shigure loved the one person he probably shouldn't have. He loved someone doomed to die.

The saddest of all the stories of the Souma family, to Shigure's mind, was that of Akito, the head of the family. Akito, who was born just to die for the family he couldn't help but love. Akito, who's mind had been twisted not only by sickness, but by the cruel teachings of a woman who'd been entrusted by the Junishi to raise him.

It was for Akito's sake that Shigure had betrayed the family he loved and placed them at the mercy of the mysterious, terrifying Kami, Count D.

Chapter 1: Fresh Beginning

Count D's Petshop-  
Shigure-

The Petshop was a place of miracles…a place of hope…most of all, it was a place of the unknown.

'Prisoners.' Shigure felt numb as the word drifted though his mind. 'We're prisoners, again.' And, worst of all, it was Shigure who'd brought his family to this fate. He hung his head covered his face with his hands. There had been no alternative. It was either put the fate of his family into the hands of the dangerous Count D or they would slowly, miserably, waste away. The suicide and young deaths in the Souma family were becoming more and more frequent over the years. Shigure was only twenty-seven and the oldest of the Zodiac, the Junikyu, alive.

Shigure sat in one of the many hallways of the Petshop with his legs crossed and his head bowed low. The door at his side was of the utmost importance. Rather, what lay behind that door was of the utmost importance. Only hours ago he'd given up his family to the devious Kami, D. He didn't understand what Count D would do to his family, only that the Kami was their only hope of having the curse broken.

'I gave them up.' Shigure thought miserably, not for the first time. 'I betray Akito-chan.'

He really didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the hallway, whether it had been hours or days, but those two thoughts consumed him. Not only had he doomed his family to the will of Count D, but he had betrayed Akito. He had gone against the will of his god, his dearest love. There was no forgiveness for such a sin. All of his little infractions, going behind Akito's back to get things accomplished for the family, the disobedience of living away from the family compound, and sheltering the children were all nothing compared to this. If Count D were to be of a mind, he could wipe out the Souma family without any effort at all.

'And I'll have helped him. Maybe they shouldn't lock up the cat. They should have locked up over-clever dogs, instead. This never would have happened.'

For the most part, Shigure was undisturbed in the dim halls of the Petshop. There had seen people and animals passing through the hallway, but not one had given Shigure much thought. A few looked at him and some even smiled, but not one of the people spoke to him and none of the animals bothered him. There were people who looked like animals and animals that resembled people. Soon enough, Shigure stopped trying to tell them apart. They were all residents of the Petshop and, thus, a class of their own.

Shigure had seen both people and animals passing through the long, dark hallway of Count D's petshop, but not one had given him much thought. A few looked at him and some even smiled, but not one of the people spoke to him and none of the animals bothered him. Shigure had, every now and again, peeked into the room he was guarding, but there was no change. Hatori, Kureno, and Akito still seemed to be sound asleep. So Shigure would sit back down and settle in for another few hours. He was starting to think he would go mad.

When his legs would start to ache from being crossed too long he stood up and pushed open the door he was guarding. There was no change. The room was smoky, lit by braziers hung on chains. Hatori, Kureno, and Akito still seemed to be sound asleep, completely unmoving. 'Wake up, 'Tori. Just for a minute. Just look at me so I know you all aren't dead.' But Shigure didn't have the courage to go into the room. The incense in the air, he believed, would put him into the same deep sleep that had trapped the others. If he fell asleep, then who would guard them? 'As if I can do much good if Count D decides we're worthless to him.'

Shigure let the door close and he sank back down to his seat on the floor. Where he expected he would wait for another few hours. He was starting to think he would go mad.

"You don't look happy." There was a man squatting in front of Shigure. He had a pleasant smile and fair hair. He looked like any ordinary man one might see on the street. There was nothing odd or exotic about him. "What's the problem, friend?"

"What makes you think we're friends?"

The man's smile brightened. "Because Yuki speaks of you often. He's really very fond of you, you know. No matter what he says, he is grateful for what you've done for him. He realizes what you had to do to save him."

Shigure looked at the man closer, but he was sure he'd never met him before. He'd have remembered someone Yuki would trust enough to confide in. As far as Shigure knew, only Tohru was trusted that much. "How do you know Yuki?"

"I've known him for a long time. You look like someone just kicked your kitten."

"I made a mistake." What a simple statement. Long ago, the cat before Kyou, Toma, had given Shigure a gift. It was the diary of all the dogs in the Souma family starting with the original inu and had told how the Souma family had become cursed. It was the Kami, Count D, who'd cursed them and he'd done it by tricking them into his home and making them sleep. Just as Akito, Hatori, and Kureno were now sleeping just behind the door Shigure was leaning against.

"Are you sure?" There was something knowing about Michael's smile when he said that.

"No." If he was sure he'd made a mistake by letting Akito be brought here, then he could work to change things. He could barge in there and rescue Akito and Hatori and Kureno. But he wasn't sure and this was the only solution he could think of. Right or wrong, Count D was the only one capable of saving Akito.

Michael stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Would it help if I told you not to worry? The Count takes care of everyone here. Nothing bad will happen."

"Bad is a point of view."

"I suppose that's true." Michael laughed. "You'll have to excuse me, but I really should go. My time's running a bit short. I just wanted to see Yuki before I left."

Shigure watched him go and idly wondered how Yuki knew the man, or whatever Michael was. He wondered what Yuki had told Michael. There was so much to think about. Eventually, despite himself, Shigure fell asleep and into a dark, frightening dream.

Dream-

It was dusk when Toma sat beside Shigure in the cat's garden. Toma was old. So old that his back was bent and his face lined. His orange hair was streaked with silver, but his smile was the same kind smile Shigure had known from his earliest memories. His hands were soft and kind when he touched Shigure's cheek.

"Happy birthday, koinu." Toma hadn't lived to see Shigure's tenth birthday, so Shigure knew it must be a dream. Nevertheless, it seemed very natural to sit with Toma in the quiet of the cat's home. "I have a present for you." His smile faded just a little. "I'm sorry. It's not a very nice surprise. In fact, it's a burden." He handed Shigure a heavy package wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. "Go ahead. Open it. It's important. Not just for you, but for the whole family."

Shigure didn't open the package Toma gave him. How different would things have been in Toma hadn't died? Maybe Yuki wouldn't have been so miserable his whole life. But if Toma hadn't died, Kyou never would have been born and Shigure thought the world would be a lot duller without the fiery cat. Still, it had been one of the greatest pains of Shigure's life to lose Toma. "I miss you."

So completely different in personality than Kyou, his successor, Toma gently put an arm around Shigure and held him close. "You don't have to. Family is forever. Open your present."

"I already know what's in it." Shigure didn't want to open the dog's diary. He knew what would happen. He'd find out all the horrible things that had happened to the family over the centuries and he'd ready about how the Kami had betrayed the family. The diary, the huge, leather bound book had been written by the dogs of the Souma family since the beginning of the curse. It was always given to the cats to guard and then handed to the dogs so each generation could add in the history of the family. Shigure had already long since written in the names of the new Zodiac family and their own personal pain. "Do I have to look again? Can't we just talk? So much has happened. We might find an end to the curse. I'm not sure. Maybe I did something wrong, but…"

"Koinu," Toma interrupted softly. "Whatever you did, you did to protect the family. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then what you did was the right thing." He put the palm of his hand on the brown wrapped package. "This is yours. It is just as important as the family, you must protect it for without history, we are lost. You've found the Kami and you fear him. One of the Kami tricked our family into his house where he kept them all prisoners and he mistreated our cat. He trained the cat to be a killer and he is the one that truly cast the curse upon us all. Now, you have hope." Toma lifted his hand and the package unwrapped all by itself, the thick brown paper unfolding after the twine untied itself. When the book lay open on Shigure's lap, he started at the hand drawn image of the Kami who'd done so much damage to the family. Shigure hated that face.

"I want to kill him."

Toma said nothing. The pages began to flip and Shigure, somehow, took in all the information at once. What should have taken hours took only minutes and Shigure was reacquainted with the information. It didn't make him feel any better. How the Kami D had come to the family's home in ancient China and invited them to spend a night of the New Year's festival with him. The deception that had led to their capture and the escape that led to the family's desperate hiding. The last few pages, Shigure recognized as his own handwriting, but he didn't remember writing it. He read about the three Kami coming to his home. His own terrifying confrontation with one of the Kami while another had stolen into Kyou's bedroom and nearly killed him. A third had taken poor Tohru away. He read right up until he read the words about him sitting in the hallway of Count D's magnificent Petshop.

When he'd come to the last written word, Shigure looked up at Toma. "I didn't write this."

"But you will. Everything must be recorded. The future generations will want to know."

"Do we have a future?"

"Our family is jaded and sick, but we have always survived. Yes, koinu. There is a future for the Souma family. I have to die, now. Take care of everyone."

The world wavered and shifted until Toma was gone and Shigure was older.

"You know you can't beat me."

"I have to try. You're dangerous."

In the garden outside Shigure's house, he faced Count D, ready to fight and ready to kill to protect the children in his home. Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru were in the house, completely unaware of the danger lurking in the front garden. He couldn't let them be hurt.

'This all happened before.' Shigure thought as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. Despite what the younger generation of Souma's thought, Shigure could fight quiet well. The fact was that he didn't fight. Bad things happened when Shigure let himself get angry enough to start fighting. Bad, bad things happened.

Count D was perfection in every sense of the word. He was unreal, somehow, not quite of the same world everyone else lived in. At the same time, he was ultimately more closely connected with the planet than any other living creature could be. And this creature, this almost-god, stood silently in Shigure's garden with his long, pale hands closped together, as if he were waiting for Shigure to speak first. This wasn't the Count D who'd hurt the Souma family, that had been Count D's father. It didn't matter. They were both Kami and, therefore, untrustworthy.

"I can help you." Count D had said.

"Please," Shgiure crouched down, ready to strike. He was ready to kill. The desperation in his voice and honest words were a shock even as he spoke then. "Please, help. I don't know what to do. I'm scared and everyone's hurt. I have to protect them, but I don't know how." Funny. Shigure was sure hose were the words he'd spoken the last time he'd faced Count D in the front garden. "Everyone's hurt and I don't know how to protect them!" He leapt.

Count D was gone and Shigure was in the Main House.

Kureno was holding Akito. Dying Akito who could barely move. These were the last moments of Akito's life and Shigure couldn't accept that. Anything that could sustain Akito had to be tried and that anything included Count D's unbelievable offer. That he could heal the Souma family, including Akito. Shigure stood before the gathered family and didn't care what they would think. "Please, you have to go." Last time, Shigure was sure he hadn't begged. "You'll die if you don't go. I love you. You can't die. You must go with Count D."

But Akito scowled and turned his face away from Shigure even while Kureno carried him out of the house with Hatori following closely behind to where Count D waited. "I hate you."

End dream-

Shigure woke to find Count D standing just a few feet away, looking down at him with that unreadable expression. It was like a mask, that cool indifference and painted on smile he always wore. "Good afternoon."

"Is it?" Shigure felt exhausted. His dream of what had led up to his family being trapped within Count D's petshop was nearly as exhausting at the real events. The sleep hadn't done Shigure any good, not with the dreams and memories of what had happened. His body ached terribly. His arms and legs were filled with cramps from sleeping in such an odd position. His neck was still and hurt just to look up at Count D. "I think I've lost track of a day or two." Maybe three, he admitted to himself. He'd have to check on Akito again, just to make sure everything was alright. If Hatori was awake, he'd have him give him a massage. Hatori always gave the best massages.

"It is two weeks to the day that I brought Kyou to this place. Precisely two weeks."

Shigure's eyes widened. "Ah." He thought for a moment. "Then...it's time? Finally?" The two week mark was when Count D had promised that Kyou would emerge from whatever transformation he was enduring and that he would be able to save Akito.

"Yes. It is finally time for your family to be renewed, restored to what it once was." When Shigure moved to stand, D took the larger man's arm and helped him to his feet, though Shigure cringed at the touch. "Kyou is in his final form at this moment, all that is left for him to do is to break out of his cocoon. I wonder if you will even recognize him."

Shigure wet his dry lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "He's safe, then?"

"Of course he is. This transformation has done him nothing but good."

"Yuki told me what happened to him, that man who looked like you..."

"My papa did what had to be done. If he hadn't, I would have. Of course, I would have done it painlessly. It is very simple and my papa could have done it that way, also. He chose not to. Please, I assure you that Kyou is far better off as he is now. I can tell by your expression that you want to ask something."

"I do. What does this mean for the rest of my family? The diary said that they were able to control their transformations. Will Kyou have that talent?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible for the rest of us to have that?" If only they could have one miracle. If they couldn't be rid of the curse, then a modification would be just as good. If they could restrain the curse, surely that would be the greatest benefit to everyone. "To control the transformation?"

"Possible, yes. However, whether or not your family will chose to go through the process is an individual decision."

Shigure's face was still, he was skilled enough at the game of deception to let nothing show, not eagerness or the nearly unbearable weariness he felt. "Tell me more, please."

"What curses your family is not your dual nature, but the way of it's activation. The embrace. That can be corrected." It sounded as if D were making his voice sound as seductive as possible, but maybe Shigure was just delirious from lack of sleep. "It is such a simple course of action. No pain, no risk, and it would only take a few moments. The rest of your family will not even have to endure what Kyou had to, the cocoon stage. That stage is unique amongst the cat of your species. You could all go home, tonight, together, and completely changed. Your family would no longer need to worry about the risk of being discovered, at least by the embrace, by humanity. Such a small price to pay, also."

"A price?" Shigure echoed,.

"There is a price for everything. Surely, you know this. In your case, you may not see it as a disadvantage, but I assure you this will turn out to be a burden on your family, possibly as great as the one you already endure. The true Junikyu family does not age beyond maturity. You would not ever age again. Your children would age until they become adults and then they would stop aging. The only way that one of the Junikyu family may die is..."

"By violence or disease. Yes," Shigure nodded. "I read all that in the diary. It sounds like an ideal life. No old age or death. No more funerals or grave yards. They all lived together in a house deep in the wilds of China before they escaped to Japan. Rarely they ventured out, to protect themselves and keep themselves secret. I know the risks."

"You do not understand." D interrupted and brought Shigure back to real life. "You can not live as your ancestors did. That is not possible in today's world. You must live with humanity, as all creatures must. Perhaps you may find solitude in the deep of Australia or close to the edge of the world in Alaska. There are so few places on Earth left untouched and uninhabited by humanity. This should not be such a difficult adjustment, your family has had to hide its differences for a very long time. This is just another difference to hide. You are still to be cursed, but by eternal youth. People will notice after five, ten, thirty, fifty years. They will wonder why you never change. The people in your extended family, the rest of the Souma family, how will you keep this a secret from them? There will be many problems to solve. In the passed, the Junikyu lived alone. Just fourteen people, completely alone, isolated in their home in the wilderness. They were happy with their lives. Can you say that your family would be happy with the same? Will your entire family be able to give up all outside contact? I am certain that you have friends, co-workers, and family who are not apart of the Junikyu. Are you willing to give them all up to rid yourself of your human blood?"

"I don't know."

"What about the rest of your family? Your ancestor, Inu, chose this path for your family. He was the one to introduce human blood into your family. It was a good choice, at the time, and necessary to the survival of your family. Whether you accept my offer or not is no concern of mine." Count D's voice was cold as winter wind. "I will keep this offer open, for as long as your family exists. For eternity, if need be. I must warn you that this is a one way street; once I have taken your human blood, it can never be replaced, at least not in you. You will be in your original form for the rest of your life. Also, if you chose to breed with a human, then your child will be as you are now, fated to change shape at an embrace, if they happen to be born one of the Junikyu. You must take time to think this all over. Now, I will wake the head of your family. I am sure he will wish to be present when Kyou breaks free of his cocoon." D swept passed Shigure.

"Count D?" Shigure spoke before Akito had opened the door to Akito's room. "You keep saying that Kyou can heal my family. How?"

Count D seemed to find the question amusing and smiled. "With a kiss." Then he went into the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

Akito-

"Tell me your dreams."

The voice floated at Akito through a pleasant dream, though he didn't know what the dream was about. Perhaps the voice was apart of the dream. All Akito knew was that he was happy and it seemed like such a novel experience. Dream? Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe the dream was real. Akito couldn't tell. All he knew was that he felt pleasantly sleepy and he didn't want to get up.

Soft fingers stroked Akito's face and he grudgingly opened his eyes. He saw the eyes first and was reminded of something, though he really wasn't sure what he was reminded of. Purple and gold, the colors of sunset. Or maybe the sunrise. Purple clouds over a golden sun. Sunrise...sunset...did it really matter?

Akito woke for a second time, feeling better and more at peace than he had ever felt in his life, to find someone looking down at him. At first, he couldn't place the face. It wasn't an attractive face. Akito thought the person was downright ugly. After all, this person wasn't one of his Junikyu. At least the bird had been pretty.

"Are you quite awake?" The person with the sunrise eyes asked and Akito remembered him suddenly.

Akito tried very hard to roll away from that man and the gentle hands touching his face, but his body wasn't listening to him. That was when he remembered everything that had happened. He was dying and he couldn't move. At least he felt nothing and could expect to just wait until his body just shut down. His heart would probably stop beating first and then he could just fade away. Ren had told Akito about the many horrible ways to die, including how Akira, his predecessor, had died, screaming and foaming at the mouth. This seemed much more peaceful.

The man looked as if he might laugh at what Akito was thinking. Akito was sure that the ugly man could tell what he was thinking and it frightened him. "You are not dying. Not yet."

Not dying? That got Akito's attention and he focused on the ugly man with two mismatched eyes. It was just cruel for this man to say such a thing. Akito's mouth wouldn't move and he couldn't speak, anymore. It was cruel to try and raise Akito's hopes, but Akito wasn't going to pay any attention, anymore than he had at his own house when this ugly man had somehow convinced Shigure to betray him.

That was what happened.

'Shigure must have been fooled. He's clever, but even he can be tricked. There is no cure for the curse or for me. Shigure must have been trying to help and he let himself have hope. It wasn't really Shigure's fault.' Akito felt a sudden, overpowering guilt for what he'd said to Shigure, but brushed it aside quickly. 'He'll forgive my harsh words. I forgive his betrayal, after all, so he'll forgive me. If I'd been thinking clearer I wouldn't have said such things to him.'

When Akito let his eyes fall back on the man who held him captive, he saw that the man was smiling. "Child, you are not dying, not unless you truly wish to. Very few animals wish to die, not when life is possible."

Animal! Akito wasn't sure whether or not he should be insulted. He had always wanted to be an animal, to be one of his Junikyu. How much simpler life would have been if someone else had been born to be the head of the family and if he were just one of the family. Then Akito could have danced at the banquet with everyone else. This ugly man also didn't speak as if he were insulting Akito. He was a thin man and Akito knew if he could just make his body work, he could wrap his hands around the man's throat and strangle him. Then he could escape back to the estate.

Rolling his eyes, Akito took a good look at the room he was in. It was very empty. He saw Hatori and Kureno fast asleep several paces away. Now that just wasn't right.

'What's he done to them?' Akito wondered. What was keeping them asleep? Pills? Hatori often gave Akito pills to help him sleep. Akito knew that Kureno would not sleep if Akito was in a dangerous situation and Hatori had proven, over the years, that he could keep himself awake for several days if necessary. 'Are they hurt? Are they dead? I can't see them breathing. There's a smell in the air. Where is everyone?' Akito remembered his hateful words to Shigure, just before this ugly man had taken him away from the estate. Perhaps Shigure hadn't followed behind, as Akito thought he would. Perhaps Shigure now hated Akito because of what Akito had said. 'I didn't mean it. Well, I did mean it when I said it, but I don't mean it now. Where's everyone else?'

The ugly man followed Akito's gaze to Hatori and Kureno and then looked back at Akito with his ugly, mask-like face. "They are merely sleeping. They will wake when I wish them to. Speaking of wishes, what do you wish? What do you wish for, more than anything else."

There was, of course, one thing Akito had always wanted to do. Every year he saw the rest of his family dancing, at the Zodiac Banquet and he'd never been able to join in. Besides the perpetual weariness, Akito just wasn't strong enough. While he was plenty strong enough to walk around, but it would have been impossible for Akito to keep up the pace of a dance. Even a very slow dance would be too much for Akito. Therefore, he had always sat on the side and watched everyone else.

"I can make your dream come true." The ugly man whispered. Count D. Yes, that was the ugly man's name. Both of Count D's hands were on Akito, now, stroking his hair and petting his face. Akito didn't like it. He didn't like it at all and wished he had the voice to tell Count D to leave him alone. "How would you like to dance with your family at your New Year's Banquet?"

Tears of fury sprang to Akito's eyes. He was sure he hadn't said anything of the kind and still Count D knew what he was thinking. It wasn't fair.

"Do not be angry, child." Count D soothed. "You have had a tiring life. Is it now time for you to be able to enjoy life alongside your family. I asked you before and I will ask again: do you dare live for your family instead of merely dying for them? Dying takes no courage at all, it simply happens. To live with the people you love takes far greater courage. The choice is for you to make. Your blood is polluted and it is that pollution that curses your family. I am able to remove that pollution and turn you into what you were meant to be. One of your family, your cat, has already been through this process and he is nearly completed his final transformation. You, and your two guards," He looked briefly at Hatori and Kureno. "Will be with him when he emerges and you will be there to see the magnificent potential of your family."

Akito didn't want to go anywhere near Kyou. He feared Kyou more than anyone else, because he knew what the cat of the Junikyu turned into. He had seen Toma's monster and been haunted by nightmares of it for the rest of his life. He hated the smell and the sight of the monster cat. However, the idea that Kyou was in the hands of Count D irritated Akito.

'A monster he may be, but Kyou's MY monster!' Akito thought of what might have happened to Kyou and wondered if there was anything he could do to protect his cat.

To dance was nothing more than a worthless dream. To live, now Akito could appreciate that. It was his duty to protect his family from any threat and he definitely saw Count D as a threat. His family was separated and at the mercy of this Count D. If only he could move...

A deep, almost painful groan caught Akito's attention and drew him out of his daydreams. Hatori was waking up and he focused his eyes first on Count D.

"Why do I keep falling asleep when I run into you, Count?" Hatori rose from the sofa he'd been laying on and stood, putting one hand to his forehead as he steadied himself. "You have a bad effect on me, Count."

"Not at all." Count D also stood up, it was the first time Akito noticed that the Count had been kneeling beside him. "You were most tired and I think you did not rest enough when I encouraged you to sleep at the hospital. That reminds me," The Count looked again at Akito and his serene smile warmed slightly. "I must thank you for the consideration you showed to Mr. Orcot. Oh," He gave a look of feigned surprise. "I forgot, you are too weak to speak. Do you wonder who Mr. Orcot is? You gave him a first-class room at the hospital and the use of your personal doctor. He will be most grateful when you meet again."

So, now Akito knew that blonde man was connected to Count D. From the look on Hatori's face, Hatori didn't trust Count D at all. "Well?" Hatori said, at last. He walked over to Akito and knelt down on one knee before he took Akito's wrist in his hand and carefully felt for the pulse. "You've brought us all this way and, from the taste of the air, you've drugged us. How long have we been asleep and what are your plans for us now?"

Just like Hatori, always so direct. Akito hadn't forgotten that it was Hatori and Kureno who had, in a way, betrayed him by obeying Shigure instead of him. Still, they were family and Akito would forgive. Shigure had been tricked, somehow, and had, in turn, tricked Hatori and Kureno. They would all have to be punished.

"You have slept for two weeks and the drug, as you call it, was merely a scent. Nothing more. My plans? I have none but to reunite you with your family. You will find, Kureno-san," Count D didn't even turn to where Kureno had woken up and was silently putting a hand inside his jacket. "That your weapons have been taken." That hateful smile again. "This is a petshop, after all, and we mustn't let any harm come to my innocent pets. They frighten so easily."

The door opened slightly and a white fox poked its head into the room. It looked at D for a moment before D said, "I see. Thank you, Ten-chan." Then the fox backed away and the door closed again. "It is time. Shall we go?"

Kureno picked up Akito and held him closely when they followed Count D out of the room. To Akito's surprise, Shigure was waiting outside the room. He was leaning with his back against the wall opposite of the door and when they came out Shigure looked at Akito with half-lidded eyes. He looked awful. His face was unshaven and he was pale. Dark circles under his eyes made his face look even paler. He looked sick. Shigure didn't say a word as he went to Kureno and held out his arms.

Perhaps Kureno understood Shigure better than Akito did, but neither of them said a word. Kureno gave Akito over to Shigure and then stepped backwards a pace or so and walked behind everyone. It made Akito feel safer to know Kureno was at his back and that Shigure had forgiven his thoughtless words. He must have. He was here and he was holding Akito.

'If I could speak, I would apologize.' The smell from the room was beginning to vanish as they followed Count D through the corridors of the petshop. 'Apologize?' Akito's thoughts began to turn darker. 'No. No, never apologize. Aren't I god? They owe me everything, their very heartbeats are mine!' Akito could hear Shigure's heart, thudding in a slowly, even rhythm. He couldn't move his head away from Shigure's chest, even if he wanted to. 'How dare Shigure go against me! All these years I've been fooled into trusting him! He's turning them all against me. I'll never forgive him!'

"Akito-chan," Shigure whispered, bending his head in a terribly awkward angle to whisper in Akito's ear. "They are all waiting. Everyone's here." Shigure's arms tightened around Akito. Akito had the strangest feeling that Shigure wanted to say something more, but that he didn't.

Akito didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to feel Shigure's breath on him. If only he could talk or push Shigure away! As it was, Akito couldn't so much as give Shigure a dirty look.

Shigure-

Shigure stared at the closed door. He wanted to go in. He wanted very much to throw open the door and inform the great Kami that anything that had to do with Akito should involve Shigure, too.

Shigure did nothing.

'I brought Akito here for this. If I interfere now, it might all be ruined.' Miserably, Shigure wrapped his arms around himself and stepped back until his back was against the wall. 'He has to be alright.' Though he told himself this over and over while he stared helplessly at the closed door, Shigure was shocked at how relieved he felt when the door opened and he saw Kureno holding Akito like a baby in his arms standing behind Count D.

Kureno gave Akito up to Shigure when Shigure held out his arms. He didn't have the right, he knew that. He who'd betrayed the family worse than any other Souma who'd ever lived…no. Shigure had no rights. Certainly Kureno shouldn't be giving Akito to him.

Though Akito's eyes were open, he didn't speak. He was limp as a rag doll and felt terrifyingly vulnerable in Shigure's arms.

"Akito-chan," Shigure whispered, bending his head in a terribly awkward angle to whisper in Akito's ear. "They are all waiting. Everyone's here." Shigure's arms tightened around Akito. If nothing else, he should offer some sort of comfort. 'I love you.' Shigure looked down at Akito's deathly still face. He had no expression and even his eyes were dull and lifeless. 'If I dared, I could tell you now and no one would hear. How could I be so cruel to you?' To tell Akito something so...intimate would only confuse Akito. Perhaps it would frighten him.

Shigure held his tongue and was comforted by the shallow rise and fall of Akito's chest. He was alive. That was all that mattered. Shigure held Akito tighter and squashed his doubts. Without Count D, Akito would be dead now.

No one spoke when Count D took started walking and led them deeper into the petshop. Hatori and Kureno, both as silent as graves, followed behind Shigure who trailed behind Count D. What could they say, really? They all knew what was going on. They knew that now, taken from the safety of Count D's influenced sleep, Akito would probably die and then the family would suffer all the more. However…they all also knew that there was a chance, just the briefest of possibilities that Akito might not die. They knew that Count D might keep his promise.

It wasn't long before Count D stopped at a door, that looked like any of the other dozens of doors they'd passed, and turned to face them. "Your cat awaits inside. It's almost time." His eyes glimmered with eagerness. "Be ready."

"Ready for what?" Shigure asked.

"Change."

The doors flew open behind him and the first thing Shigure realized was that the family was in that room. It wasn't just a room, but forest with bright sunlight and the smell of evergreens. More overpowering than the evergreens, at least to Shigure, was the scent of family. He could see them just a short distance away, all clustered around something. The something was quite large and white, but for a short moment Shigure couldn't figure out what it was. It was quite unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

"It's his cocoon." Count D's voice seemed to whisper to Shigure, though he several feet away. "I told you, you cat needs to mature. That is the root of your family's difficulties. Once he is mature, he will be able to prolong the life of the head of your family. He is about to emerge as something wholly inhuman." There was great pleasure in Count D's voice, as if he knew this was the best thing that could have happened to Kyou. "He will be unique and powerful, completely free."

There were more questions Shigure had for the Kami, but he siad nothing. Questions didn't matter.

Everyone had seen them by that time and it was Momiji who broke the silence. He jumped to his feet and hurried away from Hatsuharu and Rin. "To'ri!" Momiji made a beeline for Hatori and threw him arms around him without any sign that he'd even seen Shigure, Akito, or Kureno. It wasn't all that surprising. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

Whatever Hatori might have said, Shigure didn't hear it. Of course he was happy that Momiji and Hatori were reunited. He could see the relief in Ayame's eyes when he saw Hatori and wished he'd been able to search for the family and tell them that everything was fine instead of letting them worry. It did cross his mind that he could have done just that. After all, he hadn't really been needed to sit outside the door while Akito, Hatori, and Kureno slept. The thought passed quickly. No. Shigure couldn't have left that door. To guard the family was to guard Akito and that was his most important duty.

Shigure continued on, knowing that Count D didn't follow him up the hill to where everyone was waiting for them. Just as Shigure drew near, he saw the cocoon that Kyou was encased in tremble.

Tohru-

In the room within Count D's Petshop, a room that was filled with a mountain and a bright sun overhead, Tohru felt out of place again. The ongiri in the fruit basket.

They were her friends, of course, all the Souma's. It was so rare that she saw them all at once and it felt a little daunting. In fact, Tohru realized, she'd never seen them all together. Watching from an outsider's place, Tohru could clearly see relationship she hadn't realized were there, the family structure. They weren't disjoined at all, but seemed very interdependent.

They'd all entered the forest room together, though there were some missing. Hatori and someone named Kureno were with Akito, though no one was quite sure where Akito was. They'd thought that by coming here they'd find Akito, but had been led, instead to this room. There was no hope for it. Once everyone was in the room and realized that Akito wasn't there, someone tried to leave. The door was locked again.

Amongst the people that Tohru had met before, there was one girl Tohru had never seen before, a beautiful girl with long black hair, like waves of ink. Her eyes were dark and searching and when she saw Tohru, they darkened. Tohru could almost imagine that the girl was wondering what right Tohru had to be there.

"That's Isuzu, we call her Rin." Yuki told Tohru when he saw her looking at Rin. Rin had come in carried by Hatsuharu and, from the looks they shot at each other when they thought no one was looking, Tohru could see that they were very important to each other. "She's my third cousin on my mother's side. I think." Then Yuki frowned as he and Torhu watched Hatsuharu gently set Rin down on a soft patch of grass. "I wonder why she's being carried. She's the independent type and doesn't like to depend on anyone. Please, excuse me, Honda-san." Yuki walked away, but he didn't go to Hatsuharu and Rin. Instead, Yuki eased his way to Momiji and whispered something to him. Momiji whispered back and Yuki nodded his thanks before coming back to Tohru.

It had turned out that Rin had suffered a fall from a high window and her back was still badly hurt. Yuki told her that Hatori was going to be angry that Rin was even out of the hospital. For the walk to the Petshop, Hatsuharu had carried Rin the entire way.

Now, all these days later, Tohru still watched them all in fascination. Though Hatsuharu stayed close to Rin, Momiji never strayed far from Hatsuharu. Ayame, the oldest one of them present, seemed to be trying to keep eveyone's moral up. He went around to everyone, rarely stopping to rest, just talking to everyone. Eventually he came to Tohru and Yuki. To Tohru, poor Ayame looked very sad, despite his usual smile.

"Well, it's nice to see you both safe and sound. Dear brother, you seem to have been taking good care of the princess." His teasing words lacked his usual flair and even Yuki didn't snap back at him.

Yuki, sitting on the grass near Kyou, just let his chin rest on his knees. "How did you find us, Ayame?" Ayame told them everything that had happened since Yuki had left Shigure and it finally felt as if they had all the holes in the story filled in. "So," Yuki said after Ayame had finished talking. "Shigure's still at the estate? He knew all that, all this time?"

"He was trying to protect everyone." Ayame said, gently.

"Of course."

It was one of the more civilized conversations Tohru had ever heard between Yuki and Ayame.

"Princess?" Ayame looked at Torhu with his strained smile in his attempt to keep everyone's mood up. "How are you feeling? Do they give you enough to eat?"

"Oh, yes." Tohru answered, brightly. She could see what Ayame was trying to do and she appreciated it enough to play along. "Ten-chan brings food all the time. I suppose he'll need help. Maybe Michael will help him." Of course Ayame had no idea who Tohru was talking about, so he hastened to explain. "Ten-chan's a magic white fox who can turn into a red haired boy and Michael is a friend of Yuki's." She remembered what Michael had told her when he'd brought her back to Kyou's forest room not long ago. It brought a smile to her face.

Yuki looked away. "He's no friend of mine. I've never met him before we came here."

"Trust me," Tohru put her hand on Yuki's arm. "He's a friend. I just know it."

Ayame's tongue flickered out of his mouth and he licked his lips. Tohru had never seen him do that before and it seemed like such an odd habit. Ayame's eyes widened. "Princess?" He leaned closer and licked his lips again. "Has anything changed for you, lately?" At that moment, a commotion broke out between Hiro and Rin with Ritsu trying frantically make them stop fighting. "Excuse me!" Ayame jumped nimbly to his feet and dashed away to help Ritsu.

"Ayame noticed you were a bird, I think." Yuki commented quietly. "I wonder why he never noticed before? He smells with his tongue, just like a real snake. He's also got fangs. Little ones, but they are real fangs. It's like that for most of us. Shigure's got an amazing sense of smell. I've heard rumors that he used to hunt with a wolf pack when he was a child. It's probably just one of his lies. Did you know that?"

For some reason, it frightened Tohru to know that Ayame knew she was different. What would everyone think of her when they found out she wasn't human? What if they disliked her? 'No.' Tohru told herself. 'They're good people, they wouldn't do something like that. I'm really no different than I was before.'

Yuki was thinking along another line. "Why should he notice something today? He's seen you often enough before, but he never thought anything of it. I wonder if it's because we're in this place. There aren't any real humans around, so you wouldn't smell like them as much as you did before." He thought for a moment. "Yes. That makes sense, I suppose."

"Do you think they'll all find out?" Tohru looked around at all the Soumas as they mingled around, trying to get used to the idea that they were locked in.

"Yes." Yuki answered without hesitation. Then he smiled sweetly. "You've kept out secret for more than a year, Honda-san. We will keep yours. You have nothing to worry about. Now," Yuki looked around, all business, at his noisy family. "We still have to protect Kyou. Count D said Kyou couldn't be disturbed, so we'll have to try to keep everyone quiet and away from Kyou."

And so, two weeks passed before Tohru was woken by Yuki shaking her shoulder. "Honda-san." Yuki moved slightly away from the cocoon and to where Tohru was sleeping on the other side of Kyou. There really wasn't any better place to sleep, but the grass was cool and soft and actually made an adequate bed. "Honda-san?" Out of habit, Yuki was hesitant about touching her. After a moment of reminding himself that he didn't have to be so careful with Tohru and that he should start to think of her like Kagura or Rin, Yuki shook her shoulder. This sudden change in reality was nerve wracking. "Tohru, wake up."

"That's the first time you've used my given name." She smiled at that thought, finding great pleasure in such a simple thing. "What's going on?" Her attention was taken quickly from Yuki to Kyou's cocoon. The other Souma's were starting to wake up and everyone crept closer to the cocoon.

Yuki could only shrug. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that he's hatching. Or whatever it is that cocoons do." The surface of the cocoon began to bulge outwards, as if someone were pushing on it from the inside.

"Kyou's trying to get out." Tohru said, watching the cocoon as it wiggled slightly and parts of it would start to press outward. "Should...should we help him?"

It looked like Kyou was having trouble finding his way out, but Yuki shook his head. "He's managed well this far. I think we have to leave him alone. We'll trust him."

All this time, Kagura had kept silent vigil over Kyou, unwilling to let him out of her sight. Her bright nature seemed in a terrible shadow and it was no mystery why. She must have felt awful to know that something so drastic was happening to Kyou and there was nothing she could do about it.  
The door of the forest room opened and in came the rest of the missing family. Count D leading the way with Shigure, carrying Akito, coming next and Hatori and Kureno last of all. The door closed behind them, by some unseen hand. While the Souma's continued up the hill to where everyone was watching Kyou's cocoon, Count D slowed his pace until he stopped a fair distance away.

No one spoke.

Kyou's cocoon moved a little more.

Kyou-

Kyou could feel them, all around him. He was warm and safe and he could hear their hearts beating. No. That was his own heart, echoing in his ears.

'Home? Am I home? It's time to wake up, isn't it?" Kyou felt warm. Wonderfully warm, like he'd been sleeping in a ray of sunlight. "Where am I?' Kyou stretched his body. He was bound. Something held his whole body stiff, like he was wrapped tightly in bandages. Kyou tried to open his mouth to speak, but even his mouth couldn't open. His eyes were sealed closed. Kyou stretched again, as much as he could, trying to break whatever held him bound. He didn't like this. He was too confined. 'I can't see a thing. What's going on? I want out!"

Kyou managed to shift himself just enough so both of his hands were at his chest and he pressed upwards. For the first time, he felt a surge of warm strength and the wrapping around him moved, stretching upwards. 'Yes!' Kyou thought. 'Free. I will be free. Are you out there?' Kyou didn't really know whom he was talking to, only that he was talking to THEM. The important people. He was glad they were around. They were waiting for him.

Kyou pressed against his prison again, this time his claws scratched against whatever it was that held Kyou and he could feel strands of it tear.

'Claws? I'm human now, aren't I? No, when I fell asleep I was the monster. That doesn't feel right. I'm not the monster now. I'm different.' Kyou used his claws to scratch again and felt more of the whatever it was beak above him. He'd be free soon. 'Soon. Very soon. Must get to the warmth. Must get to where the important people are.'

Scratch.

Claw.

Tear.

Closer and closer, Kyou fought his way out of...of his cocoon. Yes, that's what it was. It came from Kyou's own body. It was the way it should have been. He felt stronger than ever before. Kyou become almost hysterical in his effort to get out of this shell that confined him and kept him away from where he needed to be.

Rip.

Sunlight. Kyou could see sunlight streaming though the last layers of threads that kept him from freedom. He heard familiar voices and he heard people calling his name. One last dig with his claws and Kyou was free, sucking in deep lung fulls of fresh, clean air for the first time in what felt like days. He gasped for breath, sitting up in the torn cocoon, his hands grasping the sides of the ruined cocoon. Painful, beautiful air! It hurt at first to fill his lungs, but the air tasted so sweet.

"K-Kyou?"

Kyou wasn't sure who was speaking, but when he looked up he found everyone looking at him like he was a stranger. "Yes?" They were all here. Everyone in his family, everyone who was important except... "Master? Where's master?" Their last meeting came back to Kyou and he felt terrible about what he'd said.

"He was at the estate, the last time I saw him." Shigure said in a hushed voice. He looked paler than usual. "Kyou? How do you feel?"

Such a simple question, but no simple answer. Wonderful. Strong. Everything at peace. Why didn't master come to see him? So much energy, like insects crawling on his skin. The sun was so bright...so beautiful.

Kyou stood up and stepped out of the cocoon. Why was Yuki suddenly so short? Hadn't he and Kyou always been the same height? Kagura was staring at him with her mouth open and her hands bunched into little fists. Everyone looked short. But the sun was so warm that Kyou couldn't keep his attention on them for long. He looked up at the sun and was entranced.

Shigure-

Shigure had never imagined that Kyou would change to dramatically. He was no longer the monster that all of the cats had been doomed to be, but his form, his true form, was magnificent. Kyou was much taller than he had been, several inches taller than Hatori, even. His hair, now laced with threads of bright red and gold, was longer, hanging to his shoulders. His face was stronger, with the look of a man rather than the softer lines of a boy. His body looked ready to burst with muscles that Kyou hadn't had just two weeks ago. It was as if he had aged several years in just a few days.

"Kyou?" It was Momiji who'd spoken. Momiji stepped away from Hatori, for the first time since they'd been reunited, and cautiously approached Kyou. Momiji was far from being timid, but even he was daunted by the new Kyou before them.

Kyou looked down, away from the sun. Even his eyes had changed, with vertical pupils, like a real cat, instead of the round ones humans had. "Yes?" Even Kyou's voice was deeper. Kyou looked down at his hands, massively powerful looking hands, that weren't quite human. His hands, as well as most of his body, was covered in thick hair. Orange and red, just like the hair on his head. His fingernails had vanished, to be replaced by inch long claws that looked lethally sharp.

Momiji took another step closer until he was looking up at Kyou with a stunned expression that most of the family wore along with him. "Wow." Momiji gasped. "Just...wow. You look so..."

Kyou smiled when Momiji couldn't seem to find the words to express himself and showed off two rows of needle sharp teeth. "Yeah," Kyou answered. "Wow." He looked back up at the sun that hung magically overhead and seemed entranced by it for a very long time. "I feel 'Wow'." Kyou stretched his arms out and kept his face tilted upwards, a satisfied smile making his face glow and it seemed as if he completely tuned the rest of them out.

Shigure couldn't help but wonder what Kyou was seeing with his new eyes.

One by one, everyone came closer to Kyou, half-afraid and half-hopeful. The awe was nearly touchable, the silence…frightening. People began to touch Kyou when they could and Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura were the first ones to go to Kyou. It wasn't all that surprising, they were the ones closest to him. Kagura looked as if she would cry. She even bit her lip when she put both her hands on Kyou's chest, but he didn't acknowledge her. Kyou didn't seem to notice anyone touching him. Kagura's gentle fingers brushing against his hand.

It seemed that Count D hadn't lied to them. There was hope to lift the curse.

The rest of the family began getting up from where they'd been sitting on the grass and moving to Kyou, touching him as if they couldn't believe what they saw. Ritsu, always anxious around Kyou's sharp temper, reached out hesitantly to put a hand on Kyou's back while Hatori, as concerned as always, took Kyou's wrist to check his pulse. The family pawed at Kyou, unashamed. Everyone touched him, running their hands down his bareback or over his arms. It was as if they couldn't quite believe that this was Kyou until they actually touched him. Even as everyone crowded around him, but Kyou didn't appear to notice. On his face was an expression that Shigure had never seen before. Rapture. Pure bliss.

Shigure held back from rushing to Kyou, though that was exactly what he'd wanted to do. Still holding Akito, Shigure just watched. Kyou looked so happy for the first time in a very long while. Whatever was going on with Kyou, Shigure was glad for him. There was a change, a subtle shift in Akito, making Shigure looked down. Still the lifeless, staring eyes Shigure had seen when Kureno handed Akito over to him, but... "He's stopped breathing." Shigure felt his whole body grow cold.

Hatori was with him in an instant and grabbed Akito's wrist. His typically serious face became even more drawn. Hatori released Akito's write and put his fingers on Akito's narrow throat. When he finally let go, Hatori's face was ashen and he looked up at Shigure with pity. "He's dead."

Everyone turned to stare at Hatori, dumbfounded. A dreadful hush replaced the awe that everyone had felt at Kyou's unique rebirth. They all knew what the death of the head of the family meant. Hard times would be coming.

All of a sudden, there was a rush, the sound of feet across grass, and Shigure looked up just in time to see Kyou charging at him. With unbelievable speed, Kyou seized Akito and ripped him away from Shigure. When Shigure tried to grab Akito, Kyou gave him a single shove and Shigure was thrown backwards several yards, coming to a rolling stop. He wasn't hurt, but dazed enough that it took a few moments to recover himself. Kyou had Akito...Akito's corpse on the ground and was kneeling, straddling him with his back hunched like an animal over it's kill.

No one dared to move or speak. Shgiure half-proped himself up on one elbow, but didn't want to risk even getting to his feet. Kyou was no longer serene or calm, his lips were curled back and Shigure could easily see rows of frighteningly sharp teeth that were only inches from Akito's face.

"After the way he has treated you," Count D spoke for the first time since entering the forest room. "I am certain that you would want dearly to hurt this man. You are too late, if he is dead. This is your choice." When Count D spoke, everyone listened. Even Kyou looked up at the man who was walking very slowly towards them. "It is also your choice whether or not to save your family. You know what to do. It is an instinct with your species, or so I believe. No one here is capable of stopping you, should you decide to rip apart that body."

Kyou turned back to Akito's body with fury in his eyes.

'All the insults. All the hurt. It's understandable, but don't do it.' Shgiure shifted himself and drew Kyou's attention to him. "Kyou," Shigure started, moving just enough so he was on his knees. "He's gone. There's no reason to…you mustn't." Shigure wanted to scream, 'He's dead! He can't hurt you anymore, just leave him alone!' Count D was right, though. Not one of them was strong enough to stop Kyou. Perhaps Kureno could, if he was armed, but Shigure knew Count D had taken Kureno's gun. 'Please,' Shigure's fingers dug into the hard earth. 'Please, leave him alone. Don't do what everyone thinks the monster should do.'

Everyone watched with tense silence. Tohru was clutching onto Yuki's arm and looked terrified. Yuki, strangely enough, was shaking and looked angry. Momiji clung to Hatori's sleeve. Ritsu was rocking back and forth on his feet, his arms tightly wrapped around himself. How he was keeping from making any noise, Shigure had no idea. Worst of all was poor Kagura. Kagura's fists were clenched at her sides, so tightly that her fingernails bit into the palms of her hands and even from where he was, Shigure could see blood dripping from her hands. Kagura was deathly pale. What must she be thinking? Seeing her love ready to do such a monstrous thing, Kagura must have been sickened.

To everyone's surprise, Kyou did not rip Akito apart. Instead, still straddling Akito's prone body, Kyou reared up and tilted his face up at the sun, again. It seemed to last a very long time. Kyou looked back down at Akito and put his clawed hands on the grass on either side of Akito's head then he kissed Akito.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was enough to shock the family. Jaws dropped like lead weights. Right full on the lips, Kyou kissed Akito for no apparent reason.

Akito's eyes flashed open.

'He's alive!' Shigure felt elation run like electricity over every nerve in his body and he slumped to the ground, tears running freely down his face. Shigure was so overcome that he couldn't even really think straight. 'Thank you. Thank you. However it happened, thank you!' Kyou would save Akito with a kiss. That was what Count D had said. A simple kiss.

For a moment, Kyou pulled slightly away from Akito and everyone saw a strange, gold light running from Kyou's mouth and into Akito's mouth. Then Kyou ended the kiss then and jumped up, away from Akito. Hatori and Kureno rushed in close, Hatori focusing on Akito and Kureno keeping his eyes on Kyou.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Kyou said, grinning. "Everything's all right, now. I understand." He laughed and, as he laughed, Kyou changed. His entire body shifted, growing smaller and leaner until he was the Kyou they all knew with the exception of the lack of anger in his eyes. "Don't you understand?" Kyou's body shifted again, this time into the small orange cat. Even Kyou's cat self grinned at them. "I'm...myself. Akito will be fine now, too." He shifted back to his normal teenage self. "I'll help take care of Akito from now on. I'll take care of my family."

Akito blinked and was breathing in heaving gasps for a long time. His hands latched onto Hatori's sleeves and he sat up. It was as if he'd never seen any of them before, the way he took time to study each face of the family around him. Like his eyes were opened for the first time in a very long time and he saw the beauty of the world around him. Akito pushed himself up onto his elbow and then to sitting up with Hatori's worried help.

"Help me." Akitio told Hatori. "I want to stand." When Akito stood he looked down at his own body, as if amazed that he'd managed such a thing. HE turned to Hatori, his expression darkening. Akito reached up and touched Hatori's face, gingerly, running his fingers across Hatori's dead eye and a sad moan escaped his lips. Then he looked at Rin and his face filled with even more remorse. He stepped away from Hatori and looked down at his own body, again, like it was a stranger to him. After his eyes had touched everyone else in the gathering, Akito looked at Kyou. "Thank you."

"Perhaps," Count D spoke up. "You would like to know the details?" He made it into a question, but started explaining before anyone could answer. "Your family is NOT cursed. It is merely a little polluted. Shall I tell you the whole story, or would you like to do it, Souma-san?" He looked directly at Shigure.

Shigure never could resist the chance to tell a story. "The diary of the dogs in our family tells it all. Most of you already read it when Rin-chan found it in my house." He noticed she didn't look at all ashamed of what she'd done and he thought better of her for that. "Our family was once far from human. We lived alone in the mountains of China long ago and we were able to control our ability to change into animal form. When Count D's father invited our ancestors to celebrate New Years in his home we went, all but the cat. The cat realized he was late and went to the Kami's home, but he was murdered by the previous Kami. A new cat had to be born and that new cat Count D took from our family to raise it apart. We escaped to Japan and to hide ourselves from his sight, we had children with humans. Diluting our blood with human blood seemed to work, that Kami never found the family, until now, but we became cursed with the human blood. We lost control of our power to shape-change into our animal form."

Count D nodded approvingly when Shigure stopped speaking. "Very good. You left out some details, but I suppose they are not important at the moment. You all have a choice to make."

Shigure had heard this before. To chose eternal youth and then spend the rest of their lives hiding from humanity or to stay with the curse that had brought them so much pain.

"I will warn you that this is not a choice to be made lightly." Count D continued after he explained it to the rest of the family. "Kyou did this to save his life and the lives of all his family. He had very little choice." Count D looked around, making sure that they were all listening, all but Kyou who was still very busy staring at the sun. "I am able to take the human blood from you, thus removing the curse, as you call it, put on you long ago. However, once the human blood is gone, you never will be as close to being human as you are now. You will stop aging once you've hit maturity and, after that, only disease or violence will be able to kill you. You will have no further place in human society and it will not be the transformation that endangers you, but your endless youth. People will notice, as the years pass and it will be more difficult to hide this curse."

"'Gure," Ayame tugged on his sleeve slightly. "What's wrong?" Ayame, like the rest of the family, couldn't take his eyes off Count D for more than a moment at a time. Whenever Ayame did look away from Count D, he was looking at Yuki who was holding Tohru's hand. It was a big step for Yuki; an act of courage Shigure had feared Yuki would never be able to make. Then again, so much else was going on that maybe Yuki had forgotten that Akito was just a few feet away from him.

Shigure shook his head and Ayame took the hint, dropping the subject. He would ask again later. Maybe later Shigure would have a good answer. Right now he didn't know if he was alright or not. They weren't human. They weren't supposed to be even remotely human.

'But I knew that almost from the beginning. What about the others?' He chanced another look around at his family. It frightened Shigure, their utter focus on Count D and the looks of rapt, desperate hope. He didn't want his family to be dependant on anyone, let alone someone with the power Count D wielded so easily. Shigure turned to look at Akito where he stood near Hatori and Kureno. 'He's stronger, now. More…aware. He's focusing on what's being said. Count D was telling the truth.' Akito's remarkable return to health was Kyou's gift. A gift no one had thought Kyou would be able to give. A gift no one had thought he would want to give. Why should Kyou want to save Akito?

"Kyou did this to save his life and the lives of all his family. He had very little choice." Count D continued, making sure that they were all listening, all but the newly altered cat who stood nearby with his head tilted up towards the sun. "I am able to take the human blood from you, thus removing the curse, as you call it, put on you long ago. However, once the human blood is gone, you never will be as close to being human as you are now. You will stop aging once you've hit maturity and, after that, only disease or violence will be able to kill you. You will have no further place in human society and it will not be the transformation that endangers you, but your endless youth. People will notice, as the years pass and it will be more difficult to hide this curse."

Yuki spoke, and Shigure realized he'd have to get used to the changed Count D had brought to the Souma family. Since when did Yuki speak in front of crowds? "Kyou's transformation is remarkable, but his bedroom was soaked in blood. We heard him screaming all over the house." Was it Shigure's imagination or was Yuki indignant for Kyou's sake?

"That was unnecessary and regrettable. I do not cause pain."

Human blood. The pollution which cursed them and had nearly destroyed them. It was the human blood that needed to be removed. Kyou had already had his, rather forcibly, removed.

Shigure's eyes went to the cocoon, now laying empty on the grass just behind Count D. It was starting to fall apart and Shigure guessed that it would be completely gone in just a few hours. He wanted to see what it was made of. He wanted to know where it had come from. How had Kyou survived wrapped like a mummy in that stuff? Surely, he couldn't breathe though it. What about food? Had he eaten? No. It just wasn't possible. Yet there Kyou stood, worshiping the sun with a radiant smile, looking as healthy as ever and happier than Shigure had ever seen him.

For once, Shigure kept his mouth closed and he forced his eyes back to Count D. As much as he hated to admit it, the Kami terrified him. He didn't want Count D involved with his family in anyway, even if it was for the best.

"What is Kyou, exactly?" Kagura asked. She hadn't once taken her eyes off Kyou. Her pain was so deep that one could almost feel it when one met her eyes. No doubt she thought that anything she might have had with Kyou was now impossible. "He brought Akito back from the dead. What kind of power is that?"

"The sun is a vast power. Perhaps it is the greatest." Count D told her. "Kyou, and all the cats of your species, are able to absorb the power of the sun. That power is then given to the head of your family who feeds it to the others. The head of your family is NOT meant to give up their life for the family, they are meant to be a... a conduit for the power to pass through. You see? Only the cat is able to absorb the sun's power, enough power to keep your family alive and healthy. Only the head of your family is able to give that power to those who have needed it. Since the cats of your family were trapped by that bracelet and by the pollution of the human blood, the cats were unable to reach full maturity, the stage where they would be able to use this power. Thus, to keep their family alive, all the heads of your family have been unconsciously giving up their own lives. He is still Kyou," He said this directly to Kagura, almost as if he were comforting her. "Now he has a different outlook on life, he is no longer a child, no matter what his outward appearance may be. He is in control of his body. I should add," He looked around at the Souma's gathered around him. "That you should think hard about how you treat Kyou. He is not bound to stay with you. You are dependent on him."

Akito's brow was drawn together in concentration as he listened intently.

"I will do it." Kureno said without hesitation or explanation. He never was one for small talk.

"Me, too." Kagura said, determinedly stepping forward to stand beside Kureno. "I want to stay with Kyou. If he's already going to be young forever, then I don't want to grow old without him." To Kagura, it didn't matter that Kyou had never actually said whether or not he loved her. He had always neatly avoided the question. Kagura loved Kyou and that was all that mattered to her. She would follow him anywhere.

It went on like this, everyone declaring what they would do. Momiji would not. He still had his family, mama, papa, and Momo. He wanted to be near them, even if mama and Momo never knew him or if papa wouldn't speak to him in public. Hatsuharu couldn't decide. Rin would. Ayame was undecided and said that he didn't want to just leave Mine-chan behind along with his shop. Hatori said nothing either way. Hiro and Kisa agreed that they wanted to stay with their families, so no, they would not accept the Count's offer. Ristu thanked the Count very politely for the offer, but said he couldn't possibly leave his mother, just like that. This wasn't a trip he could come home from, it was a one way journey. Yuki, also, declined the offer. Very deliberately, almost as a challenge, Yuki took Tohru's hand and held it tightly. "Not yet, anyway." Yuki added and Shigure was sure that he saw Yuki's eyes trail over to the still naked Kyou.

"You, too, are allowed to make this choice." Count D told Akito. "You are apart of this family, also."

"No." Akito shocked everyone with his answer. "Don't look at me like this. I'm not so blind as I was. I can see what I've done over the years." He swallowed hard and leaned back, against Shigure even more. "I know what harm I've done to everyone. I...I don't want to live with this guilt. My thinking is clearer now than ever before, thank to Kyou. I understand I was sick, but I can't stand the thought of near eternity with the guilt of what I've done."

Hatori spoke quietly. "No one blames you, Akito." It was true. They all knew that whatever Akito did, it wasn't his fault. He was just sick.

"I blame myself." Akito answered. "No. I will grow old and die in due course. When I die, you will be able to raise your next head of the family properly. No mistakes, the next time. Count D, I want you to finish this business up as soon as possible. My successor will be pureblood. I want no more sickness to infect my family."

Hatori, stiff and formal as he always was, spoke up. "Is it possible for you to change all of our family, though? There are hundreds of Souma's who have no idea about the curse and they would need to have all their blood neutralized also, wouldn't they? Not to mention the ones that do know, such as the children's mothers. If one of us were to die, wouldn't we run the risk of getting a half-human child, again? The timing would have to be perfect, but the chances are there. With how many Souma's travel the world every year I am forced to think that this is an impossible task. If even one Souma were to escape you this would all be for nothing. What will you do to them? We all share the same blood. If one of us dies tomorrow, someone else with Souma blood will become pregnant and the whole problem will start over again."

"I will simply put the Juunish blood in the veins of the rest of your family to sleep. If they have children, it will not be inherited and it will die with them. I can do this without alerting or alarming anyone thing. A simple touch. They will never know."

"I don't believe in what is too good to be true." Hatori certainly had no reason to be optimistic. "I don't believe what you say is possible." After all that he'd seen here, with Kyou, Hatroi could say that and mean it. It amazed Shigure. He was ready to believe anything, at this point. Tohru was a bird. Kyou was a battery. Akito would live. Anything was possible.

Count D looked as if he might laugh at Hatori's disbelief. "Possible and impossible are human concepts and do not apply to your family. In the past, males of your family would change gender if there were no available females or if all the females were children and unable to survive a pregnancy. Let me take care of the rest of your family. The solution is quite simple, from what I have been told. You still gather your family at New Years, do you not? It will be taken care of then. I suggest that all of you return to your home now. The immediate danger to your family is over and my debt is paid. Think long and hard about what you want and then come to me; this is not a choice to be made lightly. I plan on being in Japan for quite some time. In time, as more of you die and your spirits are reborn, your family will become completely without trace of human blood. It is only a matter of time." Count D spoke with that unearthly voice of his. He was not human, no more than any of the other creatures in the petshop. He was small, but had a way of looking like the biggest person in a room. His hair was so dark that it looked almost purple. "This choice will affect you for the rest of your life and the entire future of your family. You may change and become what nature intended you to be. Junishi, the zodiac. You will stop aging once your adolescents has ended." He said this to Kisa and Hiro. "You will be able to control your transformations. Eternal youth is the price for this change. You will have to deal with this new curse."

There was a heavy silence from the assembled. 'Eternal youth is a curse. I always thought so.' Shigure stifled a laugh that would have been highly inappropriate. How many people wished for eternal youth? No one ever considered the pain they'd be in when their friends grew old and died. They'd have to stay away from people or risk being found out. If anyone noticed that they weren't quite normal, they'd have to leave their home. 'Forever young, but no friends outside the inner circle. No real career. How could we work if we had to change jobs every couple of years? The neighbors would notice.'

Count D continued after giving them a moment to think. "On the other hand, you may chose to remain as you are. You will age as any average human would. You would have to avoid the embrace of humans opposite of your own gender, but that has been done by your family for generations. It would prove no difficulty for you. Count D bowed, gesturing to the door. "I suggest that none of you make up your minds, yet. There is plenty of time. I will proceed with this for years, if necessary. Of course, there will be a price." His eyes seemed to turn darker at that. "My duty to your family ended when Kyou emerged from the cocoon. All other services will have to be paid for."

"The family can pay…" Akito began to say.

"I am not interest in money. For every service, I will demand a price from that individual. I suggest you all return home to rest and think. Please, this way to the front door."

Kyou-

Kyou was proud of what he'd done. It had been so tempting to be petty and hurt Akito, but Kyou hadn't done it. He'd done the right thing and now his life was set on another path he hadn't chosen, but was glad for. He was important, useful to the family.

Tohru caught Kyou in a tight hug when everyone was done talking and started to get ready to leave. "Kyou! I'm so glad you're all right!" She cried, holding him tightly.

It was amazing to be able to hold her without worry. Kyou hugged Tohru back, something he'd longed to do, almost since the day they'd met. She was just as he'd imagined her to be, soft and small. She felt so perfect in his arms. Kyou put his cheek against her hair and took a deep breath. It didn't seem surprising that she was a bird. Kyou could smell that almost right away. Nothing should surprise Kyou anymore.

"I'm glad to see you, too." It seemed so inadequate. How could Kyou ever find the words to tell her that without her, he would have spent every moment of the last year or so in misery. She'd made his life so much easier to bear and he was delighted that she was going to be in his new life.

Over Tohru's head, Kyou saw Yuki watching them, awkwardly. He wondered how Yuki felt, watching them. He didn't want to make Yuki jealous, that wasn't his intention at all. So Kyou released Tohru and went to stand in front of Yuki. "You came, too. Just like in the forest."

"Of course I came." Yuki wasn't afraid to meet Kyou's eyes, but he looked at him like he was trying to figure Kyou out. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I wasn't thinking much when I got here." It seemed very pointless to fight with Yuki, now. In fact, Kyou wanted to laugh at himself for all the silly fights they'd gotten into over the years. It seemed so childish, now. "Yuki," Kyou put an arm over Yuki's shoulder and drew Yuki in close to his side, happy to see Yuki's shocked expression. "I'm very fond of Tohru. How about you?"

Yuki flushed bright red and Kyou thought it was cute. Just a short time ago, he'd never have been able to ask Yuki something like that. He would have died of embarrassment before he'd say something like that, especially right in front of Tohru. Tohru seemed as if she might faint so, to save her, Kyou put an arm around her, too, and pulled her in close, just like he'd done to Yuki. He liked this: warm and close. It felt very comfortable. Now all he wanted was get sweet Kagura added into the mix. "Everything's done now and everyone's going home. I think Shigure will stay at the estate with Akito tonight. Let's get Kagura and then all go home together." He had a sudden urge.

Tohru, as innocent as ever, didn't suspect anything, but pulled away from Kyou. "I want to thank Ten-chan and Michael-san for their help, first. I'll be right back." Then she dashed off.

Yuki was not nearly so innocent as Kyou and seemed to hear something nefarious in Kyou's suggestion that they all go home together. He pulled away from Kyou and fled after Tohru. "Wait, Tohru! You shouldn't go off alone!" It was obviously an excuse to get away from Kyou. At the open doorway, they bumped into Kagura, spoke to her for a moment, and then the three of them went off together.

Kyou found that he was the last one in the forest room alone with Count D. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done." Kyou told him, giving Count D a low bow. It was a first. Kyou only ever bowed to Kazuma and Akito.

"There is no need for thanks. This is the repayment of a debt." Count D looked after where Yuki and Tohru dashed through the now open door and into the rest of the petshop. "The doors of my petshop are locked tightly, they will be able to go nowhere but to the front room and then out into Japan. Your friends will find Ten-chan just down the hallway."

"And Michael?" Kyou wasn't sure who Michael was and wondered if he should be jealous that Tohru was so eager to meet someone. Somehow, he didn't think there would be much to worry about as Yuki was with her.

"He will not be there. His time grows so short. He wanted to see Yuki one last time, but now he's gone back to his home." There was a terrible sadness in Count D's voice. "Michael will not live much longer."

"He's sick?"

"No. It is his nature. He did not want Yuki to know. You see, Michael is one of Yuki's plants, from his garden in the forest. Every day Yuki would visit his garden to make sure they had enough water and that the weeds were pulled out. He spoke to his plants while he was there and they learned everything about the Souma family and how miserable Yuki was. All of his plants cared very much for Yuki. How could they not? Yuki cared very much for them. Michael's gone back to the garden now. He did not want to concern Yuki with who he was, so he quietly slipped away. So, may I ask what you plan to do with those three? You sounded very eager a moment ago."

"There's no reason why I can't have all three of them." Kyou said, defensively. What would have seemed immoral and impossible a few days ago now seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Why not?

"None at all." Count D agreed and smiled gently, putting one hand on Kyou's face, looking at him like a teacher who was pleased with his student. "Whoever heard of a cat in a monogamous relationship? You feel your heart torn in several directions, it is only natural to act upon it. Very few animals keep a single mate for life. You may have a difficult time convincing them, though."

Tohru, Kagura, and...Yuki. There it was, out in the open. Kyou had never dared to think about it before, but now...there was a new calm in him, now. It didn't frighten him to think of himself as being bisexual. It was as if all the fear and uncertainty he'd been feeling for so long had been cleared away. He fully planned on seducing all three of them in short order. Kagura would be willing, but Tohru and Yuki would take more time. No matter. The hunt made the capture more thrilling and, now, Kyou had all the time in the world.

Kyou's eyes roamed from Count D to the world around him. This all seemed so perfect, right out of his memory. The hills, the river, the cabin, the... Ah! Kyou's eyes fell on the table where his bracelet still lay. He'd almost forgotten. "I owe you this." Kyou ran to the table and fetched the bracelet back, holding it out to Count D. "This is what you said you wanted. It's all yours."

D-

D studied the bracelet in Kyou's hand for a long time. He didn't move closer, but kept his eyes fixed on the bracelet. The white of D's bones as the white beads of the bracelet shone in the bright sun and he could feel his own blood calling out to him. D reached out for the bracelet at the tempting call of his body trying to return to itself.

"Go ahead, take it. It's yours." Kyou smiled. "You were right, I don't need it anymore."

There it was, being offered to him. D could take it and no one could dispute his right to it. Papa would never be able to claim the Souma family again without another similar prison and Sofu had promised long ago to make sure Papa did not make anymore children just so he would be able to retrieve the parts he wanted.

D swallowed hard. Not all change was good.

"Thank you." D gave Kyou a slight, polite, bow before he pulled a small pouch from one of his long sleeves. It was one of those convenient talents D had. "Please, put it in here. I will find a safe place for it."

Kyou did what he was asked without question, slipping the bracelet into the black pouch and handing it back to D who slid it back into his sleeves. He wouldn't risk touching it. Not yet. For now, D would put the pouch somewhere safe.

Time was not stopping, after all. Leon was continuing to grow older every moment that passed. One day, Leon's golden hair would turn grey, then silver, and finally white. His handsome face would wrinkle with age and his strength would falter. He would die.

'When my Leon is dead - when he is taken from me - perhaps I will have no more desire to love him. If the pain of living without him is too great, then I will let myself feel nothing more.' D couldn't imagine trying to live without Leon's constant presence. Surely, he wasn't strong enough to bear it. If Leon's death made D incapable of caring for the Earth and its people, as was his responsibility, then D would hold the bracelet in his bare hands and allow himself to become a 'true' Kami as Sofu wished.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kyou asked, seeing that D had little intention was wearing the bracelet.

"It is a treasure. I will put it somewhere safe. I may want it in the future."

Before everyone left, D had one more thing to discuss with them. Rather he discussed it with Kureno and Akito. "The Black Scorpion will come looking for your children. Before you came to my home, you searched this city for Kyou. You found him in a place where children were kept - killing one another for the entertainment of customers. It was you, Kureno, who rescued those children and brought them to your home. I warn you that the ones who had trained those children will not give them up easily. A friend of mine learned that you brought many of them to your home and he rescued the rest of them. The last I heard, he left them at your home and a man, Kazuma, took the children away from your estate to protect your family and the children. They fear that the Black Scorpion will send assassins to kill not only the children, but anyone in your family who has had contact with them."

Akito took the news calmly. "Kureno?"

"I'll take care of it, Akito." Kureno nodded and looked at D. "May I speak with this friend of yours? He may have information I can use. I will destroy them at their source." This wasn't bragging and he didn't have any particular pleasure in his voice when he said it. This was just business.

"Of course." D agreed. Leon would be so pleased with him. With the power, influence, and money of the Souma family, plus the children and those little disks that Leon said miss Jill had, it would be simple for them to find and crush the Black Scorpion. "I believe he was looking of you, also. Please come by tomorrow and he will be here." Of course Leon was at the petshop right at that moment, but D wasn't about to tell Kureno that. Leon and Kureno would want to go hunting Black Scorpion right then and there. D had other plans for the coming night, now that he was feeling better.

"Of course." Count D agreed. "I believe he was looking of you, also. I will have him go to the Souma estate in the morning." He looked then at Tohru and smiled very gently. "You come here tomorrow and we will begin your lessons." He took his hands in his and patted them lightly. "A nightingale must know how to fly."

"It's still hard to believe. Are you really sure there isn't a mistake? Oh no!" As she usually did, her happy smile was broken by a comical look of panic. "Tomorrow? Oh, I'm so sorry, I can't!"

"Why ever not?"

"It's Monday. I have school."

And everyone knew that Tohru did not miss school for Hell or high water. Even Yuki put a hand to his mouth to hide his smile when Tohru said that. Kyou laughed outright and asked why bother? She didn't have to follow those kind of rules, anymore.

"Oh, but I do!" Tohru insisted. "For mom!"

For mom. Always for mom.

Count D seemed to understand and how better than him? He offered, "After school, then?"

"I work." Tohru's eyes filled with tears and she wrung her hands together. "I want to come, really! But…but after work I have dinner to make and…"

Kagura interrupted Tohru, shaking her head. "You go after work. I'll make dinner for the boys." She hugged Tohru and the two girls pressed their cheeks together. "You deserve some time off, anyway. Just promise you'll show me how well you fly."

It was all too much for Akito, who was scowling just like his old self by that point. "Enough!" He snapped, his good humor completely used up. "I'm tired! It's time to go home!" He turned quickly and began striding down the halls of the petshop with Kureno at his side and Hatori right behind. Everyone else followed in relative silence. Hatsuharu made a point of carrying Rin and telling her sternly that it was Hatori's orders she go right back to the hospital. Momiji stayed a step behind Hatori, watching him carefully, while Hiro and Kisa, of course, walked side-by-side. Tohru and Yuki shyly held hands and Kagura walked confidently at Kyou's side.

'She's gonna explode any minute.' Kyou couldn't help but think. 'She's never gone this long without beating me. I don't think she'll make it much longer.'

But Kagura was showing no signs of her usual over-emotional fits of love. She looked calm and composed even as she took his hand and held her head up proudly. Finally…Kyou was apart of the family.

Shigure-

Hiro lingered a little, his hand stil tightly closed around Kisa's. Shigure slowed his pace until he'd nearly stopped walking so he could keep an ear on Hiro. The boy's big mouth would get him in terrible danger one day and the last person Hiro needed to be mouthing off to was Count D.

"What about Honda-san?" Hiro asked. His voice was just a touch more subdued than normal. It wasn't a surprise that he couldn't quite manage his normal arrogant attitude. At eleven years old and nearly the youngest of the Zodiac family, Hiro had more attitude than the rest of them put together.  
Souma Shigure was the dog.

They passed the parlor on their way to the front door and there was Leon Orcot, Count D's friend. He was sitting on a sofa, but looked up sharply at the parade of Souma's. Very quickly, his expression turned from surprised to angry. "You son of a bitch." Leon looked right at Shigure. "Said they weren't here."

Shigure shrugged lightly and felt his mask slip back into place. "Oops."

"Damned idiot." Leon crossed his arms over his chest and put his feet up on the coffee table. "You cause a Hell of a lot of trouble."

"I've been told that more than once." Shigure smiled back with his usual good-humor.

"And you!" Leon spotted Ayame trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Ritsu. "You could have at least given me a call. You could have let SOMEONE know where you were. I got the run around from your family and even Mine-chan didn't know where you were. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" His eyes slid to Kyou. "Hey. You look familiar, brat."

Kyou bristled, but kept civil, a miracle to everyone who knew him. "I don't think so. I don't know any Americans."

But Leon was undeterred and thought with a frown until a smile lit his face as he obviously remembered. "Yeah. I've seen you. Kyou. You go see your old man. Kazuma's been looking for you. Worried him half out of his mind."

"You met master?" Kyou, for the first time since he'd broken out of the cocoon, focused on something other than himself and the sun in the forest room. Kyou had changed, for better or worse. Though he looked like his ordinary teenage self, there was something different about him. A new calm. It was good to see Kyou's eye open wide with surprise, like that. He looked like a normal teenager again.

"Master?" Leon gave Kyou a funny look. "Don't know about that. I met your old man, though. He's worried sick. Said he was going out to some hot springs." Lean sat up a little and shook his finger at Kyou. "Better go meet him or he'll give your backside a warming!"

Kyou didn't respond, but looked worried. When Akito snapped for the family to keep moving, they all did as they were told, moving along in a silent, thinking procession. Leon was left muttering to himself even when Ayame offered him a soft, "Sorry! I'll call tomorrow, I promise!"

Behind all of them, deep in thought, Shigure was walking very quietly.

To be continued… 


	2. Going Home

Chapter 2: Going Home 

Shigure-

There was a pause at the stairway that led up to the outside world. 'The REAL world.' Shigure thought. 'Because this can't be real. A dream world, maybe, but not real.'

"You are quiet."

Shigure tensed, then relaxed, forcing his shoulders not to hunch up. Instead of turning to face Count D, he kept watching his family. Most of them were very quiet and it seemed to Shigure that he'd never seen his whole family gathered like this unless it was for New Year's, almost a full year away. "Just thinking. There's so much to think about now." He kept his voice soft and was sure that no one had heard him. Perhaps Kyou had, but Shigure wasn't certain how much sharper the cat's ears were than before. He moved backwards a few steps, but kept watching his family.

Akito was the first to ascend the stairs, slowly making his way up as if it were painful for him. Perhaps it was. Surely, Kyou's magic kiss couldn't have healed all the problems Akito suffered from Wasn't it enough that Akito seemed to be thinking more clearly? When Akito stumbled on a stair and nearly fell, Shigure took a quick step forward, intening to help, but Kureno was at Akito's side - as always - and easily caught the smaller man's arm to steady him. Even if Kureno hadn't been there, Hatori walked just a step or two behind Akito and would have caught him if he had fallen. They really didn't need Shigure.

"You think too much." Count D told Shigure. He seemed to know what Shigure wanted and respectfully stepped back, away from the family to speak to him. Together, they watched the rest of the family slowly, patiently, follow Akito up the stairs. "You have concerns you do not wish to bother the rest of your family with?"

Only then did Shigure turn away from his family to look at Count D. He wished there were more light. Even with his excellent vision, the kami seemed to be bathed in the shadows cast by the overhead lights. His purple eye stood out well enough, but it was the golden eye that was glaring in the darkness, half shaded by the kami's dark hair. Even in the dimness of the hall, Count D's robes were as bright as a spring garden, every little color bold as a blue jay. "I do have questions."

"You could not ask with your family listening?"

"It would complicate matters." And if no one else knew what was going on, it might make things easier for Shigure to fix. "What will happen to the Souma's who aren't part of the Zodiac? What will you do to them?" Shigure asked, trying to keep his voice no louder than a whisper. Kyou would no doubt hear, but if Shigure were lucky no one else would. Besides, Kyou was a bit distracted. Kaguara stood at Kyou's side with a hand on Kyou's thin arm. It was the first time since Kyou's mother had died that he hadn't tired to shove Kagura away. In fact, Kyou's arm was bent just enough that it looked almost like he was trying to hold Kagura close. "We all share the same blood. If one of us dies tomorrow, someone else with Souma blood will become pregnant and the whole problem will start over again."

"I will simply put the Zodiac blood in the veins of the rest of your family to sleep. If they have children, it will not be inherited and will die with them. I can do this without alerting or alarming anyone thing. A simple touch. They will never know."

It seemed too good to be true. Too easy. "Lovely. That takes care of us. What about Torhu?" He couldn't forget dear Tohru, not after all she'd done for the family. Whether she knew it or not, Shigure was strongly convinced that without Tohru neither Yuki nor Kyou would have survived the previous year. For so long Shigure had been taking advantage of Torhu's good nature and her need for a home. He could have helped her find relatives to take her in or found a more proper foster home. In all honestly, he should have at least called child welfare for her.

Child welfare? Now why did that ring a bell? Ah. The children. Kureno had brought home a whole parade of children in drab gray pants and tunics with lifeless eyes. How could he have forgotten? Kureno had left the children at the rooster's house and Shigure, in turn, had left them with Kazuma. Really, who better to care for children?

He sighed to himself and added yet another thing to his 'to-do' list. The damned list kept growing It was starting to look like Shigure would never get it all done. Not only the children he'd left with Kazuma, but Kazuma himself must have been nearly out of his head with worry for Kyou. Must have Kyou see Kazuma or, at least, call him. Poor Kazuma. Hatori would see to the children, just to be sure that none of them were seriously injured, though Shigure thought that Kazuma would certainly have taken anyone seriously injured to the hospital.

'But some of them saw Kyou's transformation. Can't let them in public until Hatori takes some of those memories.' Hatori would have to see to the children. 'With luck, none of them have spoken to anyone who might believe them.' Other doctors and nurses within the family had done an adequate job with them, but Hatori was the expert. That one boy with the gunshot wound, had he even survived the last two weeks? It had been a bad wound, but the Souma family produced good doctors. More than likely, he was still alive and resting in a bed. They'd have to find a psychologist or a therapist to help the children deal with whatever they'd come from.

'How come we have Souma's in every occupation in the world, but no psychologists? We should have at least one. God knows we could use one. The children aren't our responsibilities. We just have to call child services for them. Someone will be looking for the children.' He tried to ignore the little voice in his head that was whispering, 'Should have called child services for Tohru. Didn't care enough to do that, did I? But we needed her.'

On the subject of Tohru, he was still responsible for two weeks worth of absences from school not only for her but for Kyou and Yuki, also. He'd have to make up some lie to tell the school. It was extremely rare that any of them missed school - except for Yuki's asthma attacks or the down pouring rain would put Kyou out of commission - and it was likely that the school had been calling the house or maybe they'd already alerted authorities. That would be bad. Akito would definitely not be pleased to have investigations about the family. He'd tell them that the household had all caught a nasty flu and they'd all gone to the main house for care. That might work.

Then there was Mit-chan to consider. She deserved a phone call, at least, and an apology for yet another late manuscript. This time, Shigure hadn't even meant for it to be late. If Count D was telling the truth about everything, then Shigure would have to give up Mit-chan as a friend. He wouldn't be able to play with her anymore, but would have to start sending in the manuscripts through the mail.

The police might be troublesome, especially considering that Kureno had gotten himself into trouble just before they'd all gone to Count D. Shigure wasn't entirely sure what had happened when Kureno had rushed off to the rescue of that little boy who'd been kidnapped by Ren, but whatever had happened, that was when Kureno had brought all the children home. Bribes might have to be paid, but if there were any scrupulous officers, it might make the job a little trickier.

Then he'd have to find out where Kureno had gotten the children. Did it have anything to do with the grime and blood Kureno had come home covered in?

Speaking of blood, cleaning the blood out of Kyou's bedroom was going to be a job. How was he supposed to explain that to a cleaning service? They'd think someone had been murdered and that was actually pretty close to the truth. It would have to be taken care of within the family, as most things were.

"So much to think about." Count D interrupted Shigure's train of worries and something in his tone suggested to Shigure that he had heard everything Shigure had been thinking. "I am sure you will do fine. As for Tohru, she is very strong. What will happen to her next is her choice. I fear for her without a proper owner. She was created to be a pet, not a wild animal. She may not survive if I were to let her simply go free. Perhaps I will keep her myself."

"Blood or not," Shigure told him. "She's part of my family now. I don't want her hurt."

"I promise nothing."

Shigure stared into Count D's eyes, trying to find something there that would tell him about the kami's intentions, but he saw nothing. It was like looking at a beautiful mask. Shigure wondered if that was what people thought when they looked at him, but decided that it wasn't. His own mask couldn't compare to Count D's. So he nodded politely to Count D and turned to follow his family.

"You have my card." Count D said to Shigure's back. "If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me."

"Do you anticipate any problems?" That was the last thing Shigure needed to worry about - more complications.

"No, do not worry. There will be after affects, but all that will solve those troubles will be time. One must get used to new things."

Shigure mustered a smile. "And the price for all your generosity?"

"The price will be named at a later time when a proper contract will be written and signed. There is no need to be concerned for Kyou, however. He has already paid his price. Please, do come again."

The words were little comfort to Shigure. He doubted he would ever willingly go to the kami. Still…Count D did have a point. Maybe he was worrying too much. 'Maybe,' Shigure thought as he looked up at the backs of his family, 'Maybe they don't need me anymore. Hatori will take care of the children. As for the police, Rin and Yuki will be able to deal with them easily enough.' He paused, midway up the stairs. 'I did betray Akito and, no matter what my reasons, that's unforgivable. So…why hang about?' That dreary thought slowed Shigure's steps, but he did keep walking.

Kyou-

The Souma family walked down the sidewalk like a gang, all of them clustered together with Aktio at the center, and the other pedestrians moved out of their way, shooting worried glances at the family. They had no reason to be worried, but they didn't know that. The Souma's, even the most dangerous of them, were all lost within their own thoughts and paying very little attention to the world around them.

Still, nothing much had changed. Akito still walked in the protective circle of his family. Hatori walked at Akito's immediate right, just in case. Kureno walked in front of Akito, his eyes constantly scanning the area for threats. Ayame, perhaps the second best fighter in the family, right after Kazuma, walked on Akito's left. Just behind Akito, Shigure walked, arms at his sides in a deceptively casual swing.

How could he have forgotten Kazuma? It was a lump of coal in Kyou's good cheer to be reminded of master and the last time they'd spoken. He'd struck Kazuma, actually making him fly backwards. 'It wasn't a fight, it wasn't like sparring. I just…hit him.' Kyou could envision Kazuma's face, hurt and angry. How could he even think of going back to face Kazuma? How could he hope that he'd be forgiven?

Kyou couldn't smell the blood anymore and, for that, he was thankful. He had run from the house after Count D's father had paid him a visit that had ended with unbearable pain. Kyou even vaguely remembered Tohru and Yuki coming to the rescue, or trying to. He remembered watching helplessly as Yuki was thrown across the room - something Kyou had never seen unless it had been done by master - and then watched Tohru be thrown out of a window. He remembered the utter terror in Tohru's eyes and his own hatred of himself for not being strong enough to help her.

Inhaling a deep breath, Kyou could smell Tohru. She walked just behind him with Yuki and she smelled very sweet. 'I could eat her up.' Kyou almost laughed at the joke. 'A bird…she's a bird and I'm a cat. I'll eat her up.' But he didn't say these words out loud.

"Kyou?" Kagura squeezed his hand. "Are you still feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just fine." He assured her. "Everything's going to work out just fine."

From behind, a familiar voice said quietly, calmly, "I see maturity has done nothing for your common sense."

Kyou froze and felt a habitual tick in his left eye. "What was that?"

"Oh, no." Kagura tugged on his hand to make him walk again. "Yuki, don't start!" She looked ahead at Akito, but he hadn't seemed to hear. She gave a disapproving frown over her shoulder. "At least wait a day or two before you two…"

"I'm just making a comment." Yuki protested softly. No doubt, he, too, was keeping a close watching on Akito. "But I think we should keep in mind that everything might not be 'just fine'. I want to know more and Count D is hardly a person I would call trustworthy."

"He didn't do anything to hurt us." Kyou said "I'd have died without his help."

"Without his family, you'd never have been in danger." Yuki pointed out. "You were rather out of it, but do you remember anything that happened during that visit of Count D's father? What a pleasant family." He said that last bitterly and it wasn't lost on any of them that Yuki was probably thinking of his own family. "We heard you screaming blue murder. Your room was fairly coated in your own blood. When it was over, you just wandered off. I wouldn't say that they were doing our family any favors."

"But," Tohru added in. "You can't judge a person by his family." Kyou could practically see her bright smile. "After all, we're all different from our parents. I'm not a thing like mom was…" Her voice trailed away at that and Kyou turned his head to look at her. He wasn't at all happy to see her frowning. Tohru was so rarely unhappy that it looked out of place.

"Honda-san?" Yuki looked at her closely. If Kyou had to give Yuki credit for one thing, it would be for his concern of Tohru.

"What?" She looked up and realized that not only Yuki was watching her, but also Kyou and Kagura. "Oh!" She seemed surprised and quickly smiled, waving her hands in front of her as if to dismiss their concern. "Never mind me! It's nothing. Nothing at all. Really!"

Yuki didn't look convinced, but then again, he wasn't stupid. "If you say so."

"Besides," Tohru seized Yuki's hand with both of hers and leaned in so close that their noses were nearly touching. "I thought you were going to start calling me Tohru. Unless you don't want to…"

"No! I mean, yes." It was rare to see Yuki looking so flustered and Kyou enjoyed the sight of Yuki's rosy red cheeks. "Of course I'd like to call you Tohru, if you don't mind. Old habits are hard to break, that's all."

"If this gets anymore cloying I'll have to get a diabetes test." Rin strode passed with Hatsuharu beside her. "Sickly sweet teeny-bopper romance makes me want to throw up."

While Tohru had her usual reaction of flailing her arms wildly and trying to apologize for something she didn't even understand why she was apologizing, Yuki rolled his eyes. "She's just bitter." He shrugged off Rin's insult easily, then turned his attention back to Kyou. "And you know I'm right. It's not as if what happened to you is any great blessing."

Eternal youth. Didn't sound too bad, did it? But Kyou knew there would be disadvantages. For one thing, he wouldn't be able to fight that Yankee friend of Torhu's all the time. She was going to grow-up and, supposedly, Kyou never would. Just a few more years of growing and then he'd stop. "I'll take it over my alternative any day."

"At least with our curse, we could take precautions and, if we were lucky, we'd be able to live our whole lives without anyone knowing better."

Kyou scoffed. "Are you stupid? You honestly think we were better off before?"

"No, stupid cat." Yuki replied, not acknowledging Kyou's growing anger. "I think YOU were better off before. The family, as a whole, is better off now with you to keep Akito," He paused until he made sure that Akito was still a fair distance ahead with Kureno. "With you keeping Akito relatively sane and healthy, but you could have been perfectly happy without changing yourself."

"Happy?" Kyou laughed, derisively. "There's no way I could ever have been happy like THAT. You never did get it." He remembered what it had been like. Every damned time the bracelet had come off, the agonizing pain and unbelievable sensation of one's body changing so radically. The look of horror on the faces of anyone who might see him. "I was a monster. No one could even be in the same room with me. I'll gladly give that up."

"In exchange for what?" Yuki pressed the issue. "You heard Count D. If you're going to keep the secret, you'll have to hide. It'll be just like being locked up in the Cat's house."

"No. At least now, I'll have the run of estate."

Yuki made a funny sort of growling sound Kyou had never heard him make before. "The estate? Why won't you understand? You won't be able to stay on the estate. Stupid cat! Akito will have to hide you somewhere or the rest of the family will find out about you. They might be foolish enough to report you to police or something. Are you really such a brain-dead idiot that even you can't see what's coming? Every Zodiac who accepts Count D's offer will be forced into hiding. You won't even be safe around family, you slow-witted polecat!"

At that last remark, Kyou lost all his self composure. It was rather a pity because he'd been doing so well up until that point. He turned on his heel and swung at Yuki. What happened after that, seemed too fast to be real. It seemed that Yuki just stood in one place and let Kyou hit him, though Yuki would never have done such a thing. Even when they'd been younger and training together, Yuki would never pull his blows. But this time, Kyou's fist connected easily with Yuki's face. That blow sent Yuki flying backwards until he collided with a wall and slumped down to the sidewalk, dazed.

Tohru let out a gasp and cried out as she ran to Yuki's side. Kagura, familiar with both Yuki and Kyou's fighting ability, stared in shock. Everyone had seen the result of Kyou's blow, but no one but Kagura and Tohru had actually seen it.

"Kyou!" Kagura scolded. "What did you do that for!" She paused, looking at Yuki, still dazed on the ground, and added, "How did you do that?"

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." It was Hatori who spoke, walking briskly passed Kyou and moving to kneel by Yuki. "Kyou?"

"I…I didn't mean to hurt him." Kyou felt like he was going to be sick. After all that time, he'd finally beaten Yuki and it didn't even matter. Everyone was looking at him, but they didn't care. Oh, they were irritated that he'd made a scene in public and Akito, of course, looked more than a little unhappy. But there was no earth shaking moment when Kyou was suddenly acknowledged as being stronger than the rat. To top it all off, beating Yuki no longer had any meaning because the bet he'd had with Akito was void. He would not be locked up on his eighteenth birthday, no matter what the traditions of the Souma family were. "I just swung, just like always."

"Well, that will have to change." Hatori put his hand on the back of Yuki's head and helped him to sit up. "Count D said you'd changed and this is more than enough evidence. Sit still, Yuki." Hatori ran the tips of his fingers all around Yuki's skull, feeling for lumps, and when he drew them away, there was a bit of blood. Hatori turned his midly disapproving gaze to Kyou. "You're going to have to work on your temper more than ever."

"Ah!" Ayame's cry of dismay drew everyone's attention. "Brother! My dearest, darling brother!" He sprang forward in graceful leaps until he skid to a stop just in front of Yuki. "Let me take your hands in mine, sweet injured Yuki. Fear not," He kept his voice as loud as he could, not caring that not only family but also passing strangers were staring. "I won't leave your side until this injury has healed!" He took advantage of Yuki's bewildered state and drew him in for a hug. "To think my fearsome brother should be laid so low, but.."

"Let go." Yuki grumbled, trying vainly to push Ayame away. "Leave me alone, I was just surprised."

Ayame wasn't so willing to obey, despite how many times Yuki had beaten on him for lesser offenses. "No, no, I refuse to give in. Your pride will not get in the way of my duty as your big brother. Tell him, 'Tori! Tell him. He needs me now!"

Hatori, much to Ayame's seeming disappointment, said nothing to back him up. Instead, he pushed against Yuki's head to make him lean forward and took a closer look at the injury. "It's not too serious. You'll have a lump and a headache, and a bit of dizziness. I really think you should get straight to bed." With Tohru's help, Hatori got Yuki to his feet, but when Yuki tried to walk, the color drained from his face and he began falling again.

"See! See!" Ayame seized Yuki by the arms and kept him from falling. "You need help, just admit it!"

"I don't WANT help." Yuki protested, trying to pull away. "I just…ehh…" He turned to fix his unfocused eyes on Hatori. "Concussion?"

"I expect so. Let your brother help you. Tohru, don't fuss, he's not going to die. Not on my watch." Hatori got to his feet and patted Tohru on the head. "You'll have to wake Yuki every half hour tonight. Call me if anything happens, fevers or he won't wake for you." He frowned. "Actually, I want you at the Main House tonight, Yuki."

"No!" Yuki snapped instantly. "I won't!"

A direct challenge to his authority was something that Hatori had never been able to take well. His arms still at his side, Hatori gave Yuki a stern look. "I have too many patients to make house calls. I can't afford to leave the Main House, not with Kyou's new…everything…not with Akito's newfound health, not with Rin's injured back which hasn't been treated nearly as well as it should have been. Not to mention Ayame's friend, whom I need to…damn." He looked crossly back the way they'd come. "I should have taken a look at him while we were there. I'm much too busy to go traipsing around at all hours of the night."

"Shigure will be at the house." Yuki began, but stopped when he looked around for Shigure. "Where is he?"

How had Kyou not noticed when Shigure had disappeared from their group? How had he not thought that he could seriously hurt people like he was? 'Of all the times for Shigure to disappear! That irresponsible dog!'' But even Kyou knew that it wasn't fair. It was hardly Shigure's fault that Kyou had hit Yuki when he should have known better. He knew things were different, why hadn't he waited to fight until he'd figured out how much stronger and faster he was? 'Because that damned rat had to go and keep poking at me!' When Yuki began to collapse, yet again, and had to be caught by his brother, Kyou spoke up. "I have to go see master. He's at the hot springs, right?" He watched Ayame turn his back and urge Hatsuharu to help Yuki up, much to Yuki's horror. At least, Yuki would have been horrified if he'd known what was going on. As it was, Yuki muttered and tried vainly to push Hatsuharu away from him.

"Oh, you're so cute." Hatsuharu said indulgently. "There, up you go." He hoisted Yuki up onto Ayame's back and supported him until Ayame had gotten a good hold, linking his hands under Yuki. "You shouldn't complain so much. We're only trying to help."

"Oh, go…" But his voice faded away and whatever he wanted to tell Hatsuharu was never said. Probably for the best. His head must have really been hurting as Yuki gave up his fight sooner than Kyou would have suspected and reluctantly let Ayame hold him. The look he shot Kyou very clearly said, 'I blame YOU for this indignity.'

Tohru, of course, was beaming at the sight. "Just look at you two!" She clapped her hands together at the sight of Ayame holding Yuki. "I can just feel the brotherly love. Good for you, Ayame!"

"Please, Tohru." Yuki said, miserably. He was so unhappy that he let his head droop down until he realized that he'd buried his face in Ayame's hair, a fact that made Ayame squeal with joy and Yuki jerk his head back with a mutter of something that sounded like, "Just kill me now."

"What's going on back there?" Akito demanded from the front of the group.

"Oh, I give up." Too tired to fight anymore, Yuki let his head rest on Ayame's shoulder. "Nothing." Yuki looked at Kyou for a long moment. "I just fell. Sorry."

Akito frowned at the answer, opened his mouth and then closed it. There was something he wanted to say, but he didn't. He looked up at Kureno and back to Yuki. "Are…are you hurt?"

"Just a headache."

"Well, be more careful. Enough of this! I'm tired." It was enough of a signal that it was time to go home. He turned and started walking, most of the family following him without question.

"We'll have so much fun, little brother." Ayame was cheerfully telling Yuki as they walked along. "You can stay in my room in Hatori's house, that should make him happy and you safe. I'll make you some of my special teaThe princess can't stay, of course. I woudn't suggest putting her honor into question, living in a house full of men. I'll ask one of the other families to take her in, if I can. I'm sure someone will. Oh! I know just the place and we'll be going right by there, anyway. Princess," He turned around to face Tohru so quickly that Yuki turned green and Hatori irritably reminded him to be careful for Yuki's sake. "Yes, yes." Ayame replied absently. "Princess, you can stay at my shop. No, don't get upset, little brother. Princess, I have guests at the shop, two of them ladies, so you'll be perfectly well chaperoned. I'll drop you off there on our way home. I'm sure Mine-chan will take very good care of you and you can meet her new friend, Jill-san."

Kyou swallowed hard. He didn't like how weak Yuki looked, riding on Ayame's back like a child. Maybe he'd just gotten too used to thinking of Yuki as being the ultimate rival. He turned, ready to run to the hot springs for a nice quiet word with Kazuma when a hand touched his elbow.

Ritsu, his face still bruised after his disastrous trip to America and looking like he would burst into one of his fits at any moment, looked at Kyou, hopefully. "If you're going to the hot springs, do you mind if I walk with you? Mom will be waiting for me. I'm sure she's worried."

He wanted very much to tell Ritsu to buzz off. The last thing Kyou needed was to walk on egg shells around his frantic cousin . He wanted to run and Ritsu, on his still sore ankle, certainly wouldn't be able to keep up. But, taking a deep breath, Kyou saw both Kagura and Tohru watching him. Tohru, of course, expected the best from him. She always expected the best from everyone she cared about. Kagura, more realistic than Tohru would ever be, frowned at him, waiting for him to do the right thing.

"Yeah." Kyou ran a hand through his hair and thought what a nuisance it would be to walk with Ritsu, but that the smile Kagura gave him was more than reward enough. "Let's go. You sure you should be walking?"

"Hatori said I'll be fine so long as I don't over-do it. You don't mind, do you? I know you like running and if you want to go ahead of me, I won't mind. Honest, I can find my why there on my own, I don't want to be a burden to you." Ritsu's eyes began to widen and he wrung his hands together, the clear warning signs of the fit about to overtake him. "Really, I'm so sorry if I…"

"No, no." Kyou held up his hands to stop Ritsu and had to force himself not to do anything more forceful. If he'd hurt Yuki, he'd probably kill Ritsu. "Look, you're not a burden. Just…let's just go." He turned and started off, only realizing after a moment that Ritsu hadn't exploded into one of his frenzied guilt trips. More than that, Kyou hadn't yelled and for that he was terribly proud of himself.

Ritsu trotted to keep up with Kyou, lifting the hem of his kimono delicately when Kyou moved to fast. Kyou moved quickly and had to remind himself to keep it slow for Ritsu. He was impatient, angry that he had to wait for Ritsu and his sore ankle, but, he reminded himself, he was supposed to be mature and Count D had said that it was he who could take care of the family. They depended on him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ritsu panted when he caught up with Kyou. "I don't mean to be so slow."

"Never mind. Just come on."

Akito-

He felt strong. Stronger than he could ever remember feeling and it was all due to Kyou, the dreaded cat. 'I can't call him a monster, anymore.' It seemed strange to see Kyou without the bracelet, like he was missing an arm or a leg. 'He's happier, I think. That's good. Right?' Not much had really changed, but even Akito could see the small changes

He, and all the other Souma's, looked to the right when they heard a voice shout, "Tohru!"

There were two girls Akito had never seen before running down the sidewalk, both of them vastly different from each other. The girl in the lead was very tall with yellow hair that partly obscured one eye, rather like Hatori's hair. 'I'll make it up to him. I'll give him back Kana if he wants her.' The first girl wore a long, denim skirt and a blouse with no sleeves, but there was something fierce about her. Something that made her look more dangerous than outward appearance. She reached Tohru, walking next to Ayame while she held Yuki's hand, and threw her arms around the small girl.

"Tohru, where have you been! We were worried sick! Two weeks," She pulled back long enough to take Tohru by the shoulders and give her a shake that sent Tohru's hair flying. "Two weeks you were gone and not a word? How could you? No one at the school knew where you were, we called your grandfather and he didn't know a thing, we even went to the writer's house and it was just abandoned. It looked like you'd all just walked away in the middle of lunch."

"We were very worried." The second girl's voice was even and mellow compared to her frenzied companion, but she too drew Tohru in for a hug and kissed her cheek, gently. "You mustn't leave us like that, Tohru." The second girl was just as bizarre looking - at least to Akito who rarely saw women not dressed in formal kimono's - though in a different manner. She was dressed entirely in black with very long black hair and skin pale, like snow.

Akito didn't like snow. Everything died in the snow.

Tohru smiled at them and put her arms around both girls for a quick hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone. There were just some important things to do." She laughed at herself. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Everyone," She addressed this to the watching Souma family, all of whom watched the new girls curiously with the exception of Rin and Hiro who couldn't possibly care any less for the strangers. "These are my best friends, Uotoni Arisa and Hanajima Saki." She gave a little bow when she introduced them, but the two girls didn't seem to see the need for such formality. They looked over the crowd of Souma's then back at Tohru.

"Where's carrot-top?" Uotoni-san asked. "His room…" She paused, then moved in close enough that she could pet Tohru's hair. "His room was bad. You don't go back there, hear? Shit. There was blood everywhere, dried right into the floor."

"I know." Tohru answered, trying to smile reassuringly at Uotoni-san. "I saw it happen."

"You saw it?" Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. "Is that idiot alright? Just tell me, did some freak break into the house? You're supposed to tell me things like that. How can I protect you if you won't tell me when things are wrong?"

"Please, Uo-chan," Tohru held up her hands to appease. "You worry so much. Kyou-kun is fine. You just missed him. It was…"

Akito decided then that he would have to have a chat with Tohru and explain to her than family matters should be kept within the family. She obviously didn't understand that knowledge was dangerous and these two girls could use information about the family against them. These two strangers didn't need to know what was going on with Kyou. "Tohru," He made his voice loud enough to be heard though the girls were at the back of the group and he was closer to the front. "Perhaps you'll walk with me a while. There are some things…"

"Buzz off, shrimp." Uotoni-san said, without much thought. "We're talking here. Eh? Kureno?"

The day was full of unpleasant surprises. Akito looked up at Kureno with displeasure. How on Earth could dear Kureno know such a vulgar girl? 'I am NOT short!' Uotoni-san was distasteful in every sense of the word and Akito wanted nothing more than to get the coarse, rude girl away from his family. She would definitely be a bad influence on Tohru 'She's mine, now. She has to be mine. Count D took my family and he took her. She must be mine. Not a Souma, but…mine all the same.' Akito's world froze at that thought for an instant. It was a thought he'd never had before.

Kureno, unfortunately, didn't seem to think so. He was looking at Uotoni-san with frank astonishment. He must have felt Akito's eyes on him because Kureno very slowly looked away from Uotoni-san and down at Akito.

Tohru smiled. "Ah, you two know each other?"

"Well…yeah." Uotoni-san said, hesitantly. She looked at Yuki on Ayame's back and Hatori whom she'd once seen at school. There was also Momiji and Hatusharu. All of them Souma's. "This is the family? He's a Souma? That, I didn't know."

While this had been going on, Hatori had made his way back to Akito's side, opposite of Kureno and watched the whole scene warily. "Akito," He began in a soft whisper. "These girls know nothing about the family, to my knowledge. I saw her speaking with Kureno just before we were all taken to Count D's petshop." He stopped there, just at the bare facts.

(He's afraid you'll hurt Kureno. He's got good reason.)

That voice!

Akito felt suddenly faint, but latched onto Hatori's arm. Very slowly, afraid of what he'd seen, Akito turned and looked to his left where Kureno was still standing. Just beyond Kureno, he saw himself. There he was, smirking at himself. 'No! I'm better now. He's not supposed to be here!'

(Silly.) Akito's reflection leaned forward a little, poking his head far enough forward that Akito could see his smirk beyond Kureno's chest. (I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I'll always be with you. Now, as I was saying, Hatori has good reason to worry. Maybe he thinks you'll bash a vase across Kureno's head, too.)

'I wouldn't. Go away.'

(I don't think so. So, what will you do?) Akito's reflection strolled away from Kureno to where Uotoni-san was saying something, but Akito wasn't listening at all. He was too busy watching his reflection and whatever the tall, ugly girl was saying couldn't possibly be that important. (There's something going on between her and Kureno. You can see it just as well as I can. Are you just going to let it happen?)

Akito tried to ignore himself. It just seemed wrong that Kureno would have a girl that was special to him. Kureno didn't have any friends, not a single one. It made Akito suffer a pang of jealousy. Kureno had always only been close to him. 'But he has a soft look on his face. I like it.' He'd never seen Kureno look so unguarded as he did when he looked at Uotoni-san. 'But…a girl? I would have believed Ritsu was a sumo champion before I'd have thought Kureno had a friend outside the family.'

Kureno didn't move from his protective position in front of Akito, but his mind was clearly - for once - not on his duty. "Uotoni-san, I didn't expect to see you today." What a foolish thing to say. Of course he hadn't expected to see her, why should he?

It, apparently, wasn't what Uotoni-san had been hoping to hear from Kureno. Angrily, she planted both fists on her hips. "San? What's with the 'san'? You know me well enough to call me 'kun' at least! Well? No answer? Ugg! Don't stare at me like you're an idiot." She fell silent and a funny expression took hold of her face until she apparently came to a decision and her lips hardened in a thin, determined line. "Come on!" She seized Kureno's hand and gave him a pull. "We need to talk."

But Kureno - ever obedient Kureno - didn't move. His feet stayed perfectly anchored to the sidewalk and he looked at Akito, questioningly. "Master?"

(Don't let him go! She's a girl and not even a Souma. What do we know about her? Nothing.) Akito's reflection eyed Uotoni-san suspiciously. (We can't be sure he'll be safe.)

But Kureno was the strongest fighter in the family, with the exception of Kazuma and, now, Kyou. Surely an ordinary girl couldn't hurt Kureno. But Kureno was rather innocent. Despite his strength and ruthlessness, what would he do if the girl did try to hurt him? Kureno didn't kill unless Akito ordered him to and Akito knew very well that Hatori disapproved of killing. In fact, with Hatori standing right next to him, Akito feared that the gentle doctor would have a fit if he blatantly ordered the girl's death.

Where was Shigure? He was so useful in confusing situations.

(Shigure would let Kureno go. He's soft like that.) The reflection looked suddenly somber at that pronouncement. (Shigure does many good things.)

Everyone was looking at him, including the girl who didn't look at all pleased. "What's with this 'master' crap? You don't have to ask…" She stopped at the look on Kureno's face. "You DO have to ask? What the Hell's going on?" All the while she hadn't let go of Kureno's hand and he made no move to get away from her.

'Arg!' Akito struggled to keep himself calm. He was better, now. Kyou was going to keep him strong and healthy so he wouldn't hurt his family any longer, but what a decision to make. In the end, warring between wanting to make Kureno happy and wanting to keep him safe, Akito looked away from his reflection and focused on Kureno's silent, waiting face. He would do what Akito wanted. No matter what it was that Akito asked of him, Akito knew without a doubt that Kureno would do it.

"Kureno," Akito asked, somewhat hesitantly. "What do YOU want?"

The question seemed to take Kureno by surprise. It wasn't one that Akito asked often. He thought for a minute, then looked at Uotoni-san. "I would like to go with Uotoni-san…er…Arisa-kun."

"Then go." Akito shivered as he said it, feeling that the decision had somehow started Kureno down a road to pain.

Uotoni-san snorted and gave Kureno's hand another tug. "About time, too." Her angry face softened when she looked back up at Kureno and her grip on his hand lightened. "Come on. There's something I need to tell you. Hana-chan, you take care of Tohru. I'll see you both later." She gave Akito one last look that was somewhere between confusion and dislike, before Kureno began walking away with her. She turned once and shouted, "Don't you dare disappear, again, Tohru!"

Akito's reflection shook his head, mournfully. (Well…that's done it. You've given away your rooster, now.)

Uotoni Arisa-

Why was it so hard to believe that the Souma's did NOT have their sticky little fingers into everything? She hadn't known a thing about them a year ago and suddenly, they were everywhere. Even in her love-life, if it could be called that.

Seeing Kureno standing by that skinny little kid, had made Uotoni's heart stop before she'd recovered herself. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be apart of a big, powerful and - above all else - rich family? The big part she could get over. The powerful part, she could deal with. But…rich? As she walked with Kureno, Arisa looked down at the toes of her worn shoes. Sneakers she'd gotten at the charity shop. The laces needed replacing, badly. They had probably been white at one point, but had changed to a stained yellowish color. A sideways glance showed Arisa Kureno's polished black shoes. They weren't cheap shoes, either. It wasn't fair!

"Arisa-kun," Kureno spoke as soon as they'd gone out of sight of his family. That was going to be another issue. Why hadn't he dared move without permission from that skinny kid? And why call a kid, master? "You can stop pulling. I'll go with you."

She hadn't been aware that she'd been pulling so hard. Embarrassed, she let go of his hand, but kept her eyes lowered with the hopes that Kureno wouldn't see her red cheeks. With that little display, he was going to think she was some kind of man-hungry slut, dragging him away from his family forcibly. It wasn't as if sweet Kureno could have denied her. He was so gentle. Maybe that was why that kid had seemed reluctant to let Kureno go. Maybe he had been trying to protect Kureno.

'Why can't I be more like Tohru, or even Hana-chan?' She wondered miserable. It wasn't the first time that Uotoni had wished to be more feminine, but life wasn't kind to girls who acted like girls. A girl had to tough, tougher than a man twice as ruthless. "Look," Arisa gestured ahead to the building where she and her old man lived in the dingy apartment. "That's home. Wanna come up?"

"Yes, please."

Arisa swallowed hard as they started up the stairs. She'd expected him to say no. After all, she'd seen the outside of the Souma estate, everyone in the city had. The inside was even more unbelievable even from the stories she'd heard. Why Kureno would want to set foot inside the apartment was beyond Arisa.

"You know," Arisa swallowed hard and spoke once her back was to Kureno. It was really the only way she could talk to him without losing her nerve. "I really like you." God, that sounded childish. Not precisely the impression she wanted to make.

Without comment, Kureno followed Arisa up the stairs to the apartment building's front door, right passed the drunk nearly passed out on the steps. Up six flights of stairs to the door Arisa hated. Home.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Arisa's old man was sprawled out on the couch, his shirt half-unbuttoned and wearing days old stubble. There were newspapers all over the floor and four empty beer cans on the little table next to the couch. "Damn it, girl. If you're not going to make yourself useful, at least start bringing in some money."

Arisa spoke before she thought. "Who do you think pays the rent, bastard?" She wouldn't have said it if she'd remembered that Kureno was standing just behind her. So much for getting him to think highly of her. "And who buys your food? Get up and get a job, lazy ass." She took Kureno's hand again and pulled him into the apartment. "I thought you were going out for your weekly dose of the tracks?"

"Spitting acid at me!" He began to push himself up off the couch, but stopped when he saw Kureno and laughed. "So, looks like you're bringing in more money now. About time you used that body for something other than fighting. Your mother was a damned fine woman, no point in you inheriting that body just to waste it on street fights."

Arisa felt her cheeks burn and hated herself for it. It wasn't as if he'd never embarrassed her before. "He's a gentleman." She hissed. "Not one of your slimy friends." With that, she tugged Kureno into her bedroom before her old man could say another word. "Sorry about that. You can sit, if you want." But the only place to sit was on her bed and it wasn't very comfortable at that. "I'll get you something to drink." How was one supposed to treat guests? It was times like this that Tohru-chan came in very useful. "There's not much, but I've got water. Maybe some soda."

"Thank you, but no." He looked around slowly, taking in every little detail of the room, though there wasn't much to look at. "This is your home?"

"Only when I have to. I AM sorry about the old man. I really thought he'd be gone. He'd never home on Saturday." If she'd known the old man would be there, she'd have taken Kureno to the park to talk to him. "So…" Now this was the awkward part. "Where've you been for two weeks?"

"There was a family emergency. I'm afraid I can't say more than that without permission from the head of the family."

"That kid you called master?"

"Yes. Akito."

"Well," She managed a nervous smile and sat next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you were there. I don't know about the rest of your family, but at least you could take care of Tohru if something bad had happened." No matter where they'd been, Arisa knew someone as wonderful as Kureno would have been able to protect Tohru.

"You said you needed to tell me something."

If she'd known that she'd see him, Arisa would have dressed up a little more. Despite the popular opinion everyone seemed to have of her, Arisa did know how to dress like a girl. She had one nice dress that showed off just the right amount of cleavage and was short enough to show her knees. 'Slut. Everyone will think I'm a slut.' But, despite that, Arisa took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I want sex." Suddenly, Arisa felt the blood rush from her head and felt like she might faint. "With you. Sex with you."

Kureno blinked. "Ah." It had clearly taken him by surprise. No wonder. They'd only known each other for about a whole of day.

"I don't want you to think I'm some kind of a slut who sleeps with everyone who crosses her path. I really like you. I'm not doing this lightly. I've been thinking about you ever since we met and I'm sure this is what I want."

"I'm not a good person to be involved with."

"I think you're perfect."

"You don't really know me."

"I know enough. You've got a kind heart and you're very sweet. You're the best man I've ever met." She would have him. So determined and sure of herself, Arisa went to her door and slid the deadbolt in place just to make sure her old man wouldn't wander in. "I want you to stay with me."

"You can't be thinking clearly about this." Kureno stood up and walked over to her. He towered over her and that wasn't something Arisa could say often. He was so good looking that Arisa took pleasure in just looking at him. A stray passed through Arisa's mind. If the Yuki fan club ever got a look at Kureno, they'd leave Yuki in the dust. Why would anyone even look twice at the scrawny kid when Kureno was around? "You've only known me a day. I'm fond of you, too. This is a first. I'm really not sure what to do." He paused. "I would like to make you happy."

"Then stay." Arisa put her hands on his face and she loved the touch of him. His skin was soft and warm. He even smelled nice, though he didn't wear any kind of cologne that she could smell. "Just stay with me tonight and you'll make me very happy."

Kureno brushed his lips against her cheek, not quite a kiss. "You don't understand. There are...difficulties. My family..."

"I'm not in love with your family. I don't care what they think." Arisa thought, 'Please, don't leave me.'

Kureno didn't move away from her, though he looked sad. "I've done bad things. I'm not a good person, Arisa."

"I don't care. You could be a killer and I wouldn't care." Maybe that was true and maybe it was a bit far-fetched, but at that moment, looking into Kureno's eyes, she didn't care about anything but him. She wanted to keep him and she realized one terrible truth.

She didn't deserve him.

It terrified her and she bit her bottom lip just thinking about. 'He's so handsome. From a rich family. I bet he's smart, too. He's kind and refined.' Arisa felt like her heart was breaking. 'Why's he even let me be near him?' That must be what he was talking about when he said his family was 'difficult'. They wouldn't want someone like her associating with their family. She wasn't what you'd call refined and she sure wasn't the smartest person around. Heck, carrot-top Kyou got better marks in school, no matter how much Arisa teased him. She wasn't at all pretty with her unkempt hair and not a speck of make-up. She was far too tall to even be called cute.

Still, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him so badly, she thought she'd die without him. She'd do anything for him. Give up anything. Even herself. "Stay with me." Was it really so much of a price to pay? Her body was only a body, not really worth much of anything. Heck, not long ago, Arisa might have been killed in some knife fight and no one would have cared - least of all Arisa. It wasn't as if Arisa was ever going to find anyone better than Kureno. Giving her body to Kureno seemed like a small price if it would get him to stay with her.

"My cousin," Kureno whispered, putting his fingers to her hair. "Has told me about love. He hastold me many great stories of love and how important it is. Do you love me?"

Now that was the big question, wasn't it. Honestly, Arisa wasn't sure. She thought she was in love. But if he was asking, the answer he was looking for was, "Yes. I love you." Her fingers latched onto his shirt sleeves. "A day or a year, time doesn't matter, does it?" Of course time mattered. It was very unlikely that anyone could fall in love in just a day. "I love you."

When he leaned down to tentatively kiss her, Arisa almost cried. Giving up something she'd spent most of her life fighting to protect - her virtue - wasn't easy, even if it was to someone as wonderful as Kureno. She had the terrible feeling - especially after finding out that he was part of the illustrious Souma family - that if he didn't want to have sex with her, then he would just disappear. Maybe all of his kindness before had been just that, kindness. Maybe, to him, she had been nothing more than a loud-mouthed shop girl.

'It's stupid. Stupid, just stupid. How many times have I seen stupid girls doing stupid things like this just for a guy. I always said I'd never be one of them. This is even stupider. Kureno's right, I barely know him.' But Arisa put her hands up to cup the back of Kureno's head and kissed him deeper. 'But if I don't do this, why would someone like him want to be around someone like me?'

Akito-

"Well, wasn't that cute?" Ayame, still shouldering sweet Yuki, moved forward, watching the girl and Kureno leave. "Such a tall girl. She ought to get her hair trimmed, though. How adorable she'd be with short hair. Princess, come along. I'll just get her to my shop for the night." He paused when Yuki stirred and muttered something to him. "Oh, now! Don't fret, dear brother. There's nothing to worry about. Mine-chan will take very good care of the princess and there won't be any business at all after another hour or so. We must get going, though."

"No." Hatori spoke up, firmly. "You will take Yuki directly to my house. He's in no condition at all to be toted all over the city on errands. The boy should be in bed and sleeping." He looked around at the crowd of Souma's. "Hatsuharu, Momiji, you both know where Ayame's shop is. Walk with Tohru and see that Mine-chan knows what she should know." He said that last to Momiji. "Tohru needs a place to stay for the night so she won't be alone in Shigure's house. Just tell her that and nothing else."

Akito frowned at the way the conversation was headed. Who was this Mine-chan? Why didn't they wanted Tohru to stay at the Main House? She was practically family, wasn't that what everyone was telling him. Even if she was a girl and not even a proper Souma. Hadn't the visit to Count D's petshop proven that she was more like the Souma's than she was different?

(We know why. Don't make us sound stupid.) Akito's reflection walked away from him to where Tohru was still standing with her black-haired friend, Hanajima-san. (They still don't trust us. How ungrateful. We even swallowed our pride and let that cat touch us.)

'Kyou saved us. He's not a monster, anymore. He doesn't have to wear the bracelet.'

(That's hardly the point. The point is that they don't trust us, not with her, anyway. We could order her to stay.)

The suggestion was tempting. Akito could prove to the whole family that he was trustworthy, even if he had to…no. That was the wrong way to think. He would do his best to treat Tohru kindly. She was good to the family and Yuki was fond of her. 'I wish he were so fond of me. But…' Akito looked at Yuki who seemed to be sleeping on Ayame's shoulder. 'If she makes Yuki happy, that's a good thing. Right? So long as she doesn't hurt him I can be happy. But if she does hurt him, I think I'll have to kill her. I said it before - I'll trust her. She hasn't betray us, yet.'

(Are we sure this is what we want to do?)

Both Akito and his reflection silently watched Tohru, her friend, Hatsuharu, and Momiji separate from the family and walk away. Tohru paused to give Yuki a pat on the back, though Yuki didn't stir from where he rested on Ayame's back, and Hatsuharu took a moment to give Rin a kiss. Before they left, he gave Akito a look that could only be aggressive.

'I did something bad. I deserved that look.' He would make certain to stay away from Rin for a time. Just to make sure he didn't do something bad, again. 'I'll show them I can be good.'

(Even if you have to give them all up to prove it?)

Akito shivered at that thought and wrapped his arms around himself without thinking. Give them up? No. That he wouldn't do.

Startling Akito out of his thoughts, Hatori took his arm, assuming Kureno's place. "We should go."

"Yes. It's been a long day. Where has Shigure gone?"

Hatori didn't answer for a minute, which worried Akito. "He'll be along, soon. I'm sure he just had something to do."

"Promise?"

Hatori kept silent, his eye focused ahead and his hand gently on Akito's elbow. "I…believe so."

Shigure wouldn't run away. Not when things were starting to get better. Wasn't it bad enough that he'd left the Main House to go live in that little hovel he called a home? Why would he disappear at such at time? Everything was going to be better and Akito would be a better person. Shigure could move back into the Main House and they could be together again. Maybe…just maybe…Shigure would tell him stories, again.

'I've missed Shigure's stories.'

Ritsu-

Ritsu was as jittery and nervous as ever, but it seemed worse walking next to Kyou. Kyou didn't talk often, unless he was talking to Kazuma or yelling at Yuki, but it seemed worse. After they'd gone several blocks they were finally able to find a bus. That only worsened Kyou's mood. His cheeks reddened and he didn't quite look at Ritsu as they watched the bus approach.

"I…ah…don't suppose you have any money on you?"

"For the bus?"

"No!" Kyou snapped. "For a beef bowl, of course for the bus!" He suddenly stopped himself and gritted his teeth. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell, don't start flying off the handle or anything."

Kyou's warning was just in time as Ritsu had begun to feel the rising panic that any kind of critism usually led to. It was pitiful, the way he just couldn't control himself. 'But I did. When Akito was sick, when Ren had shot Orcot-san at the front gate of the Main House. I didn't panic.' Now that he thought about it, now that there was no apparent, immediate danger, Ritsu was very proud of himself. 'I helped him into the house and I didn't freak out even when he was talking to me.'

"Hey, you listening?" Kyou prodded him in the arm. "Come on. Your place is miles away, even I don't want to walk that far and we'll never make it there by dark."

Ritsu wasn't so sure about that. Oh, he knew very well that he couldn't get so far, but Kyou, given his apparent new abilities, just might be able to get to the hot springs in just a few short. When Kyou had emerged from his cocoon, in his full glory, he'd had muscles on top of muscles, but was lean enough that he didn't look as if he were taking steroids. If Kyou really did absorb energy from the sun, then Ritsu suspected that maybe Kyou could run as far as he pleased.

"Yes. Of course." His mother had always taught him to carry some money with him, just in case of emergencies. "You lost your clothes at the Petshop, didn't you?"

Kyou nodded, glumly. "Not that I'd had my wallet at the time. I'd let the house kind of suddenly." He fell silent as Ritsu paid the bus driver and they both took seat near the back of the nearly deserted bus. Kyou picked irritably at the kimono Count D had given him. It was clearly not something Kyou would normally chose to wear - covered in bright green flowers with a black background, the kimono looked like something one of the Zodiac would wear to the New Year's banquet.

Now there was an interesting thought. "Kyou, do you think Akito will allow you to come to the New Year's banquet?"

"How should I know?"

"Well," Ritsu wrung his hands together and bit the inside of his cheek as hard as he could to help control himself. When he tasted blood, Ritsu swallowed it and continued. "If…I mean," He glanced around to be sure that they weren't being watched. "You aren't cursed, like you were. Everything's different now, right? Ah!" He let out a sudden scream, unable to restrain himself any longer. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't pry and if you even want to come, you always tell everyone you don't want to go! I should just keep my big mouth shut! YOU'RE ANGRY BECAUSE OF ME AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREATHE! I'M SUCH A WASTE, TAKING UP VALUABLE SPACE!"

Kyou growled and forced Ritsu to sit by pushing down on his shoulder. "We're in public, idiot! Shut up!" Indeed, everyone was staring at Ritsu's display. "You make me angry only when you start yelling. Just talk!" For good measure, he used Shigure's trick of poking his finger into Ritsu's ribs. It hurt so badly that Ritsu deflated and landed back on his seat next to Kyou.

"I really wish…" But then, it wasn't his place to protest no matter how much he wished people wouldn't poke him like that. He deserved it. The pain was nothing compared to what could happen if too much attention were drawn to the Souma family. "I was just curious." He whispered, hoping desperately that Kyou wouldn't poke him again. He was definitely stronger than Shigure and Ritsu knew he'd have a bruise after that poke.

Ritsu didn't ask anymore questions for the rest of the trip and Kyou silently stared out the window. The city thinned out and more people left the bus. A few stayed to get off in small towns outside the city, but before long there was no one left on the bus but Ritsu, Kyou, and the bus driver.

When the hot springs came into view, Ritsu felt his mood rise considerably. It seemed like ages since he'd last seen his mother and he couldn't help but worry how she was getting on managing the hot springs with no one but his uncle for help. Home. Though it was filled with unpleasant memories of his father, Ritsu loved his home. The sprawling house, the well-tended gardens and picturesque mountains made it look like a paradise.

"How did you know Count D?" Kyou asked, suddenly.

"How did you know?" But Ritsu wondered if Kyou was angry at him for not telling. It hadn't really seemed important and Ritsu hadn't even known that Count D was in Japan until they'd arrived and found the man at the airport. Count D seemed kind enough. Though Ritsu's brief visit to Count D's petshop in America had been odd, the Count had been very polite and kind. Now that he'd found out what, exactly, Count D was, Ritsu marveled that the kami had let him be a guest in his home.

"Shigure has a big mouth. He said you brought home some new friends, one of them Ayame's penpal, from America. Since Orcot-san is Ayame's friend and he's staying with Count D - I don't even want to think about what's going on there - I'm guessing you must have met him, too."

"I only met him for a few minutes. I didn't know what he was or that he was coming here. Honestly, I'd have warned everyone."

"Not blaming you for nothing." Kyou snorted at the thought. "Just wondering. Look, I was out of it for a while and there's been no time to talk to anyone. What happened while I was gone?"

"Ren came back and tried to kill Akito, but ended up shooting Orcot-san. Akito went and ordered Hatori to give him the best care and even gave him orders that Hatori himself was to care for Orcot-san. He deliberately took the bullet for Akito. Wasn't that brave? When he was shot Ren went and kidnapped a little boy who was walking outside the estate with Hiro and Kisa, I think someone said it was Orcot-san's little brother. Kureno went off after Ren at Akito's orders." He leaned in close to whisper. "I think Kureno killed her."

"He did."

"How do you know?"

"I saw it. I was at the Hellhole when he did it. She deserved what she got." Kyou's voice was hard, but Ritsu wondered if it was really what Kyou thought. After all, Kyou was no killer. He was really a very gentle person, or so Ritsu thought. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"Akito wasn't doing so well, though. We all thought he was going to die so he called the whole family together. He even called for you, but no one could find you, Yuki, or Shigure. That made Akito very angry."

Kyou let out a snort of a laugh. "He couldn't have his precious Yuki, I'm not surprised he was upset."

"Actually, he was upset about everyone, I think. Anyway, he was so weak he couldn't do anything. That was when Shigure showed up and betrayed Akito."

"What?" Kyou gave Ritsu a disbelieving look. "Shigure? No."

"Yes. He led Count D to the estate and gave Akito to him. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but it turns out Shigure did the right thing. I wonder if that has anything to do with why he disappeared while we were walking home. Look!" Ritsu's attention was diverted from Kyou when he saw his mother coming out of the front door of the house. It was her duty to do such things as greetings guests. "Are you sure Kazuma's here?"

"Orcot-san said master was at 'some hot spring', and this is the only one I can image him going to. Don't know why, though." He, like Ritsu, stood up before the bus had even stopped moving. "So…master didn't say anything about me?"

"Not to me. Sorry."

Ritsu had to concentrate on breathing. Ritsu squared his shoulders as best as he could and kept walking. His mother had never seemed so intimidating before.

She looked up very slowly and Ritsu was shocked to see how warm she looked. Her health really wasn't very good, but she looked thinner and her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. "Rit-chan?" Kneeling on the porch floor, she was almost shaking when she saw him. "Rit-chan, I was so worried." A tear ran down her cheek even as she started to smile. "You didn't leave any word and..."

Ritsu threw himself into his mother's arms and held her as if his life depended on it. There was the familiar explosion of mist and the feeling of change as he turned once more into a monkey. Considering his normally frantic nature, it was a wonder that he didn't spend more time as a monkey. "I've missed you."

"Where have you been? First you send weeks in America and then two weeks without a word…what's going on?"

"Oh," Ritsu nuzzled into his mother, thankful for the warmth and for knowing that she would always be there when he retuned home. "It's a very long story. Kyou's looking for Kazuma-dono. Is he…"

"Master."

Ritsu looked away from his mother to see Kyou looking at Kazuma. There was something odd about the way Kyou was standing, as if he were almost afraid. That seemed strange to Ritsu as he'd never known Kyou to be afraid of anything but himself and Akito. Still, Kyou kept very still and had his head slightly hunched down to his chest.

If the man saw any sign of Kyou's discomfort, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, Kazuma moved forward and embraced Kyou. "I was very worried."

"I'm sorry. It was kinda confusing and I felt really weird." Kyou didn't move to get out of the embrace, but neither did he return it. Unmoving, Kyou just kept talking until his words ran together so fast that he was almost unintelligible. "I mean, I have to tell you, but I don't think you'll like it and you wouldn't understand it, that's for damned sure. But it's all the truth, I swear! You can talk to Hatori and ask him, if you want. He'll back me up."

Kazuma patted Kyou's hair, then pulled away and smiled. "I believe whatever you tell me. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Calm yourself down. While you've been gone, a lot has happened around here. I'm afraid I've been pretty busy." He moved to stand next to Kyou and slid and arm over his shoulder. They walked a few paces until they came to the corner of the house and whatever they saw must have been astounding. Kyou froze dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.

"What the…?"

Petshop-  
Leon-

Leon watched Ayame's family go and was in an even worse mood than he'd been when he'd arrived at the petshop. Why couldn't once - just once! - things work out simply? He was a simple man and firmly believed that if the world were simple, everyone would be a lot happier. Sadly, nothing about Leon's life was simple. Especially not the Chinese man walking passed the parlor doorway.

At least he knew that Ayame wasn't one of the Black Scorpion, but there was still more research to do. He hadn't even met Kureno, the one he'd come to Japan to find, but he strongly suspected that the man was somewhere in the crowd of Souma's. He'd go find them in the morning, when he went to see Ayame to find out what on Earth they were all doing at the Petshop.

'He's not telling me something and D won't give me a straight answer if his life depended on it.'

D. There was the source of most of the stress in Leon's life. He was small, several inches shorter than Leon and absolutely exquisite with white skin and eyes that looked like gems. He was dainty, though Leon had never told D that to his face. No matter how feminine and lady-like, Leon was certain that no man would want to be called dainty. With D, the offense might be fatal.

'Not that he'd hurt me. Not really. Maybe he'd throw another tea pot at me, but nothing more than that. Maybe he's scratch me with those nasty, long fingernails. He's done that before.' But D had never done anything to Leon maliciously.

Leon shook his head and let his head loll back on the back of the sofa until he was staring up at the ceiling. There was so much to think about and so much to do, but Leon wasn't really sure where to start. Seeing the whole pack of Souma's in the Petshop was just another complication. He drummed his fingers on his knees and listened to D talk to the Souma's, just beyond sight in the entrance hall of the Petshop.

"You have my card. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me. No, do not worry. There will be after affects, but all that will solve those troubles will be time. One must get used to new things." A pause and Leon thought that one of the Souma's must have been speaking. "The agreement stands, Souma-san." Now, which Souma-san was he talking to? "The price will be named at a later time when a proper contract will be written and signed. There is no need to be concerned for Kyou, however. He has already paid his price. Please, come again."

Leon heard the sound of many footsteps going up the stairs to the outer door and the door close. He didn't like it. Why should Ayame's family be in the Petshop? There was only one reason. D was trying to sell them one of his infamous pets. Or maybe he wanted to sell each one of them a pet, to wreck greater havoc. But for two weeks? It was just impossible. Most frustrating of all was that Leon had been at the Petshop nearly every day of those two weeks and he hadn't seen a trace of the Souma's.

The telephone rang and after a minute, when D didn't answer it, Leon went to the tall telephone table D kept the antique phone on and answered it with his usual good grace. "What?"

A sigh on the other end. "Leon, you know how to properly answer the phone in Japanese. Why don't you?"

"'Cause I got lazy." Leon grumbled. He switched the receiver to his other ear and turned slightly so he could watch the door to see when D would come back. "What's up, Jill? Mine-chan has to work and left you all alone? Awwww….poor Jill. You're so bored you have to call me just to have someone to talk to?"

"Shut up, Orcot." Jill growled. "You just leave Mine-chan alone. Actually, I was calling about the disks I'd gotten from the Pit."

"You've got my attention."

"I'm still decoding the information, some of this is highly sensitive stuff. I've got politicians and high ranking business men, here. Names, dates, and what each person bought. Whoever kept records for these people were very meticulous."

"Not to mention dumb as a bag of hammers." Leon added. Whoever heard of keeping such records for an illegal operation on the scale of the Black Scorpions? "Is there a definite connection between this place and the Black Scorpions? Something we can use?"

"Nothing definite." Jill sounded tired over the phone and Leon realized she must not have slept lately. "There's the kids and they'll bring a lot of media attention. Hopefully, enough to draw in demands from the public for investigations. The kids we found with the scorpion tattoo on their chests are a strong indication that we've at least found a training camp, but it's nothing we can prove unless we can find the actual Black Scorpion. All the evidence we have is that a bunch of kids were horrifically abused. A crime, but nothing that proves the existence of the Black Scorpion and it's that proof that we need."

"There's gotta be something. They kept all those perfect records, so there has to be a hint about where the kids went and what they were used for."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Leon didn't like that at all. "Just tell me."

"Brace yourself. The children were used for killing fights, a modern, perverted version of the old gladiators. They were trained to fight and kill without hesitation and without remorse. The ones that survived the fights were paid with extra food and benefits that included time to walk in the sun on the roof of the building. The ones that didn't fight were often used as sex slaves for a sickeningly young age." She took a deep breath. "We knew that already, but there are details here. There are also sales invoices. They were selling the kids."

"Shit."

"Exactly. There are names, but it'll take time to find out if they're real names or just pseudonyms." There was the soft clatter of a keyboard being typed on. "I've got to go. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, get some sleep. I'll try to come by tomorrow." He hung up the phone to see D standing at the end of the sofa. "One of these days you're going to give me a stroke, sneaking up on me like that."

"I would hate to think so. My world would be much more lonely without you." He stepped into the room and suddenly looked a lot taller to Leon. There was something undeniably magnetic about D and as he looked down at Leon, Leon found it almost impossible to look away from him. "Won't you stay the night?"

It took Leon a minute to process the question. "Huh?"

"It is not that hard to answer. Would you care to stay the night? Night is setting in and your walk back to Ayame's apartment would be a long one. My home is warm and familiar. You are more than welcome."

Leon looked into D's eyes and found his mouth suddenly dry. "I…ah…yeah. Yeah, I'll stay." His words were quickly followed by the thought, 'What have I done?'

But D smiled confidently. "Make yourself comfortable, then. Dinner will be served shortly. Chris will be out soon."

They put Chris to bed at nine o'clock and then came the moment of truth. Leon desperately wanted to run away but it seemed like a cowardly thing to do. When he'd thought about it, Leon could admit to himself that he wanted to be near D. It was all the little things he wasn't sure about. Things like holding hands and kissing and…more intimate things. So when D led Leon to his bedchambers Leon didn't argue and didn't run away. He stood in the doorway awkwardly until D pointed to a door behind a paper screen.

"The bathroom is just there. Feel free to change your clothes in privacy."

"I don't have any pajamas."

"There is something your size in there."

That wasn't exactly comforting. Had D been planning all of this that seemed so unexpected? Despite his reservations, Leon went into the bathroom. Just as D had said, there was a pair of silk pajamas, tops and bottoms, hanging on a hook on the wall. Leon stared at them and thanked God that they were just plain blue and not something flowery like D normally wore.

Very slowly, Leon started undressing. He was absolutely scared out of his wits. He wasn't so stupid as to think that D was going to ask him to sleep on the sofa, this time, not when he'd gone to the trouble of bringing Leon to his private room. What frightened Leon most of all was that he had accepted the invitation.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. I can stop now. D won't make me stay if I want to leave. Ayame's still letting me use his apartment.' Leon slipped his T-shirt off and carefully laid it on the floor. He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and was disgusted with how afraid he looked, even to himself. 'This is stupid! I'm a cop, this is nothing to be scared of!' Leon began to work on the button of his jeans, but his fingers wouldn't work right and kept fumbling clumsily. 'This is the twenty-first century and homo…homo…argg!…homosexual relationships are perfectly normal. I'm perfectly normal. D's sexy and has a voice to die for. Anyone would want him. Unless he's setting me up for some kind of joke. No. He wouldn't do that. D's not that cruel. I think.'

"May I help?"

Leon jumped at the voice. "Jeezus, D, you..." Leon paused when he turned around and saw D, but...it wasn't D. This man's hair was much shorter than D's and there was something different about the face. It was the eyes. Both of this man's eyes were gold. "Who are you?" Leon did not like this situation.

"You may call me Sofu." D's doppelganger came closer and closer until Leon hit the bathtub with the backs of his legs and had nowhere left to go.

Leon didn't like being so close to anyone like this.

"I am closely related to the D you know." Sofu smiled and reached up to gently touch Leon's face. "You bring him very much happiness. I will ask you not to make him grieve, if you can help it. His happiness is very important to me." Sofu's hand left Leon's face and went down to the waistband of Leon's jeans.

Leon felt completely helpless to move so long as he was looking into Sofu's eyes. He just stood there as Sofu undid the button on Leon's jeans and then released Leon from his gaze. "What did you do me!" Leon demanded when he could speak again. He wouldn't normally let anyone that close to him and it frightened him that he'd kept so still and done nothing to defend himself.

"Take care of him." Sofu replied, not bothering to answer Leon's question. "I value him dearly." Then Sofu was gone.

Thinking that he must have somehow run out the door or something when Leon wasn't looking - though Leon was sure he hadn't taken his eyes off the man - Leon burst out of the bathroom and directly into D's bedroom. D, sitting on the edge of his bed petting Q-chan, looked up and smiled. "Leon, are you so shy? You do not need to wear your pants to bed. If you don't like the pajamas, then just come without them"

Leon blushed and felt his throat seize up. He went back into the bathroom and finished undressing before putting on the pajamas D had given him. Fine blue silk, more expensive than anything Leon had ever owned, Leon was hesitant to even put them on for fear of somehow ruining them. Still, he dressed and went back out to D. He must have been imagining things. He was so worked up right now that Leon might have had any number of hallucinations.

Leon's heart was thudding so hard that he feared he might throw up. He didn't, though, and walked around to sit on the opposite side of the bed. "Ummm... D? Are you sure...?"

"Turn the light off, won't you?" D interrupted as he took off his robe and laid hung it on a hook near the door. He wore a long nightshirt that was just as expensive looking as Leon's pajamas. When D crawled into the bed and lay his head down, Leon turned the lights off, gathered his courage, and crawled in next to him. "Leon?"

"Yeah?" Leon was very proud that his voice didn't squeak when he said that. Leon's hands tightened on the bedclothes. The darkness of the bedroom made everything seem more intimate.

"I am not going to bite you."

That made Leon laugh nervously. "I know."

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, Leon." D rolled over and Leon could feel D looking at him in the darkness and wished he could see D's face. "I will never do anything you are not ready to do and you are not ready this night. We have plenty of time for everything. I invited you here to sleep, nothing more. Pleasant dreams." A soft kiss touched Leon's cheek before D rolled over and didn't speak again.

After a while, Leon's eyes grew heavy and he relaxed into sleep feeling more comfortable than he could ever remember feeling before.

To be continued…


	3. News

Chapter 3: News

Hot Springs-  
Omi-

Omi woke up to the strangest thing - the smell of eggs.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am. I'm sure the children will appreciate breakfast." It was the voice of Kazuma, a sound that was growing increasingly familiar over the past few days. He was just outside the door, a paper door, of all things, through which Omi could see Kazuma's silhouette facing that of a kneeling figure on the floor. "I'm sorry our arrival last night caused you such trouble, but…the children."

"I understand, Kazuma-dono." The woman who spoke had a soft, even voice and bobbed her head as she spoke. "It was no trouble at all and your arrival wasn't really all that late." Then how late was late to her? It had been well into the night, so late that Kazuma had called ahead while they were bused to their destination to apologize before they'd even arrived. "Mycousin has begun breakfast. You did say that the children had a tendency to wake earlier, did you ntot?"

"I did and I'm sure they'll appreciate it. I must warn you to be cautious with the children. They aren't like any other children you've ever met."

"Yes, Kazuma-dono." The shadowy figure rose from the floor and bowed, but before she'd gone, she hesitantly asked, "If I may be so bold as to ask, has there been any sign of Ritsu? Or of your Kyou?"

A pause. "No. I'm sorry. I've heard nothing of either of them since Shigure left the Main House. All of the Zodiac seem to have just walked away without a word to anyone. I'm sure that whatever they're doing, it's important."

"Did they tell you about Akito? The whole nasty mess outside the front gates?" She gave a little shudder. "It's too awful to think about. A respectable family like ours getting involved with such goings on. The children are safe, I suppose. They must be. Hatori-sensei is with them and Shigure-san. The young masters wouldn't let anything happen to the children." The shadow of the woman showed her wringing her hands together. "Only…only my Ritsu's ankle is still sprained and he gets so timid around people he doesn't know. And here I am keep prattling on to you and…and…I JUST CAN'T FORGIVE MYSELF!" The wail had been so loud that everyone in the room with Omi had woken and now, like him, stared at the shoji screen door. "I SHOULD HAVE BOUGHT RITSU A CELL PHONE SO HE COULD CALL AND I'M THE WORST MOTHER ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET, MAY THE GODS WRECK THEIR TERRIBLE VENGENCE UPON ME!" All of a sudden, she stopped and took a deep breath. "I'll just go see to breakfast, shall I?"

Interesting.

Omi lay his head back down at the pillow and stared at the ceiling after she'd gone. He was still trying to figure out what to make out of this new situation and wished that Kureno would return. Kureno had seemed to understand them. Kureno hadn't kept asking foolish questions like,

"How old are you?"

"Do you remember the names of the people who hurt you?"

"Where did you get this awful scar?"

"Have you ever been to school?"

"What's your family name?"

Why Kazuma-dono kept asking question, Omi had no idea. It wasn't as if any of that mattered. All that mattered was survival.

The shoji screen door slid open and Kazuma-dono smiled at them. It seemed a strange thing to call anyone, but everyone who had met Kazuma had referred to him with such great respect. The man was like no one Omi had ever met. Of course, they had all assumed that nothing would really change once they'd left the Pit. To exchange one owner for another was no terrible thing - it was done all the time and Omi himself had been prepared for a new owner when the monster had attacked the Pit with Kureno and killed all the owners. 'Do I still have to go with the other one?' But when the owner changed all the rules, that caused trouble. 'Will the other one find me here?'

"You're all awake. Good." Kazuma-dono entered the room with his hands tucked inside his long sleeves and casually made his way around the room. He did that every morning when he came to greet them, making a habit of it. "Breakfast will be ready very shortly so I hope everyone has a healthy appetite today. "

At first, Omi had suspected that the morning inspections were just Kazuma-dono looking for someone to have sex with or deciding who was the strongest. There was no issue about that. Omi was the strongest and he was prepared to prove it for Kazuma-dono when the man asked. He could kill any of the others. But, unlike everyone other adult Omi had ever met, Kazuma just looked. He smiled softly and would speak now and again, but never touched.

It was a good thing. Kazuma-dono didn't know who was a fighter and who was a toy, how could he know who to chose? Kazuma did have the strangest priorities and one of those seemed to prohibit sex, so maybe that was the reason why he didn't touch them. He'd turned the funniest shade of purple when he'd walked in on two of the children having sex and immediately decreed that there was to be no sex. They were to find other ways to occupy their time. The two he'd walked in on had immediately been separated and ordered to stay, for the time being, away from each other.

Seeing that Kazuma-dono was expecting some kind of answer, Omi sat up and looked around. Everyone in the room was awake, though most of them had elected to stay laying down. It wasn't often that they had such a comfortable place to sleep.

'Clean. Warm. Everything smells clean.' Omi's fingers clenched around the blankets of the futon. 'I don't want to get up.' But he did stand and face Kazuma-dono, keeping his eyes properly lowered. "We would be grateful for food. What would you have me do?"

"How about wash up? We were so late last night, I didn't have time to show any of you to the washrooms." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like to know if you have any questions about anything. You must be curious."

Why did it always come back to questions? No. Omi didn't have any questions. He didn't need to know anything other than what was expected of him. He was getting flustered by not knowing what to do, but it was something Omi could deal with until he was given a mission. They'd always promised that one day, soon, he would have a mission.

"You're important, Omi. You'll have to obey, always obey. The jobs you will do are vastly important. Keep doing as you're told and you'll survive to a ripe old age."

But Kazuma-dono didn't seem to know about any missions.

"Where's the monster?"

The question made Omi and Kazuma-dono look at one of the other occupants of the room. He was called Ran, a small boy with hair the color of straw. It was Ran who'd been shot days ago at the Pit when they'd gone from the showers to the arena and he still looked worse for wear.

'He would have been killed at the Pit. The owners wouldn't feed someone who couldn't fight and very few of the guests would want to use a toy that was in such a pitiful condition. Some might have liked it, though.' But, considering Kazuma-dono's unease with that sort of thing, it was a wonder he kept Ran alive.

"Monster." Kazuma-dono didn't make it sound like a question, but he looked at little Ran with a curiously sad expression. "He's no monster."

"We saw him." Ran tried to sit up but found the strain too much and laid back down. "We saw that boy fall from the seating and while he fell, he changed. He hit the sand and screamed, but when he stopped screaming he was a monster. Taller than any man, like one of those bugs we always find in the corners of the showers. His ears were very long and stood straight up." Ran's eyes widened just a little. "He was very good at killing. Better than I'll ever be."

"My Kyou is really a gentle boy." Kazuma-dono met Ran's eyes., though he didn't smile. "Whatever you saw, he did it out of necessity. I believe that."

My Kyou? Then the monster was owned by Kazuma-dono. 'The owners would have loved to buy him. They'd have put him in the arena with a dozen of us to kill.' Even Omi, who thought himself hardened and immune to fear, was taken aback by that thought.

Ran blinked at Kazuma-dono. "If I was that good at killing, I wouldn't have to be a toy. I don't like that much."

"You don't have to do it, anymore." Kazuma-dono moved to stand near Ran, then knelt down next to him. "You're safe here. No one will hurt you."

"What is this place?"

Omi decided that it would be best to simply watch as the other boys were doing, rather than interfere in the conversation. Why should he when that might only anger Kazuma-dono? They had all been kept together in kingly comfort and it wasn't hard to see that it was Kazuma-dono who had arrange it all from the warm food to the clean beds. He didn't want to take the chance of angering their benefactor. Experience told only too well that a benefactor could easily turn into tormentor.

"Why don't you come out and see?" Kazuma-dono smiled, again. "The hostess is anxious to have her guests see what fun things are available."

Ah. So that was the game. "Are her guests expecting fighting or sex?" Omi asked.

"You do keep bringing that up." Kazuma-dono gave Omi another of his sad looks. "You don't have to do that sort of thing anymore. YOU are the guests and the fun things I was talking about include table tennis and lovely gardens to walk in. Now, why don't you all get up and take a turn in the washroom then join us all outside for breakfast." He slid his arms under Ran's back and knees and easily lifted the boy. "You, young man, are going for another visit to the current doctor before you do anything."

"Current?" Omi asked.

"Yes. Our regular doctor is…away. As soon as he's available, he'll give each of you an examination."

"Why?"

Again, that sad look. "Because I want to make sure all of you are healthy."

"Why?"

Kazuma started for the door. "Just…because. Humor me, boys."

Kazuma-

After nearly two weeks of living at the Hot Springs with the children, Kazuma had a phone call late in the afternoon and was both pleased and surprised to hear Shigure's voice. "Shigure," It felt like it had been such a long time since they'd last spoken at the estate. "What's going on? Why haven't you called earlier?"

"Sorry." Shigure sounded tired over the phone, like he hadn't slept in days. "It's been rather…hectic. You'll forgive me, I'm sure. I just wanted to let you know that Kyou's alright. We found him and I'd say he's better than ever. Certainly happier."

"How happy?" Shigure always liked to talk in circles, everyone knew that, so Kazuma knew there was something going on. Despite how much he sounded like an idiot, Shigure usually had something important to say when he spoke.

Shigure's smirk came through in his voice. "Well…he just got finished kissing Akito."

"Ah."

"And here I was hoping for a bigger reaction."

How, exactly, was Kazuma supposed to react? "Is he alright?"

"Akito? Oh, yes. I don't think he minded at all."

Kazuma felt a twitch in his eye. "No. I'm talking about Kyou. Did Akito hurt him?"

"Nope. Right now, I don't think anyone could hurt Kyou. Look, I have to go. I expect Kyou will be by soon and he'll have a lot to tell you. I'm really calling about those kids Kureno brought home. Have you taken them somewhere safe?"

"We're at the hot springs." To all Souma's, there was only one hot springs. "I'm very curious about all this. They've been saying the oddest things and I've never seen children who behave like they do. I need Hatori."

"I'm sure he'll be by as soon as you call him at his office. He won't be there for about a half and hour, though."

"Half and hour? Where are you?"

"That's hardly important. Just…be careful. Have Hatori take their memories."

"Yes. They've already mentioned that they saw Kyou change."

"Yes, but there are other things."

"You mean about the Black Scorpion? I've spoken with Ayame's friend, Orcot-san. He told me everything he knows. That's why I took them away from the estate."

"Good. Good." Shigure was silent for a minute. "I should go."

Now why did that worry Kazuma? "Can I reach you at your house tonight?"

"No. I don't think so."

"At the estate, then?"

"No. You see, things are going to change. It's already started. I have to go."

"You're not telling me something."

"Have I become so transparent? Good bye. Take care of the children." Then there was nothing but the dial tone and Kazuma hung up.

There would be no point in hitting the redial button. If Kazuma knew Shigure, he'd called from a payphone somewhere and was already gone. 'Ominous. I don't like this at all.' But there was nothing he could do, reasonably. He couldn't leave poor Mako-san alone with the children, not when he knew there were dangerous people after them. If they were to come while Kazuma was away, there was no possibility of Mako-san protecting them or herself.

"Young master?" There Mako-san was, bowing to him. "You mustn't look so worried. Everything will work out with the children. They're already more relaxed than when you arrived. Was that young Shigure on the phone? Forgive me for overhearing, I didn't do it intentionally."

"Yes. Very mysterious message he's trying to give. I wish I knew where he was. But, he says Kyou's alright and if Kyou's alright, I'm sure everyone else is, too." He hung up the phone and looked at her, fondly. As a child, he'd had a terrible crush on Mako-san, despite the fact that she was old enough to be his mother. "If anything had happened to Ristu-kun, I'm sure Shigure would have told me. I think the danger's with us, now. The children. Whoever has treated them so badly will come for them Ocot-san has told me. I really wish you'd leave."

Her eyes grew wild. "LEAVE MY HOME AND MY GUESTS!" She screamed madly, so wild that Kazuma saw several small eyes peeking from around a corner to see what the excitement was. As soon as they realized they were being watched, the children disappeared around the corner. "NEVER! HOW COULD I BE SO UNPROFESSIONAL? TO EVEN CONSIDER LEAVING AT A TIME OF SUCH DISTRESS AND LEAVE YOU, MY MOST HONORED GUEST, I WOULD HAVE TO BE THE MOST UNGRACIOUS OF WOMEN, THE MOST TERRIBLE FAILURES!" Then she wilted slightly and took a deep breath. "I would prefer to stay, young master. This is my home. You and the children are my guests, no matter how odd the situation may be."

He knew he wouldn't be able to dissuade her. "As you wish."

"Dinner will be ready at about seven, young master. Will the children be ready?" It was no small feat to feed fifty some odd children all at once. The meal rooms, used to hold perhaps half a dozen people at a time, were abandoned after only a day in favor of the gardens. No matter how it worried Mako-san's cousin, there was just no other way to do it. "If I may, a bath may be in order."

"Yes. Of course. Let me round them up and we'll meet you at the springs."

Kazuma called the children all together and gone to sit on the second story porch that overlooked the bathes. It had taken a little while to explain it to the children, in the beginning. They hadn't understood why it was necessary that they be clean or why boys and girls had to be separated, but both Kazuma and Mako-san were firm on both points.

So it was that Kazuma and Ritsu's mother sat on an upper porch of the resort watching over their charges. For decorum's sake, they sat back to back with Kazuma watching the boy's and Ritsu's mother watching the girls. "It's improper for them to be together." She'd said, delicately. "Even more unseemly that they don't see anything wrong with bathing together in one great mass. Some of them are nearly adults."

"They don't know any better." Kazuma had never made any point in pressing any of the children about what their lives had been like before Kureno had led them to the Souma estate, even though he was very curious. If they wanted to tell, they would. In the mean time, one didn't have to be a genius to see that serious harm had been done to the grim faced children. Besides, the children did talk to one another - even if they were wary of adults - and Kazuma had overheard tid-bits of conversations. What he'd heard, he hadn't liked. "That's why it's better here than at the estate. Less people and more time for us to get them used to what society will expect of them."

She looked at him with her eternally tired eyes. "Tell me, what do you know of them?"

"Nothing but that they are in danger and our family with them." This he said on a cheery Sunday morning while they sat, back to back, on a high porch of the second-level of the resort and watched their respective charges bathe below. The two large springs were separated, for decencies sake, by a tall wall to separate the boys and girls.

"Two of the girls are pregnant." She said it quietly and Kazuma, though he faced away from her, it was easy to hear the frown in her words.

"I know. Kana…ah. Sorry. Yamato-sensei told me."

"It's odd that you called her. I'd heard that no Souma close to the Inner Circle would give her business, all because of poor young Hatori-sensei."

"Hatori wouldn't approve of that." In truth, Hatori was one of the most forgiving people Kazuma had ever met. His kindness wasn't a strain on him, it was simply natural. If Hatori knew that people were subtly punishing Kana for what had happened to them, he wouldn't have been at all pleased. "Yamato-sensei is the best without Hatori and I believe that these children need the best."

"True."

They fell silent for a while and simply concentrated on their charges below. The children didn't play as most children would. Even Kyou and Yuki, both notoriously stiff-necked and tenser than a stretched out rubber band, would relax at the hot springs. These children, at least the boys Kazuma was watching, just sat in the water and scrubbed at themselves with their hands. Washcloth's had been provided for scrubbing, but none of the children seemed to know what to do with them. They spoke to one another in soft tones, so low that Kazuma couldn't hear any of them.

"The girls," Kazuma spoke at last. "How many of them have the scorpion tattoo?"

"Four. The boys?"

"Eight."

Twelve of them in total, then. "I'll guess that the four girls have taken up positions around the edge of the hot spring. That's what the boys have done."

"They have. It looks like they're guarding the other children. I just don't understand it. Why protect each other? They can't think that anyone here would hurt them."

"Their lives have been destroyed. No matter what the life they come from was like, it must be frightening for them. I suppose they're doing the best they can to find comfort." But that didn't seem right. Why give comfort to those whom you would have had to fight or kill? There was no answer for that and Kazuma didn't tell her of his other worries. More than one child had casually mentioned killing. There was no enmity between any of the children, no grudges or malice that Kazuma could see and he was normally very perceptive.

"Orcot-san told me about the Black Scorpion when he came to see me with the children. I suppose he didn't want me to be caught unawares. He says the scorpion tattoo is a brand of the child assassins, that each one of them is marked to become a professional killer. I find it frighteningly easy to believe it." It was then that Kazuma happened to look up - away from the boys - to see a bus approaching. Kazuma raised his voice for all the children to hear. "Bath time is over." He stood and put his hands on the railing to watch the approaching bus, barely noticing that all the children got out of the water immediately upon hearing his order.

"Who is it?"

"Visitors. The family shouldn't be visiting, now. They know you're closed until the matter of the children is cleared up." Kazuma thought of the other danger that lurked near the children. The people Orcot-san had said would come for them. People who would treat helpless children so monstrously… "They're slowing down."

She stood with him and tensed at the sight of the bus. Daily, a bus pass by the resort, but every day, both Kazuma and Ritsu's mother had watched the bus, hoping for their missing children. It seemed that they're hopes were finally being answered. Then again, instead of the children, Kazuma knew very well that it could be the people Orcot-san had warned him about. But why would anyone who would do such terrible things to children ride the bus instead of their own car?

The sad fact was that Mako-san hadn't even known that Ritsu was back in Japan until Kazuma had mentioned when he'd arrived with the children. The fact that he'd come home, but hadn't made any effort to contact her had hurt Mako-san unbelievably. When she, too, looked at the approaching bus, her hand went to her mouth before she turned away and started walking. "I'll go greet them - whoever they are. You, please, get the children decently dressed."

"Be careful." If it was the enemy…

The children, as it turned out, didn't need much encouragement beyond being asked to get dressed. For their own comfort, Kazuma didn't think it mattered much. Not one of them seemed the least bit embarrassed about their nudity, but Kazuma wasn't going to give in on that matter. He waited until they were dressed in the hand-me-down clothes - gifts from generous Souma's whose children had outgrown them - but even he found it more than a little odd to see them in normal children's clothes.

"What do you want us to do, Kazuma-dono?"

They gotten that from the other Souma's who insisted on giving him the respectful title. At least the children were polite, he had to give them that much.

Kazuma, standing in the back gardens with the children, looked to the corner of the building. He knew if he peeked around the corner he'd see the bus and who'd gotten off. "You have free time to play." It was a requirement that they play. It worried Kazuma that none of them seemed to know how to play simple games. But, he looked at Omi's dark eyes and an idea hit him.

The smaller children went to play - it seemed that the younger they were the easier it was for them to adapt to a normal child's life - but the older ones were hesitant. They only moved a short distance away from Kazuma and, Kazuma noticed, every child marked with the black scorpion stayed exactly where they were. It was nearly impossible to get them to play. Five boys and three girls, one of the girls whom looked barely twelve and had her auburn hair chopped off close to the scalp. Why not use their talents?

"May I use you?" Kazuma asked, motioning for the tattooed children to gather closer to him. There was no reason to frighten the younger children, as far as he was concerned. "We're going to have visitors in a few minutes," He told them quietly. "If you hang about, I may need you. Tell me, do any of you want to go back to where Kureno found you?"

Omi answered after a moment's hesitation. "No. I didn't like it there. This place is much better. It smells better, here." The rest agreed by shaking their heads, no.

"Good. Well, I've been warned that the people who had kept you at that awful place might try to take you back. They'll try to take you away from us. I don't want that to happen. Will you all fight to stay here?"

"I thought you didn't like us fighting?"

"This is different. It's not fighting just to fight, it's fighting to protect yourselves."

"Why?"

"My family can help you and the others find new families, people who will care for you and protect you…"

"I don't need protection."

"Then families who will care for you. You'll have a safe place to live and you won't have to fight or kill each other anymore." That seemed like the worst part to Kazuma. All of the children got along so well, how hard must it be to kill your friends? "But I don't think I can do it on my own. Will you help?"

A terrible scowl slid over Omi's face and his brow bunched up in thought. "You want me to fight…the owners?"

"You haven't got owners, anymore. I'll do everything I can to protect you and your friends and I can do a lot. You're free, Omi-san, but you have to fight for your freedom."

Omi looked unconvinced, but nodded warily. "It wasn't nice at the Pit. Suki, my friend, she told me once that it was different outside the Pit. She told me…she said she used to wear new clothes bought at a store, just like the customers. Suki said a lot of things about the outside." Omi's eyes scanned around at the gardens. "I didn't believe her, then."

It was a sign of hope, if nothing else.

"Just let me take a look." Kazuma peeked around the corner of the house and let out a sign of relief at what he saw. It seemed his worry was unnecessary. There was Kyou, safe and sound, and Ritsu cuddled in his mother's arms. "Thank you." Kazuma breathed, willing to thank anyone at all just to have Kyou back home. There wasn't a trace of blood on him or the dazed, frightened look that had been on his face the last time he'd seen Kyou.

"Who is that?" It was the first time Omi had asked a question without being spoken to first.

"My son." Kazuma answered. "He's been missing for some time, but I'm glad he's safe."

Omi kept watching Kyou, though his eyes shifted to Ritsu, in monkey form, in his mothers's arms. It really didn't make any difference. He'd already seen Kyou's transformation, so what was one more? If Omi was amazed or at all curious, he didn't show it. He just watched. "The monster."

"I'll thank you not to call him any such thing. We've already been over this. Kyou is not a monster."

"Yes, he is."

"No. He's no monster. He's my son." Then he turned a corner to greet Kyou, but when he saw Kazuma, Kyou had an odd reaction.

"Master." Kyou kept very still and had his head slightly hunched down to his chest. He looked like he was afraid.

Kazuma moved forward and embraced Kyou. "I was very worried."

"I'm sorry. It was kinda confusing and I felt really weird." Kyou didn't move to get out of the embrace, but neither did he return it. Unmoving, Kyou just kept talking until his words ran together so fast that he was almost unintelligible. "I mean, I have to tell you, but I don't think you'll like it and you wouldn't understand it, that's for damned sure. But it's all the truth, I swear! You can talk to Hatori and ask him, if you want. He'll back me up."

Kazuma patted Kyou's hair, then pulled away and smiled. "I believe whatever you tell me. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Calm yourself down. While you've been gone, a lot has happened around here. I'm afraid I've been pretty busy." He moved to stand next to Kyou and slid and arm over his shoulder. They walked a few paces until they came to the corner of the house and whatever they saw must have been astounding. Kyou froze dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.

"What the…? Where'd all they come from?"

Kazuma had half-expected Kyou to remember the children, but he didn't seem to. "Kureno rescued them. Do you remember?"

"Some things are kind of fuzzy, master. But I remember seeing Kureno. They were trying to hurt him and…there was a kid. A little girl." He swallowed hard. "They killed her, master. I didn't do anything to stop it. They just shot her."

"Kyou," Kazuma put his hand on the back of Kyou's head and wished there was some way he could make all Kyou's troubles just disappear. He wished…but there was no point in wishing. Life didn't work out that way. "You didn't do anything wrong. Come in and tell me what's been happening."

Kyou looked nervous at that, but smiled, shyly. He raised his left arm and let the sleeve of the kimono fall down to his elbow. What Kazuma saw then nearly made his heart stop. No bracelet. "How…?"

Shigure-

The family hadn't gone far from the petshop when Yuki and Kyou came to blows. Not too surprisingly, it was Kyou - for the first time - who send Yuki flying. Kyou didn't look nearly as pleased as Shigure had thought he would and that alone made Shigure think that Kyou would do alright.

As the family had walked along, most of them silent until Yuki began baiting Kyou, Shigure let his steps slow until he was walking behind the whole family. Carefully and slowly, he let himself fall further and further behind until he was far enough behind that he could just casually disappear. It was easy. As usual, no one was paying any attention to him. While the family watched Yuki be pulled onto Ayame's back, protesting weakly that he was just fine, and listened to Hatori snap orders, Shigure stepped to the right.

Alright, so it wasn't much of a disappearing trick.

The alley he'd stepped into was good enough and it wasn't as if anyone would go looking for him, anyway. He was the betrayer…worse than any of the cats could ever be and, according to the dog's diary, the first traitor in the Zodiac history to come from within their own ranks. Why would they look for him?

Shigure just stood around the corner with his back against the brick wall of the building, listening. He listened to everything they said and listened when Kyou and Ritsu took off for the Hot Springs to look for Kazuma. That was the last detail Shigure wanted to check on. Everything else could be taken care of by someone else.

He didn't move until the rest of the family started walking again, after the arrival of Tohru's two friends and after the departure of Kureno, Uotoni-san, Tohru-chan, Hanajima-san, and Hatsuharu. The family looked depleted when Shigure peered around the corner, but he accepted that it was for the best. After the last of the Souma's had rounded a corner and Shigure watched the last of them disappear he came out from hiding and went to find a payphone.

The phone rang for a little while before a familiar voice answered. "Moshi, moshi."

It was starting to get dark and there was a chill in the air. "Hello, Kazuma-sensei How are things?" Always best to start a conversation off on a positive note. 'I'll probably never see him again. Pity. I've always rather liked him.'

"Shigure, what's going on? Why haven't you called earlier?" Of course he was worried for Kyou.

"Sorry. It's been rather…hectic. You'll forgive me, I'm sure. I just wanted to let you know that Kyou's alright. We found him and I'd say he's better than ever. Certainly happier." But for how long ? Kyou may have been physically mature, but emotionally, he was still a child. His outburst at Yuki's prodding had proved that. If Kyou understood the curse of eternal youth, another curse to replace the other one, Shigure would have eaten his shoes.

"How happy?"

Childishly, Shigure couldn't resist saying, "Well…he just got finished kissing Akito."

"Ah."

"And here I was hoping for a bigger reaction."

"Is he alright?"

"Akito? Oh, yes. I don't think he minded at all."

"No. I'm talking about Kyou. Did Akito hurt him?"

"Nope. Right now, I don't think anyone could hurt Kyou. Look, I have to go. I expect Kyou will be by soon and he'll have a lot to tell you. I'm really calling about those kids Kureno brought home. Have you taken them somewhere safe?"

"We're at the hot springs. I'm very curious about all this. They've been saying the oddest things and I've never seen children who behave like they do. I need Hatori."

"I'm sure he'll be by as soon as you call him at his office. He won't be there for about a half and hour, though."

"Half and hour? Where are you?"

"That's hardly important. Just…be careful. Have Hatori take their memories."

"Yes. They've already mentioned that they saw Kyou change."

"Yes, but there are other things."

"You mean about the Black Scorpion? I've spoken with Ayame's friend, Orcot-san. He told me everything he knows. That's why I took them away from the estate."

"Good. Good." Orcot-san who was a friend of Count D's and, therefore, not to be entirely trusted. But it was good that he seemed to be warning Kazuma about the dangers. Everyone knew that the same people who'd taught Kureno to be the way he was, was the same people who'd been keeping the children. Considering how deadly Kureno was, it wasn't unthinkable that all of the children were just as deadly. But, measures could be taken and how dangerous could they be, realistically? Surely, Kazuma and Hatori could deal with them, even if it was simply calling the police. Shigure was sure that it wasn't something he really had to worry about. "I should go."

"Can I reach you at your house tonight?" Kazuma sounded worried, again. Poor Kazuma. All this trouble and he still didn't understand what had happened.

"No. I don't think so."

"At the estate, then?"

"No. You see, things are going to change. It's already started. I have to go."

"You're not telling me something."

"Have I become so transparent? Good bye. Take care of the children." He hung up quickly before Kazuma could say anything else. There was no reason to delay any longer. Shigure walked away from the phone booth, never intending to see his family again.

The next morning-  
Leon-

Leon woke feeling better than he had in a very long time. He was warm and comfortable with a pleasantly fuzzy feeling. There was a sweet smell in the air and a warm arm laying over his back. Arm?

It was hard to force himself awake, but Leon did it. He wasn't sued to waking up with someone next to him and couldn't seem to quite remember how he'd ended up in the same bed as another person until he opened his eyes and saw D, sound asleep, next to him. Funny. Leon didn't feel the least bit panicked.

It was the second time he'd woken up next to D in bed and Leon was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to it. D looked so peaceful when he slept, not that Leon had seen him sleeping all that often. The man had always seemed to keep all hours, always awake no matter when Leon stopped by.

'Time to stop fooling myself.' Leon smiled and put his head back down on the pillow. 'I'd do anything for him.'

**Big brother!** Leon's peaceful morning was disturbed when pajama clad Chris crept into the room and stood at Leon's side. **Tet-chan said you were still here. I'm hungry. Did you find those people that killed Suki?**

"Not yet." Leon pulled back the blanket and hauled himself out of bed. "Find me a shirt, kiddo. Then we'll worry about breakfast."

Without waking D, Leon managed to make Chris a reasonably decent breakfast, even though Tet-chan kept biting him and irritably growling. That was explained when Chris told Leon that it was Tet-chan's kitchen and he didn't like sharing with anyone, let alone the idiot big brother. Chris blushed. **That's Tet-chan talking, not me.**

"Yeah. Sure. Anyway. I have to get cracking." Leon checked his watch. "Half-past ten? Geeze! Wasted half the day. Man, I'll never get anything done at this rate." He then stopped himself from getting up and looked a little closer at Chris. Still in his pajamas with hair all messy from sleep, Chris looked more helpless than ever. "How'd you sleep last night?"

**No nightmares.** Chris said, bravely. **It's getting better, I think. I'm glad the kids all got rescued.** His face fell. **Everyone but Suki. Those people are gone, right? The bad people?**

Leon reached out and squeezed Chris' hand. "Give me some time and they will be. I won't let any other kid get hurt. I've gotta go see some people. You gonna be alright here?"

**Yup. Tet-chan's here to take care of me and I'll play with Phillip.**

"Good. Don't leave the petshop without D. I don't want you alone until I get things under control. When he wakes up, you tell D I'm going to the Hot Springs, he knows where I'm talking about. I just wanna check on those kids. Then I'm going to go back to Ayame's shop and check in with Jill. I'll be home before dinner, I think."

Later, Leon found himself at the Hot Springs facing an interesting scene. All the children were in the back gardens, as they were most every day Leon had gone to visit them for the past two weeks, but there were two others. That orange haired kid, Kyou, and delicate little Ritsu.

"Hey, how's it going?" Leon slapped a hand onto Ritsu's shoulder when he drew close enough. "How's the ankle holding out?"

Ritsu looked up from where he'd been sitting on a large rock, watching Kyou and the rescued children, and smiled brightly. "Oh! Orcot-san! My ankle's fine. You mustn't worry about me." He hadn't changed at all except for the fact that the bruise on his face was nearly gone and his limp didn't seem nearly so bad as it had been the last time Leon had seen the boy…ah…girl. "How are you? Welcome to the resort, mother will be pleased to see a new face." He looked around, then leaned a little closer to whisper, "Kazuma-dono says that because of the children, we aren't open, but I'm sure it's alright to have you here. Kazuma-dono has said that you'd visited before when we were all gone."

"Thanks." Leon looked around at the children again and saw that a great many of them were watching him. The younger ones were too involved with chasing the balls Kyou threw for them, but the older kids watched Leon either from the corners of their eyes or boldly staring. Two of them, Omi and Hikari, were children Leon knew for a fact had the black scorpion tattoos. "How's everyone doing?"

Ritsu hesitated. "Ah, well. Kazuma-dono says that he thinks they're doing well. Last night we all ate outside, Kazuma-dono says there just isn't room inside for everyone to eat together. We're waiting for Hatori-sensei - I think you met him at the airport - to come and see the children. One little girl…ah…Natsu. Yes, she said her name was Natsu. Her foot is very badly hurt and she can't walk. He's told us everything about the children. Isn't it awful?" Ritsu wrung her hands together and looked around. "Kazuma-dono is inside. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you. Please, go right in."

"You worry for them?" Kazuma asked with a gentle smile when Leon found him sitting in a large room with the television on. Everything about Kazuma seemed gentle and peaceful. In a way, he kind of reminded Leon of D, though D had an undercurrent of potential violence. No matter how sweetly D smiled, Leon knew that D was dangerous. He was more than dangerous. D was deadly. Kazuma didn't seem like that type at all. He was just too kind to really hurt anyone. "I'll do my best to take care of them. I wouldn't let any child get hurt."

Leon looked back at the yard full of children and thought that it didn't matter how much Kazuma wanted to protect the children. The fact was that it was nearly an impossible task for anyone, let alone one man.

"Hey." Leon raised a hand in greeting when Kazuma turned to face him. "Ritsu told me you were in here. How's it going?"

Kazuma didn't answer, but his face was grim. He nodded towards the television, indicating that Leon should take a look.

Curious, Leon came further into the room and sat next to Kazuma on the floor with his attention on the news reporter on the screen. She was a beautiful woman - the reporter - but looked like she was going to be ill. That was explained when Leon realized where the woman was and what she was talking about.

_"We're reporting live with a horrific story so grisly that we advise a parental warning. Please, send your children from the room as the following images are highly graphic and disturbing. Just a short time ago and anonymous source alerted police of nefarious doings in this, it can only be called Hell Hole. The police force, however, remains silent on this issue. The same anonymous source who got to action from the police then called out news station, which is what brought us here. How the police could ignore such a nightmare is beyond this reporter's understanding."_

The camera showed the open, sand filled arena Leon had seen at his visit to the Pit. There were no longer any bodies there, but the sand was still stained with blood.

_"The smell is sickening and this is only a fraction of the carnage. Dead men, women, and one child were found in this one room, all of them apparently killed by violence. The child - a girl no more than twelve years old - was shot, as were many of the adults. However, at least one man had died from his head being crushed. It looked as if a heavy machine of some kind had crushed his skull. Many other people looked like they'd been torn apart by wild animals."_

The news reporter looked faint, like she would vomit as soon as the camera turned off. Leon couldn't blame her. He wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

_"From our short investigation it seems that these murders aren't the first nightmare to have occurred in this place. This building was used in a child slavery ring where children as young as four were bought and sold for the purpose of watching them fight and kill each other. Yes, that's right. Kill. They taught children to kill. Like a dog-fighting ring or cock-fighting, innocent children were used as entertainment. Our unnamed source, who remains anonymous for their own protection, tells us that the surviving forty-three children were rescued after all this and that they are in a safe location. For the safety of the children and their benefactors, their location will remain undisclosed. The families of the children will be sought out, but as they seem to have been the ones who sold the children, the likelihood of them stepping forward is not very promising."_

The reporter began to walk and the camera followed her, out of the main pit and into one of the hallways Leon remembered walking down. It was like reliving a nightmare.

_"There are many more rooms within this building and some are more monstrous than the one you've just seen. A communal bath and shower room is so filthy that there's no telling what kind of diseases the children who were forced to endure using it have contracted. Both boys and girls, many of them teenagers, used these showers and toilets together. There are confirmed cases of many of the children being raped by the same customers who paid to see them fight. In fact, it was discovered that the children themselves were encouraged or forced into sexual intercourse with each other." The reporter turned darker green when she said that. "It appears that this was used as a reward for the successful fights. Perhaps, worst of all, this place is found to be a training camp for the infamous Black Scorpions, a world-wide organization which uses children as assassins. If anyone has any information about this, we plead with you to step forward. If the police won't listen to you, then come to channel 8 news and tell us your story."_

The report ended with that and Leon turned to face Kazuma. "Sorry you had to see that."

"My son was there."

"Kyou?"

"He stumbled across it. That's why he ran away, he told me. What he'd seen there had shocked him so badly…"

"Shit." Leon crossed his arms and looked out the window where he could see Kyou still throwing balls for the smaller children to chase. "Poor kid. He's lucky they didn't kill him. You know, there's still danger. We're working on getting the police to act on the information we have, but my partner thinks the police commissioner might be in on it, too. We've got the information we need, we just have to sort through it and get it into the right hands. If we can act fast enough, maybe we can shut them down for good. Have you found out what's happening with the children?"

"Not yet. I'll keep them, if I must."

"I'm just afraid those Black Scorpion people will try to get the kids back. If they've got friends in the police, then I'm not sure how we could stop them, legally."

Kazuma smiled, reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry about that, too much. They may have friends in high places, but those friends owe debts to the Souma family. We can get pretty much anything we want. Gods help them if they make Akito angry."

"That scrawny kid?" Leon thought back to the kid he'd tried to help. "He didn't look like such a badass to me."

"If Shigure were here to restrain him, Akito wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Now that Shigure's gone…" He paused and looked out the window at Kyou, laughing when the children ran to fetch the balls. "I'm not sure what Akito will do."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know."

Hong Kong-  
Lung Po Sin -

The television glowed in the dark office, the voice of the reporter rang loudly in the silence. For two hours it had been the same thing on nearly ever major news network. The same story over and over, told by different reporters, but perhaps that was only to be expected. Once the story had been whispered to one journalist, they'd all gone for it like wolves at a carcass.

"Do you wish the stories to stop, sir?" She was a goddess. Tall and glorious with bronze skin and eyes like black pearls. Impassively, she stood at the left of the desk, also facing the large television. Her face betrayed no emotion, a mask of perfection.

"No." Lung tapped his fingers against the black surface of his desk and wished for a cigar. The doctors had told him to give them up or they'd be the death of him. "No, the public has gotten hold of it. If the news stations were suddenly silent, it would look all the more suspicious. I think our dear friend, Mr. Sakko, will have a sadly fatal accident, however. What was I paying the police commisioner for if not to avoid this sort of…unfortunate delay in profits?"

Indihar didn't reply, but Lung didn't really want a reply. Instead, he wanted to hear the reporter and focused in on the screen with growing displeasure.

_"We're here in Tokyo, on third and fifth, in front of the old Tonka factory where a nightmarish story has been played out. In this area known for lawlessness, a massacre has taken place. Police received an anonymous phone call several hours ago and, when they came to investigate, dozens of mutilated bodies were found. Some people looked as if they'd been half eaten by some wild animal, others appear to have been beaten to death by blunt objects. No murder weapon has been found and no sign of the murderers. Police have informed us that this crime must have been committed by a group of people, most likely one of the many gangs in the area. Most horrifying of all, was the bodies of a young girl, about thirteen years old, found in the building. There is more to this story than just murder. It appears that people, children, were living here. They lived in squalor and filth."_

The television was the only light in the room, making it stand out in stark contrast to the darkness. The television showed a woman with her hair done in a elegant style, standing before a large building that was taped off with police tape. She spoke into a microphone with a professional detachment.

The reporter's professional demeanor did nothing to improve Lung's foul mood. Two weeks and not a word from the Tokyo office. Two weeks and the newest boy hadn't shown up along with the others he'd been promised by Kuno-san. He'd been assured that Omi - the pride of the Tokyo branch - was ready for field work and he'd been looking forward to seeing him. Not only Omi, but the doll-like girl, Hikari, was supposed to be delivered, also. This sort of delay was simply inexcusable.

"Indihar."

"Yes, sir?" Indihar, the secretary, walked in with a pad of note paper in her hand and a pen poised to write whatever Lung needed of her.

"Any news from Tokyo?"

"Your men in the police department have only just gotten off the phone. It seems that the training facility has been compromised. There is no word of who is responsible, but when they went to investigate, the facility was abandoned. There were multiple deaths in the main training arena, mostly the guards and Koto-san himself. There was one subject, but the rest are missing."

That information was useless! He'd learned as much from the news report. "At least Koto is dead. One less loose end I'll have to deal with. The subjects? You said they're missing?"

"Gone. There are several possibilities about where they've gone. They might have rebelled and simply run away. Due to training guidelines, this is extremely unlikely. However, your men in the police department have taken all the surveillance tapes and are sending there. They should be here in the morning."

"Have the tapes viewed them?"

"No, sir. They apparently thought it best that you be the first to look at them."

"Good." Lung pressed his fingers together and turned his chair so he was looking over the horizon of Hong Kong. "When those tapes get into your hands, bring them to me immediately. I don't care if you have to bring them to my home and wake me up."

"Yes, sir."

"Did I give you permission to leave!" Lung thundered when Indihar turned to leave the office.

"No, sir." She stopped without any indication of being offended or frightened. She just turned back to look at him with those marvelously cold eyes.

"Gather all the information you can find, I want you hunting through the databases, call anyone you need to, but find out who has the subjects." Despite all her sterling qualities, Lung would like Indihar to be frightened of him, just once. "Find out why notified the news networks about this incident. There must be some clue. I want to know who is responsible."

"Yes, sir."

To be continued…

Dear readers, thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep writing. I'm glad to know some folks out there like this story.


	4. Sorry

Chapter 4: Sorry

Hong-Kong-  
Indihar-

Three days after Indihar's initial report to Lung, he made his decision about what to do. "Send in Umi and Yasha. That woman took disks from the computer at the Pit. That information needs to be destroyed, thoroughly." They were, as usual, alone in his office when he gave her the command. His beefy fingers tapped on the surface of his desk as he replayed the surveillance tape for the fourth time. He'd watched it over and over since its arrival, just sitting in silence while it played. "This is going to be messy, I expect. I want information before anything else. We need to be prepared."

_We?_ Indihar's face didn't betray her thoughts. _This mess is yours._ "Yes, sir." She turned briskly and strode out of his office.

Down fifty floors on the elevator, then three flights of stairs brought Indihar to the basement of Lung's building. The skyscraper was his pride and joy, an immense creation of glass and steel he had built with the blood and sweat of his slave children. No one went down to the basement unless they knew what was down there and only Lung and Indihar knew what was stored in the basement.

As she approached one of the final doors, Indihar pulled a key that was constantly kept secured in her bra. It was as safe a place as any and no one with sense would try to steal it from her. There was no electronic lock or anything fancy on the door, just a simple keylock. On the other hand, any thief foolish enough to break into the basement deserved what they got.

The sound of a radio playing with the soft beat of some sad song drifted through the door when Indihar opened it. She followed the music down a last flight of stairs after closing the door behind her. The basement was a dank, but livable place. Out of respect for Umi and Yasha, Indihar walked as quietly as she could.

Umi lay on the bed with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. Her eyes were open, but she seemed to be focusing on the music instead of anything that was really in the room. She was getting close to middle age at thirty and still in excellent physical condition. Her legs were toned and muscular, her eyes as sharp as a tiger's. But it wouldn't be long before Lung decided she was too old for service and replaced her.

"Hello." Yasha spoke from where he sat on the bottom step of the stairs. He didn't bother to look up from his book, but there was no reason to. Indihar was the only person who ever visited them. "It's early for dinner."

"I don't bring food." That caught Yasha's attention and made him look up. _What is he reading this week? Ah. The Jungle Book._ "You have an assignment."

Yasha carefully put his book down under the stairs where it wouldn't get stepped on, and stood. Umi stood at the same time, taking her place next to Yasha.

"The Pit in Japan has been destroyed." She started out with the most amazing news. It was so shocking that Yasha's eyes widened in shock. Umi's expression stayed the same. "Not long ago, It was reported that everyone in the Pit was killed by something. Everyone but the children. There was one child shot, but nearly fifty others simply vanished. There are rumors that they had been led from the Pit by a man. He led them through the city to a private residence. This is only a rumor as all other surveillance tapes were destroyed. Your assignment is to investigate. Sir wishes to know what has happened and who is responsible. Once you find out who this person is who is responsible, you will destroy all evidence of the Pit."

"Has Sir any further information?" It was the first time Umi had spoken. She, as the elder, was the unspoken leader of the pair. She'd always been a leader, even back in the Pit, Umi had been one of the most outstanding fighters. When she had become Black Scorpion, no one had been surprised. It had inevitable. Indihar had gotten her tattoo shortly after Umi, a few years later Yasha followed. He was the youngest of the three of them.

Umi and Yasha were very ordinary, but, then again, that was how they were meant to be. Yasha looked like a young salary man, a suit and tie with short-cut black hair. The woman looked like any housewife with her frumpy floral dress and her hair done up in a bun on the back of her head.

What no one would see, when Yasha and Umi walked down the street was the tattoos on their chests. Two of the first products of the Black Scorpions, like Indihar herself, they were adult and more easily able to travel the distance to Japan without looking suspicious. There weren't many Black Scorpion children who lived to see adulthood, but the ones who did were the best.

"There is data on this surveillance tape." She handed the video to Umi with the instruction, "Study it. There is a woman shown, along with several others. The others are not clearly shown, making your main objective the woman." Indihar handed Umi an envelope. "Plane tickets and money. You are to…"

"Wait!" Umi held up her hand sharply with a displeased expression. She walked away from Indihar and went to the small CD player that sat on the floor beside the bed. Only then did Indihar notice that the music had stopped. Umi restarted the music, then returned to Indihar. "You were saying?"

"You are to go to Japan on the flight in two hours - you should reach Japan by early morning - and find the woman shown on the tape." Indihar didn't mind Umi's interruption. They all needed one indulgence. Umi had music. Yasha had books. Even Indihar had her own little vice. "Discover any information she has and destroy it. Find where the children are being kept. Do not attempt to retrieve them, that will be arrange for at a later time. You are to report your progress to me every two hours and any unforeseen difficulties. You will follow established procedure."

Umi nodded sharply, but Yasha stared at Indihar. "Indy? Are you coming with us?"

"No." She hated to leave them. Out of the original regiment of Black Scorpion children, there were only five left, three of them were standing in that room together. They were the lucky ones, the ones who hadn't died in their missions. There were nine others. Indihar had an excellent memory, it was the reason Lung had chosen her for his personal aid, she could remember the name of everyone she'd met in the Pit of Hong Kong. It hadn't been any different from the Pit that had recently been destroyed and thrust into the spotlight by the world's media. She hadn't gone on missions with any of them, though some - like Umi and Yasha - had worked as teams, but she knew how each and every one of them had died just as she knew how every Black Scorpion child had died. It was a teaching method. When one agent was killed, the others were told how, when, and why in the belief that the surviving agents would learn from it and not make the same mistake.

Yasha nodded at the abrupt answer. "Be safe."

"Be lucky." Indihar replied. It was something of a tradition that had started back when they had still been fighters in the Pit. No one could ask for more than to be safe and lucky for once led into the arena, it was likely that one would face one's friends and be forced to kill. It was under those hot lights and the dirty eyes of the spectators that all affection was lost. It had to be. Indihar had seen the result of the fighters who couldn't forget their friendships in the arena. They were the ones to die.

Main House-  
Akito-

They arrived back at the Souma Estate late, long after the sun had set. Immediately upon entering the main gates, Hatori quietly took command.

"Aya, get Yuki to my house and get him into the spare bed. Young lady, don't move." He turned his icy gaze to Rin and froze her in her tracks as she tired to quietly get away. "You, off to my office with Ayame. Kagura, walk with her so I can be sure she'll make it."

"It's been more than two weeks since the," Rin deliberately kept her eyes away from Akito. "Accident. I'm fine. My back's only sore."

"Exactly why I want you resting where I can watch you. Go."

There was no arguing with Hatori when he was in that kind of temper so even Rin had the sense to do as she was told without arguing. The rest of the family walked Akito right to the door of his house and he had never felt so proud. Though not everyone had made it, it made him happy to see his family gathered. Kureno had gone off with the girl for some reason and Shigure was…somewhere, but no one seemed to know where. Kyou and Ritsu had run off to the hot springs, but Akito would deal with all of that later. Kyou had hit Yuki and Akito wasn't sure he could forgive that. Maybe he should blame Count D. Yes, it was probably Count D's fault.

"You can all go now." Akito waved his hands at the Zodiac, but he was met only with concerned looks from his remaining family. "What? What is it?" His eyes went quickly to Hatori, his most sensible cousin. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Hatori stepped forward. "Are you sure you'll be alright alone?"

"Of course I am." Akito waved a hand at him. "You have black circles under your eyes. Go home and sleep. You'll give the Souma family a bad name running around as you are. People will start to think Souma's are ugly. Go home and take a bath, then go to bed." He looked at the others and realized the advice should be taken by all. "All of you. Go home and sleep. My family won't be seen like this." Kisa's hair was uncombed and Hiro's little shoulders were slumped. There was also an unpleasant smell from so many bodies unwashed for two weeks. "Go on. I'm still head of the family, aren't I?" Surely, that hadn't changed. "I'm god! Go wash and sleep."

With seeming reluctance, they did as they were told. Everyone but Hatori, naturally. He stayed and followed Akito into his house, right into his bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

It was a good question. "I'm not sure. Get my robe." Akito didn't look at Hatori. Instead, he went to the window and looked for the birds Shigure had given him. The garden was silent and still, much to Akito's disappointment. "I feel like I can think better. I don't feel stronger, exactly. I know I did bad things."

"I want a full examination before you get ready for bed." Hatori put his hands on Akito's shoulders and helped him take off his kimono. "I don't understand what happened with you or with Kyou, but I need to document everything."

Akito shivered from the cool night air. "Whatever you want."

It didn't seem to take long, but maybe it was because Akito was too busy watching Hatori. Akito sat on his bed and calmly let Akito examine him. "You always look like you're going to cry."

Hatori froze with his fingers pressing up against Akito's throat to check Akito's pulse. "Does that displease you?"

"I haven't decided. You should be happy. Kureno doesn't smile, either." It was because of Kana that Hatori didn't smile. "I'm sorry. I did it, didn't I?" It seemed strange to think back on that day. Like there was a cloud over the memory and it hadn't been real. "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't even want to hurt Kana, not really." How sweet Hatori had always been. Always ready to help Akito. When Junko had died it was Hatori who'd held Akito. His soft hands had been so strong that day when Akito needed someone to be strong for him. Before Shigure had arrived, Hatori had calmly and sternly told everyone to keep away from Akito all the while making soothing sounds of comfort. "You were always kind to me."

"You remind me of my father." Hatori said it very softly though he met Akito's eyes evenly. "I…I would like to think that if I'd been able, I'd have taken care of my father the way I take care of you."

Akito frowned and thought back. He knew Hatori's father had been head of the family before Akito had been born, but little else. No one ever spoke to Akito about what life was like before he'd been born. "Was he a good man?"

"Sometimes he was kind to me. I remember he read me a story, once."

"I'm making you sad. I just wanted to know." Akito reminded Hatori of his father, a man who was good only rarely. That meant Akito was only good sometimes. "I'll be good from now on. I won't hurt anyone. I promise. If I could do it again, I wouldn't have hurt you. I'd let you marry Kana." He reached up to stroke Hatori's face, his thumb running over the eye he had killed. "I wouldn't hurt you. I really just wanted you to be happy. I promise."

Hatori pulled an empty syringe out of the black bag he always carried and carefully drew some blood from Akito's arm. "You mustn't make promises you don't know if you can keep." Hatori looked at the vial of blood he'd taken from Akito, then carefully put it back in his bag. "I'll get your pajamas, now." He laid out Akito's pajamas, then stepped away and sank down onto his knees. "Do you want help?"

Ren had always helped him dress as much as Akito had hated it. "No. I can do it myself." It surprised Akito. Even after he'd banished Ren, he had tried very hard to take care of himself. His growing weakness and ill health had made him even more dependant on his family, though. He hadn't been able to take care of himself even when he'd wanted to and relied on Kureno and Hatori to help him with the little everyday tasks. "This time, I WILL do it." He pulled on the shirt, then the bottoms of the pajamas and worked on the buttons of the shirt. It took him a few minutes to get his fingers to slip the little buttons through the holes, but in the end he was finished and looked down at himself with great pride. "See? I told you I could do it."

Hatori still had that unreadable expression on his face, but nodded. "Yes. You did. I'll have the results of your test in the morning, but for now I think you'll be fine. More than fine. Please, call me if you feel anything odd at all. If you feel chest pains, dizziness, confusion, or anything similar call me immediately. Or would you prefer me to stay here for the night?"

"You can go home. I'm better now. I'm healed. You don't have to worry about me any longer." He fiddled with the buttons of his pajamas. "I am better, aren't I?"

Hatori looked away from Akito. "You are healthier than you were two weeks ago. If I find anything odd in the results, I'll let you know right away." He stood and pulled down the blankets of the bed for Akito. "You're sure you'll be alright without Kureno?"

"Yes! Yes!" Akito snapped the answer, then stopped himself. "I didn't mean to yell. I'm fine. I'm not sick anymore."

After a moment's silence and Hatori's intense stare, Hatori bowed deeply and backed away to the door. "Good night. I will be by as soon as I can in the morning. When I see him, I'll need to do tests on Kyou. Just for precaution's sake."

"Hatori, where is Shigure?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll call in the morning."

"Is Yuki alright? Should I hate Kyou for hurting him?" He wanted to hate Kyou for that, but it didn't seem right. Kyou was helping the family. That, and Kyou had gone through so much for him. What a poor way to repay Kyou if Akito shouldn't take care of his newfound life.

"No. You don't have to hate Kyou. It was an accident. Like what happened when Rin…" Pause. "Fell out of the bathhouse window. Good night."

After Hatori had left, Akito didn't sleep. As much as he tried, Akito just couldn't sleep in his cold, empty bed. The one time he did slip off to sleep, he was plagued by an abstract nightmare of being alone and when he woke, he was alone. The nightmare was real. He was the only one in his bed. He missed the sound of Kureno breathing next to him.

_"We're lonely."_

Akito rolled over and looked at himself looking out the window. "Stop complaining. Things will get better now." And it did seem better. He felt more awake, more focused and surely that was a good thing. "No one's going to get hurt anymore. Everyone will be safe and Shigure will come home."

_"Alright?"_ Akito's reflection laughed and looked at him over his shoulder._ "We're talking to ourselves and we think everything's going to be alright? We're still mad, we think. Only the insane talk to themselves and if we're insane, then we might hurt our family again."_

"No!" Akito protested. "I won't! I won't hurt them again. I'm strong, now. I'm healthy!"

_"We're still worried. Too much can go wrong and our family might get hurt even if we do manage not to hurt them. That Count D. He holds too much over us and his friend was at the estate. He saved us, remember?"_

The American? Akito remembered him. An impossibly tall man with bright hair like Momiji. He had been a rude, rough man, but kind. He was the man who'd saved Akito's life when Ren had attacked. "I liked him." He rather reminded Akito of Shigure. He didn't treat Akito like he was made of glass. "He was…interesting."

_"He's dangerous to us. Why was he at our estate in the first place?"_

"I don't know. Things happened so quickly. I didn't think to ask." Dying had sort of distracted him.

_"Maybe you should think about asking."_ He turned away again and stared out at the night's garden. _"We should sleep, now. We promised Hatori."_

The silence was oppressive. He was too used to having Kureno at his side. He missed the steady breathing of a sleeping Kureno and he missed being able to wake Kureno up when he wanted to talk. _Better if I had Shigure to talk to. Shigure always knows all the answers._ One of the questions plaguing him was about Kyou and who else could Akito ask.

So Akito stayed awake the full night, until dawn broke over the walls around the estate and he saw a light go on in Hatori's house. He lounged on the one of the large round windows of his bedroom and felt like crying. _Kureno didn't come home. Shigure didn't come see me. I thought he might. Maybe he's still at Count D's petshop. I was pretty awful to him, but he has to come home._

"Sir."

Akito smiled and turned to find Kureno standing in the doorway. "You're late. I didn't think you'd be gone so long."

"I'm sorry." Kureno was dressed the same as he had been the other day when he'd left with Honda-san's friend, Uotoni-san. "I was invited to stay with someone for the night."

'That rude, bad-tempered girl better not have done anything to hurt Kureno.' But when Akito went to Kureno and reached up to put his arms around his bodyguard, as he had done so many times before, he stopped. Akito was so taken back by the pleased twinkle in Kureno's eyes, that he took a step backwards.

"Why are you so happy?" He didn't think that he'd ever seen Kureno look so happy.

"I want to keep Arisa."

"What is an Arisa?"

"Not what. Who. I want to keep her. She has a pretty smile."

Akito froze at stared at Kureno, shocked. 'Another girl trying to take my family away…'

Hatori's House - House of the Dragon -  
Yuki-

Yuki woke to the feeling of cool hands on his forehead. The hands moved down to touch his cheeks then slid around to the back of his neck. Irritably, Yuki moaned a protest and tried to roll away from the touch. He hated being touched, why didn't anyone respect that? Being pawed at… "Go away." He mumbled, trying to rouse himself.

"Easy," Hatori's soft voice broke through Yuki's foggy mind and made him relax. Hatori had a way of doing that. "No fever. The lump on your head seems to have gone down. Open your eyes, Yuki."

Reluctantly, and only because Hatori was always right, Yuki did as he was told. The room was dark, but Hatori's pale face stood out well enough. Hatori had always been pale - too many hours spent in libraries and classrooms. Yuki's head still hurt, but not as much as it had when Kyou had throwing him into the brick wall. _Can't tease him, anymore._ Yuki thought, sadly. _Who am I supposed to play with, now?_

"Your eyes look alright." Hatori didn't have to deliberately keep his voice soft for the sake of Yuki's headache. He always spoke softly. In fact, Yuki had never heard Hatori raise his voice. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." Yuki answered. "Did you keep waking me up?"

"It was either me or Ayame." Hatori looked to the left and Yuki followed his gaze. There was Ayame, for the first time ever, disheveled. His hair hung over his face in a not very attractive way and he was slumped down in a chair with his fine clothes all wrinkled. "He's been there all night."

"I see." Yuki closed his eyes again. "Where is everyone?"

"By everyone, I presume you mean Honda-san and Kyou. Kyou is at the hot springs. After your little argument, he and Ritsu went there to see Kazuma. Honda-san is at Ayame's. She's staying with Mine-chan and Jill-san. She's perfectly safe."

Jill-san, the pretty woman he'd seen when he had gone to confront Ayame and found two American's in the apartment instead. "Can I go back to sleep, now?"

"If you like. The danger's over now. Get as much sleep as you can. I'll call your school, so you can skip if you like."

That made Yuki frown. "You? Not Shigure?"

Hatori met Yuki's eyes evenly. "No one knows where he is."

"Don't be foolish." Yuki pulled the blankets up closer to his chin. "He's at his house. He's ALWAYS at his house."

"No. He's gone." Hatori stood up then and gave Ayame's arm a shake. "Come on. Aya, wake up. He's alright now. Let's get you to bed. I have enough work, I don't need another patient."

Yuki closed his eyes when Ayame started to wake up, hoping to save himself another headache if Ayame thought he was still asleep.

"He's sleeping?"

"Yes. Come on. I still have things to do and you're exhausted. I told you to sleep."

"I just want to give Mine-chan a call to see if everything's alright."

"Everything's fine. Stop worrying and get to bed."

"What about 'Gure-san?"

Hatori was silent for a moment. "Shigure can take care of himself. To bed with you."

There were footsteps and the sound of a door closing before Yuki decided it was safe to open his eyes. He wasn't a stupid boy, by any means, but there were some things he wanted to think about before he decided how he would react to the sudden changes fate was throwing at him. _Fate or Count D. Count D is worse than fate. He just keeps smiling while my life gets turned upside-down. No. That's selfish. I won't be selfish, anymore. It's not just me I should be worried about._

He let his eyes open and saw that the world outside was still dark. It was definitely Hatori's house - Yuki had spent enough time in the sick room to recognize the tree outside and the prism hanging in the window. Hatori's sick room never changed. Whenever someone was too ill to be away from Hatori for long but not sick enough to be admitted to the hospital, he would have them stay at his home. It was a sensible arrangement. It felt like Yuki had spent half his childhood in that room and, sadly, it had been the happiest half.

_Time to think._ Yuki forced himself to think about the changes that had to be dealt with. _I'm not selfish anymore, so I can't just lock myself away. Not like before. Now, I have to deal with life. If Kyou can be mature, so can I. I can do anything the stupid cat can do._ With that rather immature thought, Yuki focused on the major changes. _Akito. He's going to be different now, but how different? Just because he's not dying in a day or in a week, how long will he last? Will it really change how he thinks?_ Yuki puzzled over that for a while, but couldn't come to an answer. _Not that it matters. I won't know till I see him again._ Not that he really wanted to see Akito at all. Still, all the memories weren't entirely unpleasant.

_There's Kyou to think about, too._ And that just made Yuki all the more confused. _He's the last person I'm supposed to love._ There was no denying it, not if Yuki wanted to stop being so deceptive. He wanted to be a good person and that started with being honest. _But it's not like with Tohru. It's just different._

It was fortunate that in the Souma family, the Inner Circle, in particular, homosexuality was not only accepted, it was encouraged. What could be better? One wouldn't have to worry about the pesky curse if one wasn't involved with the opposite sex.

_Kyou was flirting at the petshop, I'm sure of it. Still, that doesn't mean I should do anything. There are Tohru's feelings to consider and Kagura's. Can't hurt either of them._

**/Feeling well/**

Yuki blinked at the voice, then rolled over to look over the side of the bed. Sure enough, there was a small black and brown mouse looking up at him. "I've felt better."

**/Tired/**

"A bit." Mice, Yuki was the first to admit, weren't the smartest of animals, despite what myth might say. If he tired to explain what he was thinking, the mouse just wouldn't understand. For that matter, Yuki wasn't sure he understood anything. "Better hide. Man not like our kind."

**/Man busy. Time to talk./** The mouse climbed up the blankets on the bed and came to sit on Yuki's chest. They regarded each other for a little while until the mouse grew bored and began cleaning itself. **/Smell of sweet things, you do. Of far away and strength. Smell of protection. Smell of D./**

Yuki stared at the mouse. Of course. Why shouldn't it know about Count D? Stranger things had happened. Yuki brought his hand up and stroked the mouse with one finger, making it preen and rub against him. "Funny things have been happening."

**/Funny/**

"Scary." Yuki didn't shiver, but if he had any less self-control he would have. "I was so scared." Tohru gone missing. Kyou, covered in his own blood. Shigure acting crazy. Akito almost dying. The unreal petshop where Tohru had gotten pawed by those…things. Tohru wasn't human. Kyou wasn't human. Yuki wasn't human, not entirely. "I'm still scared. I don't know what to do."

The mouse seemed confused. **/Time to hide./**

It was tempting, but Yuki felt like he'd spent a good part of his life hiding. Hiding from Akito with Shigure's protection. Hiding from the hurt of Ayame's neglect with bitterness. Hiding from his loneliness with silence. Hiding from his own weakness by fighting Kyou. Hiding as a protection was wearing thin, especially now that Yuki had some idea of the pleasure one could get from life. "I don't think so. I don't know what I'll do."

Count D still had power over the family and Yuki really didn't like that Kyou was sudden bound to Akito for the sake of the family. To keep the family safe and Akito alive, Kyou would have to spend more time at the estate and in the company of Akito.

**/If no hide, then run./**

"I can't run. I have people to take care." Kyou didn't know how to speak with Akito to keep him from getting upset. He didn't know that Akito was comforted by eye-contact or that Akito took deep offense at too many questions. Yuki would have to tell Kyou everything he'd learned from his years of being the center of Akito's attention if Kyou would listen. God knows Kyou didn't worry about himself often enough. "I just wish I weren't so scared. I'm sixteen. Six years past the age of adulthood for my family. Why don't I feel more grown-up?"

Again, the poor mouse was confused. **/Scared? Must rest./** The mouse scurried up Yuki's chest and up his neck, it managed to crawl onto his head and Yuki felt it stroking his hair. **/No good comes from rushing./**

"Funny thing for a mouse to say."

If the mouse understood that comment, it said nothing. It suddenly frozen and lifted its nose into the air, smelling. A terribly tension made its body stiffen. **/Smell of snake. Bad. Bad for resting./**

"That snake's no danger. He won't hurt me." What if Ayame took Count D's offer and had all the human blood in him drained away? Kyou had changed a bit, so it stood to reason that Ayame would, also. Would he be more like a snake? If he saw Yuki in his mouse form would he try to eat him?

**/Too many dangers here. Snakes. Dogs. Cats. Danger. Danger everywhere. Come away./**

"Can't. You go somewhere safe."

The mouse pawed at his whiskers nervously, but stayed where he was. **/If you want, take. That is the way with us. Trouble comes from teeth and claws and sickness and hunger. Don't make more trouble than you need. You want? Take./**

Such simple advice. Mice were like that. "What I want, I can't take without hurting people I don't want to hurt."

**/You make things complicated./**

"Things ARE complicated."

**/Only to you./** The mouse left at that and Yuki tried to wake himself up.

Too much hiding, not enough doing. First off, he'd have to convince Hatori that he was well enough to be released. It was well-known that Hatori could be the strictest of jailors when it came to his patients. Yuki was honestly surprised that Hatori didn't come striding down the hall the minute Yuki opened the sickroom door.

Still in borrowed pajamas Yuki crept along the landing, then downstairs. he hated to think of who had changed his clothes and hoped that it had been Hatori. At least Hatori would have done it quickly and with little to no fuss. If it had been Ayame…well…that would have been just too weird. As he walked along, he passed a door with a sign hanging on it with a Do Not Disturb sign. That meant that there was another patient, but Hatori had only one sick room in his house which meant that the room must have been his own bedroom. To think that Hatori was sick worried Yuki, so he cracked open the door to peek in. Thankfully, it wasn't Hatori who slept peacefully in the room, but Rin. Her long black hair was spread out on the pillow and her long arms lay at her sides.

"Not polite to go peeking." Hatsuharu's monotone voice whispered right into Yuki's ear, making Yuki jump. Hatsuharu pressed himself close to Yuki, but looked over his shoulder at Isuzu. "If she catches you, she'll kick you somewhere that hurts a lot. That's why she wears those pointy-toed boots."

"I wasn't peeking." Though Yuki blushed at being caught in such a predicament. "I just wanted to know who was hurt."

"It's her back. She wasn't supposed to leave the hospital when she did and Hatori worries."

"Why not take her back to the hospital?"

"Since she's gone the past two weeks without any problems, he doesn't think she's really in any danger. He decided that so long as she stays in bed, she could stay here for the night. He said he's taking her to the hospital today for X-rays and a few other tests." Hatsuharu reached around Yuki and pulled the door closed. "I think she'll be alright. If Hatori was really worried, he would have insisted she go to the hospital last night."

The house was utterly silent and Yuki thought, at first, that Hatori must have gone to sleep. He hadn't had anymore sleep than Ayame, surely he was tired, also. "I don't suppose you know where my clothes are?"

Momiji skipped out of a room and saw Yuki and Hatsuharu together. Strangely, he whispered instead of his usual over-loud babbling. "Good morning." He took Hatsuharu's hand and squeezed it before letting go. "Don't worry about Rin, Haru." He smiled up encouragingly. "Ha'ri says she's fine. It's just his worry that keeps her here. Yuki, you look lots better than last night. Tohru's safe and sound."

"She'll be at school today." Yuki said, distractedly. It would be just like Tohru to go to school only a day after so much madness. No doubt she apologized to her mother for missing so much school. "We have so much work to make up."

Momiji laughed. "You're so responsible, Yuki. Are you hungry? Aya's still sleeping, I think, but I can make you some breakfast. I'm not a good cook like Tohru-chan, but I can heat up the left over rice and we have lots of milk. If you don't like that, I can call Akito's chef and ask him for something. He'll make anything because he says Akito doesn't eat enough and he gets bored."

"Cothes?" Yuki just didn't feel safe not being properly dressed.

"Yours stunk." Momiji said, cheerfully while he led Hatsuharu and Yuki downstairs. "No one changed their clothes for two weeks, so everything's being washed. Mine won't fit you, but Haru will let you borrow his clothes, right?"

Hatsuharu nodded listlessly. "Yeah. Sure." A brightness flashed into his eyes. "Yuki…in my clothes…wow."

Yuki wanted to refuse outright. If anyone ever saw him dressed in black leather and chains…God only knew what would happen. The alternative was walking home in…Yuki looked down at the too small pajamas covered in yellow ducks. "Momiji, am I wearing your pajamas?"

"Ha'ri didn't have any spares." Momiji beamed. "Those are my best ones, too."

"I see." He'd have nightmares about this. "Thank you. Haru, I will take you up on the offer, but just until I can get back home. I'll return them as soon as I can."

Momiji stopped at the bottom of the stairs and spun around on his heel to face Yuki. "You're leaving? Are you going to school?" Momiji scratched his head. "Ha'ri won't want you to. He doesn't like anyone to move around for about a day after they get sick and Kyou knocked you a good one."

Hatsuharu was more demonstrative and managed to inch close enough that he put his hand on Yuki's head and gave it a little rub. "Yup. You've got a knot." A curious look flashed in Hatsuharu's eyes. "You want me to go beat him?"

It occurred to Yuki that laughing in Hatsuharu's face wouldn't have been a kind thing to do, but if Kyou could knock Yuki flat with just a single blow then what chance would Hatsuharu have? It was touching that he wanted to try to defend Yuki, though. "No. If I want revenge, I'll get it myself." A vague memory tickled at Yuki's mind. "You two, where did you take Honda-san?"

Momiji's smile was near blinding in its brightness. "You remember it was us that took her. That's good. I thought you might not. We took Tohru to Ayame's shop so she can stay with Mine-san. Ha'ri said it's not right for a girl to be all alone at a house like Shigure's."

"Too dangerous. Shigure always said there were perverts in the forest." Hatsuharu added.

"Shigure IS the pervert in the forest." Yuki said, sulkily. "What about Kyou? Hatori said he went to the hot springs. Any word from him?"

"Not that I've heard. I heard Kazuma-sensei is there. There are weird rumors going around the family. They're saying that there were a bunch of kids, but they weren't Souma's. They said Kureno brought them here, but Kazuma took them to the hot springs and then Ritsu's mother closed down the whole resort. No one seems to know what's going on."

"Kids?" Another mystery, but at least it was one that Yuki didn't have to deal with. If the kids weren't Souma's, then they would be turned over to the outside authorities. "I don't think I'll have breakfast with you. I should…" His voice trailed away when they walked past the door that led to Hatori's back garden. Hatori had always treasured his privacy, so it was no mistake that when he relaxed, he chose to do it where no one was likely to see him. "I didn't know Hatori could shoot."

Momiji followed his gaze. "He doesn't talk about it much. If you're leaving, tell Hatori before you go. He gets grumpy when his patients wander off. Haru, you'll eat with me, won't you?" They went off to the kitchen, leaving Yuki to watch Hatori.

Hatori was dressed in his usual smart suit, but stood in a very distinct position. His legs spread apart and his back stiff, Hatori held the long bow as if he'd held it his whole life. His feet spread apart and focused entirely on the target at the opposite end of the garden, Hatori looked stronger than Yuki had ever seen him. The idea of Hatori with any kind of weapon in his hands just didn't seem right. Hatori was just too gentle. Yet, there he stood only a foot or so from the porch with a bow that was longer than Hatori was tall, the string held taunt between Hatori's fingers with a long arrow ready to fly.

So, the rumors were true. Rumors flew like sparrows around the Souma family and most of them centered around the Inner House. Therefore, when Yuki had heard the whispers about Hatori being an archer, he had dismissed them without much thought.

"Hatori's more complex than most people think."

Yuki swung around, again surprised by the unexpected voice. Ayame, still ruffled from sleep, stood behind him on the stairs and smiled down at Yuki. "Momiji mentioned that you were here."

"You shouldn't be out of bed without Hatori's say-so, little brother." Ayame waggled a finger at Yuki. "Naughty-naughty. Do you like the show? He shoots almost every morning. Everyone thinks he's one-dimensional. Hatori - just the doctor. That's all anyone ever sees of him. He wanted to be a painter when we were children. When you were born, he went to the hospital and stayed there with you for months. For nearly a full year he lived in that hospital room with you and Yahiko. Sorry. You don't remember him, do you? He died the same day he brought you and Hatori back home. He was the cow before Hatsuharu. I always liked him. As I was saying, Hatori saw a beautiful painting and had decided he wanted to be a painter. It became an obsession to him. His grades in school dropped because he worked more on his painting than on homework. I'll bet that shocks you, huh? He gave it up to be a doctor, of course."

"Why archery?" Yuki asked. He was determined to be civil with Ayame. Time to stop running away. "Everyone else in the family learned from Kazuma-sensei, didn't Hatori want to learn to fight?"

"'Tori? Fight? Oh, certainly not! Kazuma isn't that much older than 'Tori, Gure-san, and myself, but he did teach Gure-san and myself to fight. Kazuma taught 'Tori to shoot, though."

Yuki opened his mouth to say something else, but when he turned again to look at Ayame, he stopped. There was something tender in Ayame's eyes while he watched Hatori. It was something Yuki had seen before, but he'd never known what it meant. He was starting to get an idea. _I really am self-centered. How could I not see?_ So he stepped away, leaving Ayame to silently gaze at the unsuspecting Hatori. Before he got very far, Ayame spoke up,

"Little brother, stop by the shop and I'll run you up some pajamas. Yellow duckys really don't suit you. Pink is much more your color."

Yuki rolled his eyes, then stepped into the kitchen where Momiji and Hatsuharu were eating.

"Yuki," Momiji asked as soon as he'd walked through the door. "Did something happen between Kyou and Kazuma-sensei? Haru says people are whispering about them having a big argument. Is it true?"

"I'm not sure. Something happened." Yuki remembered his own meeting with Kazuma just before he'd found himself in Count D's petshop. How shaken Kazuma had looked. Kyou had struck Kazuma, something Yuki had thought would never happen. How would Kyou be able to deal with the hurt Yuki had seen in Kazuma's eyes, Yuki had no idea. Tough as he liked people to think he was, Kyou was an utter jellyfish when it came to his master. If Kyou saw in pain in Kazuma's eyes that he had caused, it might just break him. "Honda-san is at Ayame's shop, you said? I think I'll go by there."

"Yup." Hatsuharu assured him. "Ayame asked us to have Mine-san give Tohru the spare room. His friend is staying with Count D, apparently. Isn't that funny? What a coincidence that Count D's friend should be Ayame's penpal."

"I don't believe in coincidence." Yuki told him, looking again at Hatori. "Fate controls us all."

"I think I'd rather believe with free-will." Momiji said softly.

"Free-will means that all the misery our family has suffered through all these years has been self-inflicted. Fate means that we didn't have any choice. I think I'd prefer to believe that we aren't so stupid that we'd do this to ourselves."

"So…" Hatsuharu stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against a wall. "You're saying that Ayame's penpal being Count D's friend, Ritsu going to America and meeting them there, and everything that's happened to our family, has been fated? It was all meant to be?"

"Better that than the idea that our family has been torturing ourselves for centuries, isn't it?"

Momiji didn't look happy, but didn't argue. He tapped his chopsticks on the table then asked, "Yuki, what are you going to do after high school?"

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking about some things. Everything's that's happened with Kyou and Count D's offer…it got me thinking. I'm trying to work something out. Have you thought about what you'll do when school's over?"

In fact, it was something Yuki had been thinking about quite a lot. "I'm going to university."

"University?" Momiji said in an awed voice and his eyes widened. "But…what would you study?"

"Botany." Yuki told him with a little smile. University was the reason why he'd wanted to get a job, like Tohru. If Tohru could work after school, then there was no reason Yuki couldn't. He could work and save his money for the rest of his high school life, then use the money to go to university.

"But won't you miss Tohru and Kyou?"

Yuki frowned at the question and at Hatsuharu who'd asked. Why would he mention Kyou? Hatsuharu was more perceptive than Yuki had given him credit for. Denying anything would just make Hatsuharu's suspicions seem reliable. "I don't have to go far. There's a university within commuting distance from Shigure's house. If he lets me live with him through university, then I can come home every night." He gave them both a stern look. "Don't tell anyone. Now, Haru, about those clothes…"

"Oh, yeah." Without hesitation, Hatsuharu stood up and unbuttoned his vest.

"What are you doing?"

"You need clothes, right?" Hatsuharu threw the vest at Yuki then unbuttoned his trousers. "Bring them back when you're done. Leather costs a lot." Before Yuki could say a word, Hatsuharu had stripped off his trousers and tossed them at Yuki. Yuki learned in that moment that Hatsuharu, apparently, didn't believe in underwear. Bare-butt naked, Hatsuharu sat back down next to Momiji and kept eating. He glanced at Yuki and seemed to realize something was wrong. "You're turning kind of a funny color. Want me to get Hatori?"

"No! No. Just…just…" Yuki shook his head then turned away and started back upstairs to change. _Forget it. Just don't think about it. I hope he doesn't do that in public._

Ayame's shop-  
Jill-

Jill woke the same way she had for almost three weeks, since arriving in Japan.

Soft skin under her arm and the sweet smell of Mine's lilac perfume. Mine's steady breath on her neck and the sound of Japanese talk-show on the radio. She flexed her fingers until they brushed against Mine's soft curls and then relaxed. The bed was warm and there wasn't any pressing need to get up.

"I have work to do."

Jill pulled Mine closer, but refused to open her eyes. "Nope. Stay here."

"Oh, come on. I need to call the boss." Mine wiggled a little, but that only made Jill hold on tighter. It dissolved into a rather silly struggle of giggling and ticking. A pleasant way to wake up.

Eventually, after a good deal of snuggling and Mine trying to escape, she squirmed out of Jill's embrace and slipped out of the room. "Some of us have to work, you know." Mine called over her shoulder. "Lucky you gets to be on vacation and play on the computer. If you're up to it, I'll take you for a tour, later. Can't spend your whole vacation on the computer. It's too much like work." Then she was gone and Jill's thoughts turned to more serious things.

Work. _Chief wasn't happy when Leon and I called in with our resignations. Can't say that I blame him. But…_ She put her hand on Mine's pillow where it was still warm from where she'd slept on it. _How could I leave?_ She knew that she'd have to get paper work in order for herself and Leon if they were going to stay in Japan. There were legal details that had to be sorted out and they'd both have to get real jobs. Tricky considering that while Jill could speak Japanese fairly well, her reading left much to be desired. In fact, while they'd been in the base of the Black Scorpion, where they'd found all the kids, Jill had only been able to read enough of what had been on the disks to know that it was vital information about their investigation. _And that brings me right back to the headache of the year. The Black Scorpion disks._

Jill got out of bed and dressed, ready for another day with the translation function of her computer. First, coffee. When she found a teenage girl in the kitchenette, Jill had to take a minute to remember where the girl had come from. She was very innocent looking with large eyes and long brown hair and humming softly to herself.

"Ah!" The girl gasped in surprise when she noticed Jill. "Forgive me, Jill-san." The girl bowed low and looked a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you. I tried to be as quiet as I could."

"No problem. I get us this time everyday back home. Honda-san, right?" From what little she'd seen of Honda-san, Jill liked her. The girl was sweet, if a bit of an air-head. When the two boys and the girl had delivered her the previous night, Jill had let Mine handle the situation as she seemed to know them and had assured Jill that Honda-chan was a good girl.

"Yes. I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm sorry it was so late when I arrived last night, I hope I didn't cause you or Mine-san any inconvenience."

"No. None. Hey, any friend of Mine's is a friend of mine. I'm free-loading myself, so it's really Mine's decision." She noticed then that they weren't alone and wanted to curse herself. She wasn't usually so dim. "Hey." She said in way of greeting to the other young woman. This one was vastly different from pleasant, smiling Honda-san.

"Good morning." She was delicate looking with a china-doll complexion and dark, unreadable eyes. "I see that you've taken good care of dear Tohru." She paused, making a strangely tense moment stretch. "That's…good."

"Hanajima-san. Nice to see you again." Hanajima-san had been equally ominous the previous night when she'd helped to deliver Honda-san. "So, what's going on this morning?"

"School." Honda-san smiled when she said it, as if school were the best thing that could happen to her. "Hana-chan was kind enough to bring me a clean uniform, so I can go. I'll have to make do without my books until I can get back home." She gave Hanajima-san a questioning look.

"No." Hanajima-san said, firmly. "We are already late. Also, I do not think it would be a good idea for you to go walking out there alone. Uotoni-kun and I will walk with you after school if you must go. If either of the Souma's appear at school, you may walk with them." She stood up from where she'd been sitting and it struck Jill as odd to see the girl in a school uniform. It just didn't look right on her. "We should leave now. Uotoni-kun will worry, if she's at school today."

Honda-san puzzled over that even as she gathered up a small lunch. "Why wouldn't she be at school?"

"…she had things to take care of last night. She may be tired today."

"Oh."

After they'd gone and Jill had her coffee and sat down with her little laptop and set to work. She hadn't been working more than ten minutes when she felt like she was being watched. She stopped working and looked around the empty apartment. She was completely alone, there wasn't even any noise from the shop below. Odd. While Jill was sensible and didn't let herself be unnerved by worries and paranoia, she did have good instincts and her instincts were definitely telling her that she was being watched.

She stood and walked slowly around the apartment, ending up at the window that overlooked the busy street. The street had a good many people walking around, going to work or going shopping, but no one over suspicious. The suspicion was turning to nervousness and slowly turning to fear. After a moment's thought, Jill took the disks from her laptop and went downstairs where she found Mine working at a sewing machine.

"Mine, do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Mine jumped to her feet, all too willing to help out. "Anything for you." She was adorable when her eyes sparkled like that.

Jill handed Mine the two disks, then thought better of it and slipped them into Mine's apron pocket. Luckily, Mine had decided to wear the maid outfit. "Can you take these to…" To where? Jill didn't even know where Count D was staying and she knew that was where Leon was. "Ayame. He's at the Souma estate, right? Take them to Ayame and ask him to give them to Leon when he pops up again."

"Ask Ayame to give disks to Leon. Right!"

"It's very important. Don't stop anywhere before the estate and if Ayame's not there, stay at the estate until he arrives. Is that too much to ask?"

"Nothing's too much for you." She raised herself up on her toes and kissed Jill before she started out. Just when she'd reached the door Jill reached out and grabbed her. She pulled Mine to her and put her arms around Mine's waist. It felt so good to hold someone like that. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Jill let Mine turn around so they could face each other. She didn't really want Mine to leave. If they could just stay like this and ignore the outside world, Jill thought she'd be happy forever. It had only been a couple of weeks that they'd known each other. Everything had happened so fast, but from the moment she'd stepped into Ayame's shop and seen cute Mine carefully folding fabric, Jill had known who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I do love you."

"I love you, too." Mine said it so easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"It will be as soon as Leon gets those disks. I'm just having a bit of trouble translating and his Japanese is much better than mine. I just wanted you to know, I love you. I see Leon and the Count every day going through such anxiety, just because they're both stubborn and won't tell each other how they feel. I don't want to waste time like Leon." Jill released Mine. "Go on. I'll mind the shop for you."

Mine left the shop and Jill watched her go. When Mine turned the corner, Jill looked around again. If anything, the feeling of being watched was even stronger. Still, there was no one suspicious around.

Jill locked the front door and made her way back upstairs, but stopped in the doorway..

"You have to die, now." There was a young man and a middle-aged woman standing in the middle of the apartment's living room. The young man raised a gun towards Jill. "Sorry."

To be continued…

Dear readers, I've heard many rumors about Akito, in reality, being a woman. I've also read an article in some anime magazine (I don't remember which one) that said Akito is definitely a man. I don't know which one is true, so I'm going to keep Akito a man.


	5. Fire

Chapter 5: Fire 

Akito's House-  
Kureno-

Kureno knew, the minute that the panicked light flashed into Akito's eyes that he should have followed his first instinct and kept his mouth closed. Akito's eyebrows drew together, showing his confusion, and his mouth tightened into a narrow line. It wasn't a good sign that he backed away from Kureno to sit on the bed. Slowly, Akito seemed to fold up on himself, pulling his arms and legs in tight to his body and lowering his head until it almost seemed that he had no neck.

"You want to keep Uotoni-san?" The words came from Akito as if he were forcing them out. "Honda-san's friend? Why?"

"I like her smile. She's warm." There was more to it than that - sex, for one. Kureno wasn't stupid, he knew what risks Arisa had taken when she'd deliberately seduced him in her bedroom. She must have worried terribly about pregnancy, disease, and even the pain of her first time. Not only had it been her first time, but, shockingly, his first, also. He'd enjoyed it a great deal and wanted there to be more of it. He'd liked watching her sleep most of all. That she trusted him enough to sleep while he was in the room was amazing.

Akito started to shake, as he often did when he was taken by fever or fury, and looked piercingly at Kureno. "You want to marry her?"

Marry? When did that come into the conversation?

Kureno understood what it was to marry. It was a formal commitment to another human being, a religious and legal means of joining two people together. It seemed silly.

"Well?" Akito kept his voice carefully controlled. "Are you asking me if you can marry her?"

"No." Kureno honestly didn't see the point in such ceremony. He didn't need that kind of thing. Surely, he and Arisa had made enough of a commitment to each other with the sex. He had chosen her. There was just something about her that appealed to him and he was more than willing to take her as his partner. She seemed sharp and had a pretty voice. There was really nothing objectionable about her.

Akito opened his mouth to say something, then a look of deep concentration made him frown. "Go to bed."

"Yes, sir." Kureno was used to obeying, whether he liked the orders or not. So he did exactly as Akito told him and started crawling into Akito's bed, but the head of the family stopped him with an unhappy fluttering of his hands.

"No! No! In the Rooster's house. Go to the Rooster's house and go to bed. I need to think."

It hurt. Kureno had never been dismissed from Akito's house before. He stood and bowed, then left the house. He did not, however, go to the Rooster's house. Instead, Kureno simply stayed outside Akito's house. It would do no good to go to bed, he wasn't at all tired as he'd slept several pleasant hours next to Arisa. He took time walking around the house and watching the guards patrol the estate, wondering how long it would be before Hatori ordered them to stand down. Probably, in the morning Hatori would make a general announcement that Ren had been killed while trying to murder Akito and then he would allow things to go back to normal.

The walk around Akito's house gave Kureno time to think of other matters he'd left too long. The children he'd taken from the Pit. That matter would have to be settled as quickly as possible. Surely, the owners wouldn't allow the children to simply be taken away. It was a subject that Kureno would rather bring to Shigure's attention than Hatori's. Akito wouldn't understand the situation and Hatori was simply too gentle to take the necessary actions or give the proper orders. Neither of them would think to order Kureno to kill or to hunt down the enemy before an attack could be made and Kureno was still too bound by his childhood training to take action on his own. Who was he to even make suggestions to Akito? Always before, if such matters troubled Kureno, he would seek out Shigure and wait for the dog to tell him what to do. In all honesty, Kureno didn't even know where the children were being kept at the moment.

When he was halfway around Akito's house and right outside the window of Akito's audience room, he heard Akito speaking.

"Don't say that." A pause, then Akito continued, "I know. I know, already! I won't let him be hurt. He's mine, I know what I'm doing! Who? I can't talk to Hatori." Akito sounded as if he might cry, then. "I hurt him. If I ask Hatori he'll just be sad, again. Where's Shigure? If he'd just come home I could ask him. He always knows what to do. Where is he? He promised he'd always come if I needed him. I remember. He promised."

Kureno risked a look in the window and saw Akito pacing very quickly up and down the length of the room. It seemed that Count D's 'healing' wouldn't have such a sudden effect than Kureno had thought. All at once, Akito stopped pacing and he dashed to the telephone.

"Of course! That's what Shigure would do!" He paused with his finger hovering over the buttons of the phone, then shouted, "Kureno!"

"Yes, sir?"

Akito jumped at Kureno's voice, almost right behind him. "Why are you listening at windows? Never mind. Dial for me. Come in here, I want to call Ayame's shop."

"Ayame is at Hatori's house."

"Did I ask? Call Ayame's shop."

Dutifully, Kureno did as he was told and when a woman answered the phone he handed it to Akito.

"I want to speak to Honda-san." Akito said into the receiver. "No, I won't call later. Go wake her up. I'm Souma Akito." He paused while apparently waiting then spoke. "Honda-san, come to the estate now. I wish to speak to you." He hung up without seeming to wait for her answer and gave himself a satisfied smirk. The smirk faded off his face and he looked at the phone, then at Kureno somewhat guiltily. "I should have said 'please', shouldn't I? Hatori always says 'please'."

"I wouldn't know, sir." Manners had never been his strong point.

Akito didn't sent Kureno away again, though he didn't speak to him, either. Instead, Akito paced the room and muttered to himself quietly enough that Kureno couldn't quite hear him. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but always before it was Shigure that Akito waited for.

Not too long after the phone call, a soft knock drew their attention to the front door and Akito waved his hand, motioning for Kureno to get it. There was a young woman, not one of the Zodiac, and therefore of no real importance, with a look of irritated distrust on her face. "Kureno-san, there's a girl here who says Akito-sama called for her." The look on her face clearly said that she expected Kureno to prove the girl wrong. She was shocked when he nodded.

Behind the guard, Kureno saw the girl standing awkwardly, looking as if she'd dressed in a hurry. She was Arisa's friend. "That it's Honda-san you've met. Send her in."

The guard still looked disapproving, but did as she was told and motioned behind her. Honda-san's hair was slightly mussed and her clothes wrinkled and dirty. "Kureno-san?" She bowed and looked up with tired eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I was asleep and I had to get dressed." She kept on talking like that while he led her into the halls of Akito's house.

At Akito's door, he knelt on the floor and rapped softly with his knuckles. "Sir, Honda-san is here."

"Come in." Akito was still pacing frantically and whipped his head around when Honda-san stepped into the room. She wisely sank down to the floor, kneeling as Kureno still did outside the door. "Go." Akito told Kureno. "This is about you so I don't want you to hear."

Again, Kureno disobeyed and positioned himself outside the door and was able to hear every word.

Akito-

He still thought she was ugly. She was even uglier at two in the morning. "I wanted to ask Shigure." He started, unable to control the nervousness he felt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been alone with anyone outside the inner circle. 'It was with that man who looks like a grown-up Momiji. Ayame's American friend. I like him, even if he is rude.'

Honda-san blinked clueless, as always. "Ah…I haven't seen Shigure-san since we all left Count D's petshop. I'm sorry."

"Of course you haven't!" Akito snapped. "No one's seen him! Why would I have YOU here if anyone knew where he was!" Who was she to think so much of herself? But Honda-san didn't look taken aback or frightened. She smiled at him with her hands folded on his lap and seemed to be waiting for him to continue. "He hasn't come home. Always…always he does this. Sometimes, I think he's just selfish. He never thinks of me."

"Shigure thinks of everyone."

"But I'm most important. He should think of me most." Akito crossed his arms petulantly and slumped down into his chair. "It's not Shigure I wanted to talk about, anyway. Your friend, that rude, bossy thing who took Kureno away when we left Count D's petshop."

Honda-san blinked and looked confused. "Rude? Bossy? Do you mean Uo-chan?"

"Kureno called her Uotoni. I don't like her."

"Her name's Uotoni Arisa and she's really very nice. What did you want to know about her?"

That was the hard part. Akito really didn't know what he should ask. He wasn't in the habit of talking to people outside his family, especially not to ask them for help. Thieving Honda-san was the last person he'd ever wanted to ask for help or advice. "Tell me about her."

It seemed that Honda-san wouldn't answer, she was so surprised by the question, but quickly brightened. "She's a great friend! Uo-chan's very strong and smart. She's always looking out for us. Ummm…what exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything. Just tell me about her. Is she a good person?"

"Very. May I ask why you're so concerned about her, Akito-san?"

It wasn't wise to tell people too much, but Yuki liked her and Shigure had always been a good judge of character. "I'm a good person, now." He told Honda-san. "I'm not sick, anymore. So I don't want to hurt anyone. I will if I have to. If your friend's going to hurt my Kureno I'll have to hurt her."

"Oh!" Honda-san shook her head frantically. "Uo-chan's not that kind of person! She'd never deliberately hurt anyone. Well…not without a very good reason." Honda-san paused, then looked over her shoulder at the closed door. "I don't really know Kureno-san. Can you tell me about him? Is he a good person?"

The question took Akito by surprise and found himself insulted. "OF COURSE!" He exploded, slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. "He's a Souma! Of course he's a good person! What a question. Are you stupid?"

"I don't think so." But she flushed and looked down at her lap. "But Uo-chan's my friend and I don't want her to be hurt anymore than you want Kureno-san to be hurt. What kind of person is he?"

"Loyal. Obedient. He's always here to keep me company. He kills when I ask him to. Why are you looking at me like that? He does! He killed Ren for me. She was awful, so he killed her for me."

Tohru-

Killed? Kureno-san had killed?

Tohru felt herself pale and started chewing on her lip. She couldn't imagine anything being worse, but she'd seen how Uo-chan had looked at Kureno-san. She knew Uo-chan was in love. "K-killed? Why?" How could anyone be so bad that they would deserve to be killed?

"She hurt me. When I was little, she hurt me and made me sad. I don't want anyone else to be hurt."

From his voice and the words he used and even the way his narrow shoulders hunched uncomfortably, Tohru could almost have sworn that she was talking to a child instead of a young man. "But killing…I really don't know that Kureno-san is worthy of Uo-chan."

Akito's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "He's not worthy of her? My family is worth more than any other creature on the planet!" Then he slumped back down and pouted. "Well…what do you think?"

"Think? About what?"

"You really are stupid. I don't know why my family likes you so much. Why do they? What's so special about you?"

"There's nothing special about me. I'm just…average."

Akito made an unhappy noise, then looked at her, expectantly. "You know what happened to Hatori's eye. I did it. I didn't mean it, don't think I wanted to hurt him! But…I did do it. He cried when Kana went away and I don't want Kureno to cry. He's never cried and I want to keep it like that. I don't like your friend. She's rude."

"I think she was worried for me. She's gets terribly upset if I don't tell her what's going on and then there's Kureno. She looked surprised to see him. Surprises never sit well with her."

Akito-san's face looked troubled, but he held his temper and tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. "I want my family to be happy. I think letting Kureno have Uotoni-san will make him happy." He paused and looked at Tohru intently. "Tell her to come tomorrow. I want to meet her properly."

"If she'll come…"

"She WILL come! At six. Yes, six in the evening."

Torhu sighed and bowed her head. She knew there wasn't any arguing with Akito-san. "I'll do my best."

Akito-

'That went well,' Akito thought as he watched Honda-san leave. She walked with Kureno towards the main gate of the estate. Now he'd have to meet with Uotoni-san and find out for himself if she was good enough for Kureno.

'Maybe Honda-san isn't as bad as I thought she was.' For the rest of the night, his thoughts didn't stray too far from Honda-san and by the time morning dawned he'd made a decision. 'I love Yuki and I want him to be happy. Honda-san makes him smile. He's like Hatori so if I make Honda-san stay away Yuki will cry. And she is kind. She was good to Kyou and didn't leave when she saw him transform into the monster. She knew I was afraid to die.' Akito smiled when one of his little birds - a descendant of the bird Shigure had given him as long ago birthday present - flew into the room and landed on his hand.

The bird looked quizzically at Akito and began to sing sweetly.

"I think she may be a princess." Akito said, stroking the bird's back. "I heard Ayame call her a princess, once. Better, she's a bird. A nightingale is better than a princess. She isn't human so she's sort of like us. She looks human, but isn't. Doesn't that make her like family? She's closer to being family than she is to being human. I think she'll do, so long as she keeps Yuki happy. Even if she is ugly."

Akito's reflection appeared and put his hand out to pet the bird, too. "Now all we have to do is find out if that crude Uotoni girl is good enough for our family."

Earlier-  
Hanajima-

After making sure that Tohru arrived safely at the shop where she said she knew the freckled girl who answered the door, Saki started for home feeling strangely divided. She was, of course, pleased that Tohru was safe and seemed unharmed, but her mind wouldn't stop nagging at her.

It was Megumi who noticed that Saki hadn't slept. It wasn't just that night, but ever since Tohru had gone missing that Saki hadn't been able to sleep. While it was still dark, Megumi crept into Saki's bedroom and sat next to her on the bed. "If you can't sleep, you should come talk to me."

"Sorry. Was I keeping you awake, again?" Megumi, like Saki, was immensely sensitive to the emotions of other people. In fact, he and Saki had always been able to tell what the other was feeling. Saki was under no illusions about the power of their relationship. While she was fully aware that she had vast power in her denpa waves, it was Megumi who was the powerhouse of the two of them. Even as a child, Megumi could have nearly anything he wanted with his talent for curses.

"You're thinking of Honda-san, aren't you?"

"Yes." Saki turned her head and looked out the window. The dreadful feeling of helplessness just couldn't be dismissed. Two weeks, two painfully slow weeks had dragged by and not a word of Tohru. It just wasn't like her. Tohru would have tried to call or she would have left a message at the school. "The home she was living in, that writer's house, was empty. Uotoni-kun and I went to search it, but there was no sign on anyone. Blood everywhere. It wasn't Tohru's blood, but still…"

"But you were still frightened." Megumi finished on her behalf. He was, Saki admitted, a sweet boy. He didn't look at her as he sat there, but stared out at the night sky. "Did it make you feel better to see Honda-san earlier? She was whole and healthy, you said."

"Yes. She was safe, but the family she was with weren't all that happy. I believe they were…concerned."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure." At last, Saki sat up and looked at the clock. Two AM. Hardly the time she'd wanted to get up. "But they were worried. Tohru was very closed-mouthed while we walked but that may have been because of I'll speak with Tohru today." But it still bothered her that Tohru hadn't called. When she had walked with Tohru to the apartment that belonged to one of the Souma's Tohru knew, Tohru hadn't seemed at all upset about the missing two weeks. It occurred to Saki that perhaps Tohru hadn't wanted to talk because of the boys who walked with them. She knew them, though they weren't in her class. Like everyone who seemed to surround Tohru lately, they were Souma's. "Will you think badly of me if I tell you I'm still jealous of that family?"

"I know you are. But she's happy, so you'll say nothing. Right?"

"Right. I don't think I'll sleep tonight, Megumi. Would you like an early breakfast?"

"Thank you, but no. I'm tired. I thought if I could help settle your mind, maybe I could sleep. I don't think it's worked very well." He stood up and started to make his way back to his room before he stopped at Saki's unvoiced panic and turned to look at her. "Did you want to talk?"

Offered a willing ear and a friendly face, Saki gave in. She patted the bed beside her and let Megumi sit beside her. Neither of them considered turning the light on. There was no point. The moonlight through the window was enough to see Megumi's face. He sat quietly, leaning against Saki comfortably. "I hurt." It seemed like a foolish thing to say, childish. "When I walked with her, Tohru acted as if nothing had happened. Two weeks gone and she didn't think it was important. I was so worried. I thought something terrible had happened." Saki looked at her lap and wanted to cry. "I really don't think she cared that I worried."

"Did you tell her?"

Saki shook her head and choked. "I think it's not me whom she wants to worry for her. I'm her friend and nothing more. She's always been kind to me and I do appreciate it. Without Tohru, I don't think…" She let her voice trail away but seized Megumi's hand tightly. She wouldn't have been alive without Tohru. Without a friend, she was sure she'd have killed herself years ago. The misery of knowing she was unworthy of friendship had driven Saki to near suicide many times before. "I don't think I'd have been happy without her."

"Tell me the truth." Megumi disliked deception.

"I may have killed myself. I was so unhappy before Tohru. To think that she didn't care enough to tell me where she was… it hurt. It hurt very badly."

"Are you going to school today?"

"I suppose so." After all, that shop Tohru was staying at was on the way to school and, if Saki knew Tohru at all, Tohru would be certain to be at school and fussing that she had so much work to do. "You can go to bed." Fondly, Saki put her hand on her little brother's head. No matter what she told anyone else, she did, in fact, know the strange resemblance between the two of them. Even counting Tohru and Uotoni, Megumi was the person who understood Saki best in the world. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"So late?" Megumi reached up and took Saki's hand, moving it down so he could hold it. "You'll be alright?"

"Who would be fool enough to try hurting me?"

"True." Megumi leaned forward and put his arms around Saki. "Come home quickly. Mother worries when you go walking at night." It was unnecessary for him to add that he would be monitoring her, just as she would have done for him. In reality, they had no privacy between them.

Saki nodded and waited until Megumi was back in his own room before she left. She could feel him, like a butterfly against the back of her neck, as he monitored her. She left the house silently and locked the door behind her, least anyone dare to hurt her family while she was away. Even Megumi wouldn't be able to defend the family unless the intruder was polite enough to give their name in which case Megumi would easily be able to curse them.

She did not wander, nor did she go for a simple walk. In all likelihood Megumi hadn't really thought that was what she'd been intending. She walked across the city, passed the high school and passed the humble lane that lead to that writer's house out in the forest. Saki paused at the lane, then turned and started up it, heading up into the darkness, away from even the dim light of the street lights.

As it had been many days ago when Saki and Uotoni had gone looking for Tohru, the house was dark and silent. It was strange to see it so. True, Saki had only ever visited the house twice, but it seemed to her that the house should have been lit with noise and activity, even at night. 'No denpa waves.' No human ones, at any rate.

Standing where she was outside the house, Saki could see the tiny denpa waves of small animals and in the forest around her, she could feel bigger animals - wolves, most likely. But there were no humans around. In fact, everything felt cold. Just as she and Uotoni had guessed on their previous visit, the house was abandoned.

Saki went into the house, the unlocked front door opening easily for her, and went inside. Her psychic ability made the experience just as draining as it had the first time around and this time she didn't have Uotoni to rely on. The Souma's had always puzzled her and their empty house was no better. Why she should feel such power from a family, Saki had no idea. She had thought, when she'd first begun meeting them, that perhaps they had power like she and Megumi had.

It was upstairs that bothered Saki the most. The first time she and Uotoni had gone through the house on their search for Tohru, Saki had nearly vomited when she'd entered the room where, they believed, Souma Kyou lived. Dried blood was everywhere and the window had been shattered.

Flashback-

"Shit." Uotoni had taken the sight better than Saki had, but perhaps it was understandable, given her background. "Carrot-top…what the Hell happened here?"

Fearing the worst, Saki knelt next to Uotoni and slipped her glove off. Putting her fingers on the cracking blood, she concentrated, then delivered her judgment. "It is his blood. This is all his blood." Surely, the excitable boy had to be dead. If someone had managed to get into the house and managed to kill Kyou who was so infamous for his explosive temper and inhuman strength, then what could they have done to the rest of the family? The writer was an unknown factor, but Souma Yuki was fast, if not as strong as his cousin. Some insane maniac could have caught him unawares, though. Tohru…Tohru would never have survived anything like this.

Uotoni had slammed her fist into the wall, denting it without seeming to notice. Her lips were peeled back away from her teeth in a savage snarl and her eyes blazed. "Carrot-top didn't deserve this! Where the Hell is everyone!" She was trembling all over with rage and stepped into the room. Her eyes scanned around and came to rest on the broken window. "It's broken in. Someone broke in, not out." She snarled another swear then stalked out of the room.

There was something about the room that made Saki stay instead of following Uotoni. Something that wasn't expected. Not unnatural, because whatever it was that Saki was feeling was completely natural. She'd moved to stand by the window and felt something other than Uotoni's recent presence. Something bigger than anything she'd ever felt before had stood in that spot not long ago. It was such a powerful feeling that it didn't feel at all faded, even after two weeks. Stepping just to the right, Saki felt another, similar presence. It didn't feel as powerful as the first, but still it was wholly unlike anything Saki had ever felt before.

When she had gone downstairs to find Uotoni, she'd found the other girl staring at the phone. It was on the floor and the wire had been pulled out of the wall. "I told the cops…" She'd said without looking at Saki. "They were all fired up until I said the name, Souma. They hung up. 'We don't deal with that family.' What kind of thing is that for the cops to say? What's up with that family?" Uotoni put her arms around herself and suddenly didn't look like the strong girl everyone knew she was. "Something terrible happened here."

"And we will find dear Tohru." Saki reassured her. Uotoni was one of the few people Saki would willingly touch, so she put her arms around Uotoni to comfort her. They'd left after that and gone to the renowned Souma estate. Everyone k new the Souma estate, even if they'd never set foot in it.

End Flashback-

_Much good that did._ Nothing had changed in the house since she and Uotoni had first gone through it except that the food which had been left at the table had gone moldy and insects were congregating around it. _We weren't even let in at the Souma estate, by orders of Souma Hatori-sensei. I remember him from the cultural festival._ Yuki and Kyou hadn't been happy to see him at the time, but he apparently had a good deal of power if he was controlling the estate.

Saki started out of the house, just as confused as when this whole thing had started. She wasn't used to being in the dark and this had just left her with more questions than she'd had in the beginning. By the time she'd gotten home, Saki had thought that she ought to speak with Uotoni, again. She'd gone off with one of those Souma's so perhaps she'd learned something. The phone call was wasted as it was Uotoni's father who answered.

"I would like to speak with Uotoni Arisa."

The slurred voice on the other end of the phone said, "Damned…" Then hung up.

Saki hung up the phone and folded her hands on her lap. Uotoni's father was drunk, again. A quick check told Saki that her friend was safe and fast asleep. In fact, she was feeling remarkably happy. Odd…very odd. But there was nothing else Saki could do unless she wanted to storm the Uotoni apartment and torture Uotoni-san for the information she wanted if she couldn't find her friend. Possibly, Saki knew, she might find that Uotoni was at home, but her drunken father had beaten her.

_No._ Saki almost laughed at that thought and sat at the kitchen table with her tea. _Even sober, he couldn't hope to fight her. Uotoni-kun doesn't like him enough to pull her punches. The likelihood that he's hurt her is very low._

Breakfast was early and eaten alone, as Saki saw no reason to wake her family for her own agitation. Only Megumi was awake in his room upstairs and Saki doubted whether or not he'd been able to sleep at all while she'd been gone.

_**No, I haven't.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_ Telepathy was, as far as Saki could tell, her gift and not Megumi's. She could, on occasion, touch the minds of people she cared about. As Megumi was one of those people and as he had talents of his own, he could talk to her in return, which no one else had ever been able to do. _**I'm leaving in a few minutes.**_

_**School doesn't start for a couple of hours.**_

_**I want to speak with Tohru in private. I can't do that when the school opens properly. This way, we can have a nice, leisurely walk to school. Maybe I can get the full story from her.**_

Getting the full story from Tohru proved to be about as easy as herding cats.

"Well," Tohru looked at her feet while she and Saki strolled together and there was a faint tinge of pink on her cheeks. "It was a family thing for the Souma's and Souma-san…ah, Shigure, that is, he didn't like having anyone at the house alone so they brought me with them." She paused and leaned a little closer to Saki to whisper, "Something funny happened."

From her blush, Tohru didn't really think it was all that funny. Saki said, "Do tell." Even though she was impatient with Tohru dancing around the truth, Saki took the opportunity to lean into Tohru and knew Tohru wouldn't think anything odd about it. Dear Tohru was always warm. When she looked at Tohru's blushing face, she pulled away, just a little, and felt herself grow cold. In Tohru's shining eyes, she saw defeat.

"Yuki-kun called me Tohru for the first time ever." Tohru blissfully said, completely unaware that her happiness had the effect of a bulldozer on a daisy on Saki's heart. "I'm sure he just forgot himself. Normally, he's very proper. It was scary, though. I couldn't even think straight."

"Dear Tohru," Saki kept her voice as even as possible. "You're in love."

Tohru started, and began fidgeting with her hands while she mumbled incoherently.

"You are." Saki felt her eyes start to burn. "I can feel it." In Tohru's words and the warmth of her thoughts. "Souma Yuki…you love him." Perhaps it was time that Tohru gave her heart away. Souma-san was a good boy. He was smart and charming and obviously cared deeply for Tohru. His family had the wealth and position to protect Tohru. She would never again have to work at some slavish medium-wage job. No one would hurt Tohru with Souma-san to take care of her. _But I protected before she met that family. I'd have taken care of her._

To change the subject, Tohru latched onto something new. "Have you seen Uo-chan today?"

"Not yet." Better to let Tohru dictate the conversation. Let it take her minds away from other things. If you bombard someone with one-sided love, you become a burden to them. Wasn't that what Megumi had said? "I'm sure we'll see her at school."

"I'm so sorry I didn't call or anything, but it happened so quickly, there just wasn't any time."

She was lying. It didn't really surprise Saki. Tohru lied a great deal, though not everyone would know it and she lied about the strangest things. "Couldn't you have called once you'd gotten to wherever it is that you went?"

"I didn't see a phone." She looked up quickly at Saki and bit her lip nervously. "I…I didn't think to ask. Oh! I'm so sorry, Hana-chan! I was just so worried about Kyou-kun and everyone there was so tense and there were such strange things happening…"

"Weird? How?"

"Oh! You should have seen it! Snake people and there was a flower man, but he was really nice and a mountain inside a petshop and…" Tohru stopped talking and looked at Saki wearily. "I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone."

"Dear Tohru," Saki gave her the most reassuring smile she had and slipped an arm over Tohru's shoulders. "If you can't trust me, then you can trust no one." Snake people? Flower man? A petshop that could contain a mountain? It seemed that Saki would have research to do.

Ayame's shop-  
Jill-

Jill backed away from the door. She knew what they were and she knew that her luck had probably run out, but she wasn't one to just roll over and die. She tensed, trying to decide what was the best move to make. Running probably wouldn't do much good. They had a straight shot with their guns and, if Jill was right about who they were, they wouldn't give up for anything.

"Black Scorpion?" She asked.

"Where is the information?" The woman had a severe face, but had an earpiece in her left ear and there was the faint sound of music in the otherwise silent room. It somehow insulted Jill that the woman was listening to jazz while killing her.

The young man turned away from her and began working on the computer, typing rapidly with his eyes on the screen as information flashed by at a terrible speed. "Information has been erased." He said, softly. "This computer is clean. All we need from this place is the disks."

"We know you took the disks from the Pit. We saw the surveillance video." The woman stepped threateningly foreword and Jill had no doubt that the woman would kill her. "Give us the disks."

The disks were with Mine. "Bite me." Jill charged and prayed that, one day, Leon would forgive her. This was the end, but so long as she kept her mouth shut they would have a heck of a lot harder time finding anyone Jill cared about. It was an off chance that Jill would be able to get past the woman to where her gun lay in the bedroom, but sometimes dumb luck was helpful.  
A shot rang out, but Jill dodged. The second shot, fired just after the first, hit her in the arm and she cried out, but didn't stop her feet from moving. A third shot, but Jill made it into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. It took her only a second to grab her gun where it was hidden under the bed. The gun was already loaded, Mine unlocked the safety and aimed, steadying the gun on one knee.

When the door opened Jill fired without thinking and hit the person standing in the doorway. It wasn't the woman but the young man who fell to Jill's bullet. He crumpled like a doll.

The woman's reaction was to put a bullet through each of Jill's shoulders before she could do anything more. Her arms went numb after a flash of pain. Impossibly lucky shots, but the woman had made it and to make it worse, she aimed and fired again, this time getting Jill in the left knee. The pain was incredible, like her whole leg had been blown off.

With Jill helpless on her knees the woman went to the dead young man and looked mournfully down at him. Then, suddenly all business again, she turned and strode out of the doorway, leaving Jill alone to look at the body of the young man she'd killed. Jill fought to move, but her only working limb wasn't doing her any good and she flopped around like a fish on dry land.

"Moving will cause more pain." The plain woman spoke softly, reappearing in the doorway. She wasn't all that remarkable, thought Jill though she didn't look exactly Japanese. Korean, perhaps. She stepped closer then abruptly kicked Jill in the face, sending her reeling so badly that she ended up on her back, the pain in her leg only intensifying. "I would have killed you quickly. But Yasha…you shouldn't have hurt him." She drove the heel of her foot down onto Jill's wounded knee and Jill couldn't help but scream in pain. "You shouldn't have hurt him. He was my only…he hasn't finished his book yet!"

She got a hold of herself and shivered once.

"Look," Jill fought for consciousness and tried reasoning with the woman, though she was reasonably certain that it wouldn't work. What did she have to lose? "The gun shots are sure to have been heard. You're going to do a lot of time in prison for murder if you don't give yourself up."

"Where are the subjects?"

"The children. You can't think of putting them back!" Jill choked on her own bile, then couldn't hold it back and vomited. The pain was just too much."They're only babies!"

"They won't be taken back. They'll be terminated."

"Killed? You'd kill those children?"

"They are liabilities. They and anyone who may have been told secret information must be eliminated."

"Cold-hearted… Don't you know what they've done to those children!"

She gave Jill an odd look. "Of course I do." She put a hand to the collar of her shirt and pulled down to reveal the perfect, dreadful scorpion tattoo.

A grown-up Black Scorpion. Jill had never paused to imagine what happened to the Black Scorpion children once they'd grown up. What power the Black Scorpions must have to turn the tortured children into willing soldiers. Horrified and amazed, Jill knew that the woman about to kill her had once been one of those dead-eyed children she and Leon had taken from the Pit. If they hadn't rescued the children, how many of them would have walked in this woman's footsteps?

The woman stared the body of her fallen companion blankly, but Jill could have sworn that she saw the cold killer's hand trembling even as it reached into a pocket. She came out with matchbook. Funny. Didn't most people use lighters? It struck Jill, even as her sight dimmed, that the woman's teeth were white, not stained yellow from nicotine. She wasn't lighting up a cigarette.

"Poor Yasha." The words seemed far away, but the pain did, too, so Jill wasn't all that concerned. "Poor Yasha won't finish his story, now."

Dying. Jill knew she was dying, but nothing hurt. She looked at her hands and saw that blood from her shoulder wound had oozed its way down and dripped off her fingertips onto the floor. She saw her fingers twitch, but couldn't feel them. When she tried to move anything else, though, it was as if her whole body had just been turned off and Jill was pleased. If she had to die, as it seemed she did, at least there was no pain.

'But I didn't want to be alone. Never wanted to be alone, in the end. Christ, Leon's gonna cry…hate that. Those big blue eyes shouldn't cry. Mine…oh…Mine. I wish…' But the apartment was getting dimmer, the shadows deeper and thicker, like a foggy night. Warm and feeling slightly drifty, like the time when she'd had to get her appendix out and the anesthesiologist had turned the gas on, Jill watched helplessly as the woman stuck a match and it blazed to life, a little star of light in the growing darkness.

"He really wanted…" The woman's voice faded even as the star of light appeared to grow brighter. "Poor Yasha."

There was a sound that didn't seem quite real, but when the star of light flew through the air and suddenly burst into life, Jill knew what had happened. The woman had tossed the match and the rug was on fire.

Umi-

The woman was dead and the mission was half completed…with one fatality. Sir would say that it was justified and he would find her a new partner, not that Umi wanted a new one. She'd spent long enough getting used to trusting Yasha. She paused a minute to squat next to Yasha and looked at his face. He was wholly unremarkable. There was nothing outstanding about him at all, but Umi had liked him all the same. When they were alone, in the cool darkness of their basement home, he could make her laugh and Umi knew she'd always treasured that.

Using every ounce of strength she had, Umi hoisted Yasha up onto her shoulder The fire she'd set was starting to roar and smoke choked the air. It occurred to Umi that she could just put Yasha down and die with him in the apartment, but she still had a mission to complete and leaving evidence behind was not allowed.

As quickly as she could, Umi made her way to the back door of the building and escaped the growing inferno. In the distance she heard the wail of sirens. She hadn't thought that the authorities would be alerted so quickly. It was really no matter. A hiding place was easily found in a dumpster behind the shop in which Umi dumped Yasha's body, then climbed in herself and let the lid slam down.

It was dark and the metal of the dumpster was making the heat from the fire worse. Still, Umi didn't make a sound. What matter was her death? The stench from the garbage was nauseating but it was only a smell and could be dealt with. It was utterly dark in the dumpster except for thing beams of light where the lid of the dumpster didn't entirely connect where it was supposed to, letting in just enough light for Umi to see the faint outline of Yasha's still face.

A little cell phone was all Umi needed to contact Sir, but it was Indihar who answered with a crisp, "Your report?"

"Tool compromised." Tool? Yasha was dead. What a sanitary way to say it. "Object was found. First phase of mission completed. Second phase has not yet begun. Instructions?"

Indihar paused, then spoke with something. "Continue mission. Dispose of tool." Then she hung up and Umi was alone, again.

How long she stayed there, Umi didn't know. Long enough that the heat and noise from her fire began to vanish and before long there were the sounds of large truck driving away.

When she was sure that all was quiet, Umi inched the lid of the dumpster up and peered out. The building was nothing but a smoldering ruin. She could hear some voices near the street, but there didn't appear to be any police in the back alley where she was. Cautiously, Umi pulled herself and Yasha's body out of the dumpster and hauled him away.

To be continued…


	6. Starting to Like the Sun

Chapter 6: Starting to Like the Sun

Uotoni Arisa-

Arisa woke up to a cold, empty bed.

It wasn't a surprise. She should have known better, but somehow she'd thought Kureno would at least stay the night with her. She stretched her arms and wiggled her toes, reveling in the warmth of her bed and the memories of what they'd done just hours before. It wasn't entirely pleasant. Kureno was practically a stranger. One meeting at the store and a few times talking hardly amounted to a lasting relationship, as much as Arisa might have wanted one. Even her hasty decision…to give herself up to him…seemed entirely out of character.

_Any other girl and I'd have told them what an idiot they were. No guy is worth doing something so stupid. Risking disease and…Hurt more than I thought it would._

It had been stupid and impulsive and Arisa had never thought herself stupid. During her days with the old gang, Arisa had seen enough girls in the shelters and the free clinics with problems all due to sleeping around that she knew the dangers. Kyoko would have scolded her for doing something so reckless.

"Girl!"

Arisa groaned at her old man's voice and shouted, "What?"

"Get out here!"

"Go to Hell!"

Theirs had never been a good relationship and after Arisa's mother had left them, it had only gotten worse. Despite what she said, Arisa did get out of bed and got dressed. When she did she found a note on her dresser that made her heart fly a little higher.

**Arisa, Forgive me for leaving so early. I had something to discuss with the head of my family. Shigure has told that it is impolite to leave a partner so quickly after sex, but the head of my family gets impatient if I stay away too long. Please, come to the Souma estate when you have free time. I would like to see you again. Kureno.**

He wanted to see her again. He didn't think she was some two bit slut. Arisa held the note with great care and knew that she had a chance with him. The first decent guy to ever show an interest in her…Arisa wasn't about to give that chance up. Someday, maybe, he might even fall in love with her. Arisa had no fanciful illusions like other teenage girls. She knew love wasn't some magical thing that just appeared. It was something you had to work at and Arisa was nothing if not hard working. She wanted Kureno, so by God, she would get him!

Arisa let out a laugh as she finished dressing them fished her wallet out from under her pillow. When she'd first started working, the old man would steal her money if she just left it laying around. She'd get home from school to find all the rent money used up on beer and cheap women then have to beg to the landlord for an extension. It had been an experience she never wanted to repeat, so she'd taken to carrying all her money with her. There was less risk of having thugs rob her than having the old man pillaging her room while she was gone.

He was on the couch when Arisa left her bedroom, staring out a window at the rising sun. "Your 'john' gone?"

Arisa felt her face flush at the implication. "He's not a 'john' and I'm not a prostitute, bastard." _He's a gentleman. A real, honest-to-God gentleman and he likes me!_"I'm off to school."

"Why?" He turned his head slowly to grimace at her. "You'll never make anything of yourself."

"Fuck off."

"Got a mouth like your mother. Always cursing. End up no better than her."

"Better than ending up like you, sucking up beer like water and never movingyour fat butt from the couch. Lettingyour kid pay the rent and buy the food. Gee, I wonder why ma didn't hang around."

Arisa's old man lashed around and three the beer bottle in his hand at her so fast that she couldn't quite dodge and it hit her in the leg. The bottle broke and sliced into her leg, but not enough to cause any real worry. The alcohol that splashed onto the wound did make her growl and spit another swear before she marched out of the apartment with as much dignity as she could manage. Just a few more years and she could move out and let the old man rot in any way he saw fit.

She went to school like that and stopped at the nurse first thing for a bandage for her leg. When asked what had happened, Arisa just shrugged and said that she'd fallen and happened to land on a broken bottle on the sidewalk. The excuse was good enough for the nurse but not for Tohru who fussed over the injury and hugged Arisa just to make her feel better. It certainly wasn't a good enough excuse for Hanajima whose normally dark demeanor turned positively black when she and Tohru met up with Arisa between classes. In fact, Hanajima was so angry that she stood up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Please, excuse us, Tohru." She bowed her head to Tohru then looked at Arisa who hadn't even had time to sit at her desk. "Uo and I need to have a talk. This way." Hanajima, when she got into a mood, was not someone to argue with. It was easy to forget that just because Hanajima was fond of her friends she was still dangerous. While Arisa couldn't quite understand the nature of Hanajima's power, there was no doubting that she could - if she wanted - kill people with a thought. To irritate Hanajima was to risk one's life and Arisa had only ever heard Hanajima use that tone on people she planned to fry.

Wisely, Arisa followed Hanajima out of class and kept silent while Hanajima led them through the school. They would miss the next class at that rate, but what was one more missed class?

"Here." Hanajima stopped walking abruptly just next to a janitor's closet and whirled around to face Arisa with something that wasn't quite anger on her face. "We need privacy for this." She took Arisa's arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She closed the door tightly behind them and Arisa suddenly found herself in complete darkness with nothing but Hanajima's breathing and her own heartbeat to break the silence.

Arisa blushed and was glad that it was dark enough that they couldn't actually see each other. While Arisa was firmly straight, she knew Hanajima wasn't the slightest bit interested in men. The whole situation was suddenly unnerving. "Hana, what's going on? What did you want to talk about?"

Hanajima's terrible silence felt angry. Arisa knew that Hanajima's power was real, she'd seen enough people stupid enough to risk Hanajima's wrath to believe in the mysterious denpa waves, but she'd never experienced them. Just at that moment, standing so close to Hanajima with her back pressed up against mops and brooms, Arisa was certain she could feel Hanajima's denpa waves. A soft tickling of power that ran over her skin like feathers.

"You're pregnant."

Arisa blinked then let out a bark of a laugh. "No. Don't be stupid, Hana. I'm not…I'm not!"

"I can feel it. As soon as I saw you, I knew."

"Stop it!" Arisa yelled, putting up her hands to shove Hanajima away. She heard a soft crash and Hanajima's grunt. "I'm not pregnant. It was only once! It was my first…I'm not. I'm on the pill, I have been for months. Just in case. I'm not stupid." But her hand went to her stomach and she felt the feather touch of Hanajima's denpa waves increase. Hanajima was very confident in her talent. "Hana? Tell me you're joking."

There was a touch on Arisa's stomach, Hanajima's hand on Arisa's. "Who is the father?"

"Kureno…he's a Souma."

"I see. I had no idea you were so involved with that family. Does Tohru know him?"

Arisa felt like the blood left her head to sink into her feet. She was light headed and dizzy, but Hanajima held her up straight. "This can't be happening." Arisa moaned, letting Hanajima hold her. Though she was smaller, Hanajima was very strong. "This just can't happen." She didn't have time for a baby! She could barely feed herself and the old man, she couldn't pay for diapers and formula and all the other things a baby would need. "I can't have a baby. I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know how to hold a baby!"

"Hush!" Hanajima's hand slid over Arisa's mouth and she whispered, "You don't want everyone hearing, do you? You aren't alone. You must remember that no matter what happens, you aren't alone. You have Tohru and myself and we won't allow you to be hurt. You're frightened. That's alright. Be as scared as you need to be. I'll be brave for you."

Arisa started to shake and was glad when Hanajima hugged her. She didn't feel nearly so strong or courageous as she always had before. "What am I going to do?"

"First," Hanajima said in that no-nonsense tone of hers. "You must speak with this Souma Kureno. I will go with you."

Arisa felt sick just thinking about it.

In the City, somewhere-  
Shigure-

The blaring of a car horn woke Shigure, but it quickly wished that it hadn't. Just one night sleeping out of doors and he felt like he'd been living in a garbage heap for a month.

_Almost as bad._ Shigure brushed his hands over the front of his gray kimono in a vain attempt to clean away some of the filth. _Then again, maybe I'm just spoiled._ He rolled his head to get out the aches that sleeping sitting up had given him. He'd known when he'd chosen where he would sleep that he'd ache in the morning, but he wasn't about to lay down in a back alley where people had undoubtedly been doing who-knows-what. It was a filthy place, but Shigure was certain no one would think to look for him there.

After he'd left the family the day before, Shigure had wandered across the city, just thinking. Sometime late that night he'd finally tired himself to the point of exhaustion and decided that he needed a place to stay. It wasn't hard. Shgiure's pride didn't make him choosy. He found an empty alley littered with old beer bottles, newspapers, and other bits of garbage. There was an unpleasant smell of urine and the feeling of being watched. The smell, Shigure could deal with - he'd lived through worse - but the feeling of being watched was unbearable.

Looking for the source of eyes, Shigure prowled around the alley cautiously looking here and there until he found who was watching him. He smiled, but made no move to reach out. "So…did our dear Tohru send you?" The pigeons were silent, but kept their bead-like eyes on Shigure. "Of course not. Nightingale or not, she can't have learned to do much, yet. I supposes she's safe at home sleeping." Now there was a worrying thought. "I hope Hatori had sense enough not to let the children go back to my house. Too dangerous out there for them to be alone. Shouldn't worry. Hatori's very sensible. He'll do what's best for them."

The two pigeons watched Shigure warily until he put his back against the brick wall of a building and let himself slide to the ground. It was ideal. Quiet hidden from view by three large garbage cans, Shigure felt relatively safe. Besides, even if some petty thug did want to start trouble what chance would they have against Shigure?

"I wonder if Tohru will be able to talk to other birds? It would make sense." That made Shigure laugh. "As if sense and logic have anything to do with our lives. Look at me. I'm talking to pigeons."

At that, the pigeons flew away and Shigure imagined that somehow they'd understood him and been insulted.

He slept sitting up with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head bent slightly forward. Listening to the traffic, Shigure slowly fell asleep in that garbage laden alley.

Waking up had made him appreciate his nice, warm bed like he never had before. _Souma's are a soft lot, I suppose. We're all spoiled rotten. One night without a bed and I feel like an old man. Imagine Ayame sleeping outside!_ It was an amusing thought, but Shigure tucked it away in the back of his mind. There were more important things he had to think about, things he should have thought about before sneaking away from the family.

Staring at the graffiti decorated wall across from him, Shigure let the problems roll around in his mind.

_Have to call the school, they'll be wondering about the children these past two weeks. Then there's Kureno's foundlings. Should have told Hatori more…maybe Kazuma will have found out where they belong by now. Should have reminded Ayame to be careful about that friend of his. Any friend of Count D's can't be too safe. I'll have to mail that last manuscript to Mit-chan. Tohru…she'll be put back with that horrid family of hers if I don't do something. Can't have that. There are bills to pay for the house this month, I should have turned off the gas. Tohru knows where I keep the grocery money, but I didn't tell her the combination to the safe for other expenses. Will Hatori remember? I told him once, I'm sure._ That wasn't even counting all the legal matters that Akito had entrusted to Shigure. The deeds, wills, wedding certificates, birth certificates, and all other manner of legal documents were hidden and only Shigure knew where. _Of all the times to give into my dog urge to bury things. They'll never find those silly things!_

He pulled himself up and strode out of the alley, trying to decide how to best go about things. If he went back to the estate, then it would be even harder for him to vanish. If he saw Akito, again…

_Telephone._ Shigure decided, quickening his pace. _It can all be done on the phone._

A short while later-

Shigure was greeted in the immaculate lobby of the Souma Financial Group building. It was only one of the many businesses owned by the Souma family, but it was the closest and, therefore, the most useful. Shigure smiled charmingly when the elevator opened and a tall, well-dressed man hurried out with a somewhat strained smile.

"Shigure-san, is anything the matter? It's not Momiji, is it? Only…I have my wife and daughter upstairs."

Shigure blinked, his smile loosing some warmth. "No. Momiji's fine. He and Hatori have turned into quite the loving family. What I need is use of your phone. It's for family business so some privacy would be appreciated."

Takano let out a sigh of relief and Shigure disliked the man even more for it. He wasn't really worried about Momiji, he was worried about what he would tell his beloved wife should she find that he had to abandon her to take care of Momiji. Coward.

"Of course, Shigure-san. Please, you can use one in my office." He extended an arm, gesturing to Shigure that he should go to the elevator. "I'm honored to have one of the Inner Circle here. Your folk don't often visit…except Momiji."

"Yes, well," Shigure smiled sweetly. "I understand he likes to come here to cry for his family." The look of horror and fear that crossed Takano's face was a reward for Shigure's cruelty. For all the years of pain he'd given Momiji, the man deserved a little fear. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was afraid of. The wrath of the Inner Circle was no small thing and Takano was terrified that one day they would seek revenge for Momiji's pain. Akito could, on a whim, take away Takano's business, good reputation, and even his wife. Momo, Momiji's little sister, would never be taken away from the family but Takano's wife, as an outsider, could easily have her memories erased and be sent away.

Takano had the good sense to wait until the elevator doors closed and they were alone before he started babbling. "Shigure-san, if this is family business…if Akito-sama sent you to speak with me about Momiji, I swear I haven't forgotten my responsibility to him! I send him monthly allowances and I make sure Hatori-sensei has everything he might need for Momiji."

"Takano-san, I'm not here about Momiji-kun." As much fun as it would be to make the man sweat a little longer. Honestly! Did he really think throwing money at Momiji would make the child feel better? If Momiji wanted something, all he had to do was ask and it would be given to him. Money meant almost nothing to him. Having a father's praise for a good report card or having his father attend parent-teacher night would have meant so much more. Well…at least Momiji had Hatori and Hatori had proven he was more than up to the task of being a parent.

Shigure congratulated himself on that successful match. One of the best things he'd ever done in his life was putting Momiji and Hatori together. It was even better now as it looked like Ayame would become a part of that family unit.

"I'm here on my own business." Shigure gave his most charming smile when Takano. The elevator doors slid open and Shigure stepped out, knowing that Takano would offer to follow him. It was etiquette in the Souma family. "I just need to contact a few people and I'm far too busy to get back to the estate. Give me just a few minutes in your office, then I'll be out of your hair." He laughed easily.

Momiji's mother was in Takano's office, just as he'd said she was. Little Momo-chan, as she frequently did, hid behind her mother when Shigure walked in, peeking at him with her big blue eyes. She looked remarkably like Momiji, but for her timid nature. Shigure walked past them, giving Momiji's mother a smile and polite nod, and went right to Takano's desk. He picked up the phone's receiver, but gave Takano a significant look before dialing.

Takano took the hint. "Come on, honey." He took his wife's arm and his daughter's hand. "Let's go get something to eat." They left quickly, leaving Shigure alone.

"Took them long enough." Shigure muttered, dialing. His first call was to the school for the children. He used the excuse of a family emergency to excuse them for the past two weeks and told them that as she'd been living with them, Tohru had gone with them during the emergency. That was the easy part. The more important phone call was to the one person Shigure could trust with what he needed to get done - Hatori.

"Moshi, moshi. How are you today?" Momiji's cheerful chirp made Shigure smile. Momiji had a way of getting almost anyone to smile.

"I'm fine, Momiji. Is Ha-san at home?"

"Ah!" Momiji cried out, excitedly. "Shigure! Everyone's wondering where you are! Are you alright? Yuki spent the night with us because Kyou was mean to him and hit him too hard. Tohru's staying at Aya's shop and I think Kyou's at the Hot Springs with Ritsu. Where are you? Kureno spent the night with that friend of Tohru's. You know. That tall girl with long bleached hair? I think he really likes her. Do you think that's alright? Is Akito going to hurt her? I like Uotoni-san."

Now that was a surprise. "I'm sure it will all work out. Uotoni-san is strong and clever. I'm sure she'll be able to handle anything the Souma family can throw at her." Or he hoped so. Hurting her would be the same as hurting Tohru and Shigure couldn't stand that. "May I speak with Ha-san?"

"Sure, let me get him. Oh! Do me a favor, Shigure?"

"If I can."

"Ha'ri been taking those pills again - the caffeine pills. He only took a couple, but I think he needs to sleep. He says he's too busy, but will you talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to you more than to me."

"I'll do my best." But it wasn't likely to work. When it came to his responsibilities Hatori knew his own mind.

"Thanks!" There was a moment of silence then a faint, "Ha'ri! Shigure's on the phone!"

Hatori must have run because he picked up the phone very quickly. "Shigure? Where are you?"

"Ah," Shigure made himself sound as cheerful as possible. "That would be telling. Now, there are a few details I wanted to talk to you about, Ha-san. I've already called the school for the children. There's nothing to worry about there. My home, the house….well, I don't need it anymore."

Hatori didn't speak for a moment. "Don't need it?"

"I'm not going back there. I know it technically belongs to the family, but it would be a shame to let it just sit there and get all dusty. My poor house would get lonely. Well, I've been thinking about it for a long time…"

"How long?"

"Ten minutes, now. I've been thinking about it for a long time and I'd like you to make sure the house gets into the right hands. Kyou won't need it as Kazuma intends to leave him everything. It's pretty well-known that Kyou won't have anything to worry about, financially speaking. Now that he's 'cured' he won't be isolated, either. It's Yuki and Tohru I worry for. I'd like the house to be put in Yuki's name. Either I've been misreading the glaringly obvious signs all this time or he'll make sure that Tohru's not put out on the street."

"I haven't got the foggiest idea what you're on about. Everyone's waiting for you to come home. Akito's waiting."

"It's going to be a long wait."

"Stop this!" Hatori said in an uncharacteristically harsh tone. "What's happened? You just disappeared after we all left the Petshop and now, when everything's starting to get back together, you won't even tell me where you are. What am I supposed to tell Akito?"

"Anything you like. I'm not going to get into some kind of heat-to-heart with you Ha-san. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do, not this time. What are you thinking?"

Shigure ignored the question. It was obvious, wasn't it? "There's money for the bills in my sock drawer. Unoriginal, I know, but it was the only place I had to hide things at the time. There's also a place in the back yard, under that large rock Kyou likes to sit on, where I have some money buried. It's in a metal box, about two feet down. Just have Haru dig it up for you. It should be enough to cover any debts I may be forgetting about. As for my contracts with Mit-chan, I've told her that I'm transferring them all to you. The money is to go to the children, for emergencies. Ha-san? You're being very quiet, even for you."

"What do you expect me to say." Hatori sounded as if he were having a hard time breathing. "You sound like your dictating your last will and testament."

Shigure laughed, but supposed that maybe it wasn't all that funny. "Close. No, this is just details. Alright, that takes care of Yuki and Tohru, for the most part. You'll have to keep an eye on her. Tohru just doesn't know how to take care of herself. There are still the other children." Shigure paused and frowned. "Wait a minute. There are a lot of sirens around here." He looked out to the street and saw several police cars as well as fire trucks scream by. "Must be a fire somewhere. The children Kureno brought back to the estate. Have you seen them?"

"Not yet. I was going there today. I need to give Kyou a physical after everything that's happened to him, so it seemed convenient to check after those children at the same time. Do I get the whole story about them? I've already had a few unpleasant guesses from the rumors I've heard."

Shigure opened his mouth to say something, but realized he really didn't know anything, either. "I suggest you ask Kureno. Get a paper and pen, I'll tell you what the story's going to be."

"Give me a minute. Are you even going to tell me where you are? I have the pencil and paper. Start talking."

"First off, no. Now, as for the children. Contact the police immediately."

"Police?" Hatori sounded surprised and it was no wonder considering how much trouble the Souma's went to keep the police out of their affairs. "Where did the children come from? Are the police really necessary?"

"Yes they are necessary. As for where they came from, ask Kureno. The Souma's are going public with this one. It can't be kept under wraps, not like the other things have been. Think about it, there's too much risk. If it ever comes to light that our family had kept children hidden away at the estate it would look very bad and we would have to keep them hidden unless you plan to keep them entirely isolated for their entire lives…like Kyou would have been."

"Of course not. It just seems odd to deliberately let outsiders have information about the family."

"That's where you'll have to be careful." Shigure looked at the door to make sure it was still closed. The last thing he needed was Takano coming back before he was ready. "There are Souma's on the police force, arrange for them to handle the matter. When you call, ask for Souma Hoshi and Joben. Make sure they know to record everything - do it all legally - but don't make a big deal out of it. You don't want the newspapers getting hold of the story. Our family doesn't need that kind of publicity. Don't let Akito speak with anyone, at least not alone. You'll have to be with him. Preferably, just do the interview yourself. Nothing intimate about the family, of course. Just give them the bare facts."

"And what lies would those be?"

"Don't be sarcastic. It doesn't suit you. Here's the story: It was on the news, all that stuff about the slaughter at that warehouse place. You ask Kureno, but I think you'll find that that's where the children came from. Kureno rescued them. The story is that Kureno was chasing after a run away from the family, that'll be Kyou if anyone asks. While chasing him, Kureno thought Kyou went into the warehouse and went after him. He found the children there and shot to protect them from those guards that were found. I think the report said that four men and a woman were shot."

"There will be issues about his gun."

"He has a license, I bought it myself. There won't be any charges brought against him as he was protecting children. The family can spin a good light on that. As for why we didn't contact police before now, we were afraid for the safety of the children and our family. I don't want any press, Ha-san. It's too much of a risk. Whoever was after the children will be very eager to get them back and I have the feeling that they'll go right through our family to get at them. We tell the police to keep out of legal trouble down the road, but keep the press away from the story. Do anything you have to do to keep this quiet."

"I don't like this."

"That's because you're sensible. You'll have to tell Kureno and Kyou what to say when the police want to interview them. Make sure he keeps to the story about chasing after a runaway. It's basically the truth, anyway. Don't make up anything too elaborate, the best lies are mostly truth."

"This would be a lot easier if you'd just come home and tell me face-to-face."

Shigure leaned his head on his hand with his elbow on the desk. "I'm not coming home. I'm afraid I just don't deserve to. Remember, you must keep to the same story."

"What do you mean, you're not coming home?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Everything will work out fine."

"Shigure…!"

"How is Akito?"

There was a tired, resigned sigh from Hatori. "He insists that he's getting better. It will take days to see how well this all works out. He did allow Kureno to spend the night with a young lady. One of Honda-san's friends, I believe. I suppose that's a good sign, but he still seems confused."

"Yes. Momiji said something about all that. Good luck to him."

"Akito's waiting for you."

"He's just wasting his time.Good-bye." Shigure hung up the phone and hoped that Hatori would take his advice about what to do with the children. It wasn't until after he'd left the building and started wandering aimlessly down the street that he realized he'd forgotten to tell Hatori to get some sleep instead of using the caffeine pills.

Yuki's Secret Base-  
Michael-

It was not well-known to humans, but plants were just as capable of thought as any other creature.

Michael, one of Yuki's beloved strawberry plants, had seen it all. He was the one who'd led Count D to the Souma family when the young Kami had appeared in the forest.

"They need help." Count D had told the hesitant plants. "A good deal of help if they're to survive. I know where they are, it wasn't hard to find. I just want some information about them."

Michael had been more than happy to give Count D what he wanted and even happier when Count D had invited him to go along to see what would happen to the Souma's - Yuki in particular.

It was Michael who'd shown Count D that Kyou would not be found at the Souma estate, but at the lonely house in the forest. He had watched from behind a half-closed door at the Petshop when Kyou took off the hated black and white bracelet and let himself turn into the beast he feared. He'd watched when Count D's grandfather had brought gentle Tohru back and placed her, still sleeping, in the room used by the kitsune, Ten-chan. He'd watched while Yuki and Tohru sat with Kyou while the cocoon formed around his immature body and he'd watched when Kyou had broken free. He'd watched when the Zodiac family awed at their reborn cat and when Kyou had kissed Akito, dragging Akito back to life with his new power.

Michael was honest enough with himself to admit he really didn't understand much of what was happening except that Count D had promised him it would make Yuki happier in the end. Anything that made Yuki happy was alright with Michael, that was why he'd asked to help. He wanted to see Yuki smile. It was too common to see Yuki cry, too often did Yuki spend hours at the garden moodily yanking weeds away from his precious vegetables and the few flowers he kept. Yuki deserved happiness and it was only in this past year that he had seen even a few traces of happiness in Yuki's face.

He knew this because he was one of the few privileged to know Yuki for more than just a single season. Strawberries came back year after year and so Michael had known Yuki since Yuki had started the garden. How shocked he, and everyone else at the garden, had been when Yuki had brought Tohru to them in the middle of that storm. Sweet Tohru who'd helped hold the tarp over the garden to save them all from the downpour and the wind. Yuki had started to improve after that and now, this could only make things better.

With his hand clenched tightly on the doorway and carefully quiet, Michael smiled. He could sleep for the winter happily, now.

Michael had heard much about Akito from Yuki in the past few years. He couldn't say that it pleased him to have one healed who had done such harm to Yuki. More than once, Yuki had run stumbling through the forest in tears only to let himself fall once he'd reached the garden. Yuki would lay in the grass and weep, moaning out his troubles and the latest cruelty of the head of his family to the patient, silent plants in his garden.

"It's not fair." Yuki would sob with his face buried in his hands as if he were ashamed to show such emotion even to his plants. "It's not fair. I wish I hadn't been born a Souma! Stupid brother! Stupid cat! Stupid pervert dog! Stupid…everyone. Stupid me."

They'd all watched Yuki, unable to help or comfort in anyway, until his cries had eased and he pushed himself up with puffy, red eyes and little spots of red decorating his normally pale face. He rubbed his swollen eyes with the backs of his hands and sniffed loudly before straining to smile and set about weeding the garden. Even if they'd been able to express their concerns for him, what could they say that he didn't already know? His family was eating his alive…they were no good for a sweet soul like Yuki…he had to get away…No. Yuki knew all that already.

Was the infamous Akito even worth saving? He should have been left to die, surely. No. That was an unkind thought. Yuki needed Akito and that was enough of a reason to save him.

Michael watched from where he sat in the garden, waiting. Count D promised Yuki would leave the petshop unharmed so everyone expected him back with their eyes on the path that Yuki habitually took to reach the garden.

"When's he coming?" One of Yuki's daisies asked. "He will come, won't he? Two weeks! He's never been gone so long!"

"He'll come." The sensible beans said without a bit of worry in her voice. "He always comes. He needs us."

They all heard the sound at the same time, a subtle step, slow and at ease. The plants of Yuki's garden all focused on the sound. It was rather like Yuki's slow pace, but not the same. There was some little difference in the steps that told them all it was not Yuki who was coming down the path.

Instead, there was a woman with a harsh expression and a body draped over one shoulder. The dead man - all creatures instinctively know what is alive and what is dead - had been dead for quite some time, but the woman carried him as though he was precious. It wasn't an easy burden to bear, that much was obvious. Her back was bent with his weight and her breathing was labored. Her skin shone with sweat and her eyes had a particular tightness that came from weariness. Most amazing of all, she was a stranger.

Though the old trees told stories of strangers, the plants knew only Yuki and a very few of his companions. To see such a creature frightened them. It frightened them even more when she stopped near them. She looked around and stepped off the path, going closer and closer to where Yuki had secreted his garden. Weaving her way around the trees and through low brush, she found the clearing and set down her burden.

Everyone was silent while the woman inspected the dead man.

"Too many secrets, Yasha." It was the first thing they'd heard her say, though none of them could understand why she would speak to the dead. "Too much…can't just leave you." Her hands went to his shirt and she began to unbuttoned it carefully, almost recently, until his pale chest was bared. "I have to get rid of it. I'm sorry."

From where he sat Michael couldn't see what it was about the man's chest that fascinated the woman, but whatever it was, it must have been important. She put the palm of her hand on his chest and froze. It seemed that she didn't breathe for a moment. Then, with a little shake, the woman blinked and her face hardened. From a pocket she drew a small knife and unfolded the blade. It was quick work to slice at the dead man's chest. She cut a simple square of skin and lifted it away from his chest with tender fingers and only when she held it up to observe it herself did Michael see what she'd cut from his skin.

A black scorpion tattoo.

"Can't leave it behind." The woman muttered, repeating herself a strange mantra. "No evidence. No evidence." But her hands were shaking as she held the square of skin. The knife dropped from her fingers to lay forgotten on the ground between her knees.

She carefully folded the skin into half, then in half again until she had a tidy square and she set it on the ground. A match was enough to set fire to the skin and the woman watched while it smoked and slowly turned black. She used seven matches to burn the entire bundle of skin to ash, but when it was finished, she didn't move to stand. Instead, she began to speak to the body, again.

"I'll finish it for us. Missions must always be completed. Sir expects it. Must find the subjects. You were always more thoughtful than I. Your investigates were invaluable. The store was owned by a family called Souma. The woman was not a Souma. I know whom she came to Japan with and I will find them. But they're newcomers to Japan. It's unlikely that they have a place to hide the subjects. The Souma family is an old family. They've lived on the same land for many generations - easy to find. I'll start there." She buttoned his shirt again and smoothed it down. "I'll come back to you, Yasha. After the mission is completed, I'll come back to you." It seemed to take a lot of effort for her to rise to her feet again, but she did it and walked away from the garden without a backwards glance.

"She isn't going to leave that thing here, is she?" One of the daisies demanded in disgust. "Ugg! At least the animals will be around soon to clean it up."

"Hush!" Michael told her, straining to see where the woman started walking on the path. "Yuki lives down that way, right where she's going. If she's getting involved with the Souma's, Yuki might be in danger."

"Oh, what do you know?" The daisy gestured to the body the woman had left behind. "Maybe that's how all humans act. It might be the way they treat their dead."

"No. I don't think so. I don't think this is normal at all." But he could be wrong. "What was that about subjects?"

"There's nothing we can do about it, no matter what it means."

Michael scowled. "I will NOT just sit here if I think something bad will happen to Yuki!"

"You're old!" Daisy protested. "You can't leave again. It's the end of summer. You'll never survive away from the garden."

Did she think he was a fool? Of course he knew that. In truth, he risked a lot simply by helping Count D to find the Souma's in the first place. Why Count D had singled him out of all the living creatures escaped Michael, but it did give him a good idea. Count D had seemed terribly interested in the Souma family. It was possible that if there was trouble, he would help.

Umi-

She felt like she should have just laid down and fallen asleep. Missions were always hard, it was expected. If just anyone could do it, Sir wouldn't need his Black Scorpions. More importantly than Sir, was Yasha. Yasha had died in the execution of this mission so what right did Umi have to simply give up? No. She had to keep going and as she made her way down the meandering, peaceful path she knew that it would take her right to where she needed to be - the Souma's.

There were other, more desirable leads, but this was the one she had. For instance, Jill-san - the woman Umi had shot - was reported to have come to Japan with a friend and then met up with other friends. Research on Jill-san and surveillance cameras from the airport had proven as much. If Umi could find those friends then she was certain she'd have better prospects. But she didn't. For whatever reason the person she'd traveled with, Leon Orcot, couldn't be found. He was staying somewhere, he had to be, but wherever it was that he was staying, Umi couldn't find.

The forest pathway let out at the yard of a large house that seemed out of place. It was grand looking, but surely such a house didn't belong out in the middle of nowhere. There was no road leading to or from the house, just another small path that was big enough for perhaps one car to use at a time. There weren't even any ruts in the path so if a car had ever been to the house, it surely must have been a long while ago.

Umi examined the inside and outside of the house before she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the only phone number she knew. Indihar answered on the first ring. "Report."

"I've found a house, but it does not seem like anything you described to me. I think I may be in the wrong area." Yasha had always been better at that sort of thing. "I've found a house without any other houses in sight. Didn't you say the Souma estate was like a small town?"

"Yes, but that's only the main estate. The main estate is surrounded by a high wall to, presumably, keep out intruders. You are in part of the forest that surrounds the main estate. Keep heading West."

"Nothing found at the mystery house." Umi made certain to keep Indihar informed about what was going on during the mission. She was a great source of information. "Why it didn't show up on your computer search, I don't know. It's very big."

"That's unimportant. Move onto the main estate. My research says that they are a reclusive, quiet people. It is unlikely that you'll be able to get in through the main gates. It seems that someone tried to murder the head of the family a short while ago and they've stepped up security. Only family are allowed in. The estate seems big enough to hold the subjects. Just find the subjects, then report back."

"Yes, Indihar."

Later-

The wall was easily found. Not only was there no effort made to hide it, but it looked as if they kept the area around the outside of the wall trimmed back. There were no overly large trees - which would have been useful for climbing - and no small bushes that people could hide in. As Umi inspected the wall, walking down a fair distance of it on a well-worn path and that the Souma's must have guards who regularly patrolled. They valued their privacy which most likely meant that they had something to hide.

Umi managed to get over the wall and into the main estate and once she'd done that she realized what Indihar had been talking about. It did look like a small town. Umi kept a low profile, but it was inevitable that some people saw her. The ones who did didn't seem to take any notice, though. There were some children, but none of them appeared to be acting the way Umi thought the subjects should act. They were too carefree.

"You look lost."

What Umi hadn't been expecting was to be approached by one of the Souma's so directly. She would have expected it from an adult, but not the little girl with impossible amber eyes who looked shyly up at Umi. "Who are you?" It was possible that the little girl was one of the subjects, but if she were she should have been more cautious about whom she spoke to.

The little girl blinked and looked surprised. "You…you don't know me? Are you new around here?"

"Fairly."

"Can I help you find someone?"

It was an interesting offer. "Other children. Have there been strange children brought to this place?"

If the question alarmed the girl she didn't show it at all. "I don't think so. I heard that…" She stopped suddenly and bit on her bottom lip. "Are you a Souma? I haven't seen you around before. I'm sure I haven't."

"I'm just visiting. Is there someone in charge I can speak to?" Perhaps speaking to the head of the family would bring more results. A few delicate questions and she would know whether or not the subjects were at the estate or if she should start hunting out the friends Jill-san had traveled with. Though no trace of them could be found at the moment, it was clear from the airport's surveillance videos that the visitors were also connected with the Souma family. The two Souma's who'd met Jill-san and her friends had already been identified by Indihar's computers as Souma Hatori and Souma Ayame. It couldn't be coincidence.

The question only made the little girl more nervous and she stepped back a bit from Umi. "Ah…I'm not…sure. You don't know who's in charge? I suppose…I suppose Hatori-ojisan. He's busy right now. You should come back later."

"Thank you." She was certain that Indihar had said that the head of the family was named Akito. She walked away from the nervous little girl and was satisfied. Hatori-san was one of the friends Jill-san had met at the airport, according to Indihar.Umi knew she'd done or said something to arouse the little girl's suspicions. She'd hate to have to kill the girl. As she was walking away, a boy passed Umi and called out,

"Kisa! Where have you been? Your mother's looking for you and you know how nervous she gets."

"Sorry, Hiro. There was this woman…"

"Never mind that. Come on. Have you decided about…you know?"

After that, their voices faded away, but Umi didn't care. They weren't important. Obviously Soumas and not the missing subjects. She wandered the estate for a while until she saw a prominent house near the center of the estate. It seemed that the estate was divided into three parts. There was the forest that surrounded most of it, then the main estate that was surrounded by the high wall, and then another wall at the center of the estate that contained only a dozen or so houses. That area, too, was guarded but it was simple enough to get in.

"State your business." One of the guards said, lazily. It was clear that she didn't care much for her job.

"I'm here to see Hatori-san." If Hatori-san was in a position of power, as the young girl had insinuated, then he would be the one to see.

It was apparently the right name to drop. The guard looked Umi up and down with a little frown. "You don't look ill. Well, you'd best go in, anyway."

Again, as Umi walked past the guards, she overheard the two of them talking just as she had the children.

"Are you sure you should have let her in so easily? Things are still kind of sensitive."

"Oh! That's over by now. Kureno-san took care of the whole thing. We're only still doing this because Akito-sama is paranoid." She paused. "Don't repeat that. Akito-sama doesn't take criticism well, I've heard. Besides all that, I won't have the ice-man-sensei reaming me out because I wouldn't let a patient in to see him."

"She might not have been a patient."

The woman laughed. "Who else would go see Hatori-san? A lover? If so, she's in for a surprise. Ayame-san spent the whole night there. What do YOU think they were doing? Playing shogi?"

"You're kidding!"

"You're out of date on the gossip."

Their voices faded and Umi kept walking until she found a house marked clearly with a sign :HATORI SENSEI

Of course she didn't go straight in. That would have been a mistake. Obviously, the man was a doctor and while he was respected by the family he was not the head. She crept close to the house and began a slow, seemingly casual walk around it. There was nothing unusual except a window that let Umi see a kitchen where two teenage boys were eating. It would have been a perfectly normal scene except one of them was completely naked. A little further along there was another window with far more interesting information was provided.

"Not yet. I was going there today. I need to give Kyou a physical after everything that's happened to him, so it seemed convenient to check after those children at the same time. Do I get the whole story about them? I've already had a few unpleasant guesses from the rumors I've heard." The speaker was likely Hatori-sensei as he spoke of examinations. The mention of children caught Umi's interest so she squatted down under the window and listened. "Give me a minute. Are you even going to tell me where you are? I have it. Start talking. Police? Where did the children come from? Are the police really necessary? Of course not. It just seems odd to deliberately let outsiders have information about the family. And what lies would those be? There will be issues about his gun. I don't like this."

Umi listened, filing all the information away. Hatori-sensei didn't sound at all happy. He left the house with a word to the teenagers to keep out of trouble and, "For goodness sakes, Haru, at least put a towel on. Momiji, don't look at me like that. I'll sleep when I'm done working. If Akito needs anything call me at the Souma Hot Springs." He walked out of the front door wearing a traditional doctor's white coat and black bag in hand.

Umi followed at a discrete distance but had to stop when he got into a car and drove away. No matter. She knew where he was headed and it was only a matter of time before she found a cab that knew the way to the Souma Hot Springs.

The Souma Hot Springs-

The Souma Hot Springs was, if anything, more lavish than the estate. There were bright gardens and idyllic scenery everywhere. The resort building was old, but immaculately maintained, and everywhere that Umi looked there were children. They weren't dressed in utilitarian gray uniforms given out in the pits, but in blue jeans, bright t-shirts, and sneakers. She had no doubts that they were the subjects she was looking for. They kept in small groups, just as they would have done in the Pits. It was likely that they were the same social groups they'd had in the Pits. There were little hints, too. The dead expressions worn by the older children; the lingering fear in the eyes of the little ones; and…Umi's suspicions were confirmed when one boy walked out of the resort carrying his shirt in one hand. Before he pulled the shirt back on the black scorpion on his chest was clearly visible.

The cell phone was in her hand and ringing before she could think. "I've found them."

Indihar's voice was cool on the other end. "Location?"

"Souma Hot Springs. It's on their property, but separated from the main estate."

"Give me an exact location. Address. Description of security arrangements."

Umi felt something inside herself painfully clench as she watched the children. The sun on their pale faces…dressed in real clothes…there was one laughing at something another child said before clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter. What if…what if long ago it had been Umi and Yasha who'd been taken away from the Pit? If her life had been more than walking out onto the bare sands of the arena to kill for the pleasure of cigar smoking old men and hard faced women what would she be like? Yasha would be alive. Maybe she would have gotten married and had children of her own.

"Umi? Answer me."

"I'm here. Just…thinking."

"Thinking?"

"I saw one of them laughing. I can't remember laughing until I was teamed up with Yasha - never laughed in the Pit. Never once." There was a sharp pain at the back of her neck then…nothing.

Omi-

Omi had seen the woman skulking around the edges of the garden. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was a threat. No one who was a friend of Kureno-Sir or Kazuma-Sir would have to sneak around. If she wasn't a friend, then she was an enemy.

Omi, as well as the other's marked by the Black Scorpion, had stolen the long carving knives from the kitchen pantry on their first night at the resort. It was using that knife, carried closely at his side except for the times when he knew the disapproving Kazuma-Sir or the frantic woman who ran the resort might be around, that he killed the enemy.

She was watching while the stern man who arrived in his black car went into the resort to speak with Kazuma-Sir then as Kazuma-Sir had called the children in one-by-one to see the man. Omi hadn't been called yet and decided to take care of the minor problem before she caused difficulties.

She was speaking into a phone when Omi managed to sneak up behind her. He knew that she must have been distracted by something she saw as she watched the children or she should have heard him. One quick thrust of the knife was all that was need to kill her. He rammed the knife into the back of her neck, where the neck met the base of the skull, and then up into her brain. There was a spurt of blood, but no cry of pain, before she fell lifelessly to the ground.

Causing pain was unnecessary torture and Omi didn't like cruelty. He always killed as quickly and efficiently as possible. She was old, he thought. Gray hairs threaded through her hair and tiny wrinkles were spreading out from the corners of her eyes and mouth. _Too old for work. She lived a long time. _In fact, Omi had never dreamed to live to be as old as the woman he'd just killed.

Pulling the bloody knife from her skull, Omi gave it a quick wipe on the grass then finished the job on the woman's blouse. Why upset anyone by carrying a bloody knife around? As he cleaned the knife, he saw that the woman had dropped a cell phone and picked it up. He heard a faint voice on the other end,

"Do you hear me? Respond? Tell me the location of the Souma Hot Springs?"

With a sinking feeling, Omi pressed a button to disconnect the phone. _They're looking for us. It's all over now. Just a matter of time. Pity…I was starting to like the sun._

"Omi? Omi!" It was Kazuma-Sir who called. Kazuma-Sir stood in the middle of the large yard he'd asked the children to play in and was looking around while he called out. Omi stood up straight to let the man see him. "Ah, there you are." He smiled kindly and beckoned. "Come here a moment, won't you? Our doctor wants to take a look at you. Don't look so grim. I know you've been through this already with the other doctor, but Hatori-sensei is the best and he really is very kind."

"Yes, sir." Omi put the cell phone in the pocket of his jeans and dropped the carving knife on the ground where he could retrieve it when Kazuma-Sir wasn't watching. There was no point in upsetting someone who had been so kind to them. He walked out of the bushes debating with himself whether or not he should tell Kazuma-Sir about the corpse he'd left there.

To be continued…


	7. To Have You With Me

Chapter 7: To Have You with Me 

The Petshop-  
Tet-chan-

"It's about damned time." Tet-chan grumbled, watching the last of the Souma's leave the Petshop. He slid the door closed behind them and rolled his shoulders to get ease the tension. Japan was a bad idea. They should have gone to China, not that he'd be so disrespectful as to say that to Count D. Japan was too noisy with too many people. At least in China one could escape the hordes of humanity in the deep forests.

"You shouldn't swear. The boss doesn't like it."

Tet-chan didn't bother to turn around, but moved to tidy the parlor. "He isn't here, Ten-chan. If you don't like it, leave." That stupid human Count D insisted on keeping always made a mess. Didn't even know how to wipe his shoes before he went into someone's home. Why didn't anyone bother to put their empty teacups in the kitchen to be washed? Honestly, it wasn't as if he really had time to be maid AND guard for the Petshop.

"Can't you relax now?" Ten-chan lazily draped himself over the sofa and reached out to take Tet-chan's hand, stopping him from his rounds of tidying. "All the hard stuff is over. The Count will be happy."

And that was the important thing, right? "Go to sleep, then. I've got things to do." He pulled away from Ten-chan and went to fluff the pillows that stupid human had been sitting on. That done, he moved on to straightening a tapestry that really didn't need straightening and studying the floor. It would need sweeping, but the dishes needed to be washed first and then there was breakfast to think about. "Stupid human…always making more work for me!"

A snickering laugh made Tet-chan snarl at Ten-chan. "Are you moaning about that, again? You really should find something new to complain about. Everyone's starting to think you're obsessed. Is it true?" He rolled over onto his stomach and leered at Tet-chan. "Do you think about the boss all the time?"

"Always." It didn't occur to Tet-chan to lie. He was too simple of a person. Why shouldn't he keep his mind always on his master? Count D certainly deserved it. He should give Count D all of his love and respect, no one else could have it. "Leave me alone, I've got work to do." Work, then sleep. Everyone else had already gone to bed - the humans, anyway. Most of the pets were likely to be awake all night, but that was the way with animals.

Tet-chan was a liar by nature, but not maliciously. He would lie for fun or on orders from Count D, but never just to hurt someone. He was the most independent of all Count D's pets, a saucy sharp-witted creature, the kitsune was also one of the most powerful of the pets. He was popular with wild good-looks, a long braid hanging down his back and laughing, mischievous eyes. Though very thin, Ten-chan was strong enough to have survived long enough to have grown all nine of his tails for Ten-chan was of the highest power level that a kitsune could attain. One would be a fool to risk such a powerful kitsune's wrath.

Tet-chan was a fool.

"Just leave!" He snapped, smacking Ten-chan's hand when the kitsune reached out for him, again. "Some of us work around here. Go back to your room and lounge by that river of yours. You're doing nothing but disturbing me."

A slow, wicked grin nearly split Ten-chan's face. "Good. I think I'd like to disturb you."

Tet-chan froze where he was in the doorway that led to the kitchen and puzzled over that remark. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"Hardly." Ten-chan pushed himself up onto his elbows. "You're not easy to seduce, are you?"

"What?" Tet-chan looked over his shoulder and scowled blackly.

"You heard."

Shaking his head, Tet-chan turned again and strode into the kitchen. That fool of a fox was always talking nonsense. Tet-chan had no time for mating or other such foolishness, even if Ten-chan were serious. He wasn't. Ten-chan couldn't be serious, he was just teasing, like he teased everyone. It wasn't as if Tet-chan was all that interesting.

_We aren't even the same species._ But he and Count D weren't the same species, either, and that didn't stop Tet-chan from being devoted to Count D. _Ten-chan would drive me mad in an hour._

Fixing his mind on the more pleasant task of preparation for breakfast, Tet-chan did his best to forget Ten-chan's perplexing words. Count D liked his food perfect and Tet-chan was determined that nothing inferior would ever be served from his kitchen. As he did every night, Tet-chan searched the kitchen for ingredients before settling on what would be served. Chris would get a healthy, human breakfast - eggs, toast, milk, and a banana. Count D would get his usual light meal of rice with some steamed vegetables and tea with a little honey. That stupid human…Tet-chan paused in his rummage of the kitchen. He tapped his claws on the kitchen table and tapped his foot, the movement making his bracelets and anklets jangle. That stupid human would be there in the morning, in all likelihood. He was spending the night with Count D. Cornflakes for that one.

After a few hours of puttering around the Petshop and making sure he had everything prepared to make the Count breakfast, Tet-chan was finally ready to sleep and started making his way to Chris' room. He had his own room, of course. He was an important pet and, like Ten-chan and little Hon Ron, didn't have even to share with anyone else. However, it had been months since he'd slept in his snug little den and he didn't have any real urge to go back. Chris would need him, after all.

In the lonely corridors of the Petshop Tet-chan walked, but wasn't disturbed. He'd lived in the Petshop long enough not to be worried by the silence of the dark. If he listened carefully, he'd be able to hear the soft sounds of the pets in their rooms going about their lives.

Not far from Chris' room, Tet-chan noticed a painting that hadn't hung in the hallway before. He knew the Petshop very well and certainly knew the area around Chris' room. The painting wasn't supposed to be there. Moving closer for a better look, the painting made Tet-chan's blood run cold. He froze and stared, horrified.

Count D…not the master that Tet-chan currently served, but the older one. Long hair to his hips and purple eyes…Tet-chan remembered it so well. It was a painting of Count D's father. He stood in all his elegance with burning eyes looking right at Tet-chan.

Such unbelievable fear made Tet-chan stiffen, his arms and legs locking in place. Those eyes…those terrible eyes…

_"Was she so important to you? Funny. I had not thought your kind were at all social."_

It was a painting, just a painting like any other hanging in the Petshop. It was only a painting, it wasn't dangerous, but as Tet-chan stared at the painting he began remembering things he would rather have forgotten. He remembered his life before he'd come to live at Count D's Petshop and how he'd ended up in service to the Kami. He remembered the previous Count D. He remembered his small cage and the haunting laughter, the mocking smile, and he remembered the fingernails…the hands that on his current master brought such comfort and safety were identical to the hands which had clawed at Tet-chan's skin and pulled his hair from his scalp. The days and weeks and months of hunger, denied the human flesh his kind needed for survival. Back then, he'd cursed the name of Count D and wished for his own death.

_I thought I'd gotten over it._ Animals were concerned with only 'now', not with the past or the future. _I'm safe. The Count takes care of me. He protects me. Lots of food. I'm safe. That's only a painting._

But he couldn't shake off the memories of his past or the terrible feeling that the painting of the elder Count D was watching him. Tet-chan pushed open the door of Chris' bedroom and slipped into the welcomed darkness. There was a little light from a nightlight, just enough for Tet-chan to see Chris' peaceful face and Pon-chan curled up beside him. The little raccoon adored Chris and took every opportunity to be with him.

Though he normally took time to see that Chris was asleep and tucked in and that the room was tidy, none of that seemed important compared with the thoughts distracting him. Tet-chan slid under Chris' bed where he could feel safely confined, and promptly fell to dreaming.

Dream-

"Won't you come closer?"

Tet-chan, who hadn't been called Tet-chan so long ago, crept a little closer. The stranger looked human, but smelled sweet. Like flowers, there was a perfume around him. Tet-chan had been younger then, so many years before Count D had welcomed him into the Petshop. "Who are you?"

The stranger was thin with a delicate face and long hair that was such a dark black it was almost green was so long that it stretched passed his hips. His skin was white like snow and his eyes were dark purple. "You may call me Count. And you are a Tou-Tetsu." He smiled, showing off pure white teeth. "Such a rare creature and how lovely you are."

Tet-chan felt strangely light-headed. The person was so beautiful, impossibly beautiful. "What are you?" He moved a little out of the concealing bushes. It was against his better judgment and made him nervous. There was a human village nearby, he could see the light from their fires, and he wasn't old enough to kill full-grown human males, yet. "I've never seen anyone like you."

"I'm not surprised. A little closer. I'd like a good look at you. Ah, there you are. Such splendid big eyes you have." He reached out and Tet-chan saw the terrible fingernails, talons that were capable of killing. "How old are you? You look quite young to be on your own."

His parents had died long ago. It seemed like everyone had died. "I don't know. A few seasons." He wanted to go to the Count. He wanted to touch that outstretched hand and rub himself against it. He wanted to put his hands on that shining hair and smell the Count. "You aren't human, are you?" Surely, if something smelled as good as the Count did, then it would taste even better.

"No. I'm just watching them. There will be a battle tonight. Another village will attack them for the sake of some metal and pretty rocks. Strange animals."

Tet-chan felt his heart light at the thought of battle. Battle was always a good thing. It meant easy food. "Really? Tonight?"

"Yes. I wanted to watch it. Would you like to join me?" The hands of the stranger reached out to Tet-chan, but suddenly changed. They became grasping and possessive and Tet-chan cringed away, but was unable to escape.

The dream shifted and the dark forest of China vanished.

Tet-chan was caged in a room with nothing in it but his small prison and that the beautiful Kami was his captor. "My sweet Tou-Tetsu. There is no way out." The voice vibrated in Tet-chan's mind. So familiar…strangely familiar. "You are shaking. Poor dear. There is no need to be frightened. It is much safer in here than out in the world. Too much danger out there."

Tet-chan lay on his stomach and cowered before the Kami, his hands protectively over his head. How long had he been held by the Kami? Days? Weeks? "Let me go. Please, let me go." He hated begging, hated asking for anything. He was Tou-Tetsu! The top of the food-chain, the only creature to deliberately hunt humans on a regular basis. To be bent to the will of anyone, even a Kami, rankled Tet-chan.

"Let you go?" The Kami's icy hand slid down Tet-chan's face and stroked his cheek. "Why?"

"My sister needs me. She's alone and she needs me."

"Oh! How sad." The Kami withdrew his hand. "She's dead."

"Dead?" She couldn't be dead. Chen-Mei was the strong one.

"The humans killed her. They found her lurking outside their village. I believe she was looking for you. What a sweet, loving sister she was. Perhaps I should have told her before I took you. Oh, come now. You really mustn't cry."

"Chen Mei!" Tet-chan wailed from where he lay on the floor of the cage. "Chen Mei!"

"Silly thing." A narrow hand reached between the bars of the cage and lightly touched Ten-chan's hair. "She's only dead. It is not as if she were all that important."

"My sister!" Tet-chan swiped with his claws at the hand touching him and moved to back away from his captor. He crawled to the back of the cage as far from the invasive hands as possible. "She was my sister! Murderers! All of them!" He couldn't stop the snarling accusation before it left his lips, "You! You could have saved her! You watched her be killed!"

"Such harsh words, little Tou-Tetsu." The hand came from behind Tet-chan and wrapped around his thin throat. The hand held Tet-chan securely, despite his wild struggles, then suddenly pulled him backwards and slammed him painfully against the bars. "I may come to think you dislike me."

Stars danced in front of his eyes, but Tet-chan tried to pull away and even went so far as to reach behind him and dug his claws into his captor's arm. Blood seeped from the wounds he made and when the blood touched his skin, Tet-chan screamed. The agony was unbelievable.

"Your sister was worthless. Too old to be trained, she would have been nothing but a nuisance to me. You however, are quite young enough. You'll be broken easily, my pet. I look forward to taming you." A white face, fine and elegant, peered at Tet-chan through the bars of the cage and smiled sweetly. "The pride of my collection, the last of the Tou-Tetsu." The Kami laughed manically. "All mine."

End Dream-

"Tet-chan! Tet-chan!"

He woke with a start to find that hated face looking down at him. Tet-chan froze and gaped at the face he'd seen so often in his nightmares. The thin, cool hands gripped him by the arms and Tet-chan felt that he should simply submit. It had been easier in the past and led to less pain.

"Are you awake? It is alright. You were having a nightmare…"

Tet-chan squirmed and wiggled, then burst out of Count D's grip. He rolled once then sprang to his feet and dashed out the door, still half-lost in the dream of his childhood. He'd been in that situation so many times before - held down, restrained, with that delicate face and sinful eyes looking down at him. He'd wanted to run, then. He did run, now.

There was a faint cry of, "Tet-chan! Wait!" But he ignored it and dashed through the halls. The terrifying painting was gone, but Tet-chan didn't stop to think about it. He just ran until his feet brought him back to a place of safety. A place no one else ever went and a place where Tet-chan himself rarely visited. His den.

The room was his alone, Count D had said when he'd first brought Tet-chan to the Petshop. "Yours and only yours." He'd promised, petting Tet-chan's hair, fondly. "I made it for you." It was just like home, China, had been.

Pushing open the door so hard that it slammed open and slammed shut behind him, Tet-chan ran into his room. It was, like many of the Petshop's other rooms, a world unto itself. Soaring mountains and dark green forests, the smell of earth in need of rain. It was all perfect and it all felt safe. Tet-chan scrambled through the trees until he found his den. It was small, little more than a hole in the ground that led to a dug out den only just big enough for two people.

The den was warm and sandy, perfectly clean just as Tou-Tetsu's den should be. Breathing hard and sweating more than he should have been from a simple run down the hall, Tet-chan curled himself into a ball and tried to calm himself.

_It was the Count…it was master, not the other one. The other one is gone and the Count won't hurt me. Stupid. Ran away like a coward. He'll be angry. Disappointed. I'm Tou-Tetsu! Fiercest of all animals! Running away from a dream and I left poor Chris alone._ If he ran away at such a slight thing, surely the Count wouldn't trust him to be guardian any longer. _Stupid! Stupid! He's gone. Nothing to be scared of. Stupid painting, it probably wasn't even there. I must have imagined it._ Tetp-chan lay his head down on his arms and closed his eyes., trying to forget his shame and fear.

"My dear one," It was Count D's voice from the entrance of the den and Tet-chan stiffened. "What has gotten you so upset? Chris and Pon-chan woke me up to tell me you were having a nightmare and now you run from me. Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, master."

Count D-

"Count! Count!" Pon-chan shook D's arm, waking him from a very pleasant dream. "Tet-chan's crying and he won't wake up!"

D was instantly awake and sitting up. That she had brought Chris with her showed how worried Pon-chan was. Chris was biting his bottom lip with worry. **Sorry for waking you, but he doesn't cry often so we got worried.**

"No need to apologize. Is he in your room, Chris?"

**Yes, Count.**

"Then you two crawl in with Leon." D checked to make sure his dearest one was still asleep then leaned over to kiss his cheek before he stepped out of bed and pulled on a robe. "I want a private word with Tet-chan."

He waited until they were both in bed and wondered what Leon would say once he woke up. It had taken poor Leon a long time to fall asleep - as it was an entirely new situation for him, falling asleep in someone else's bed - so D guessed that Leon would sleep until about noon.

**Will Tet-chan be alright?** Chris asked while D pulled the blankets over the two children.

"I will speak with him. He is strong." It was the best D would promise. In the unlikely event that Tet-chan would NOT be alright, he didn't want Chris to think him a liar. Not that it mattered, because Tet-chan WAS strong and he WOULD be alright. D had to believe that. He couldn't stand the idea of one of his favorites being hurt.

D gave Chris and his favorite raccoon, Pon-chan, each a kiss before he left the room and started thinking about what could have happened to set Tet-chan off crying. He was emotional, but not generally prone to tears. He was more likely to lash out in anger than anything else. How angry Tet-chan would be if D told him how alike he and Leon were.

It had been a good long while since Tet-chan had needed or wanted coddling and D couldn't help but think that he knew what had caused it. The Tou-Tetsu's pride was enormous and the fact that his charge, Chris, had been kidnapped and nearly killed must have shamed him greatly. It was the most likely reason for Tet-chan to be crying in his sleep, but still didn't seem like a very good reason.

It was outside Chris' room that D learned how wrong he had been. He knew what had set Tet-chan off. He stared in horrified realization at the painting hung outside Chris' room. "Sofu," He muttered. "What have you done? Why hang it here?" The painting never should have been hung so close to where Tet-chan roamed. It should have been hidden far from where any of the pets who had ever been owned by papa D would ever go.

There was power in that painting and it was no wonder. Sofu could never stand to harm his own child so the punishment had been the painting itself. It was no painting. That image of papa D WAS papa D. Imprisoned in the painting, papa D would stay there until Sofu decided that he'd learned his lesson and would stop hurting the poor, innocent animals - like the Souma family. The painting radiated power, an immense terrible power that showed D that his papa wasn't at all happy about being punished.

_Serves him right._ D thought. He didn't say it aloud for fear that his papa would actually hear him, but did take the painting off the wall and moved it to where his darling pets would be less likely to find it. Tet-chan wasn't the only pet who had been owned by papa D though he had suffered more than most. An unused room with a lock was the best place for the painting and that was where D hung it.

Once that had been done, D went to Chris' room where he found Tet-chan in just the state Chris and Pon-chan had left him. He heard the whimpering before he saw Tet-chan and found him under the bed. It was his favorite place. The comfort didn't go as well as D had hoped it would. His voice and a little shake woke Tet-chan, but Tet-chan's reaction wasn't positive. He stared at D, terrified before bolting from the room.

D watched him go, sadly. It had been a long time since Tet-chan's nightmares had affected him so badly. D stood again and went to where he knew Tet-chan would go - the same place he always went something bothered him. His den.

"My dear one, what has gotten you so upset? Chris and Pon-chan woke me up to tell me you were having a nightmare and now you run from me. Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, master."

"Then come out." He reached into the den and waited. Tet-chan seemed to have calmed himself down, but there was no reason to push it. If Tet-chan didn't feel safe coming out of his den, D would leave him there and wait. "Tet-chan, you know I will not hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. Please, believe me."

"I do. I just…" His voice trailed away and there was such a long silence that D feared that was all he would get out of Tet-chan.

"You do not have to explain. You do not have to tell me what you dreamed about."

Slowly, a clawed hand reached out of the den and up until it touched D's hand. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The fingers closed around D's hand and he let them. Like a rabbit out of its burrow - though he'd never say that to Tet-chan - the Tou-Tetsu crawled out with a guilty, defensive expression. "I'm no coward."

"No. You are not."

The night before, Souma Estate-  
Ayame-

After tucking Yuki safely in bed and listening to a complaining Rin while she griped about being back in a sick bed, Ayame had gone downstairs to wait for Hatori. It had been a long wait. Even after he'd returned from seeing Akito Hatori had said nothing to Ayame when he'd walked into the house and went straight upstairs to see Yuki and Rin. It lasted almost as long as Hatori's visit to Akito.

Nearing midnight, Ayame still sat on the sofa in the living room. Momiji and Hatsuharu had long since drifted off to sleep on the floor where they'd spent the evening playing cards. The house was eerily silent, but Ayame didn't feel like falling asleep. He was wound up with tension and trying to relax hadn't done much good. His tension only heightened when he heard the soft tap-tap of Hatori's footsteps.

Hatori was tired. Dark circles under his eyes and a slouch in his normally ramrod straight posture all showed how tired he was. It seemed that lately, there was never any time to sleep. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and regarded Ayame for a long moment. "Let's go to bed."

It wasn't the earth-shaking moment Ayame had dreamed of.…it was more. The simple invitation was more than Ayame could have hoped for. He stood and made his way to Hatori, fearful that Hatori hadn't meant what Ayame was thinking. "Do you want…?"

"Right now, I want sleep. It would…comfort me," He said with a small degree of embarrassment. "To have you with me." Then he turned his face away. "You don't have to."

As if after all his years of waiting for Hatori, Ayame would leave.

Hours later, in the early dawn, Ayame woke and found himself in bed alone. Nothing had happened that night. He and Hatori had simply slept together. Although he'd been disappointed, Ayame had to admit that Hotori really wasn't up for anything more. Even if he hadn't been utterly exhausted, Hatori had to get used to an idea before he could fully embrace it. Still…this was a step in the right direction. So Ayame got up and dressed - why hadn't he thought to go home for clean clothes? - and went to find whoever was awake. It seemed that he and Rin were the only ones who'd been sleeping.

He watched Yuki set off for Shigure's house looking like an S&M dream in Hatsuharu's clothes and sat with Momiji and the nude Hatsuharu while they ate, thinking that he would have to give Hatsuharu his robe before the boy left for home. He certainly couldn't go around without his clothes and Momiji's would never fit him. The morning went well, quiet and peaceful until Hatori announced that he was headed to the Hot Springs after a shower to wash off the sweat from his archery.

"Are you going to stay with us, Aya?" Momiji asked. He'd taken time to say good-bye and 'see you at school' to Hatsuharu before he'd returned to the kitchen to do the washing up. "I think I'd like it if you did. Ritsu would visit more and I'm sure Ha'ri would be happier."

Ayame smiled brilliantly and gave out one of his normal responses as he draped himself in one of the kitchen chairs. "Of course he would! Everyone is happier when I'm around, it's one of my natural talents. I've always been very popular, everyone likes having me around." But he didn't actually say whether or not he would stay. That was something for Hatori to decide, it was his house, after all. Ayame could always go back to his shop.

Hatori looked like a god when he walked out of the shower, still damp with his shirt unthinkingly unbuttoned. Ayame caught only a glimpse of him as he passed through the hall to his bedroom, but it was enough to feel his heart start racing and prompt Ayame to follow him. "You're leaving then?" Ayame leaned against the doorway while Hatori double-checked his black bag, then searched for his coat in the closet. "I think I'll go with you. I haven't spoken with Ritsu, yet, and that's something that really has to be done. I'm starting to be afraid for him."

Hatori nodded. "Good idea. I need to recheck his injuries after I see Kyou and the children Kureno brought home." Upon seeing Ayame's confused expression, he added, "Shigure called a little while ago and explained. It seems we have refugees on our hands and they haven't been well-treated."

At the Hot Springs-

They walked in the gardens as they usually did when Ayame visited. It was quite and comforting, even though all the other children were milling about. Ayame would hear the whole story about that later when Hatori had time to explain it to him.

"Have you heard from Orcot-san?" Ritsu asked, softly. "I like your friend. He was very kind to me in America."

"Yes, about America." Ayame took hold of Ritsu's hand and gave it a little tug to stop Ritsu from walking. He led Ritsu to one of the small stone benches and they sat together. Ayame had always been fond of Ritsu and come to think of him as another little brother. "We never did get to have that little chat, did we, Rit-chan?" He smiled, but knew it didn't seem genuine. "About what we discussed on the phone when you called me from America."

Ritsu seemed to shrink into himself, pulling his head down close to his shoulders. "I really…"

"I really think it's a talk that's long over due, but in all honesty, I'm not sure what I can say." He took Ritsu's hands in his own and held them. "You truly think you're worthless, don't you? Everyone in the family loves you."

"I know." Ritsu looked down at his lap, letting his hair fall over his face. It was a defensive move, Ayame knew. Long hair could be used as a shield against the world, Ayame knew that from experience. "I DO know. It's just…" He paused and shook all over, as if he were on the verge of one of his manic attacks, then bit his lip and shyly looked at Ayame with a tiny smile. "I'm doing better. Aren't I?"

"Much better." It was a remarkable, miraculous event that Ritsu hadn't burst out in a fit. He had controlled himself.

"It was Orcot-san, I think. He yelled at me."

"Yelled? Leon?" It seemed impossible to think of sweet, gentle Leon as yelling at anyone.

"Yes, but it's not like he's really angry it's just…" Ritsu's voice trailed away and he stared fixedly at something over Ayame's shoulder. "That's Omi." Ritsu said, sounding as if he were somewhere between pleased and curious. "He's very quiet."

Ayame followed Ritsu's gaze and there saw a boy perhaps a little younger than Ritsu walking calmly across the yard to where Kazuma patiently waited for him. They spoke for a moment before Kazuma led the boy into the resort. "It must be time for his examination. Ha'ri said he was going to call them in one-by-one."

"His hands," Ritsu frowned even as Omi disappeared behind the doors of the resort. "I thought I saw…but I can't be right." Still, he stood and took a few steps away from Ayame before he turned and tears sprang to his eyes. "I'm walking away from you! A guest, and right in the middle of a conversation! And you came all this way just to talk to me and here I go on about something I'm not even sure about. I'm sorry!"

Ayame seized Ritsu by the wrists and gave the boy a sharp tug, pulling him to his knees and stopping the madness before it even got started. "Rit-chan, I've told you before so please, do believe me. You are NOT a shame to our family. All those times your mother apologized when you were little, that was HER feelings of failure. It really had nothing to do with you, at all. You could have been the brightest, strongest, most beautiful member of this family and she'd have found something to apologize for."

"But I give her so much reason to apologize. I just wish I were normal."

"What is normal?" Ayame reached up and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Should I cut my hair off and wear a black suit to look like a business man? Should I stop singing while I work so people will think I'm normal?"

"No!"

"Well, there you are!" Ayame released Ritsu's hands, certain that he was calm enough, and smiled, triumphantly. "Everyone in our family's just a little bit twisted, so why not you and I? Now, what is it about Omi-san that caught your attention?"

Ritsu blushed deeply. "Oh, everything! I can't stop watching him. Wait. You mean just now, don't you?" He sat back on his haunches and looked again at where Omi had come from, out of a small area of low bushes near the forest. "I could swear I saw blood on his hands. I might be wrong, but…do you think he hurt himself?"

"If he has, Hatori will take care of it." Ayame delicately licked his lips to smell the air, but the wind was blowing in the wrong direction so he couldn't taste anything. "Maybe we should have a look." But just as he said that his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?" Ayame asked, again. He hated fools playing pranks like that. "Look, is anyone there?"

"…boss?"

There was only one person in the world who called him boss. "Mine-chan? What's wrong?" He'd never heard her sound so distant.

"Boss, come back to the shop. You have to come to the shop." There was a strange sound on the other end of the phone as if Mine-chan were choking. She hiccupped and sniffed. "You've got to come."

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I promise. Tell me what's wrong."

"Fire." She did choke them and let out pitiful mewling sound. "Fire…Jill told me to go find you at the estate, but the security wouldn't let me in. There's fire everywhere…Jill's inside. I think. What do I do? I can't get close. The firefighters and police, they won't let me near. I left her there. I left her alone in there!"

Ayame's mind went numb and he felt himself growing cold. "Fire? You're joking. Right? Please, tell me you're joking." But Mine-chan never joked like that. Not something so serious. "Mine, stay where you are. I'm coming. I'm coming now!" He switched off the cell phone, but also took Ritsu by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Run and tell Hatori that I've gone to the shop and not to wait for me. I'll call him when I can. He and Ritsu ran together across the estate until they reached the door Omi had gone through just a few minutes ago when Ayame put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder to stop him. "Just wait here a minute. I'll be right out."

He ran into the private room where Hatori had Omi stripped down to his bare chest and shouted, "I need to borrow your car. Alright? Good. I'll see you as soon as I can. Sorry!" Ayame spoke as quickly as he could and snatched the keys from where Hatori had set them on a little table and ran out, ignoring Hatori's protesting. It was the fastest way to get into the city. "Go tell him, Ritsu!" He didn't stop running to the car for fear that someone or something would delay him. Ayame slid into the driver's seat of Hatori's car and frantically tried to remember the directions Shigure had once given him before speeding out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Petshop-  
Leon-

There was a beeping that made Leon pull his cell phone from his pocket. After returning from the Hot Springs, Leon wanted nothing more than a cup of D's tea and maybe a sandwich, but there were other things to be done. As it was only midday, Leon had plenty of time to go back to the Souma estate to keep up with his original reason for traveling to Japan - to find Souma Kureno.

He'd woken up that morning to find Chris and D's pet raccoon asleep on the bed and had been rather disappointed that D hadn't been there. _Finally get my courage up and he's not here when I wake up._ But he smiled at Chris. "Hey," Leon whispered. "What's going on?"

**The Count said we could stay here.** Chris told Leon. **Tet-chan was having nightmares and the Count went to see that he was alright. It's okay, right?**

"Yeah, sure." Leon sat up and stretched before he remembered his ringing phone and reached for it while petting Pon-chan. It was funny. All the while he was growing up, they'd had raccoons in the woods and ma had always told him to keep away from them. They were dangerous and carried rabies and yet D kept one like a house cat. He'd probably had it since it had been a baby.

Chris was in the parlor when Leon walked in and told them that he was just stopping by for a bite to eat before he went out again.

**Where?** Chris asked.

"Over to the Souma place. We've been here weeks and I haven't done a damned…er…darned thing. Don't tell D I said that." Well, it wasn't precisely true. They'd managed to find all those poor kids and get them somewhere safe. At least they had Kazuma looking after them, now.

**Can I go?**

Leon looked at Chris, surprised. "Why?"

**Because I want to. My new friends live there.**

"What friends? I didn't think you knew anyone around here."

**Only two kids. They're older than me, but nice. Well…the girl was nice. I'm not sure about Hiro. I ran into them the morning…** He stopped talking very suddenly and only finished his sentence after Leon's prompting. **The morning that woman took me, when there was all that shooting.**

Leon clenched his fist. The woman was dead and Chris was safe. "I'm so sorry all that happened to you. You know I'd never let you get hurt if I could stop it." Should have put his foot down when he saw D at the airport. Should have shipped them all home.

**I know. I'm alright, I promise.** Chris smiled, tightly. **I wasn't really hurt. It was just scary and the Count made me tea to help me sleep. I don't have nightmares often, anymore. I just want to see them. Kisa was nice to me.**

Leon turned the request over in his mind. He really wanted to keep Chris where it was safe, at the Petshop. But, he knew perfectly well, that if he tried to keep Chris caged up too long he'd either rebel and just run off or he'd become too afraid to ever go out alone. In the end, he compromised. "Alright, but there are some conditions. I'll take you to the estate. If you can find your friends, and their parents don't mind, you can visit. You're to stay there until D or me comes to pick you up. You don't leave that estate for any reason, got it?"

**Yes, Leon.**

"And this," He handed Chris his cell phone. "Press 1 and you'll get the Petshop. D always answers on the fourth ring. Anything happens, you call him straight away." He would have to buy Chris his own cell phone, soon.

At the estate, they happened to be at the gate, just walking up to the suspicious looking guards when a tall blonde man, perhaps a bit older than Leon, turned the corner. He stopped in the gate and cocked his head to the side as he watched Leon and Chris approach.

"I saw you at the Petshop with the Souma's." Leon said. He held Chris' hand tightly, too aware that they were standing on the exact spot of the attack just a couple of weeks ago. It didn't slip by Leon that not only did some of the Souma's have the strangest colors of eyes, but also hair. Blonde hair, obviously dyed, didn't seem right on a Japanese person.

"Yes." The other studied Leon intently. "I am a Souma."

As the man didn't seem inclined to say anything more, Leon asked, "I'm looking for some people. I've got a friend in the family, but I'm not sure if he's here. Souma Ayame? He told me he stays here sometimes."

"He's gone, now. I'm going to see him."

"Gone where?"

"The Hot Springs. May I give him a message for you?"

Leon wanted to curse. He'd been hoping that Ayame would be able to get him onto the estate so he could hunt around for Kureno. "How about Shigure-san?" He couldn't really remember any other names other than Kazuma and he knew Kazuma was nowhere near the estate.

"He's missing."

Missing? Not just gone, but missing. There must be a story behind that, but Leon had enough to deal with. "Right. Well, who were those kids you were looking for?" He looked at Chris.

**Kisa and Hiro.**

"Yeah. Kisa and Hiro. Are they here? They're friends of my kid brother."

"Yes. They're at home." He stepped back and pointed behind him. "Follow this path until you find another wall. Go through that gate and ask anyone for them." To the guards at the gate, the blonde said, "This man is a guest of ours. He saved Akito's life."

That seemed to be all that was needed as the guards, looking a bit awed, stepped aside. "Yes, Kureno-san."

Kureno. Ah, now that was an interesting coincidence. "You know," Leon started as he kept pace with Kureno who had headed down the side-walk. "I've known Ayame for a good long while and he hasn't mentioned you much. I don't think I'd even know your name if it weren't for Ritsu."

"Ritsu talks a lot."

"He's a good kid. I met him in America. How's he doing, anyway? I haven't seen him besides the other day at the Petshop."

"He is with his mother at the Hot Springs and has been evaluated by our doctor. His injuries are healing adequately."

Kureno didn't sound cold when he spoke, but the way he said things were just odd. Leon couldn't think of a way to properly ask whether or not Kureno was a tattooed assassin or how to get him to take his shirt off without looking like a complete pervert. _God! What would D do if he found out I was asking strangers to take their clothes off?_ Leon shivered at the thought.

Leon's second bus ride of the day to the Hot Springs was a long one and uncomfortable. Leon sat next to Kureno the whole way, puzzling over how to procede, but couldn't think of a discrete way to go about it. If Kureno was Black Scorpion, he was insanely dangerous. If he wasn't, Leon would risk jail time by tearing the man's shirt off. Sitting right next to his reason for traveling half-way around the world, Leon was at a loss as to what to do.

They arrived at the Hot Springs, the second time that day for Leon. It was like a fantasy garden with the anomaly of the children. Never one to think before speaking, Leon said, "At least it's cleaner here than where they were."

"You've been to the Pit?" It was the first time Kureno had initiated conversation with Leon. "I thought I'd missed some when I took them home."

Leon frowned and then remembered his unpleasant visit to the Pit. Those memories were mostly dominated by memories of what had been done to the children an the squalid conditions they'd lived in. He thought about the monstrous room that all the children were terrified of - the room of death where the bodies of dead children were disposed of. There were other things. Upon entering the Pit, Leon had seen the massacre in the arena where dozens of armed adults had been slaughtered along with one small girl. "You were there? You did…all that?"

Kureno blinked at Leon. He was polite and clean with neatly trimmed hair and bright eyes. Despite what his experience as a homicide detective told him about serial killers, Kureno did NOT look like a killer to Leon. Leon knew that Ritsu had said Kureno had the same tattoo as the Black Scorpion children and knew that Ritsu had no reason to lie about it. It was probable that Kureno was Black Scorpion which meant he was a killer, no matter what he looked like. "I have been there."

Leon's lips were suddenly dry as the bus pulled to a stop. "My partner and I brought some kinds to your estate. Looks like they're all here."

"Good." Kureno stood and straightened his jacket as he and Leon walked down the aisle of the bus. "I didn't like that place."

If Kureno was Black Scorpion, he would have good reason to hate the Pit and the people who ran it. "Those people looked like they'd been ripped apart."

"They were." But Kureno offered no further explanation before he stepped off the bus.

Almost immediately the scattered children began to migrate towards Kureno. Leon kept a distance away and watched, puzzled by the sight. They dropped whatever they were doing and went to Kureno as if by some unspoken signal. "They know you." Leon said. He recognized some of them. The little girl with the twisted leg was looking at him.

A scream in the distance caught everyone's attention and Leon found himself running with his hand going to where his gun should have been. 'Stupid gun laws!' He thought finding nothing. To Leon's surprise, it was Ritsu they found screaming. He had good lung power, Leon would give the boy that. Leon caught Ritsu by the shoulders and was shocked at how tense he was, stiff as a board his arms down at his side, Ritsu stared at whatever made him scream and didn't even look at Leon until Leon swung him around. "Hey! Hey! Come on, kid!"

The screaming faltered and Ritsu gasped for breath, choking a bit. "Dead. Dead. She's dead. Someone killed her." He pointed a shaking finger behind him and made as if he'd turn around again, but Leon held him firm.

"Stay still!" Leon snapped. He kept his hands on Ritsu's while he looked over the boy's shoulders. The back of woman's head and neck were covered in blood. A knife wound if Leon had ever seen one. Someone had stabbed her in the back of the head and left her in the bushes. "Who is she?"

"I don't know!" Ritsu wrung his hands and looked at Leon with teary eyes. "I've never seen her. She isn't family, I'm sure of it! She isn't supposed to be here!" He chocked again for breath and started flailing his hands around as if that could help him get his point across. "I was just curious, I didn't do anything . I don't think I did anything. Did I? Did I…I saw Omi-san coming from here and he had blood on him, I thought. I was just curious. I should have said something to Hatori-san before I came here." He tried to look over his shoulder, but Leon stopped him with a shake. "Did I have anything to do with this?" The kid's guilt complex was staggering.

"No. Of course not," Leon let his voice trail away when he saw Kureno roll the woman over onto her back. He hadn't even realized that Kureno had followed him. "Don't touch her!" Leon ordered, his training coming into play. "You'll disturb evidence. What are you doing?" Kureno had pulled down the woman's blouse and looked at her chest. "Jeeze, leave her some dignity."

"She's Black Scorpion." If Leon had any doubts about what Kureno knew, they were confirmed by Kureno's words.

Leon left Ritsu to kneel beside the body and looked at her chest. There was the infamous tattoo and it made Leon sweat to see it. The Black Scorpion knew where the children were and that put all Souma's in danger, but even more worrying was the fact that someone had killed a Black Scorpion and they were lurking somewhere around. Leon looked up and glared at the forest. Hiding out there, too close to the children. On that thought of children, Leon looked up at Ritsu and saw that he'd turned around and was staring at the body, looking more than a little pale. It was to be expected. It must have been the first murder Ritsu had ever seen.

"Orcot-san?" A voice, frail and delicate, called out. "Orcot-san? You have a phone call."

Ritsu's mouth fell open at that. He looked over his shoulder where the voice came from then back at the murder victim. "Mother." Quick as anything, he hiked up the hem of his kimono and dashed away from the body. "Mother! Don't come back here! I'll give him the phone! No, everything's alright. I promise. I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you."

While Ritsu appeased his mother, Leon looked at Kureno. "What do you know?"

"We were warned by Count D that the Black Scorpion may try to harm our family." Kureno told Leon, calmly. "Now that they know where the children are being held, it is unlikely that they will allow this to pass without incident. She must have been their agent." He spotted something on the ground and picked up a cell phone. "She's probably contacted her owners already. It's too late to stop what's to come."

"What is to come?"

Kureno opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Ritsu came back holding a cordless telephone. Finding both Leon and Kureno's eyes on him, Ritsu flushed a little. "I didn't want her to see…she's sensitive. Phone call for you, Orcot-san."

"Thanks. Who is it?"

"Mother didn't tell me."

All Leon could think of was that Chris had somehow managed to track him down and worried that something might have gone wrong. It was Ayame, instead, who was on the other end. "What's going on?"

"You're hard to track down. Leon, you should come to my shop."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something." Eventually, Ayame would find out what his family was involved with, but Leon intended to spare him as long as possible. He couldn't just leave. The police would have to be called - if they'd actually do anything to get involved! Leon still boiled about how uncaring they'd been when Jill had reported the Pit in the first place and when they'd tried to tell the police about the children. Why would they be any different for this dead woman? "Can it wait? I can come in a few hours."

"No." Ayame sniffed, miserably. "No, you need to come now. Right away, please."

"What?" There was something wrong with his voice. Ayame never sounded so dejected. "I can come, but why? Something wrong?"

"It's Jill-san. You have to come. Come right away." Ayame was quiet for a moment, but in that silence Leon could hear background noise that made him worry. Sirens and yelling all faint but definitely there. "Just come. I'll be here." Ayame hung up.

Jill? Leon's hand clenched around the phone. If it concerned Jill, he had to go. But he couldn't just leave. "Look, don't let anyone near here." Leon told Kureno. "Most of all, don't let any of the kids near…"

"They've seen death before."

"They don't need to see it again!" Leon snarled. Why make a bad thing worse? "Who's around this place? Who's a responsible adult?"

"My mother's runs the resort." Ritsu supplied. "But Hatori's here and he's more of less in charge of the whole family. He speaks for Akito."

"Hatori? The doctor? He'll do. Where is he?"

In fact, as Kureno, Ritsu, and Leon made their way to the resort, they found Hatori walking towards them with a particularly grim expression. He walked with Omi, the boy who had led Leon and Jill to the Pit, and held a carving knife in one hand. Leon looked at the knife, Hatori's hard eye, and Omi's neutral face and he knew what had happened.

"Kureno-Sir." Omi greeted Kureno with a nod of his head.

"Did you kill her?" Kureno asked, taking the knife from Hatori.

"Yes."

Kureno nodded, not seeming surprised at all, and handed the knife back to Omi. "He's no danger to us."

Hatori raised a hand to his head as if he were fighting a headache. "He told me he'd found someone lurking and had killed them. He shouldn't be armed!"

"Take it and he'll find another weapon." Kureno told him. "Please, come with me. We have something to take care of."

Later-

After leaving them and calling a cab, Leon couldn't stop the anxiety from taking control. Bad enough the trouble with that woman and Omi's unrepentant confession of murder. What to do about all that, Leon had no idea.

His anxiety almost made him throw up the closer he got to Ayame's shop, especially when the traffic was turned at a detour. Leon paid the driver his due and got out to walk the rest of the way. There were fire trucks and an ambulance with police cars and their flashing lights everywhere. With his mouth hanging open, Leon ran through the onlookers and pushed passed several people who didn't want to make way for him. It was then, when he stopped at the yellow police tape, that Leon saw the paramedics pull a white sheet over a body on a stretcher.

Jill. Ayame had said it was something about Jill. Leon lifted the police tape, ready to dash to the stretcher, when someone grabbed him and pulled him back. "Stop!" Leon shouted. "I have to…"

"No!" It was Ayame who held Leon's arms and pulled him away, pulled him back out of the crowd. Ayame didn't stop until they were alone, next to a flashy black car. "Stay with me. Please, stay here." Ayame hadn't let go of Leon even when they were well away from the scene. "I don't know what happened, yet. Mine-chan called me. The whole place was on fire." His eyes filled with tears. "Jill-san was inside. They just found her…I'm sorry."

Leon shook his head and turned away from Ayame. "I have to see her."

Ayame was a lot stronger than he looked and managed to keep hold of Leon. "You can't. Leon, I saw her when they brought her out." His narrow arms slid around Leon and held him close. "I know you cared for her deeply, but you can't see her like this."

Caught in a fire. She'd burnt to death. Jill's freckled face all black and blistered. Her pretty, curly hair turned to cinders. "Oh, God…she was awake? Did they say if she was awake when it happened?" Leon wanted to cry for her, but not in front of so many people. To burn to death must surely be one of the worst, most painful ways to die. "This can't be happening. Not Jill."

"Oh, Leon!" Ayame wailed, holding him tighter. "Sit. Sit in the car. I'll take you home." He opened the door of the black car and Leon found himself sitting next to Mine-chan. How much worse the pain must have been for her. If Leon had lost D in a fire, he didn't think he'd have the strength to go on. She was in a state of shock. Pale and shaking, Mine-chan didn't look at Leon. She stared at her knees and let tears run down her face freely.

"Mine-chan," Leon started. He wanted to say something comforting, something to help her with the pain, but he couldn't think of a thing. In fact, if he'd been in her shoes, he'd just want to be left the Hell alone. He wished D were there. D always knew what to say. After a moment, Leon turned away from her. There was nothing to say.

When Ayame got into the driver's seat and started off away from his shop and the chaos around it Mine-chan spoke to Leon. "Here." She held a computer desk out to Leon, but still didn't look at him. "Jill asked me to give it to you. It was just before…before…that's why I wasn't at home. I was at the estate looking for you. I went home when they said the boss wasn't at home. The fire fighters were already there. I don't know what's on the disk, but it's important."

Leon took the disk and Mine-chan went back to staring at her lap. The ride back to the estate was very quiet.

School-  
Yuki-

It was undoubtedly the most humiliating day of Yuki's life - and he'd had quite a few to compare it again.

After waking so late at Hatori's house, Yuki tried to go home to change into his school's uniform, but there just wasn't time. He'd miss half the school day. Ordinarily, Yuki would have just skipped school. He had enough trouble with people following him around without the fiasco that Hatsuharu called clothes. But, he kept reminding himself even as he determinedly strode through the school, Tohru was at school. She never missed a day unless absolutely forced to. It was possible that he could just let her have a day at school alone, but if he didn't show up she'd worry. Tohru always worried and Yuki hated that. It distracted her and she was flighty enough without more distractions. The silly girl could fall down a flight of stairs. She might walk into traffic without thinking.

As much as he wanted to run away when the hall went silent at his appearance, Yuki walked bravely down the hall and did his best to ignore the gaping stares of his classmates as he wore Hatsuharu's preferred outfit of black leather and chains.

_I'll never live this down! Just this once, he couldn't lent me a t-shirt and a pair of normal trousers?_

As soon as Yuki knew that Tohru was alright and that she wouldn't worry for him, he would leave and just hope people were too polite to mention this the next time they saw him. His worry for Tohru kept him walking towards where she should be at this time of day, at her locker, Yuki saw Tohru's friends, looking furious, stalking down the hall away from him. Looking past them, Yuki saw Tohru, cornered by several of his more persistent stalkers and his worry turned to anger. Why did they have to pick on the only girl who ever made him feel normal?

Yuki found himself wishing that Kyou were there. A display of Kyou's anger might be enough to keep them from ever coming within one hundred feet of Tohru. As it was, Yuki didn't have it in him to use force. Instead, he relied on words.

Saki-

When they came out of the room Saki and Uotoni saw it immediately.

It was a usual scene and one Saki was getting sick of seeing. They had cornered poor Tohru, once again. The four crazy girls of the Souma Yuki fan club had backed Tohru into a corner and were threatening her with cried of 'where's the Prince!' and 'You both go missing at the same time? Where is he?' They barely even bothered to hide their bullying, but what made Saki more angry than anything, was the fact that there were dozens of students passing by who glanced at them and then passed right on by, doing absolutely nothing to help Tohru.

_Evil happens when the good do nothing._ She'd heard that quote somewhere, but couldn't remember where.

Uotoni, always Saki's staunchest supporter, growled menacingly. "Let's do it, girl." It was very easy to see how Uotoni must have been in her days before Tohru had come into her life. One of the terrible gang girls who'd terrorized the streets, Uotonihad been feared and respected by all the people who ran with her. When she'd left them, they'd taken it personally and only Tohru's mother, Honda-san, had been able to save Uotoni. Saki wished she'd been around to see that. She wished she'd been able to help Uotoni. Despite what everyone thought, Uotoni was really a very gentle, sensitive girl. It wasn't right that she'd had to go through something like that.

"No." Saki turned her eyes back to where Tohru cringed away from a particularly barbed comment. Saki felt her power roll through her in waves. She hated seeing Tohru afraid. "I will do this. You," She shot Uotoni a sever look. "Are in a 'delicate way'. You must be more careful. No more fighting."

Before Saki could do anything, a hand was lowered in front of them and both Saki and Uotoni looked to their left to see Souma-san looking at Tohru's situation with a less than pleased expression. Normally, Souma-san was a hard person to read, but it was clear that he was very, very unhappy at that moment.

"Ladies, please allow me to handle this." The Prince proved to both girls how he had earned his nickname. He strode forward with an uncommon smile on his face. "Please, excuse me." He muttered to the fan club girls as if they weren't doing anything unusual. They parted for him, shocked to see him and fairly drooling over the way he was dressed. They began talking to him very quickly, but he ignored them and stood very close to Torhu. "I'm sorry, Tohru-chan. I overslept today and wasn't able to walk you to school."

That single endearment was enough tocause all four fan club girls go green with envy and their mouths to hang open. They weren't the only ones, unfortunately. Saki felt a little ill, too.

"Chan? Did I hear right?" Uotoni whispered, unwilling to wreck whatever it was Yuki-san was trying to do. "He called her by her given name and chan? Christ!" Uotoni cursed and ran her fingers through her hair before her eyes widened in shock. "You think they've been up to something? They've both been missing for more than two weeks. Maybe the Prince there finally decided to make his move."

Saki wasn't happy.

"Yuki..." The familiar word came out of Tohru's mouth probably before she even though about it and something flashed between them. It was something impossible to miss for anyone else watching.

"So sorry I couldn't walk you to school. Why don't we walk home together, now? You only have home-economics and a study hall and the world knows you don't need lessons in cooking." Yuki did something that would forever haunt the fan club girls. He reached out and touched Tohru's arm, something he never did. In fact, he went to extremes to avoid touching anyone, except his cousin, Kyou. "I'll walk you to work and come pick you up later. We can stop for a late dinner, if you like. I'll buy you some of those pot stickers you like so much." Yuki leaned in and gave Tohru a tender kiss on the cheek before he seemed to notice his fan club. " Oh, hello." His voice was cold, andthe message clear. He didn't care for them. Not a bit. Yuki took Tohru's hand and pulled her away from the corner and through thecrowd of girls. "We should go now."

Yuki couldn't quite escape that easily, though. One of the fan club girls, the one with the very long hair, stopped him with a flustered look. She seemed to be trying to be polite, yet forceful at the same time. "Souma-san! What's going on! Y-you're being so familiar with that witch...with Honda-san!"

Yuki gave her his trademark heart-breaking smile with absolutely no warmth behind it at all. "Well, we are living together. I think it's only right we should be familiar with one another." If nothing else, it got the point. They thought exactly what Yuki had wanted them to think. He and Tohru walked away, Yuki holding his head high and Tohru flustered.

With that taken care of, Saki put a gentle hand on Uotoni's arm. "We should go now." She whispered.

"Go where?" Uotoni whispered back.

"The clinic. We can skip the rest of the day. This is important."Yuki would take care of Tohru, now that he'd seen she was in danger. How could he have missed it for so long? Since the first day they'd walked to school together, poor Tohru had been the target of those frenzied fan club girls. Saki and Uotoni watched Yuki and Tohru walk away together and Saki took a deep breath. It was over. She could love Tohru for the rest of her life, but she would say nothing. She only wished for Tohru's happiness. "We should confirm your 'delicate condition'. I would hate to be wrong about a thing like this."

Hong Kong-  
Lung-

Po-Sin Lung listened carefully to Indihar when she explained what had happened in Japan. He wasn't happy to hear one of his two best weapons had been permanently disabled while the other one was possibly in the same state. His two best. But, at least one of them had been well enough to give the location of the missing subjects.

"Shall I prepare for the retrieval of the subjects?" Indihar asked.

"No." Po-Sin was no fool. "We wait. Wait and let them get comfortable. Surprises are always more fun."

To be continued…

Dear readers,

I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. Someone asked if I could give Ritsu a bigger role. If it makes you happy, Ritsu's going to end up having a very important role.


	8. The Next Head

Chapter 8: The Next Head 

Tohru-

Tohru glanced over her shoulder as she and Yuki walked away from the crowd that had gathered in the halls and saw Uo-chan and Hana-chan watching her closely. Hana-chan then said something to Uo-chan, who looked slightly ill, then nodded. The two of them walked down the hall together - the opposite direction from where Yuki was leading Tohru - and the clutter of students cut a wide channel to allow them through.

"Yuki, I think something's wrong." Tohru started. "Uo-chan…"

"Something IS wrong." Yuki said, sharply. "And it's my fault." Yuki fell silent for a little while, just stared ahead with his lips pressed tightly together as he often did when he was deep in though. Though when he normally was thinking heavily about something, Yuki would stop walking and just stand or sit while he though, at that time he didn't seem able to still himself and walked quickly, towing Tohru along. He didn't walk so quickly as to force Tohru to run, but he did seem like he wanted to get away from something as quickly as possible. All at once, when they'd reached the school gates, Yuki turned on his heel at a dead stop to face Tohru. "I didn't know."

"Know?" Tohru repeated. "Know what?"

"That!" Yuki used his free hand to jab an accusing finger at the school behind them. "All that! Does that happen often? Those girls?" Yuki closed his mouth and looked to the left before taking a deep breath. "I didn't mean to yell. But…why didn't you tell me?"

Tohru blushed and managed to feel guilty, though she wasn't sure what she should be guilty about. Maybe because she'd made Yuki worry. "They're worried about you, that's all."

"That's NOT all!" Again, Yuki turned away from her to get control of himself. "It's not. They've got no reason to be bullying you. I'd have stopped it if you'd told me. I wouldn't have let them frighten you."

It would be a lie to say she hadn't been frightened. Conflicts of any kind terrified Tohru. They made her want to run and hide until it was all over. "They didn't mean any harm. Honestly, they're good people. I think they just get excited to see you and when you're not around they worry. And we have all been gone for two weeks. You should be pleased that…"

Yuki seized Tohru by the shoulders and glared at her. "I will never, for any reason, be pleased to see you backed in a corner, surrounded by a fanatic mob, trembling. That flock of clucking hens can worry themselves to death for all I care." He let Tohru go, but held out his hand. "I apologize. I sort of kidnapped you, just now. Will you let me walk you home?"

To leave school when the day had only just begun went against everything Tohru was striving for. _But one more day can't make too much of a difference,_ She thought, glumly. _I'll probably fail, anyway. I've missed two tests and so much homework. I'll have to repeat the year, I'm sure of it!_ It would have made her mom sad, but Tohru was certain she'd have understood. _Even if I do have to repeat the year, I will graduate!_ She was determined and so took Yuki's hand. _But,_ The realization made her happy, but also a bit sad. _I don't want to join mom…not yet. There's too much living to do._

"If you're worried about those tests we missed, I'll help you study."

"I don't know that it'll help." The teachers would think so badly of her for just walking away from school. It might mean detention! "Maybe I should go back."

Even as she said it, Yuki's hand on hers tightened. "Please. Stay with me."

Torhu looked at him sharply, but Yuki was looking straight ahead, as if there were something intimidating ahead of them. There was nothing but people on the sidewalk ahead of them that Tohru could see. Perhaps that was what Yuki was afraid of. "Of course I'll stay."

They walked quietly for a while and it gave Tohru time to think. In the morning she would have to get back to school with all her might, she wasn't smart enough to slack off so much and the teacher really hadn't been happy that they'd missed so much school in the first place.

"The whole lot of Soumas and you, Honda-san!" The homeroom teacher had exclaimed when Tohru had walked into class alone. "I don't care what your guardian had to say about it, you have a lot of make-up work, miss!"

Kyou-

Still very much pleased with himself, Kyou had left the Hot Springs with the intention of finding Tohru and Yuki. Everything still seemed bright and new, but Kyou knew he was the only one who'd really changed. No more monster. No more burden of that damned bracelet. No more threat of being imprisoned. No more being the outsider.

That was how it was supposed to be.

At the estate, during Kyou's brief visit, he'd found that nothing with the family had really changed. They still refused to meet his eyes or willingly go more than a few feet close to him. Little children, frightened by their parent's stories, ran from him and the old women wrinkled their noses as if he smelled vile.

Kyou kept his head high and was surprised by the anger he felt.

"Kyou?" Kagura, sweet Kagura, rounded a corner and met him with that shy smile of hers. "I didn't expect you so early."

Boldly, and really not caring who watched, Kyou took Kagura's hand which caused her to blush red as a tomato. "I wanted to see you." It wasn't a lie. While his main purpose had been to see that Akito was still healthy - Kyou supposed that it was as much his responsibility as it was Hatori's, now - Kyou was very pleased to see Kagura. "I'm going to school to check up on Yuki and Tohru in a bit. Want to come?"

Kagura's smile faltered a bit and her eyes glinted with the steel Kyou knew so well. Truth be told, he was almost glad to see it. Kagura's volatile temper was a staple of his life. It meant that she cared, even if violence was the way she showed it. It was better than the silent disdain of the rest of the family. "Kyou, there's something I want to say." Her hand tightened around his in a grip that was painful, even to Kyou's new body. "You know I love you." She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you."

The conversation was turning far too serious for Kyou's peace of mind. "Don't say…"

"I will say it. It's the truth. I'm not blind." Kagura's whole posture tensed as it always did when she was ready to attack. That was why she didn't do well in Kazuma's classes. She gave too much away. Kagura's fist lashed up and struck Kyou in the side of the face. It hurt, but Kyou didn't try to dodge it. "I know why you're going to see Yuki and Tohru."

Kyou didn't want to hurt Kagura. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted Yuki and Tohru, they were precious, but he wouldn't lose Kagura for anything. "I won't do anything that you won't like." Even if it did mean going against his nature. Even if he did keep thinking about soft Yuki's skin was and Tohru's light, bubbly laughter at the same time he was thinking about Kagura's shining eyes.

"I don't want you to be unhappy." Kagura told him. She sniffed and punched his arm hard enough that he winced. "Ever since you moved in with them, I've seen the effect Tohru has on you. Before her, only Kazuma-dono could calm you down. She's sweet and kind. How could you not be attracted to her? As for Yuki, well…" Kagura shrugged. "I've known you both for a long time and let's just say I always thought if Yuki settled down with a boy, he'd chose you over Haru." When she finally looked up at him, Kagura's face was very serious. "I know things have changed for you, but I honestly can't say I understand. You do what you have to do, but I wanted you to know…nothing's changed for me.

Kyou didn't even consider lying for her happiness. "Everything's changed for me. Everything's different." When her face fell, Kyou quickly finished his thought. "Now, I can show you how I feel. I don't have to hide it for fear of Akito. I promise, on my word of honor, I'll never hurt you." She smiled and Kyou felt safe moving on to a less touchy subject. "How's Akito doing? Have you seen him today?"

"He's making a point of strolling."

"Strolling?"

"He's very proud of himself. He's going out all by himself, now. I think he's near the outer wall of the estate." It was nearly unheard of for Akito, especially in the past few years, to go so close to the outside world alone. He'd done it once or twice, but it was enough to take Kyou by surprise. "You'd be proud of yourself in his shoes. He looks alright."

"You want to come with me to see Yuki and Tohru?"

Kagura agreed and they began to leave the estate together. While Kyou had originally gone there to check on Akito, he knew that Kagura would never lie to him, so he took her at her word about Akito's health. He was happy to be walking with Kagura without the fear that someone might see them and that Akito might catch word of their affection. In truth, Kyou had always rather enjoyed Kagura's attention, however painful it might have been. He knew, without a doubt, that he was the only person who could get that kind of a passionate reaction from her.

On their way off the estate, Kyou and Kagura watched Hatori's black car pull in through the front gates and were both shocked to see Ayame driving. "Has Hatori lost his mind?" Kyou asked. Giving Ayame the keys to any car was a hideously bad idea, let alone Hatori's flashy car.

They met up with Tohru and Yuki about half-way to Shigure's house, but it wasn't a pleasant meeting. Not only was it the first time Kyou had seen Yuki since he'd so easily knocked him down, but they ran into each other just a block from Ayame's shop. When they saw it, everything just stopped for a while.

Yuki and Tohru stood in front of the building which had yellow police tape tied around it to keep people out. Not that anyone would want to go near the deathtrap. The fire had gutted the building. The sidewalk was still wet from the firefighters efforts and the firefighters themselves were packing up their gear.

"Oh, no." Kagura put a hand to her mouth, the first time she'd let go of Kyou's hand since they'd met up at the estate. "Ayame…thank God he wasn't in there."

Yuki, was obviously thinking along the same lines as he - interestingly dressed in Hatsuharu's clothes - dashed away from Tohru to a firefighter and started to talk very fast. With Kyou's enhanced hearing, he clearly heard the panic in Yuki's voice as he demanded to know where Ayame was.

"Kid, I'm sorry. The only person we pulled out of there was a woman and she just didn't make it." The woman looked apologetic, but spread her hands helplessly. "I don't know anything about a guy. You should go to the police."

"My brother lives here. He should have been here, he's always here!"

"Did you live here with him? Do you need a place to go? The police can help you get in contact with another relative."

"You don't understand." Yuki asked, strained. "I have more relatives than I can count about a half a mile from here, but he's my brother! I have to know. Are you sure you searched everywhere? There's a backroom where he keeps supplies. He might have been back there. He might still be trapped. He has a pet snake, maybe you found it. It's an albino snake with yellow eyes and it's about three feet long."

The firefighter gave Yuki a puzzled look. "You think your brother might have been in there and you're worried about a snake? Kid, you've got some screwed up priorities."

Yuki yelled, with his fists balled up, "It's a very important snake!"

Kyou had never imagined to see Yuki looking so helpless and he didn't like it. What was no satisfaction in seeing ones rival unravel. Kagura was pulling at Kyou's hand. "Come on!" Kagura told him with another hard pull. "Come on, let's go. Yuki! Yun-chan!" They fairly ran to Yuki and Kagura threw her arms around him. "Don't worry, he's alright! We just saw him a little bit ago, at the estate. He looked alright."

When he heard that Ayame was alright, the tension left Yuki so quickly that his shoulders slumped. "He wasn't in there." Yuki lowered his face until his head nearly rested on top of Kagura's head and he let out a long, relieved breath. "He wasn't in there." Yuki put his arms loosely around Kagura for a moment, one of the most physical things he'd ever initiated, other than a fight. He quickly got hold of himself and stepped away from Kagura. "Sorry." He gave her a soft smile, embarrassed that he'd shown so much emotion. "I should see him. I really should. Kyou," He turned to Kyou with a bit of coolness drifting into his expression and voice. "I was walking Tohru home. I don't want her at school, today. I'll tell you about it later. Will you…?"

"Sure. Go on." Kyou never could turn Tohru down, even if it wasn't her asking directly. "Just so you're not surprised. There's plenty of rumors flying around the family. Kureno brought home a mess of children before the whole Count D thing, not all of them little. Some as young as about five, some as old as about seventeen. I met some of them. They're not bad, but grew up more twisted than either of us and that's saying something. They're not real talkative, but when I left, Hatori was at the Hot Springs giving out examinations and memory adjustments. That's something to do with me. I'll tell you about it later."

Yuki left with a nod of understanding.

Kyou knew Yuki couldn't understand everything, not until he'd met the strange kids. Kyou knew they were fighters from the way they held themselves and the way they reacted to certain situations, but he was pretty sure they were killers, too. Not all of them, but a good many of them had blood on their hands. Kyou would swear to it.

All through it, Tohru hadn't said a word. She looked ready to cry, but held it back and watched Yuki leave. "Ayame-san was so proud of his store." Tohru said, sadly. "Who…who didn't make it? Was it Mine-chan or Jill-san?"

"We don't know." Kagura told her.

Tohru stared at the bunt husk of a building, her eyes lingering on the upstairs windows which had been broken, probably by the firefighters. "I stayed there last night. If I'd slept in…I was so tired, I didn't want to wake up. How selfish! Someone d-died and I'm just thinking of myself and if I'd been here a few more hours…"

"Stop it." Kagura hugged Tohru and held her until Tohru stopped talking. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't be feeling guilty."

"That's right." Kyou touched Tohru's hair, lightly. "Let's get you home and you can have some tea." Kazuma always poured out tea to make people feel better, so Kyou would take that example for Tohru. "It's not like you could have prevented it."

"But maybe I could have!" Tohru looked at Kyou over her shoulder. "I keep trying to remember if I left the stove on accidentally. I don't think I did, but what if I forgot? I just wanted a quick breakfast and I didn't think anyone would mind. What if it was me? What if I killed someone?" Her voice cracked and then she did start crying.

Shigure's house-  
Tohru-

Tohru couldn't shake the fear that maybe she'd been responsible for the fire. She didn't normally forget to turn off the stove when she was finished with it, she was almost positive she'd cleaned up and turned everything off just before going to school, but…what if she hadn't? She forgot to turn the bathwater off at Shigure's house. She forgot to water the garden on occasion and sometimes she forgot to separate the darks and lights when she did the wash. Forgetting to turn off a stove was just the kind of irresponsible thing she'd do.

"Here." Kagura set the teacup in front of Tohru and sat by her at the family table. "I'm right, you know. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I hope you're right."

There was a door slamming and Kyou stomped downstairs, into the kitchen. There was the sound of running water. A minute later, Kyou came back out of the kitchen with a bucket of steaming hot, soapy water in one hand and a scrub brush in the other hand. "Don't come upstairs." He snapped before going back up to his room.

Kyou wouldn't let Tohru help clean his room, he'd refused her help the minute they'd walked into the house, before Tohru or Kagura could even offer to help. He'd told them to just stay downstairs and do whatever it was that girls did when they were alone. Strangely, Kagura didn't argue with Kyou. When Kyou had gone back upstairs, Kagura asked Tohru, "What happened up there? What doesn't he wantus to see?"

Tohru thought about the last time she'd been in Kyou's bedroom and stopped polishing the table. She sat back on her heels. She had been sitting with Yuki eating when they'd heard Kyou scream. What a terrible thing it was to hear Kyou scream. Yelling, Tohru was used to. Shouting was no big deal for Kyou who did it everyday. Screaming? Screaming wasn't something one did out of anger or temper. He'd been terrified and it had been so obvious that even Yuki, who'd always said he just couldn't stand anything about Kyou - whether that was true or not - had bolted upstairs ahead of Tohru to find out what had frighten Kyou so badly. It had been awful and, Tohru realized, no one had told Kagura.

Tohru told Kagura about Count D's father and how he'd attacked Kyou and the blood. Yuki had rushed to Kyou's defense only to thrown back like he was nothing more than a rag doll. It had been a nightmare that ended with Tohru waking up in Count D's Petshop and she still wasn't sure how she'd gotten there. She was just grateful Yuki had managed to find her.

Kagura looked to the stairs with a worried expression. "He's up there…cleaning his own blood?"

"I…I think so." Tohru forced herself to smile. "Come for a walk with me? I think we've cleaned everything that's possible to clean and Kyou won't want us offering to help up there."

Kagura had no hesitation and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"Yuki's garden. He's so protective of it, I thought I'd just see that it's alright for him."

Kagura laughed in an effort to ease some of the tension both girls were feeling and went with Tohru into the woods along the narrow path Yuki had shown Tohru. "I'm sure it's alright, it's just a garden." But she seemed more than happy to walk with Tohru. Just as they left the front yard she said, "I'm going to take Count D up on his offer. You know…the whole thing."

Tohru couldn't say that she was surprised. Considering all the stress and misery brought onto the family by the curse, it seemed to her that a good many of them would be asking Count D to change them. "You're sure? It sounded pretty permanent."

"It is." Kagura squeezed Tohru's hand. "But I have to do it. If I don't, I'm going to get old." She shook her head sadly. "I can't do that. I can't leave Kyou."

It was both sad and heartening to Tohru's mind. She knew how passionately Kagura loved Kyou, there was no way to hide it. Kagura would honestly do anything - without hesitation - for Kyou. She'd walk through fire for him. She'd eat nails for him. And she would, probably soon, give up her humanity for him. Perhaps the Zodiac Souma's wouldn't mind. If it was true that the family hadn't originally been human at all, perhaps they didn't feel that losing their humanity was any terrible lose.

It wasn't until they were a little ways into the forest that they noticed anything wrong. Tohru might not have noticed at all except for Kagura. She stopped walking all of a sudden, but didn't let go of Tohru's hand, causing Tohru to jerk back a step.

"Blood." Kagura frowned. "I can smell blood." She raised her chin a little, concentrating. "And smoke…ash. Something's been burnt."

"I didn't know your sense of smell was so strong." Tohru said, admiringly.

"Many of us have stronger senses. Mine's never been as good as Kyou's or Shigure's, but it's strong enough to smell blood." Her voice was darker than Tohru had ever heard it. "Blood's like a stain - it lingers. This is fresh, though. Yesterday, maybe. It's human, too. Tohru, go get Kyou." She took a step ahead, in the direction of Yuki's garden, obviously intending to go alone.

"But, Kyou's got enough blood to think about." Tohru fretted, thinking of Kyou trying to clean the dried blood out of his room. It seemed cruel to expose him to more and Tohru couldn't even think of letting Kagura go alone where there might be danger.

It made Kagura chuckle. "He won't thank us if there's danger out here and we tried to keep it from him." In fact, Kyou would probably yell at them. "At least stay here a minute. I promise I'll call if I need help."

Tohru did wait. At least, she did her best to wait as long as she could. Courage had never been one of her stronger points, however. Standing in the forest alone wouldn't have been so bad except that she had visions of someone hurt and dying or some killer - didn't Shigure say there were all kinds of criminals and perverts in the forest? - and Kagura being all alone out there. She waited for as long as she could stand it before her imagination took hold of her and Tohru couldn't stand it any longer.

As carefully as she could, Tohru walked down the path Kagura had just taken and was once again amazed. She admired Kagura a great deal, ever since the first day they'd met. Her strength and determination were magnificent, in Tohru's eyes. Still, she wouldn't want to be out there alone and couldn't think that Kagura would want it, either.

A short distance later and Tohru found someone she certainly hadn't been expecting. Michael, the man she'd met at Count D's petshop who had said that he knew Yuki, was trying to stand, but half-slumped against a tree. He looked tired, unbelievably tried. He was breathing hard and it looked as if it took great effort for him to just stand.

"Michael! Michael!" Tohru rushed to his side and slipped an arm around his back to help support him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He looked almost surprised to see her. "Ah. Age. Just time catching me. Not much left. I've been too active. Used up too much energy. It's time I should sleep." He closed his eyes, then shook his head. "Your friend, the human back there, she's found it. Something bad is happening. Or will happen." He yawned shook his head, again. "Have to tell Count D. You have to." He went limp and slid to the ground, almost dragging Tohru with him, and closed his eyes. Tohru patted his face to wake him and while Michael didn't open his eyes, he did manage a weak smile. "It's alright. Everything's alright. I'm just tired. I need to sleep." He fell asleep then and nothing Tohru could do would wake him.

Tohru ran the rest of the way to Yuki's garden where she found Kagura kneeling next to a man. It took a moment for Tohru to realize the man was dead. There was a patch of skin that had been peeled off his chest and he wasn't breathing. It was too much for Tohru and she screamed. She kept screaming until Kagura rushed to her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Kagura told her, putting an arm over Tohru's shoulders. "It's alright. Come away, I told you to stay back. Don't look!" Kagura was quick to turn Tohru away from the scene and began guiding her back along the narrow path to Shigure's house. "Don't think about it. Deep breaths. It's alright."

"It's not alright!" Tohru cried when Kagura took her hand away from Tohru's mouth. "None of this is alright! This is just awful!"

"Come on, let's get back. We have to tell someone, but Shigure's not around. Hatori, I suppose." Just as she opened her mouth to say more, there was a terrible crash through the forest and Kyou appeared, looking as he had when he'd stepped out of the cocoon at Count D's petshop. He was taller and more muscular than his normal state and his hair had grown much longer. His mouth was open and showed off two rows of razor sharp teeth, the canines were almost a full inch long.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking at Tohru. "I heard you scream."

"That!" Tohru pointed behind them where the body still lay, undisturbed. "Who is it? Why? Why would someone cut off his skin?"

Kyou's eyes narrowed and he let out a low, dangerous growl that sounded as if it came from the pit of his stomach. As Kagura had done just a few minutes earlier, Kyou sniffed at the air. He turned in a full circle before stopping and staring down the path that led to Shigure's house. "There was someone else here. I could smell it all the way from the house. He looked at the body, then down the path. "Come on. We're going to the estate." He took both girls by a hand each and pulled them so quickly that they nearly had to run to catch up with him. Kyou's hand, Tohru noticed, engulfed hers. It was huge.

"We have to call the police." Kagura told him. "He's not a Souma, I'm sure I've never seen him."

"It's not that. That place where the skin's been cut off - some of those kids I told you about have a tattoo there. Kureno used to have a scar, I remember when I was little, master told that Hatori remove it. I didn't take much notice of it before, but I'm sure it was a black spider or something on the chest. It might be important."

Souma Estate-  
Akito-

Akito knew things around the family were starting to settle down and he was happy. They were all going to be safe and happy with what Count D would do for the family. Soon, Akito would invite Count D to the family to start his work. He would destroy the zodiac blood within the Souma's who weren't Zodiac and destroy the human blood in the Zodiac members. It could wait, though. There were other things that Akito had to deal with.

"Like Kureno's new lady-friend."

Akito frowned at his reflection. "Aren't you ever going to leave? I'm better now."

"What makes you think I'm anything to do with the Souma curse? We were pretty screwed up naturally. Ren made sure of that. Anyway, I'm just trying to help us. It's not just that predatory girl," He sneered the word. "Trying to get claws into our rooster. We've also got to think about Honda-san. She'd been around too long."

"Yuki likes her."

"We've had this conversation before. Speaking of which, look. There." The reflection pointed and Akito's eyes followed. He looked at the front gate of the estate. It wasn't often that he went so far from his house alone, but he had been feeling particularly adventurous that day.

At the front gate, he saw two of the guards Hatori had ordered posted confronting an old man. He looked like a turtle. A little man, slightly hunched over, he walked with a cane. It was such an odd sight to Akito, who so rarely so elderly people outside of his own family, that he went closer and forgot his reflection. It bothered him less since waking at Count D's petshop.

"I don't see why not." The old man said, serenely, both hands on his cane.

"Look, I've told you twice, already. No one sees the head of the family. Why won't you just leave?" The guard sounded as if he'd been trying to explain it very hard, but knew he was fighting a losing battle. "You can't see the head without an appointment, you can't get an appointment unless you speak with his doctor. You can't speak with his doctor, because he's not here right now. Maybe you can try back tomorrow."

"No. I think I'd rather talk to the head of your family today. Go fetch him, won't you. I don't have to come inside. It's a lovely day, I can wait out here in the sun."

The guard's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Fetch?" She asked, disbelieving. "No one 'fetches' Akito-sama!"

"There's a first time for everything. Be a good child and tell him Honda-san is here."

Honda? Akito spoke up, drawing attention to himself and a respectful bow from the security guard. "Honda-san? What do you want?" A relation? Akito was almost certain that Shigure had said the girl was an orphan. "Why are you at my estate?"

"Then you will be the head of the Souma family? Good." The old man stepped forward and smiled sweetly. "I've been wanting to have a word with you. I understand my granddaughter, Tohru, is well known to your family. It's her I'd like to speak to you about."

It went against his better judgment, but Akito walked with the elder Honda to his home. It was a first. He'd so rarely spoken to people outside his family without someone by his side whether it was Shigure, Hatori, or Kureno. But Honda-san had been plaguing him since she'd first met his family and he wanted to get things resolved and he thought that by speaking with her grandfather, perhaps he might be able to do it.

They exchanged pleasantries for a while. No. That wasn't true. The elder Honda was pleasant and made polite comments about the estate, the weather, and how nicely the gardens were blooming. Akito, completely new to such things, said very little and kept hoping that Shigure would magically appear to help him.

Once at the house, the old man slowly lowered himself to the floor with creaking joints and a strained expression. Neither of them said anything for a time until Akito could no longer stand the silence. "Why are you here?" He asked, bluntly. "I've met Tohru. She's stupid and ugly. Why won't she go away?"

The old man lost a bit of his smile, but remained polite. "Tohru-chan is tenacious, it's one of her finer qualities. Does she really cause your family so much trouble? It seems unlike her."

"No. They love her. Yuki, especially. I think Kyou might, too. They're always with her." Akito stood up abruptly and strode around the room, circling around the old man. If he succeeded in intimidating the old man, he didn't show it at all. "Why doesn't she live with you? Does she drive you mad, too?"

"Oh, no. Little Tohru-chan is the light of my life. I treasure her greatly. It's for her future that I've come here." He took a deep breath, as if the words would be difficult for him to say. "I had the honor of meeting two young men from your family. I didn't know it at the time, but they were worried for her when she came to see me. Since then, Tohru-chan has told me many good things of your family and it's not difficult to see that she is fond of you all."

_Me? Is she fond of me?_ It seemed like an alien, impossible concept.

"I'll ask you to keep what I'm about to tell you confidential. I don't want Tohru-chan to worry. I'm dying. Not today or tomorrow, but soon, I think. My family has no desire to look after Tohru-chan after I've gone and her mother has no family that I know of." He smiled gently. "I know you're young. Little more than a child, aren't you? But I suppose it's your place as head of your family to consider my request. Please, let Tohru-chan stay with your family. She's a good girl."

Akito was stunned. How could he answer something like that? "Get out. I don't want you here." Akito stormed to the open door that led to his garden where he saw all his little birds flying around. The nightingales were singing so beautifully. At least he could find peace with them. "Get out of my house and off my estate. You ask too much!"

The elder Honda said nothing, but Akito heard him leave. For a long while, Akito stared out at his garden, scared by the simple idea the old man had put before him. Shigure would have known what to say. How could he just let some girl into the family? Wasn't he tolerating her well enough for Yuki's sake? No one could ask that he do more for her, could they?

Ayame arrived at the estate first. Hatori's black car pulled into the inner house fire, but it wasn't Hatori driving. Ayame got out of the driver's seat and opened the backseat doors for his passengers. There was a girl Akito had never seen before with brown curls and glasses who slowly got out of the car with a red, puffy face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she stared at the ground with a dead sort of expression. Whoever she was, Ayame showed her a good deal of consideration. He was quiet and solemn and kept a hand on her shoulder. They spoke for a moment when Ayame pointed to the right - the direction of the snake's house - and the girl slowly wandered off in that direction. The next out of the car Akito did remember.

It seemed strange to see him, again. Akito couldn't even remember the name of the man who'd saved his life when Ren had tried to shoot him. The blonde American had been crying, too. Unlike the girl, though, he nearly jumped out of the car and began pacing furiously. By the time Akito left the window he'd been watching at and stepped out onto the porch of his house, the American was nearly yelling.

"It was them!" He shouted, not at Ayame, but at the world in general. "I know it! It must have been! Jill found something and they were going to get it from her. They killed her!" He swore and pounded his fists on the hood of Hatori's car, he was spitting out his words, he was in such a towering rage.

Through it, Ayame didn't smile or laugh or make any jokes as Akito thought he might. Instead, Ayame put his hands up to his face and leaned back against the car. His shoulders shook. "Everything. I had everything there…"

"Damned Black Scorpion's gonna pay!" The American thundered. He hit Hatori's car again then turned and started marching down the road that would eventually lead him out of the estate. "If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll take them all down!" He was gone in moments.

It seemed like a long time that Ayame leaned against Hatori's car. There came next a car Akito didn't recognize, but at least Hatori was driving. Hatori pulled up the other car next to where Ayame had parked and got out along with Ritsu and his mother. He frowned at his car, but it turned into a frown of confusion rather than anger as he took in what looked like Ayame crying. "What's going on?"

A short while earlier, the Souma Hot Springs-  
Ritsu-

Hatori had ordered everyone away from the Hot Springs. "I can't do my work here if the police are swarming around."

"Then we don't call them." Kureno advised. The three of the Zodiac at the Hot Springs stood just a short distance from the corpse. "She is Black Scorpion, I have no doubt of it. We can bury the body and no one will inquire for her."

Hatori turned the thought over in his mind before deciding. "No. The police must become aware of this. The fewer secrets, the better. It's all linked to the children. So long as it doesn't involve the big secret, we should act as any normal family would."

The thought struck Ritsu that the Souma's would never be a normal family.

"The police already know about the children. This will be proof that our family rescued them and that the children need protection. With the police on our side, it would be easier to defend ourselves against them should they try to retrieve the children."

"They will try." Kureno told him with confidence. "Retrieve or kill. Those are the only two choices."

Hatori crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the children who were slowly moving closer to them. Likely, they could sense something was amiss. Either that or Omi had told someone what he was planning to do and they already knew about the murder. "We all go back to the estate."

"But," Ritsu spoke up, confused. "I thought the whole point was to get them away from the estate? So the family wouldn't be hurt?"

"I will not leave children here without protection or the medical attention they need. Some of them have parasites and I have three pregnant little girls to look after. One girl can't even walk properly. They can't be left here."

Kureno told Hatori, again, that the children were hardly helpless, but it didn't change Hatori's mind. "They must be taken care of. I'll take Akito's punishment if he doesn't like my judgment. That's another thing, you must return to the estate, Ritsu. I'm sorry, but if the Black Scorpions are loitering about, Akito won't want any of us away from the estate, not for long periods. I'll have to get Yuki and Kyou back to the estate, too. We can figure out what to do with the children after," He glanced at Omi. "After I've examined them all."

It was an excuse for Omi's sake. Hatori's main objective was to take the memories of any of the children who might have seen Kyou transform into the monster. As soon as that was done, Ritsu wasn't sure what would happen to the children. It was entirely believable that Akito would decide they were too dangerous to have around and that they would just be given back to the people who'd owned them. His thoughts lingering on that, Ritsu looked at the impassive Omi and he was sad. He didn't want Omi to just disappear.

"What if they were useful?" Ritsu asked Hatori.

"What do you mean?"

"What if we could find a way use them?" Ritsu bit his lip, looking at Omi. What if Omi didn't want to be used? It wasn't as if he were a just a tool. "Maybe they could have a job at the estate."

"I don't think they'd be qualified for…"

"Guards." Kureno broke in. "They can be used as guards. They are obedient. This will free the rest of the family to return to their jobs instead of guarding the estate. Accountants and store clerks are hardly suitable for guard duty, at any rate. The children would be more than capable."

Hatori didn't look pleased, but shrugged. "We'll discuss it at home. Ritsu, get your mother to pack a few things. She'll stay at the monkey's house with you. We'll need her car. Kuerno, please call for the bus to take the children. It'll be a tight squeeze, but I'd like to get this done all in one move. The children will have to stay at your house, Kureno. They can't mix with anyone until I've seen to them all."

The trip to the estate was uneventful, with Kureno riding on the bus with the children, while Hatori drove Ritsu and his mother. The only unusual thing that happened was that the bus stopped in the city and Kureno got off for a moment. Wanting to keep an eye on things, Hatori had chosen to follow the bus and so stopped to see what Kureno was doing. Kureno spoke to one of the girls for a moment, then both of them got on the bus and it started for the estate, again. It wasn't until later that Ritsu found out who the girls were.

Ayame's shop had burnt down and he was heartbroken. Hatori took time to console him and didn't get back to business until Kureno walked through the gate of the inner house with the parade of children following him. The older ones were carrying small children and Omi carried the girl with the twisted leg. She, Ritsu had found out, was one of the pregnant ones.

The bus didn't drive up into the estate, so Kureno, the two girls, and all the children, had to walk to the Inner House. When the children were settled in Kureno's house and everything seemed to be calming down, they noticed Akito watching them from his house. Kureno directed the children to return to the Rooster's house, the same place they'd been staying before they'd been taken away from the estate. Akito saw the two girls Kureno had picked up on the street and scowled at them. Akito opened his mouth to say something when, without warning, Kyou leapt off a rooftop and landed next to Hatori. Kyou, in his new shape of a cat-man was most impressive, even more so that he was carrying both Tohru and Kagura.

"Hatori! Trouble!" Kyou blurted out. "Big trouble! There's a…a…" He saw the two girls and a look of horror spread across his face. "Uh, oh."

Tohru looked up from where she, like Kagura, was being held under Kyou's arm like a sack of potatoes. Her face brightened. "Uo-chan! Hana-chan!"

"Tohru!" The blonde girl blinked at Tohru in shock, then looked up at the new Kyou. "Carrot-top?"

"Yeah."

"Well…damn." She walked a bit closer and looked up at him. "What the hell happened to you? Man, your teeth…!"

"It's a long story, yankee."

"Before you tell it," The dark haired girl, who was looking less and less pleased by the moment, spoke. "I advise you to put dear Tohru down." Her eyes seemed to spark when she said it, an unspoken warning of something Ritsu didn't understand.

Kyou, however, must have understood, because he hastily set both Kagura and Tohru on their feet. "It was the fastest way to get here." Kyou's eyes landed on Akito and swallowed hard. "Sorry."

Akito looked as if might have killed Kyou on the spot, if he'd been able to. "Just tell me what it is that brought you here in such a hurry that you couldn't consider discretion."

"There's a body in the woods near Shigure's house." Tohru blurted out, a wild look taking hold of her eyes. "Kagura and I found him, it was awful!"

"We also found a body at the Hot Springs, which is why we're all here, Akito." Hatori said. "In this case, we know how she died and who killed her. It seems she was a spy sent by the Black Scorpion organization to find the children. Omi, one of the children, killed her with a kitchen knife, but I think she may have already called to her superiors about the children's location. I've brought them all here to finish my work on them." He gave a significant look to the two outsider girls, to mean that he couldn't speak of what work in front of them. "After I've finished, something must be done about them. That can be decided later. Right now,"

"Right now," Akito interrupted, jabbing his finger at the two girls. "I want to know who these two are."

"Oh," Tohru sounded embarrassed. "Forgive me, Akito-san. I hadn't thought to introduce you. Hanajima Saki and Uotoni Arisa, my two best friends."

Kureno stepped forward. "You did say you wanted to speak with Uotoni-san, Sir."

To everyone's surprise, Akito nodded. "Yes, I did. That's first then." He stepped a little closer to Uotoni-san, then stopped. He looked confused, then frightened. "You're pregnant."

The reaction was immediate. Kureno started and showed more emotion at that pronouncement than Ritsu had ever seen him show. He looked quite astonished. Tohru stared at her friend in open-mouthed shock, then rushed to her and hugged her happily, babbling about how pleased she was and how lovely she was sure Uo-chan's baby would be. Uotoni-san looked at Kureno sharply and looked frightened, but swore that she had been going to tell him.

Hatori looked as if his headache had just doubled, but he asked, "How do you know?"

"I just do." To the growing tension of everyone, Akito made his way closer and closer to Uotoni-san. When he stood just inches from her, she tried backing away only to bump into Kureno. "I won't hurt you." Akito told her, though he was staring at her stomach. "I'm a good person, now." Cautiously, as if he were afraid it would hurt, Akito reached out and touched his fingertips against Uotoni-san's stomach. "I won't hurt you." It seemed, to Ritsu, that Akito wasn't talking to Uotoni-san.

A long moment passed like that, in utter silence. Akito stared transfixed at where his fingers lay. Uotoni looked as if she didn't know how to react. She had an extremely uncomfortable expression on her face and Ritsu guessed that she might have hit Akito if Kureno hadn't been holding her arms. Hanajima-san looked suspicious, but said nothing.

"True!" Very suddenly, Akito jerked his hand away from Uotoni-san's stomach with a cry. "It's true! Time's nearly up!" He looked up at Uotoni sharply and then down at his hand. He had the look of someone who'd just been bitten. "Have a house prepared for Uotoni-san. One of the houses within the Inner House. I will call for you shortly, Uotoni-san." Then he turned and, still staring at his hand, drifted back into his house, his mind a million miles away.

Uotoni-

Everyone was staring at her.

Arisa was pregnant. She and Hanajima hadn't yet gone to the clinic when Kureno had picked them up on the bus with all the bizarrely quite children. Victims of abuse, Kureno had explained. The Souma's were trying to provide some care for them and were headed back to the estate. He'd told her that the head of the family wanted to speak with her about their relationship and Arisa had nearly told him then. She should have. The fact that Kureno had spoken to the head of his family about her made her nervous. What had he told the head of his family? Why would the head want to see her? Maybe to decide if she was worthy? If she wasn't, then what?

Arisa was shaking and hated herself for it. Hated herself for the overwhelming terror of having all those people staring at her. What had she done wrong? She hadn't had time to do anything. Now Kureno knew and it wasn't the way she'd wanted him to find out - blurted out by that freaky who touched her. If Kureno hadn't been holding her, Arisa would have decked the scrawny pervert. He couldn't have known that she was pregnant. It had only been a day! She might not be an expert on the subject, but she knew she couldn't possibly be showing. How on Earth did everyone seem to know?

There were so many things to worry about. The old man, for one. What was he going to say? Worse...what would he do? Arisa remembered her own childhood and the beatings she'd gotten until she'd grown strong enough to defend herself. There was no way her baby would go through that. She couldn't keep living with her dad, no way was she going to make a baby grow up like she had.

She couldn't deal with a baby. Nasty, squalling little things. All they did was eat and mess themselves. She'd have to drop out of school and get a job. She could give it up. Let someone else adopt it. Or abort. It was soon enough. It had to be soon enough to get an abortion. It was certainly early enough. She'd have to discuss it with Kureno. It was his baby, too. There was no doubt about it as Uotoni had been a virgin before him.

_What have I done? I'm so stupid!_ Her eyes began to burn, but Uotoni squeezed her eyes tightly shut and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. _I can deal with this. Somehow. First, find out what's up with the touchy-feely freak-boy._ "What's going on?" She demanded. Tohru trusted the Souma's, so Arisa supposed that she should too, but it wasn't easy. Of course, Tohru trusted everyone. That didn't mean she should. Tohru was a bit dim like that. That was why she needed Arisa and Hanajima to protect her. "What's the hell was that all about? Who was that freak?"

Hatori - Arisa remembered when he'd shown up at the school during the cultural festival - went quickly after the gray haired freak, as did carrot-top Kyou. Kyou, more than anything, made Arisa think that this might all be a terrible dream. No one could change so drastically as Kyou had, not in just a couple of weeks. But it was Kyou. She was sure of it. The one to answer Arisa was a girl she'd seen a few times before, but she couldn't quite remember the girl's name. The girl was very cute, as cute as Tohru, but with shorter hair. She had big eyes, though they weren't innocent, like Tohru's. In fact, the girl's eyes seemed very sad.

"Please, we'd all like you to do as Akito asks." She turned to face Uotoni and, much to Uotoni's shock, bowed. She'd never been bowed to before, least of all by someone from an obviously wealthy, powerful family. "I'm sure Akito has his reasons, but he thinks highly of you. No one is invited to stay in the Inner House. No outsider. You really can't understand the weight of what's just happened. If you'd like to call your family and let them know where you'll be tonight, I'll show you to a phone."

Uotoni thought of her dad. He wouldn't be waiting up for her. He'd be out with his buddies, drunk at some bar. "I've got no one to call."

It didn't seem to surprise the cute girl. "I see. Will you walk with me? The servants will be get your house ready for the night. It won't be much, but it will be comfortable. You can eat with my family tonight, if you like. Tohru-kun will come over and your other friend is welcomed, though I can't offer you a bed tonight, Hanajima-san. That can only be done by orders of Akito. So will Rin-kun and Kisa-chan will also be there. It'll be an all girl night. I must ask that you don't try to leave the Inner House, though. If you aren't here when Akito sends for you, then...well...I'm not sure how he'll react."

Everyone, even Tohru, was watching Uotoni with an uncomfortable intensity. Uotoni didn't like the sound of it at all. They didn't want her to 'try' to leave? Did that mean she was a prisoner or something? "Kureno," She looked up at him once he'd released her arms. "What's going on?"

"I…I don't know. Akito never invites outsides into the Inner House."

Yuki-

Long before Kyou had arrived at the estate, but after Ayame had, Yuki carefully made his way through the estate. He knew how to get around without being seen. Maybe it was the rat in him, but Yuki strongly suspected it came from a childhood of wanting to be invisible. He managed to get to Hatori's house without anyone seeing him.

Yuki had gone straight to Hatori's house, only to find it completely empty. Strange. He'd thought that if anywhere, Ayame would have been at Hatori's house. Yuki prowled around the house for a short while and found evidence that Ayame had been there. He found one of Ayame's robes, the one he'd worn to Count D's petshop, and a hairbrush in Hatori's bedroom with long silver hairs. That alone hinted at a relationship Yuki didn't want to think about.

Still…if Ayame was alright, Yuki would keep his opinions to himself. The fact that Hatori had given in after so many years was a feat in itself. Ayame must have worn him down.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Yuki started at the voice when he turned to leave Hatori's bedroom and found a child sitting on Hatori's bed. She was a pretty little girl, but exotic looking. Not a Souma, Yuki was almost certain of that. Her eyes were strangely deep, but it was her ears that told him she was no human. Long and tapered, they couldn't possibly belong to a human.

_Stupid. Try to be logical._ Yuki scolded himself. _It's a birth defect and nothing more. Don't stare or you'll embarrass her._

"You won't embarrass me." The little girl smiled. "My ears are supposed to look like this. I must repeat my question. Are rats supposed to be in the home of the dragon?"

Yuki frowned. "What are you talking about, miss?"

She giggled and pointed at him. "I'm talking about you, rat."

Well, that was definitive enough. "May I presume you're a Souma? I don't think we've met before." He thought that she must have been about Kisa'a age.

"I'm no Souma. You may call me Hon Ron. I promised to visit dear Kaio Lung. He is much concerned with other matters and I fear for him. He has no time to rest and grows weak for lack of sleep."

If she was not a Souma, then she certainly shouldn't have known about Yuki being the rat or Hatori being the dragon. "It's nice to meet you Hon Ron, but you shouldn't be here. Only family is allowed in this part of the estate." Not to mention that if Akito found out a little girl was hanging about the place, he might do something awful to her. "Where's your family?"

"My father is resting, preparing for a task that will take much energy. My mama is angry and wishes to be alone. That is of no concern. Are you permitted to be here? Surely, dragons eat rats."

"How do you know I'm a rat?" Surely, that wasn't the same as admitting the truth.

"Do you not understand my name? Hon Ron - Red Dragon. Of course I can guess your true nature. Kaio Lung and myself are the same in many ways, though he is still an infant. I would guard him. I promised once that I would inspect his home to see that it was suitable, else I would remove him to a safer place. It is the responsibility of all to look after the young, isn't it?"

"It should be." If it was, then why had Yuki been abandoned by the people who should have protected him? Ayame should have been there…_But he was afraid. I would have been, too._ "I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen anyone with long silver hair? He's got yellow eyes."

"Ah, the snake. I saw him in a gathering at a house at the center of this estate. He was most sad."

"But not hurt? He was well?"

"He seemed to be."

That was good. If only he could seated Yuki, he was still Yuki's brother. He might want to punch his brother in the mouth, but Yuki couldn't forget that it was Ayame who'd bought him the vegetable seeds when he'd first moved in with Shigure. It was Ayame who'd given Yuki's foster father a beating after he'd tried to force Yuki to return home. Ayame was an arrogant, self-centered hemorrhoid, but as he grew up, Yuki found himself growing more and more accustomed to his brother's strange brand of love. He was also growing more certain that he didn't want to lose Ayame. The sudden terror he'd felt when he'd seen the gutted store had proven that to Yuki.

A little hand touched Yuki's and he pulled away instinctively. No matter what the little girl thought she was, Yuki knew perfectly well that she was no dragon. Hatori was the only dragon. She was just a little girl with funny ears and if she got too close, then he'd have to impose upon Hatori to perform another memory theft.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Hon Ron told Yuki. "I won't change you. I'm not more human than your friend, Honda Tohru. Now, why should you look so sad? Such a pretty face should smile, surely?" That last comment made Yuki frown. The tone had changed entirely and she smiled with a child-like charm. "You look so much like your brother. You're both very pretty."

"Being pretty is no advantage in life." How his life would have been different if he'd been born ugly, or even plain. But all Zodiac were beautiful and Yuki had not been an exception. Yuki remembered, long ago…

Flashback-

When Yuki was seven, things had started to get bad at home so he began spending more and more time just wandering the estate. It wasn't as if he had anywhere to go or anything to do. He liked sitting on the bridge over the small river than ran through the estate. It was a good place to watch the other houses and Yuki liked watching people.

What he didn't like was people watching him.

"Make them go away." Yuki told his companion. They weren't exactly friends, but Yuki knew Akito liked having him around. Akito tried to make Yuki happy, but lately Akito had been getting odd. He had angry mood swings and would start crying for no reason at all. Still, Akito would find ways to be around Yuki.

"Why?"

"They're staring." Yuki didn't have to turn around to look at who he was talking about. He could feel their eyes on the back of his neck. They were outsiders and outsiders always stared. "Have Shigure make them go away." Where Akito went, Shigure was sure to follow. Wasn't there a poem like that?

"He's reading." Sure enough, when Yuki turned he saw Shigure at one end of the bridge with a book in his hand and apparently unaware of what was going on around him. It must have been a funny book because Shigure would giggle and blush every now and again. Maybe it was a teenager thing.

The visitor was a square looking man and his wife - or whoever she was - was quite the opposite. She was tall and narrow, with her hair done up on her head in a fancy fashion. Though she was older than any of the Zodiac, perhaps thirty or so, she was a great deal younger than the man who'd come to the estate. The two of them walked side-by-side through the estate towards the house where they would, no doubt, wait to meet with Akito.

"She wants you." Akito's skeletal hand gripped Yuki's upper arm tightly. "He's here on business. Wants to merge his business with mine or some other nonsense." Akito stepped closer until his chest was pressed against Yuki's back and he whispered softly, "She's dangerous. She keeps looking at you."

"Who are they?"

"Just outsiders. They don't matter. Keep away from them."

End Flashback-

It hadn't been the most terrible memory of his childhood, but it had been unnerving. To know that an adult could look at him like 'that' made Yuki feel ill, even to this day. At the time, he'd suffered nightmares and the nightmares only grew worse when Yuki overheard his foster parents talking about having the guests stay in their home. He'd stayed for nearly three happy weeks at Hatori's house because of nightly asthma attacks resulting from the nightmares.

"Unpleasant memories?" Hon Ron asked.

"No. Just thinking." It wasn't any of her business, anyway. "If you want to wait for Hatori, that's your business, but let's wait downstairs. He's a private sort of person."

They were halfway down the stairs when Hon Ron casually asked, "Will you accept Count D's offer?"

Yuki felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She couldn't know everything, could she? Before Yuki could answer her question, he was stopped by the sound of a gong he hadn't heard in a very long time. The deep sound made Yuki run to the door and look out. The summoning gong was to call all the Zodiac together, but Yuki had never heard it except at New Years when it was rung to sound the beginning of the New Year's Banquet. "Forgive me." He told Hon Ron. "I think I have to go now."

The only Zodiac who had not responded to the summons was Shigure and it seemed wrong to have him absent. Still, Akito sat in his slightly raised dais like an emperor and looked at his people. They were all there. Ayame and Hatori, the oldest, sat directly in front of Akito while the younger ones, Kisa and Hiro, sat at the back of the room. Everyone respectfully sat on their knees and bowed low to Akito. There was an uncomfortably formal feel to the whole situation.

"All Zodiac are confined to the estate until further notice." Akito announced without preamble. "Three murders have happened near Zodiac homes outside the estate. You will all remain here. Your schools have been notified." He said that to the children who exchanged frightened looks. "There have been changed made and more changes will come - as you all know. I have decided that we will keep the children Kureno rescued, for the time being. We are being targeted by some organization that wants the children back. Kureno tells me that they won't stop if we simply send the children away. There will be too much suspicion that the children might have told us something. They will attack." He looked around at each of them. "I will not risk my family. You will all stay here where you have some protection. Ayame's shop has been attacked and a woman murdered."

Yuki swallowed hard. It sounded very much like they were under siege. War. _We'd be safer separating. If we all left the estate…_ Yuki's idea crumbled at that. If they left the estate, the rest of the family would still be there and would still be attacked. The least the Zodiac could do was fight for the people who'd supported them for so many years instead of just abandoning them. The best fighters in the family were Zodiac, trained for their own protection.

Akito continued, "The police have been notified and, as such, will likely be paying us visits. You are to refer them all to Hatori or Kazuma who will be giving out limited, edited information. You will answer no questions. We must still protect our secret." It surprised no one to find Kazuma standing discretely in a corner of the room. "The rescued children will be trained as security guards so don't be alarmed if you see them. Kureno tells me they will follow his orders precisely, they aren't a threat to us. Three deaths. This is an order :You WILL stay on the estate." Akito paused then stood. Curiously, he walked passed them to the door at the back of the room and opened it. "Uotoni-san, will you please enter?"

Through the door, Yuki could see Tohru and Hanajima-san standing with the tall yankee. What Akito wanted with the blonde girl, Yuki couldn't guess. Looking more than a little nervous, Uotoni-san stepped into the room and Akito closed the door behind her, not wanting to let anyone else in.

Yuki ducked his head a little when he saw Uotoni-san look at him. How did it look to her to see him kneeling to a boy only a few years older than himself? It wasn't likely that other families behaved like the Souma's. Still, Yuki stayed where he was and just hoped she wouldn't go talking at school and start new rumors. That was the last thing he needed.

Akito took Uotoni-san's elbow and guided her to the front of the room where he had her sit on the floor just next to next to the raised dais. "This is Uotoni Arisa." Akito announced. "And she carries within her the next head of the Souma family."

Yuki was certain his heart stopped.

He looked over at Kyou and saw the cat was pale and had his hands clenched tightly.

"This young woman is to be treated with all respect and every right due to a member of this family. She is to be welcomed as part of this family for her child is a Souma, Kureno's child. She will be given a house in the Inner House. Her child will be your god!"

If anything, Uotoni-san was just as shocked by Akito's words as any of them. She looked at Kureno, then at Akito with an expression somewhere between furious and frightened. She unconsciously put a hand on her stomach. "Now wait just a minute!" Uotoni-san started to get to her feet and looked around at all of them. "What the hell's going on! Why won't anyone tell me anything? Carrot-top? Prince? Someone, talk to me!"

Akito called for Kureno to stand. "You've managed to hide the secret well, but she must know. Embrace the mother of your child."

Dutifully, Kureno did as he was told. In front of everyone, he wrapped his arms around Uotoni-san and held her tight. There was the expected explosion of mist and the soft 'poof' of noise. Uotoni-san let out a gasp and when the mist cleared, she was holding Kureno - the rooster. He was a fine specimen of a rooster - nothing less for a Souma - with bright red and yellow feathers and a handsome comb on the top of his head. "Forgive me." Kureno said to Uotoni-san. "I didn't mean to deceive you. It's only because of the hug."

"But…" Her eyes didn't look quite right. Her hands were shaking. "Hug? Hey, we were very close that night. We were…how?"

"I was very careful not to embrace you that night. I didn't want to frighten you."

"Frighten?" Uotoni-san let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Frighten me? Why would I be frightened? I'm only pregnant and now…and now all this…" She swayed and fell, dropping Kureno. Luckily, she fell close enough to him that Ayame was able to catch her before she hit the floor. It was probably the first time in her life she'd ever fainted.

"This session is over." Akito announced. "Leave."

Several days later-  
Shigure-

Life as a bum, Shigure soon discovered, was not an enviable one. Three days of being hungry had taught him that much. He hadn't contacted the family in those three days and was starting to feel the affects. He hadn't realized that it would be so hard. Not just the emotional guilt of laying all kinds of trouble at the feet of poor Hatori, who would probably be the one called upon to deal with things he'd rather not think about, but real, physical pain, as well.

"Serves me right, but my own pampered stomach would rather go back to sweet Tohru's home cooking right now." He spoke out loud and didn't really care. A look in a store's window showed Shigure that he was well on his way to becoming a stereotypical tramp. His hair was disheveled and he was filthy. It was pretty bad when he could smell himself. "No less than I deserve."

Shigure reached into an inner pocket and felt a few yen and some coins. There was a bar up ahead. As a writer, Shigure had written many death scenes. No story was complete without a decent death. He'd never written about death by alcohol poisoning. It would be an interesting thing to try. At the very least, he'd get good and drunk.

Count D's Petshop-  
Tet-chan-

The Count had left him, thinking that Tet-chan needed sleep. He didn't need or want sleep. Sleep brought dreams. He could hear the voice calling to him from within the depths of the Petshop. He could feel the razor-like fingernails brushing through his fur and he could smell the sugary sweetness that clung to all Kami's.

_**"Come to me, my sweet. I'm waiting for you. My favorite. My treasure, you must come to me."**_

Tet-chan stayed in his den and put his hands over his ears in an effort to block out the voice. It didn't work. If he tore off his ears, he knew he'd still hear the terrible voice. It echoed inside his head. "Go away." He grumbled, not for the first time. "Leave me alone. I don't belong to you! I gave my self to my master!"

_**"I am your master."**_

"You're nothing! You aren't real!" He clawed at the earth of his den and kicked his feet on the back wall. "Leave me in peace! My master will defend me!"

The voice laughed. _**"My son…my only child…is weak. His body and his spirit are weak. He can't protect you. Only I can keep you safe. Come to me, my sweet. I'm waiting for you. My favorite. My treasure, you must come to me."**_

Tet-chan sobbed and fought against the impulse that commanded him to obey. He'd freely given himself up to his master. He didn't want to obey the older Kami. He didn't want to go back to that life. But a Kami's will was great, even against a stubborn Tou-Tetsu. Alone and frightened, Tet-chan cowered in his den and fought for control of himself as the insidious voice whispered to him.

To be continued…


	9. Yuki's Duty

Chapter 9: Yuki's Duty 

**Akito's Audience room-  
Akito-**

They all stared at Akito, but he wouldn't regret his decision. Ithadn't been a hard decision for to make, even though he knew it wouldn't be popular. He would keep them close to him. As he'd known they would, they'd all obeyed, even Yuki. Yuki who'd been so rebellious lately had acquiesced without a battle and even stayed behind after Kagura and Kyou had carried the unconscious Uotoni-san from Akito's house. That had been quite the scene.

"Hatori," Akito said, sternly. "She's your responsibility, now. You must look after the baby." It wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't have the next head of his house raised by someone like Ren.

Hatori nodded and stood, following Kagura and Kyou to where they would keep Uotoni-san. There would be details to see about all that, but Shigure would…no. Shigure was gone. Akito would have to take care of the family by himself. "Yuki?"

"Yes?" Yuki didn't look happy to stay behind and he wasn't alone in it. While he wasn't too obvious about it, Hatsuharu dawdled behind the others, keeping and eye on Yuki. It was good to have such a loyal friend.

Akito stood, not too sure how to do what he wanted to do. "I'm sorry." It hurt to say. Akito's felt his chest tighten and the moment it did, he remembered all the things he done to Yuki and he knew how awful he'd been.

(We weren't awful. We were trying to protect him.) Akito's reflection told him. (We did everything we could to protect him. We can still do it. He can be kept safe in that room. Just imagine, there have been three deaths already. We may wake up and Yuki could be dead. If he runs away again the killer may find him and leave his body in some filthy alley.)

Yuki patiently waited while Akito listened to himself speak, showing no emotion at all. Yuki could be so cold.

"You'll stay, won't you?"

"You've ordered it." Yuki replied, blandly. "Kyou told me Honda-san and Kagura found a body in the forest near Shigure's house. My brother and Ritsu found a body at the Hot Springs. Then there's Ayame's shop and that poor woman. I can understand your concern."

He didn't sound happy. Why didn't he sound happy? Akito bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted Yuki to like him…to trust him, but he had no idea how to do it. Talking had to be part of the key. Shigure was always talking and he got everything he wanted. "Will you stay with Ayame?"

"The Rat's house should suffice." But saying that, Yuki looked even more depressed and turned his eyes away from Akito. Why did he always look sad?

"Hatsuharu," Akito looked at the lingering ox. "Go on. Get going. You, too, Kureno. Go away for a while. No! Wait! Kureno, bring Kazuma to me. I need to speak with him."

**Yuki-**

Of course, Kureno didn't object to the order but obeyed instantly and quietly left the room. With luck, he not only left the room, but was on his way to see Uotoni-san. It was more than surprising to find out that Uotoni had gotten pregnant, but it was astounding that it was Kureno who was responsible for the pregnancy. True, Yuki had never known the rooster well, but he'd never thought that Kureno's eyes would turn away from Akito for even a moment. How many times had Yuki gone to Akito's rooms and seen still, obedient Kureno kneeling at the feet of Akito? How many times had Yuki hated Kureno for looking so pleased about it? Yuki still despised Kureno for fawning over the head of the house. When Akito caused such pain, why should Kureno be happy to sit at Akito's side and unthinkingly carry out whatever whim crossed the head's mind? But Yuki had been happy with Akito, once, also.

Hatsuharu had a little more difficultly in leaving Yuki alone, but he also left hesitantly and closed the door behind him with a worried look.

When they were alone, Akito reached his arms out. "Let me hold you. Like when you were younger. You sat in my lap, once."

Yuki swallowed hard. He didn't want to, but…part of him did. It was all part of the whole messed up Zodiac thing. He went to Akito and knelt in front of him. As Akito still sat on the raised portion of the floor and Yuki knelt on the lower part, it put him lower than Akito. It was good, psychology speaking. Akito liked to think himself above everyone else. "That was a long time ago."

"But I remember it well." Akito put his hands on Yuki's shoulders and pulled him close until Yuki put his head on Akito's lap. "You were always so little. When Yahiko brought you back from the hospital you were tiny. I thought you might break. I held you when you were born. I remember that day. Shigure was sick. I was so happy to have you."

Despite their history and despite his better judgment, Yuki was glad to be so close to Akito. For just a moment, it felt right. He felt safe and protected. _Stupid._ Yuki told himself even as he let Akito pat his hair. _Nothing will change. It'll be just like before. That room…him following me everywhere…hurting…_' But Yuki didn't try to move. It was like that for all the Zodiac, not just Yuki. Logic had no place for them, not with Akito. "What are we going to do about school?"

"I don't know. Does it matter? Just quit."

Yuki thought about his dream of going to university and how much he'd been looking forward to it. "Yes, Akito. What did you need to speak with Kazuma-sensei about?"

"What did Honda-san call her? Uotoni-san? Yes. I want Kazuma to go to Uotoni-san's family and speak with them. She belongs to us, now. They can't have her back. At least, not right away. They can have her later. He's not one of us so I don't have to confine him here, but he knows everything." Aito held Yuki closely and put his cheek on the top of Yuki's head while stroking Yuki's back. "You look like Hatsuharu."

"I'm wearing his clothes. I haven't been able to get home, yet."

"Ayame will make you new clothes. Ask him."

Yuki sighed.

"What is it?"

"I don't…" Yuki stopped speaking. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'll ask my brother when I leave you."

Akito squeezed Yuki a little harder. "Are you afraid of me?"

The Zodiac were uncomfortable lying to Akito and it showed in the way Yuki squirmed in Akito's arms. "I know you're better, now."

"But you don't want to be here."

"I should go. I've never been in the Rat's house. I'll have to clean it." Yuki prayed that the house was filthy. It would be an honest use of his time to clean it if he wasn't allowed to leave the estate. After he'd spent nearly a year in glorious freedom at Shigure's house, coming and going as he pleased, how bitter it tasted that he was once again imprisoned. This time, it wasn't he alone, but the whole family trapped and at least he wasn't locked in a single dark room. Yuki didn't think he'd be able to stand that, again. While he'd never hoped to escape Akito entirely, the recent events had made Yuki rethink his relationship with several of his family members, Akito being one of them. Once, he hadn't feared Akito. Once, he'd actually have called Akito his friend.

With a gentle hand, Akito stroked Yuki's hair and gave a contented sigh. "You understand that it had to be done. I can't let you just wander about? Not with a killer out there. It's too dangerous."

"They'll come here - to the estate. Especially if they know we're all here."

"I know. Better to die here than out there. Better to die with family than alone."

_I don't want to die at all._ Yuki could only too well remember the night he'd been taken to Shigure's house, when Hatori had carried him out of his foster parent's house. The dull ache of loneliness and the despair of feeling totally helpless. How he'd wished to end the darkness surrounding him, to do anything that might bring some light into his heart. Yuki had stolen cigarettes from Hatori and baited his foster father until the man had struck him hard enough to lay Yuki out. Locked in his bedroom, out of fear that Akito would hear what they'd done to him, Yuki had felt the asthma painfully grip his lungs and squeeze. He'd wanted to die that night. He's tried to encourage the asthma with the cigarettes and ignoring his inhaler. Hatori was too good of a doctor, though.

Yuki didn't move to get out of Akito's embrace, though. He stayed as still as he possibly could. "Akito, how do you know Uotoni-san carries the next Head of the family?"

"I just do." His voice was dreadfully quiet. "I'm going to die in seven months."

Yuki jerked as if he would pull away, but stopped himself and made himself go still again.

"My soul will be given to Uotoni-san's baby. I will die at the moment of that child's birth. That's the way it works. Kyou won't be able to save me. It's too late."

Yuki had never seen what happened when a Head of the family died, but he knew Hatori and Ayame had lived through it once before. Akito was right, from what Yuki had been told. There was no choice, anymore. Nothing he did would save him. The new baby was a signal that it really was Akito's time to die and Yuki had no words of comfort. He didn't know what to say.

Akito abruptly released Yuki from his hold. "Don't say that! Don't ever suggest that! I don't want to hurt a baby! I don't!" Akito paused. "We don't want to die. We've never wanted to die. We want to live and be happy just like everyone else." He let out a sob. "I'm not going to hurt a baby!"

Frightened, Yuki pulled away and tensed. It was jut like it was before. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. All Count D's promised miracles had amounted to nothing more than a prolonged life for Akito. Yuki inched himself backwards and swallowed hard when Akito noticed the movement. He wanted to stay and calm Akito, but Yuki had never had Shigure's courage or gift for words. "I should go now."

"No!" Akito lurched forward and took hold of Yuki's arms and held him in place. "Don't leave! Don't go!" A light flared into his eyes and his grip on Yuki's arms loosened, though he didn't let go. "Please, where's Shigure?"

"I don't know." When he said it, Yuki felt his throat clench, as if to keep the words from escaping. He thought that perhaps it would have been better if he'd lied. If he'd said something that would have pacified Akito… "I'm sorry. I don't know. Kyou said he's not at home" Yuki felt like he was frozen. For more than a year, he'd stayed away from Akito and his flares of temper and unpredictable moods and now it was like history repeating. He was alone with Akito and couldn't protect himself.

Akito's hands tightened, then fell away from Yuki's arms. He sat back as if he were pulling himself away from Yuki. "You can go, now. It's late, isn't it? The moon's bright tonight." He looked out onto his dark garden and pulled his robe a little closer to his neck. "Shut the doors, Yuki. Hatori says I mustn't catch a chill."

Yuki ran from the room and found Hatsuharu waiting for him outside. "Haru? I thought you'd gone with Rin."

"He did." Rin spoke from just beside the door, making Yuki jump. "Looks like he is mellowing out." She pushed the door closed without moving from her spot and shared a look with Hatsuharu. "Come walk with us. You're pretty lucky, I suppose. Most people would think so. You know, the whole family talks about the lucky prince. Isn't that your nick-name at your school? Even there you're the lucky brat everyone loves."

"Rin…"

"Shut up, Haru." Rin snapped. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm making a point." She didn't speak again until they were well out of Akito's house and a fair distance away. "Shigure ran this family."

"What?"

"For such nice guy, you really are self-centered. Open your eyes and look around once in a while. Your self-pity is nauseating. Didn't you ever wonder why Shigure paid so many visits to Akito? He was the one who handled business for Akito and advised him on pretty much everything. He was the one who took you away from your foster parents. Shigure made up all the lies our family has fed the police over the years and fixed the little legal details for the family. Now, he's gone." She turned suddenly and stopped walking, making Yuki nearly walk into her. "You've got a position in this family, whether you want it or not. Akito loves you and he makes sure the whole family knows it."

"So?" It wasn't as if he'd asked for any of it. If he'd had his way, he'd be like Ritsu and be nearly ignored by Akito. Now that would surely be the best place in the family.

"So," Rin's eyes flashed dangerously as if she were having a great deal of trouble keeping her temper. "There are things you should think about. You think everything's all better now? We're all trapped here and now," She looked over Yuki's shoulder to where they'd come from. "Now Akito knows he's only got seven months left to live. They know there's a problem." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to where Yuki could see Ayame and Hatori walking briskly away to where Yuki presumed Uotoni-san had been taken. They walked very close together and where speaking very rapidly. "With Shigure gone, someone's got to take care of the details."

Yuki put his arms around himself, as he often did when he was feeling insecure, and met Rin's eyes boldly. "You have a point?"

He thought she might attack him at that. Hatsuharu had stepped beside Rin and lightly touched her arm with the tips of his fingers. It was enough to hold her back and Rin told Yuki, "The point is that you're qualified. You have the authority with the family. The rest of the Zodiac will listen to you if you speak sensibly. The normal Soumas will listen because they all know Akito adores you. As for the legal papers, all you have to do is have an adult like Kureno or Hatori put his signature on those."

"I'm not Shigure." He'd honestly had no idea that Shigure had done so much for the family. How could he have missed something like that?

"No shit. As if we need two of him!" Rin snorted. "I tell you, you're the only choice. You think Akito will listen to me? Considering the way he's treated Kisa and myself?"

"I'm just a kid." Yuki tightened his arms around himself. "There are others who could do it."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "In Akito's eyes, you're an adult and we both know his is the only opinion that matters. You're over ten, after all. Who would you rather leave it to? Your brother? You want him having a say on what goes on in the family? Maybe you want him signing contracts for Akito? We'll have the whole family fortune tied up in silk ribbon and pretty shoes. Hatori? Don't make me laugh. He's a good man, but he hasn't had time to sleep in days and it doesn't look like that will change any time soon. He's barely got time to eat let alone help run the family. Who else is there? Kyou? Haru? That would be just begging for a disaster."

"Shigure's only been missing for a day and a night. It's not as if he's been gone years."

"And we don't have years to wait." Rin told Yuki. "This decision has to be made now! We all know that Shigure never went anywhere. He was always either at his house or at the estate. Now, he's just gone. Who knows when he'll come back. We don't even know if he'll come back. Face it," From her expression, Rin hated saying it. "We need you."

Logic was on Rin's side, but that logic made Yuki want to throw up. How did it happen that HE was supposed to be responsible for the family?

Rin tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and started walking away. "You think about it. Now that he knows he'll die in just a few months - you mark my word - Akito will only get worse, no matter what Kyou does. He will need someone to take care of business and we need someone to persuade him to do the right thing."

What was it that Akito had said while Yuki had been with him? Hadn't he said that he didn't want to hurt the baby? But it was possible that he would. If he pushed Uotoni-san as he'd pushed Rin out of the bathhouse window or even just shoved her into the wall as he'd shoved Kisa then he could seriously hurt or even kill the baby. Rin was right. Someone would have to protect the family from Akito.

When Rin had gone, Haru poked Yuki's arm. "I'll be here."

"What?"

"If you need me, I'll be here. Momiji, too. Hiro's smart and he's already told us he'll help. You aren't alone." Hatsuharu smiled. "I know Rin's has a bit of a poisoned tongue, but she means well. She'll help if you need her. "

"Thanks, Haru." Somehow, even the support of his family wasn't enough to make Yuki stop dreading the idea that he was the one who was supposed to protect the family. Shouldn't that duty fall to someone strong?

Yuki pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Haru and Rin were right, as much as Yuki hated the thought. Who else could he put in the position of taking care of Akito? As much as Yuki feared Akito, he knew he could handle the job. He was pretty sure he could handle it. Maybe…

Regardless, Yuki had a house to get ready before the night was out. The Rat's house was one place Yuki had never been in. His foster parents had never liked him to go anywhere without them and they'd barely ever mentioned that he even had a house. _Probably worried that I'd press for my rights to be an adult._ Thinking of being entirely alone in his own house, for some reason, didn't please Yuki. He knew, without a doubt, that Tohru wouldn't be permitted to stay at the estate overnight. That would be too much to ask from Akito.

The thought stopped Yuki in his tracks and he wanted to slap himself.

"Something wrong, little brother?" Ayame glided up to Yuki, but stayed a few feet away. He seemed more subdued than normal. It was no wonder when so much had happened, but it did seem unnatural for Ayame to be so quiet.

"I was just thinking that I should say goodnight to Honda-san before she leaves for the night. I don't know where she's going to go. It'll be too dangerous for her to stay alone at Shigure's house."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. What did Akito want you for?"

_He wanted to pet me_, just sounded too strange. Yuki shrugged. "The usual."

"I see." Ayame looked down one of the paths, then back at Yuki. "The Princess is with her friend, that darling tall girl. They're at the guest house. If you hurry, you can catch her before 'Tori sends her away. Don't look too upset. Think of it closely. If these killers are targeting our family, it's safer for her to be away from us."

"I suppose so." How strange to hear Ayame talking sensibly. "Do you think everything will be alright?"

Ayame didn't answer for a minute. "Mine-chan is heartbroken. My dear Leon is grieving. He will sends Jill-san's body home soon. Three people have been killed because of the abused children brought to our home." He looked to where they could only just see Hatori's house, the Dragon's house. "They're all there. All waiting to have their memory examined and, probably, stolen. No matter what happens now, I fear we'll be attacked. Kureno is certain of it. He was one of them. I remember when Hatori removed that dreadful tattoo from his chest. Akito's likely to go back to his old self now that he knows the end is so near." Ayame's hands clenched at his sides. "No, little brother, I do not think everything will be alright. Not now, anyway. Oh!" His face became more animate, more like his normal self. "You mustn't listen to me! I don't want to worry you. You know I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

In the past, Yuki would have scorned such a statement. He would have brushed Ayame off with a sneer and an insult. When he stopped thinking about how hurt he'd been in the past, however, Yuki smiled. Ayame had been making so many efforts to get closer to Yuki, to repair the damage done to their relationship. Maybe it was time that Yuki made some effort, too. "I know you will. I'll protect you too, big brother."

Ayame blinked in astonishment, gaped for a few moments, then smiled in return.

"Does Hatori have a house guest?" Yuki asked, remembering something that he'd nearly forgotten.

"What?"

"When I was at his house earlier, there was a little girl there. She said her name was Hon Ron and that she was a dragon, like Hatori. She knew I was a rat. When I mentioned my brother, she knew you were the snake. She's not family."

Ayame looked up slightly and licked his lips. "The only children who should be there would be the Black Scorpion children. Hatori told Kureno to take them there."

"No. She was the only one there. I must have left his house before Kureno got there. I'll ask Hatori when I see him."

"Hon Ron?" Ayame said, thoughtfully. "Red Dragon?"

**Tohru-**

Tohru couldn't have been more frightened when Kyou had emerged from Akito's house carrying Uo-chan if there had been a knife at her throat. Kyou didn't speak for a time, but carried Uo-chan through the estate quietly with a definitely unhappy attitude. It wasn't hard to tell that they were all just a little happy to be away from Akito. Tohru hesitated when Yuki stayed behind, but she knew he was strong and he'd be able to take care of himself. After all, Count D had implied that Akito would be alright, now. He wouldn't try to hurt Yuki, again.

When Kyou did speak, they were away from everyone, even from Ayame and Hatori who followed behind. He told Tohru what had happened and that Akito had announced that Uo-chan's baby would be the next head of the house. He told her that the whole family had been confined to the estate, they wouldn't be allowed to leave without Akito's permission. "It's just like old times." Kyou said with a bitter laugh. "We'll all trapped, again."

"Tohru," Kagura spoke softly and tugged on Tohru's sleeve. "How do you think your friend will take this?"

It was hard to tell. Uo-chan was so sensitive and reacted strongly to nearly everything. How could Akito say that Uo-chan's baby would be the next head of the Souma family? Didn't that sort of thing usually pass from parent to child? Then again, the Souma's weren't a usual sort of family.

Out of the darkness, two shining eyes suddenly appeared before Tohru and she squeaked before realizing that it was Hana-chan. "She will not react well." Hana-chan looked at Kagura closely and muttered something about the same waves. "Uotoni-kun is strong, but she was not anticipating this."

Hana-chan walked with them wherever Kyou was taking them, but didn't say another word until they'd reached the guest house. "There's only one guest house on this part of the estate." Kagura said as she quickened her pace to get ahead of Kyou so she could open the door for him. "It's not as if we have many guests here." The house was clean, but empty of all but a few basics. There were places to sit and a large bed, a bathroom and a kitchen, but that was about it. Kyou set Uo-chan down on the bed and backed away when Kagura started to cover her up with a blanket. "Hatori will be here, soon." When she'd finished tucking Uo-chan in, Kagura turned to Hana-chan who had been silent throughout. "You'll have to leave, now." She met Hana-chan's eyes evenly. "You weren't invited."

"Uotoni-kun is my friend." Hana-chan's tone had been lesser people flee in terror.

"Doesn't matter." Kyou added his voice to Kagura's. He looked down at Hana-chan and said, grumpily, "If you don't leave, you'll be taken off the estate. Akito will call the estate guards or the police or…" His voice trailed away for a minute.

"Or he'll have Kyou do it." Kagura spoke up, moving to stand next to Kyou. "Sorry. I don't know you, but you're a friend of Tohru's and I respect her a good deal. I don't like insisting, but you DO have to leave. Uotoni-san is a guest of the family. You are an outsider."

"What happened in there?" As Hana-chan hadn't been asked into Akito's audience chamber, she was just as curious as Tohru about what had happened and why Uo-chan had to be carried out in a dead faint. Hana-chan had always been more observant than Tohru, though. "You said the Head of your family has decided her child will be the next head of your family. Why? Why should your family be confined to the estate?"

"It's not your affair." Kyou told her, firmly. He obviously wasn't happy with having a confrontation with Hana-chan and, judging from Hana-chan's tightly pressed lips, neither was she. "You should keep out of it."

The air in the room became thick, it tickled on Tohru's skin, then became more like an itch. It pressed at her. "I will not…"

Tohru put a hand on Hana-chan's arm and stepped between her and Kyou. "Hana-chan," She gave the best smile she could manage considering all the terrible things that were going on around them. "You don't have to worry. I'll be here and I promise I'll take care of Uo-chan. I'll have her call you when she wakes up. Kagura's a wonderful person, she'll help me." Tohru's words seemed to pacify Hana-chan, but it only made Kagura put a hand on Tohru's asrm.

"Sorry, Tohru-kun." Kagura looked apologetic. "But…ah…you can't stay."

Tohru blinked. She hadn't been invited, either. Why should she be surprised? Of course Akito-san wouldn't change the rules for her. "Of course. It's alright."

"It's NOT alright!" Kyou snarled. "It's not safe at Shigure's house, you can't go back there. Where are you going to go?"

It did pose a problem, but Tohru would deal with it. If nothing else, she'd go back to her grandfather's house and take her place there, if it wasn't too much trouble for them. She would do it even though the thought of living with her aunt and cousins gave her a headache. "I'll be alright and I'm sure I'll be safe. Grandfather said I'd always have a place at his home. I can always sleep on the couch."

"Yeah. You'd better call us every day and come to visit!" Kyou instructed, firmly. He was unhappy with the situation and kept the scowl on his face. "It's probably for the best. I get the feeling something's going to happen around here. Something unpleasant." Kyou shook his head and looked at Hana-chan. "As for the yankee, you don't have to worry. You know I'll do my best for her." Kyou added in. He didn't promise to protect her or keep her safe, just that he would do his best. It was another of the little things Tohru was beginning to notice about the Souma family. Kyou hoped for the best, but he wouldn't lie and tell Hana-chan that everything would be alright. He, like the rest of the Souma's, was too pessimistic. Kyou ran a hand through his hair. "Looking at me like that won't help the yankee. We have a great doctor here."

"And that doctor would like to get to work. You may all leave, now." Hatori walked in and sat at Uo-chan's bedside. "How long has she been pregnant?"

"Only one day." Hana-chan answered.

Hatori frowned. "The baby will be born right around New Year's. Almost precisely at New Year's. Has she mentioned any troubles? Pain or discomfort? Morning sickness?"

"None."

"You're unsurprised by all of this."

"Few things surprise me."

Hatori took Hana-chan at her word. "I see. Young lady, it's late." He stood and gave Hana-chan a polite bow. "I'm certain your family must be worried for you. I'll arrange for a car to take you home." Hatori's message was clear. Hana-chan was unwelcome.

"That will be quite unnecessary."

While part of Tohru was very unhappy that Hana-chan wouldn't be able to stay, she was, in a way, glad. There was so much danger that it would be selfish for Tohru to wish Hana-chan to stay. "It'll be alright, Hana-chan. I'm sure she's fine."

Hana-chan looked at Uo-chan, then at Hatori. "She didn't know she was pregnant. She's frightened. I will return in the morning to see her. If anything has happened…" Her eyes glazed over slightly. "I will make your family regret it."

Hatori took the threat well. "Young lady, your friend's life is currently more valuable than anyone else on this estate. She will be guarded fiercely. She will be fed only the best of food. She will have personalized medical care. She will be exhaustingly well taken care of."

"I understand." Hana-chan nodded and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "Dear Tohru, will you be alright?"

Tohru nodded, hoping to calm some of Hana-chan's fears. "I'll be fine. Just fine. I suppose I'll go back home, now and…"

"To go so far in the dark alone is unwise." Hatori interrupted. "I'm sorry that I can't offer to drive you. Kyou or Yuki would walk you there, but…Akito's orders…as it stands, I will find another escort for you."

"Oh!" Tohru waved her hands in front of her. "That's not necessary! Don't put yourself to any trouble. Please, you've all been so busy lately, I'd be happier if you just got some rest. You already have to look after everyone and all those poor children."

"Who told you about them?"

Kyou blushed. "Me. Kagura and I walked Tohru back to Shigure's house earlier and we talked about it then." He looked irritated, then. "It's something she should know! It does kinda involve the whole family and possibly a massacre."

Hatori didn't flinch at Kyou's harsh voice. "I didn't say you were in the wrong. I was merely curious. Yes, I do have to look after the children, Honda-san, but that doesn't mean I will allow you to make your way across half the city in the darkness alone."

"She won't be alone." Hana-chan, always at Tohru's side, stepped closer and put an arm over Tohru's shoulder. "I will be with her. No sane person will dare to raise a hand to Tohru."

Whether he liked it or not, Hatori stared intently at Hana-chan for a long while before nodded. "Very well. See that you call me when you arrive there, Honda-san. You, as well, miss." Hatori handed Hana-chan one of his business cards that he kept in his wallet. "You know my number by now, Honda-san. Allow an old man an unworried night of sleep and let me know you've made it home safely."

Hana-chan and Tohru left quietly, allowing Hatori-san to get on with his work, but as they walked through the estate, Tohru found her thoughts drifting to her mom, again. Her mom, who wasn't her mom. She was adopted. She'd been adopted as a pet. It hurt Tohru to no end that her mom had never told her, but it was sensible. Really, who would have believed such a thing? _Mom didn't lie. She just didn't…tell quite the whole truth. It's not the same as lying at all._

All the while that they walked though the estate, it seemed to Tohru that everything was strangely still. There was no noise at all. No one would think anything odd was going on at all. Parents would be putting their children to bed or settling in for a late dinner. No one would think there were killers living on the estate. No one would think that there had been murders so close by.

"Tohru!" Yuki's call took Tohru's attention and she turned to see Yuki walking quickly towards her. He stopped when he reached them and nodded to Hana-chan. "Good evening, Hanajima-san. Tohru, I'm sorry you can't stay. Maybe I could find someone on the rest of the estate to give you a room. I'm not sure…Kazuma-sensei is staying with Kyou at the Cat's house and Ritsu's mother is staying with him at the Monkey's house." He paused. "I really don't know anyone else on the outside. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Of course, Kazuma-sensei and Ritsu's mother would stay with them in the Inner House. It only made sense so there was nothing for Tohru to be disappointed about. "Thank you for worrying for me. Hatori-san has already asked that I call to let him know I've gotten home alright and I'm sure he'll let you know when I do."

"Yes. I'm sure he will. You will remember to call?"

"Sure I will."

The walk to her grandfather's house was mostly silent. Hana-chan had never been one for filling the silence with speech, not like Uo-chan. Though Tohru normally would have filled the silence herself, her mind felt too busy. Little thoughts kept eating at her. She kept wondering if she had, in fact, forgotten to turn off the stove at Ayame's apartment over the store. Maybe she had started the fire. She thought about the photo of her mom which had been neglected in her bedroom since Kyou had been attacked in his bedroom. She hadn't had time to retrieve it.

They arrived at Tohru's grandfather's house all too quickly and Tohru felt a pang that Hana-chan would leave. It would have been comforting to have Hana-chan's cool, composed smile near that night. How much of an inconvenience she would have been to ask Hana-chan such a thing! 'Have to be brave. Everyone else is brave and they're the ones who are really in danger. I can do the same.' Even if Tohru would rather sleep on the streets than with her family. _No! I shouldn't think that. They aren't bad people it's just…I'm an inconvenience._

"Tohru," Hana-chan said. "Your waves are clouded. Do you wish to speak? I will listen."

"It's nothing. Really. It's just that I haven't been here for a very long time. And the last time…it didn't go too well. I didn't know anything and I just got in everyone's way." But if she tried harder, she would know where the large dinner platter was kept and she would know which socks were grandfather's and which were her cousin's. She would sleep on the couch so she wouldn't take up her older cousin's bedroom. _Hana-chan would be happy to share her room with me. Kagura, too. I know they would. Why won't my own family?_

Hana-chan scowled at the house of Tohru's grandfather and Tohru could almost feel Hana-chan's displeasure. "You have no need to suffer them. Stay with me."

"I couldn't." It was kind of Hana-chan to offer, though. Tohru knew she would. "I'm sure grandfather would be hurt if he found out I needed a place to stay and didn't go to him. I should at least visit. He'll think I'm a neglectful granddaughter."

"You trust the Souma's, but I see no reason to." Hana-chan held up a hand to stop Tohru's protest. "I do not understand everything that is going on and I will not pretend that I know why Kyou-kun had been so changed."

Tohru bit back a gasp at that. She'd forgotten that Hana-chan had seen Kyou's new shape. Hatori must have forgotten ,also, or he'd have taken her memory. "You probably shouldn't talk about that."

"I understand. Something is different with this family. Is it any odder than my own family? Megumi and I are not exactly normal, you know. I will say not a word of Kyou's change. At least, not now. I do not understand, but you must promise me," She took Tohru's hand but didn't look at her. "If you or Uotoni-kun need my help you will call."

"I promise. Everything will be fine." Tohru promised Hana-chan. When Hana-chan started to walk away, defeated by Tohru's good-faith in her family, Tohru repeated it to herself. "Everything WILL be fine. I'll make sure of it." She turned her determined face to her grandfather's house and took a step towards it.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty missy."

Ten-chan was suddenly leaning against grandfather's house with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been very sweet to her at the Petshop - even if he had teased her terribly when she'd woken up with no clothes on - and looked incredibly out of place. His long red braid was hanging over his shoulder, but instead of the elaborate, traditional outfit he'd worn at Count D's Petshop, Ten-chan was dressed very much like Hatsuharu. Black leather shorts and a black silky vest with lots of jewelry around his neck and wrists. Gold bands decorated his arms and glittering jewels hung from his ears.

Tohru smiled, genuinely happy to see him. "Ten-chan! It's so nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Fetching you, pretty missy. The Boss said you were coming by and when darkness fell and you didn't come, well…he's the worrying type. He sent me out to find you."

"But how did you know I'd be here?" She hadn't been at her grandfather's house in months.

Ten-chan winked cheekily and pushed himself away from the house. He swaggered to Tohru and put his arms loosely around her neck. "I didn't. You're so cute. Why hasn't some big, bad predator eaten you up, yet? I didn't find the house. I've been following you since you left the Boss's Petshop."

"But…didn't you say Count D had sent you after I didn't show up tonight? I am sorry about that. I meant to come. Things just sort of happened."

"Hey, no biggie that you missed the appointment. He just wants to be sure you'll show. He's kinda protective of us."

"Us?"

Ten-chan stepped away from Tohru, but kept hold of one of her arms and gave her a little tug. "Us, all his pets. You and me and Tet-chan…all of us."

Tohru felt suddenly uneasy and tried to pull away from Ten-chan. "I'm not a pet."

It only made Ten-chan smile wider and he laughed. "You're cute. Come on. You don't really want to stay here, do you? I heard what you said to that tickly girl."

"Tickly?"

Ten-chan rubbed his hands up and down his arms and rolled his head a little. "It was wonderful! Like swimming in bubbles. She feels unreal! All that aside, we both know you don't want to stay here and we both know you promised the Boss you'd stop by for lessons. No better time than now."

"But, it's late. He'll be sleeping."

Ten-chan shook his head, making his earring shine in the moonlight. "Not him. He's waiting for you. After all, didn't Michael ask you to give the Boss a message?"

**Souma Estate-  
Hatori-**

Hatori held a cigarette in one hand, but hadn't put it to his lips or lit it. Time to stop the filthy habit. Ayame wouldn't like his hair to smell like smoke and it surely wasn't good for Momiji to be inhaling second-hand smoke. Then…there was the baby to consider.

He sat in the guest house at the bedside of Uotoni-san and stared at her. He'd been staring at her for two hours. Inside that girl was his next master. Akito was nearly set to die and the tiny life inside Uotoni-san would rule them. _She's just a child._ He thought, morosely. _Too young for this. Older than those three other girls, those girls from the Pit. I'll have to look in on them in the morning._ It made his head ache to think about the children. His house was likely to be littered with children for quite some time. Stealing their memories of Kyou would have to wait, though. He had to speak with Uotoni-san, first.

"Hatori?"

"Yes?" Kagura stood in the doorway and looked over Hatori's shoulder at Uotoni-san.

"You look sad. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I'm just…remembering." Remembering things he'd rather not. Remembering a time that the children of the Zodiac had never known and, if he had his way, they would never suffer through. "You should sleep. I need to speak with her when she wakes and it's a conversation that really should be held in private. Doctor-patient confidence, if you will."

Kagura, as usual, didn't obey. She came to stand by his side by Uotoni-san. "Tohru's very fond of her. I think she must be a good person. Tohru wouldn't like awful people."

But she liked the Souma's. How good could her judgment be? "We'll see. Where is Kureno?"

"Lurking outside the house. I think he's nervous, but it's hard to tell."

Considering that Uotoni-san was probably the first person Kureno had ever been intimate with? Yes, it would be logical to assume he was nervous. He was about to be a father and what could make any man more nervous? "It will be a hard time for everyone." Not even considering Uotoni-san's obvious fear at impending motherhood, Kureno's look of complete disbelief when he'd heard Akito's earlier announcement, or the looming threat of the Black Scorpion that would attack for the rescued children, there was the fact that something more ominous was approaching. Like a black cloud on a spring day, the child growing within Uotoni-san was likely to cause more havoc for the family than anything else. That child meant that Akito had a deadline - literally. Seven months and he would be dead. Until those seven months were over…

"Hatori?" Kagura put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You've been quiet a long time. Are you alright? Momiji told me you haven't had time to rest lately. Do you want to go home and I'll watch over her? I'll call if she wakes up."

It was a sweet offer. Hatori pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and handed them to Kagura. "Throw those away for me." It was time to quit.

Kagura didn't argue, but she didn't look pleased with leaving him. It didn't matter. After she was gone, Hatori craved his cigarettes more than ever. He wouldn't buy more. Stupid habit to start in the first place.

Before Akito, there had been Akira. Hair the color of steel and wild, unpredictable moods. Akira…Hatori's father. The previous Head of the Souma Clan.

The thought of his father made Hatori feel cold, inside. Akito was better than Akira. Hatori had always comforted himself with that thought. The children who feared Akito so terribly had never known Akira. As terrible as Akito could be, he wasn't deliberately cruel, not to his own family. Hatori's last memories of his father, those awful days when Hatori could hear Yuriko-san's screams…The children didn't know how lucky they were. In his own way, Akito truly did love them, even if he didn't know how to show it.

Hatori had a hard time believing that Akira had ever loved his family.

**Flashback-**

The day after their first day of school had ended so disastrously, Hatori woke up to the sound of shouting. It was strange. Not the shouting. His father was always shouting about something. The strange part was that it sounded like his mother was shouting back.

"It's not! You can't do it!" Hatori's mother screamed. He could almost see the veins in her neck standing out.

"You dare tell me what I can't do?" Akira screamed right back at her. "I am head! I am god!"

"You're a weasel! A damned rat!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh . "Are you trying to insult me or my rat?" Akira hissed angrily. "Lowly wretch! You're lucky I let you live with your son! My precious dragon!"

"Our son! Ours! You had more than a little to do with him. It's not as if it was my choice. Don't you look away from me! I've put up with you for seven years and now you'll deny me what I've earned? We have an arrangement. You get a child and I get the money!"

A long, tense silence made Hatori feel ill.

"You question me?"

Several minutes went by then the door of Hatori's bedroom swung open and Akira strode in. "Get up. Get up!"

Hatori didn't question, but did as he was told. It was the wisest thing to do, especially when his parents were in this kind of mood. He dressed hurriedly while his father waited in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Move! There's no time to waste. I saw her!" He seized Hatori by the back of the throat and dragged him out of the house without even any shoes on. On their way out, Hatori caught a glimpse of his mother sulkily watching them with a glass of brandy in her hand. "We're running out of time and you don't care! You don't even know I…" His voice trailed away and he stopped walking long enough for Hatori to get his bearings. They weren't far from Akira's house, with only a few people here or there. Akira's eyes were on a girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail as she laughed with a friend. It struck Hatori that the girl must have been a normal Souma, for she was not Zodiac.

"Father," Hatori ventured, cautiously. "What's wrong?" It wasn't like Akira to take notice of the normal family, least of all to stare with such undisguised loathing at some girl who was barely an adult.

"Go." Akira shoved Hatori a little bit away from him. "Fetch my puppy. He's in the kennel."

Hatori felt his insides go cold. The kennel, again. Poor Shigure.

Hatori had only taken a few steps before he heard a terrified scream and turned to see his father throwing the girl to the ground. With his face twisted in rage and hate, Akira brought his fists down hard on the girl's stomach, knocking the breath out of her and making her gasp. Without mercy, Akira wrapped his skinny hands around the girl's throat and squeezed. She kicked and hit struggling for all she was worth but couldn't get Akira off her. He straddled the girl and put all of his strength into strangling her until a shout from her friend brought help in the form of Yahiko.

The ox had always been a force to be reckoned with in the Souma family and one of the strongest members of the Zodiac family. Without hesitation, Yahiko tore Akira off the girl by putting his arms around Akira's waist and simply pulling the smaller man off. 'Stop! Stop it!" Yahiko shouted. "Akira, calm down. I'll get rid of her. You'll never see her again, I swear it!"

"Fool! All of you fools!" Akira screeched and clawed at Yahiko's arms, drawing blood in long lines. "I'm dead! I'm dead!"

Hatori watched as the girl was helped to her feet by her friend. Her eyes were wide and tears wet her cheeks. She shook and clung to her friend, staggering away from Akira and Yahiko. Yahiko yelled at the girls to run home while he struggled to calm Akira. Other Zodiac began coming out of their houses - old Junko, the rat, was the first to arrive at the scene - and all helped to calm Akira as much as was possible.

"Seven months!" Akira snarled once Yahiko had released him. "Seven months and I'm dead! That whore carries my replacement! I'll kill her!"

Hatori ran.

He found Shigure where Akira had left him. The kennel was nothing but a small gardening shed, but Akira often used it to punish Shigure. It was where he kept 'bad puppies'. Shigure was tied by the throat to the wall with a length of stout rope. His mouth was swollen and caked with dried blood, his arm hanging awkwardly at his side. It wasn't the first time Hatori had found Shigure like that. For just a moment, Hatori froze and stared at the condition his father had left Shigure in. He turned and looked over his shoulder to where he could still see the crowd of the Zodiac gathered around the raving Akria. He turned back to Shigure's broken body and thought of Toma, alone in the Cat's house. He thought of the girl's horrified face as she stumbled away from Akira. Life had gone from bad to worse.

"Shigure," Hatori walked into the gardening shed, knelt next to Shigure, and began to untie the rope. "It's time to wake up. Shigure."

Shigure groaned and opened his eyes as if the dim light that came in from the doorway hurt. "'Tori?"

"We have to go. Things are going to get bad."

"Bad?" Shigure's eyes didn't look quite right. Maybe Akira had hit Shigure too hard.

"You have to get up. The next Head has been identified. We have to keep father away from the baby'smother. He's trying to kill her."

**End Flashback-**

No. Akito's mother was not some passing whore who'd been paid to give birth to the next head of the Souma family. That had been a lie - another one - that Ren had told Akito in one of her many efforts to twist his mind. Akito's mother had been a Souma girl. She was a good girl who'd gotten into trouble. Akito's father, some high school boy, had never been told that he was to be a father and never again allowed to see Akito's mother. His mother, almost destroyed by Akira's treatment during her pregnancy, died shortly after Akito's birth.

She'd been hidden during the pregnancy. Stolen away to a local hospital, stuck in unused back room, and occasionally found by the irrational family Head, the poor girl had been beaten many times and suffered depression all through her pregnancy. It was really no wonder that her body had given up in the end.

_But it won't happen this time._ Hatori thought, focusing on Uotoni-san instead of his memories. _This time it'll be right. I hope._ If only Akito would keep half-way sane, then there was a chance that it could all end well. _As well as it can end. We'll have his funeral just after New Year's and someone would have to be chosen as regent until Uotoni-san's baby was old enough to make its own decisions. Who? Shigure is the obvious choice, when he resurfaces. Shigure._ Hatori's eye widened with realization. There would be one person hurt more than anyone else when Akito died. _Shigure…I'm sorry._

Well past midnight, Uotoni-san woke up. As Hatori believed in being thoroughly professional in all things, he waited until after her examination before he began the important discussion. Of course, there were formalities. He had to wake Kagura up to make sure there were no improprieties and then assure Uotoni-san that she hadn't been kidnapped at all, they were only worried for her. He also had to promise her that she'd be able to speak with Kureno as soon as he was finished with her.

When the examination was finished, Hatori asked Kagura to leave them and sat in front of a distinctly irritated Uotoni-san. "May I ask your full name? Honda-san neglected to tell me."

"Uotoni Arisa. Now look, I have to go. I'm not hanging around here."

"I'm afraid you must." Hatori told her. "There are guards around the estate and they've all been instructed to keep you on the estate. I am Hatori-sensei, doctor for the Souma family and your personal physician. I have the duty of telling you about your choices. You can either stay here, quite comfortably, or you may leave."

"I'll leave." Uotoni-san made to get up, but Hatori took her arm to halt her.

"I think you may wish to hear what I have to say before you make your decision. If you leave, you will leave only after you've given birth. We will keep the baby."

Uotoni-san's face darkened with anger. "I don't think so!"

Hatori was undisturbed. "But I do. After your child is born, if you chose to leave us I will steal your memories of this family and of the baby. You will return to your home and family and you will never know that you've even had the child. Perhaps that is best for you in the long run. Your life will be easier without a baby to take care of."

"It's mine!"

"Then stay." Hatori wished that she would. Surely, that would make things easier on the child. "We can take care of you. You'll have everything you need for the rest of your life. I must tell you that your child will have the name of Souma and will be raised as the next Head of the Souma clan. There is no choice about that. Your only choice is whether or not you want to be part of your child's life."

She glared. "Some choice. You can't just take my baby!"

"Yes, I can. Many mothers have chosen to forget their children rather than stay with the Souma family. We have dark secrets that you will never be allowed to even whisper about."

Uotoni-san ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face. She was not beautiful, but she did looked strong. Strong and stubborn. Those were good qualities to bring into the Souma family. "What are you gonna do if I just up and leave. You can't watch me all the time."

"But I can drug you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I have the knowledge to drug you and keep you…passive…for your entire pregnancy. It won't hurt the baby at all. You must believe me. You won't be leaving anytime soon. Your family will be contacted and taken care of."

"This is all garbage." Uotoni-san snarled. "I don't know who the Hell you are, but…"

"He's Hatori-sensei." Kureno walked into the room and sat by Uotoni-san. "I am a rooster. You didn't imagine it. We are a cursed family, possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac. When embraced by someone of the opposite sex, we change into our animal. You must decide." Shyly, Kureno put his hand on Uotoni-san's still flat stomach and managed a tiny smile. "A baby."

"Your baby." Uotoni-san told him, firmly. "I swear it's yours."

"OUR baby." They both smiled at each other.

Hatori breathed a sigh of relief. Uotoni-san would be difficult to handle, but no more so than Kyou had been or stubborn Rin. Kureno's support would help her immensely and with luck, she would be content as part of the Souma family. Hatori found himself wondering if he should explain to Kureno the concept of marriage.

**Count D's petshop-**

**Tohru-**

Tohru found herself alone as she descended the stairway into Count D's petshop. "Ten-chan?" He'd stepped ahead of her and vanished into the shadows. "Ten-chan? Are you still there?" There was no answer and Tohru had to walk into the Petshop alone. She screwed up her courage and knocked on the door before opening it. "I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time? Count? Sir?" No one answered, though Tohru had a terrible feeling of being watched. She remembered the last time she'd been alone in Count D's petshop and felt another stirring of apprehension. There had been that awful room of snake people and only Yuki's timely arrival had saved Tohru. It hadn't been entirely bad. She'd met Michael and Ten-chan, both of whom were very nice to her. "Sir, may I come in?"

She heard the cries of animals and scratching and rustling.

"I've come to return the outfit I borrowed. I've washed it. Thank you for lending it to me." Even thoughshe hadn't exactly asked. Tohru took a few more steps into the front room of the Petshop. She hated walking into a person's home without an invitation, but supposed that it was also a kind of a store so maybe it was alright. "I spoke to Michael and he wanted me to speak with you, Count D-san. Something awful is happening and he wanted you to know. Sir, are you home?"

A movement caught Tohru's eye and when she turned, she saw an elegant little parlor to the right where a little boy was sitting on an antique sofa. He looked just like a little Momiji and it took all of Tohru's self-restraint not to rush over and hug him. He was so cute!

The little boy looked at her with big, blue eyes, but didn't say a word. He was younger than even Kisa so Tohru guessed that he must have been in about first grade.

"Hello." Tohru smiled, politely, and walked towards the little boy. "Is Count D at home?"

The little boy opened his mouth as if he were speaking, but no words came out. The little boy looked disappointed then shook his head: no.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

Again, the boy shook his head: no.

"Oh, dear." Tohru just couldn't leave without seeing him. Yuki would undoubtedly know that she'd gone out by that time and she wouldn't be able to do it again. Still, it would be rude to never show up for the lessons Count D had promised her. She'd agreed to go, so if she never went then he'd think she was dishonest and…

"Don't look so worried, pretty missy." Ten-chan, looking as cocky and pleasant as ever, was standing just behind Tohru and his voice made her jump. "Don't be nervous, it's just me. I see you've met our little Chris." He went to the sofa and sat next to Chris, putting an arm around him. "He's the Petshop's little darling, aren't you?"

As most boys his age would, Chris looked insulted at the endearment. Again, he opened his mouth, but no words came out. All the same, Ten-chan answered.

"I haven't seen him. Sorry. Maybe he's in his den, but I wouldn't bother him. Something's worrying at him. You just stay here and he'll come out of hiding sooner or later." Another pause. "I don't know why not? We'll go look for him together in a minute. Ah, you're home, boss."

Tohru turned to see Count D-san standing in the doorway behind her and bowed hastily. "Count D-san, I'm sorry for just barging in. Please, forgive my bad manners. I have a message for you."

"Now, now." Count D-san told her, kindly. "You hurry too much. Ten-chan, do take Chris to his room. It is well past your bed time, Chris. Honda-san, please, sit and have tea with me."

The message from Michael was passed on, but to Tohru's shock, it didn't do much to worry Count D-san. "The Souma's will look after this trouble on their own. My responsibility to them is limited to their blood. That duty, I will begin very shortly. Now, tonight is for you. I am pleased that Ten-chan was able to find you. Please, won't you come with me."

"Where?" Tohru took his offered hand without thinking and only noticed the long fingernails when they wrapped around her hand. It felt like razors pressed against her skin.

His eyes danced when he looked at her. "To fly."

**A short time later -**

Tohru stood on a tall tree's branch and trembled looking down at the earth below. She was nearly twenty feet in the air and felt that she might faint at any moment. How they'd gotten up the tree in the first place was a mystery. There were no lower branches to climb. When Count D-san had brought her to the forest room, he'd taken hold of her arm and sudden they were standing on the tree branch. She wished that she'd just gone into her grandfather's house or accepted Hana-chan's offer to sleep at her home.

Count D-san was taller than Tohru, but that was really nothing unusual. Most people were taller than she was. It was intimidating to have him standing so close behind her, but Tohru did her best to keep still. "You must accept what you are. You are unique in all of my menagerie, a nightingale that thinks she's a human. It's not a bad thing, you understand."

All Tohru could think of at that moment was what a long way down the ground was. "But I know what I am now."

"Do you? You are terrified of learning to fly while you should be eager. You can fly. You will be able to do it as soon as you believe." Count D pushed a little on the small of Tohru's back, encouraging her to take a few shaky steps. "You saw your reflection. Your know that the people you care about, people who know you well, saw you as a nightingale while you were in my Petshop. Kyou and Akito did not see you as human."

"Why?" Tohru asked, swallowing passed a lump in her throat. "Yuki saw me."

"He was looking for you. He expected to find you. As more of them decide to change themselves to eradicate their human blood, they will see you as you wish to be seen. There is a great deal of power in belief. Once they knew you were no human, they could embrace you without fear of transformation. You will decide how people will see you. If you wish to interact with humans, then you will be seen as a human. If you wish to be more overlooked by humanity, you can appear as a nightingale." He gave her another little push. "The first step is learning to fly."

"Are you sure about this?" Tohru was shaking terribly and couldn't seem to stop. She was starting to become afraid that she'd fall with one more step. "Not that I'd question your judgment, but…but the branch is getting very narrow."

"Birds are often taught to fly by being pushed out of the nest."

He was going to push her off! "Oh!" Tohru gasped, feeling her knees start to tremble and her balance falter. "Stop! This isn't a good idea, I really think we should go back. Please!"

"You do want to learn to fly, do you not?"

Tohru could feel Count D-san's cool breath on her ear, but it did nothing to reassure her. Yes, she did want to fly, but… "It's too far up! Too far! I'll fall!"

"You will only fall until you fly." Count D-san took his hand off her back and Tohru hoped for a moment that he would take her hand and help her back to the safety of the ground. Flying couldn't be as wonderful as all that, could it? No. Better to stick to what she knew.

When nothing happened for a moment, Tohru turned cautiously to look over her shoulder and found herself alone on the tree's branch. "Count D-san?" There was no answer and Tohru felt herself break out in a cold sweat. She was alone in a tree and had no idea how to get down. "Count D-san?"

Looking down at the ground below, Tohru's thoughts drifted to something important she'd forgotten. _I never called Hatori-san. He'll be worried._

**Three days after Jill's death-  
Leon-**

The airport was crowded, but Leon didn't hear any of the other people. He didn't see any of them. All he could see was the airplane taking off. It was Jill's plane. It was probably the last glimpse of her that he'd ever see. As was right and proper, he'd sent Jill's body back to America so her family could bury her. Leon felt like part of himself was dying.

It wasn't fair.

Jill had always been one of the most import people in his life and suddenly she was just…gone.

**Flashback-**

"What do you mean, you're not going?"

"You heard me. I've got an opportunity for a job at the local diner. Bring in some money and maybe, finally, get myself a car."

Jill, with her hair in braids and a frown on her face, said, "That's not an opportunity, that's a waste. Come on, Leon!" She elbowed him in the ribs. "College awaits!"

"College isn't for everyone." Leon had replied, coolly. He wouldn't mention that her jab in the ribs had hurt. "Look, I didn't do so hot in high school, why would college be any different? I'm not a brainy kind of guy. A hands on job will suit me better."

She looked like she wanted to hit him again. "You graduated twenty-fifth in our class. That's better than a poke in the eye with a rusty nail. I don't know where you get this obsession that you're stupid. You won that scholarship, didn't you?"

Leon made a derisive sound. "Yeah. For baseball, not anything important." It wasn't like Jill's scholarships for her mathematics or the grant she'd gotten for that psychology paper. "Why's this so important to you, anyway?"

"Why ISN'T it important to you? You really want to spend the rest of your life waiting tables and making minimum wage? You'll be working for tips and starving all the while. You'll never be able to afford your own place at that rate."

"So, I'll get two jobs. A little hard work never killed anyone. Maybe they'll need help at the garage." It really didn't matter. Leon just wanted enough money to get a little apartment and have enough to eat. Maybe he'd get back home, back to the mountains where he'd grown up with his mom. It would be nice to get a cabin in the forest. Something with a chimney. That was what Leon found himself missing in the winter, most. The smell of burning wood.

"Have some ambition!" Jill chided him. "There must be something you want. You're smart, Leon, but you've got to do something with it."

"What do you care?"

She smacked him on the back of the head, lightly. "Fool." She smiled. "Why do you think? I love you. You're as dear to me as a brother."

Leon had blushed and looked away. He hadn't heard anyone say 'I love you' since his mom had died and it meant a lot to him. If Jill believed in him, then maybe he could handle college and become a police officer, just like he'd always wanted.

**End Flashback-**

He'd never told Jill that he loved her, too.

He hadn't thought he'd lose her so soon.

Leon put his hands on the glass window of the airport and leaned forward to watch as the plane roared away into the sky. He'd never get back in time for the funeral or the wake, even if he were willing to give up the chase for the Black Scorpion. He wasn't. The crimes of the Black Scorpion kept piling up and Leon could feel their weight on his shoulders, pressing him down. Jill's death was one more

"You can still abandon your hunt and go with her." D put a hand on Leon's shoulder and Leon was glad for the comfort. Lately, Leon had come to accept just how glad he was to have D around. "Her family will be pleased to see the one who was with her at the end."

"Can't." Murakai was still in that hospital back home. He'd sleep there forever because of the Black Scorpion. Poor kid had never even had a chance. "Too much to do. I wish you'd go home, though. If they could get to Jill, they could get to you and Chris." In fact, Leon was pretty damned certain that D was well able to defend himself. While he wasn't sure exactly what the deal with D was, Leon wasn't stupid. He could see the little details that added up to something 'not-quite-right', even if he was the only one who could see them. Even Jill couldn't see anything odd about D and she was one of the most observant people Leon had ever met.

Moving to stand next to him, D slipped an arm around Leon's waist and just stood with him. "You are not to blame for her death."

"I know."

"But you still feel responsible."

"I can't help it." She had bullied her way into coming along. She'd forced Leon's hand and he knew she'd been completely serious when she'd said that if he didn't wait for her, she would follow him to Japan. There honestly hadn't been anything Leon could have done to stop her. "I can't stop thinking that if I'd done something different…"

"If." D repeated.

"If what?"

"It is such a powerful word. If. Powerful and humbling, it can make the best of us believe that we are nothing but worms, that we know nothing of anything but the dirt that is before us." D's arm tightened around Leon. "If I had not done this, then that would not have happened. If I had done that, then this would have happened. You must not dwell on that word, Leon. It will only cause you more pain. What is done, is done."

But Leon kept seeing Jill's face in front of his eyes. He saw Mine-chan crying. "Yeah…and it is done. Jill's dead." The grief Leon felt for her loss was never going to go away, Leon was sure of that. Jill had been too precious to just brush aside. "There's been no investigation. The police won't touch the case. I can't let it end like that for her." Standing in the middle of the airport with hundreds of people all around wasn't the way Leon had been planning it, but he said it regardless. "I love you."

D said nothing.

"Sorry." Leon pulled away a bit. He felt sick. "I should go. Ayame's pretty broken up about this whole thing and what with the murders around their family, the Head of the family's worried. Doesn't want anyone to leave, Ayame tells me. I - I'm just going to see how he's doing. You can get home alright?" When D still said nothing, Leon turned away and strode off without so much as a good-bye. His stomach hurt. His eyes were burning.

To be continued…


	10. Hold Higher

**Chapter 10 : Hold Higher**

**Souma Guest House-  
Hatori-**

"Coffee."

"It's really not good for you." Ayame commented from where he leaned against the outside of the guest house. "Turns your teeth an ugly color."

"It's that or go buy me some cigarettes."

Ayame sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. "That bad?"

"That bad." At least Uotoni-san didn't seem entirely unhappy with the Souma's. She knew the big secret - she'd seen her lover transform into a rooster and surely, Hatori hoped, nothing would shock her more than that. She was a healthy young woman, from his brief examination. Nothing obvious that could threaten the baby. She was young, but plenty old enough and strong enough to handle the labor and delivery. Anything she couldn't deal with, emotionally or mentally, could be dealt with at a later time. _A thorough mental evaluation will have to be done. Can't have her falling into depression. Have to explain to her about Akito and have her stay away…if he'll allow that. I can't stop worrying._

"'Tori? 'Tori? Are you listening?"

"Sorry. I'm just distracted." _And tired. So incredibly tired. Can't rest yet. There's too much work to do._

"I said," Ayame walked next to Hatori and took his hand. "That the children should all be asleep. They're still at your house, aren't they?"

"I suppose so. They'll be sleeping on the floor, most of them. I haven't got enough beds to put them all in." It was one more chore to finish. Find real homes for the children. They couldn't just camp on his floor for the rest of their lives. "I should check on Akito before I get to bed. I want to make sure…"

"Don't worry." Kureno was suddenly walking beside them. "I'll be with Akito."

"I thought you'd want to spend time with Uotoni-san." Ayame said. "You know, considering everything."

Kureno stopped walking and turned to face them. In the darkness with only the moon's light on his face, he looked as intimidating at the first time Hatori had seen him walking home with Akito. How long ago that seemed. The day Akito had vanished from his bedroom only to be found later walking down the sidewalk with Kureno at his side. Shigure had, of course, lifted Akito onto his back to carry him and Kureno had looked at Akito with the adoring, worshipful expression he had only for Akito. Something had changed that day that turned Kureno from a bleak, distant boy into a devotee.

"I belong to Akito." Kureno told them as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "I must be with him."

Ayame looked worried and put a hand to his lips. "But…you do love Uotoni-san, don't you?"

It stumped Kureno. He turned his head a little to one side and frowned. "I…think so."

"You only think?" Ayame demanded, sounding outraged. It was a good sign that he was starting to feel better about the loss of his shop that he would be so vocal. "You made love with her and you only THINK you love her?" He had a baffled look that Hatori agreed with. Such a risk.

"She wanted to. She was very clear about that." Kureno shrugged. "I am fond of her. She is attractive and smart. I think I love her. I'm not sure, yet." He focused his eyes on Hatori. "I didn't know babies could come from just once."

"Yes." Hatori felt even more tired. "Sex even once can make babies." He'd had that particular discussion with Yuki and Kyou when they were twelve. Momiji and Hatsuharu when they'd turned thirteen. Hadn't he explained it to Kagura - with a great deal of blushing - when she'd come to him crying that she was bleeding from her privates? She had been twelve, too. And Rin? She'd told Hatori a thing or two when he'd tried to breach the subject. Why hadn't he ever thought to explain it to Kureno? Because Kureno had been so uncaring about sex of any kind when he'd come to the estate. Hatori had been young himself, explaining to someone nearly his own age had hardly seemed appropriate.

Kureno nodded. "I will remember. Perhaps Arisa will want another one. I've heard the women of the family making a good deal of fuss about babies. They seem to like them."

They would have to make sure Uotoni-san understood about Kureno's devotion to Akito, too. It seemed that she would have to be told all the secrets of the family, including Kureno's life before he'd been made Akito's willing slave. "Perhaps you'll like being a father." Hatori offered. He couldn't make promises. It was entirely possible that nothing would change for Kureno. He would go on as he always did, shadowing Akito and virtually ignoring the mother and child that were his to take care of. "You should try. The child will need you to be a father." Who knew better than a Souma how much a loving parent was valued? Hatori, whose father had never been anything but a troublesome nightmare. Shigure had never been allowed to know his father. Momiji…the list went on. "If you do not love Uotoni-san, make an effort to be there for her. She's young."

Kureno nodded. "If I can not do it, I will designate a replacement father."

Hatori felt like he would cry or hit Kureno. "YOU are the child's father. YOU need to be responsible. Uotoni-san will need you. Akito made it perfectly clear that the child is also my responsibility and, therefore, I am giving you an order." It wasn't often that Hatori pulled rank on Kureno, but he was the family doctor, after all. He had the ability. "You will make time each day to spend with Uotoni-san. I will find someone to stay with Akito for that time or he will stay in his house. You will, at the very least, eat dinner with her every night. Akito will likely order a marriage to bring Uotoni-san and the child into the family, legally." There was no doubt that Kureno would do as Akito ordered without thought. Uotoni-san was another story… "You must make that as painless for her as possible."

"I can do that." Kureno almost smiled. "So long as you promise that Akito will be looked after."

Kureno left them after that and it went unspoken that Ayame would be staying the night at Hatori's house. He didn't object, though Ayame would not be allowed to do all that he wanted to do with the children in the house. Their lives had been twisted enough without adding too it sounds in the night that children should not listen to. Besides all that, Momiji was at the house and Hatori didn't need the boy overhearing anything, either.

"'Tori," Ayame moved a little closer and slipped an arm over Hatori's shoulders. "Look up."

Funny that he didn't tense at Ayame's touch. He'd been afraid, when he'd begun to accept that he and Ayame might have a future together as more than friends, that he would react badly to Ayame's touch. He had never been a very tactile man. _But with Aya, it's alright._ Hatori relaxed under Ayame's arm and looked up. The moon was bright, despite the clouds gathering around it. "Pretty."

"It's more than pretty." Ayame said, finally. "It's a sign. I KNOW we'll be alright." He held Hatori a little closer and, smelling Ayame's perfume and the warmth of Ayame's arm, for the first time in a long time, Hatori's thoughts didn't even drift towards Kana's memory.

Once back at the Dragon's House, Hatori could feel the stress start to build. There was just too much work to be done and without Shigure, Hatori didn't know how he was going to make sure it was all taken care of. "Weren't you going to make me coffee?" Hatori remembered his original request when he'd left the guest house. "I need coffee. Pain killers, too." He was going to have a Hell of a headache within the next hour or so. Hatori slid open the door of his house…and there was Omi. He was standing stock-still with his arms apparently loose at his sides. He must have been staring at the door. Behind Omi stood a beautiful young girl who looked about his age - perhaps sixteen - who looked at Hatori with the same dull expression. Behind them, Hatori could see some of the children in the darkness. A few of the younger ones seemed to be sleeping, but mostly, he saw shining eyes staring at him out of the darkness. "You could have turned the lights on." Hatori told them.

"Why?" Omi asked.

The house was quiet and motionless. _Unnatural!_ Hatori thought. He was used to energetic children like Kyou and Hatsuharu. Momiji was a handful all by himself. _Children just shouldn't be so quiet!_ "Because sitting the darkness is bad for your eyes." Hatori turned the lights on himself and the children winched at the sudden change. "And frankly, I have enough work to do. Aya?"

"Ah…yes?" Ayame didn't seem to know what to make of the children, now that they were plainly visible in the light. All hard and watching carefully, they were intimidating. Hatori was glad that Kureno said only a handful of them had seen Kyou's transformation.

"Coffee?"

"Yes. Yes! Of course! I'll bring it straight to your office! Coffee and aspirin!" With his normal, though slightly forced, smile, Ayame hurried off to the kitchen to make coffee. It didn't occur to Hatori, until the next morning when he'd seen his kitchen, that letting Ayame loose in there might have been as bad of an idea as teaching him to drive had been. Damned Shigure.

Hatori wasn't used to doing so many at a time, but it was important. He couldn't have the children just sitting around his house. It wasn't good for children to spend so much time inside, for one thing.

Omi would be Hatori's first appointment. "Omi-san, please follow me." Might as well start with the one that seemed to be in charge of the group. Perhaps he wasn't, but Omi was always the one that spoke for the group. In Hatori's office, it felt like old times. Strange. It hadn't been that long ago that he'd had Momiji's mother in his office for exactly this reason. "Omi-san, I have been told that at the Pit you saw something odd. Please, tell me what you saw the day Kureno took you from the Pit."

"Will you kill us?"

"Why would I?" Hatori had long since gotten used to the idea that the children were different from normal children. Best to just take things as they came.

"We endanger your family, somehow." Omi told him, flatly. "You wouldn't keep us, otherwise. Wiser to let us go." His hand went to his chest where the black tattoo was hidden by his shirt. "Sir told us to stay here. We will. We won't run away."

"That's what Kureno told me. I won't hurt any of you. It won't hurt at all." Hatori stood up and noticed Omi stiffen almost imperceptibly. "You saw something that you shouldn't have, that's all. I have to take that memory. You'll go to sleep. When you wake up, you won't even remember that we were talking tonight."

Omi's eyes changed. He looked up at Hatori and something…familiar shone in his eyes. It was something Hatori had seen in Ayame's eyes, in Yuki's eyes. In the eyes of every Zodiac Souma who realized they would never be normal. He saw desperation. A want…a need for something. "Please," Omi said, his voice smaller and less sure than it had been. "Make me forget everything."

"Everything?"

Omi nodded. "Can you?"

To steal a whole memory? To steal what a person was? Wasn't it bad enough to steal a few moments and have those few moments forever lingering around the outskirts of his own mind? But if he stole all the memories, he would surely have Omi lost in his mind…forever.

"No." Hatori answered, firmly. "No, I will never do that." He motioned to a chair. "Please, sit." Best to get it over with quickly. Omi obediently did as he was told and didn't object when Hatori's hands covered his eyes. Hatori activated his talent and then saw and felt all that Omi was.

_Fear._

_Anger._

_I'm alone._

_Help me!_

_Don't hurt me!_

_Don't…please._

Slowly but surely, Hatori felt his mind slip into synch with Omi's mind. It was as if he were apart of Omi for just a few, uncomfortable moments. He was no longer Hatori, at least he was simply Hatori.

Omi/Hatori's mind was filled the earliest memories, first. Such painful, primal fears and the near physical memory of behind given away. Omi/Hatori experienced the moment when Omi had been taken to the Pit by his parents and sold. He saw the exchange of money and he watched Omi/Hatori's parents walk away. The door closed behind them and Omi/Hatori was left alone in the office of the man Omi would come to regard as 'Sir'.

_Strong._

_Stronger than anyone._

_Dirt. Dirt everywhere. Bugs. Little bugs in my hair._

_Cold showers all mixed together. Suki with the plain face, gray all over. She had fought with Omi/Hatori in the Pits and had gotten a broken leg for it. Suki was shot. Dead. Suki was dead._

_Suki was dead._

_Suki dead._

_Dead!_

_Dead!_

Omi/Hatori tore himself away from the traumatic memory and searched again for the moment when Omi/Hatori saw Kyou's transformation. He saw the brief forays into the outside world Omi/Hatori had been given after he'd come to realize that there was nowhere else for him. There was nowhere to run away to so he would return to the Pit no matter how tempting the outside world had looked. He'd lived for years in the Pit, long enough to think of it as home. To think that communal showers in filth and tasteless food was normal. To think that weekly battles were normal.

"Take your shirt off." Sir had told Omi/Hatori. "Time for your brand. I knew it. I can always tell who's going to be culled from my stock. You were special from the beginning."

Omi/Hatori knew that it was his talent for killing and his lack of concern about doing it that Sir valued. More importantly, it was what the buyer wanted. He wasn't the first one to be put under the needle for a tattoo. Omi obediently did as he was told and he lay down on a table when told to. He didn't bother to protest or argue. He honestly didn't care, anymore. There had once been a time when he would have done anything to avoid such a fate. He knew where he was going.

"You'll be going to a special buyer." Sir had told him as a disreputable man nearby readied needles and black ink. "You're a good boy, Omi." Sir had touched his face with soft, fat fingers. "You've brought me a high price. He'll be pleased with you."

Omi/Hatori experienced the pain of getting the tattoo and then, later, the pain of the infection he'd gotten. It had been awful to wash where everyone could see his chest at first. Everyone had stared. The others with the Black Scorpion tattooed on their chests had gathered around him, though not one of them said a thing. There was a girl (a girl currently sitting in Hatori's living room) who'd put a finger onto the raw, aching tattoo and just nodded solemnly at him. They were together in everything that would happen. They were Black Scorpion.

The smaller children had looked at him with wide, respectful eyes and Omi/Hatori felt a powerful urge to protect. It wasn't something he'd felt before that moment. He wanted to take care of them. A foolish, stupid urge. He was nothing - just like them. How could one ant defend another against a lion?

_Weak._

_I'm so weak._

_I'm so afraid. Leaving._

Leaving to serve a different Sir. At least at the Pit, Omi/Hatori knew the rules, knew how to behave and how to survive. How was he supposed to behave outside?

_The beast!_ A terribly beast fell from the sky. It was a boy, Omi/Hatori was certain. An orange haired boy plummeted from the top seats of the arena in an uncontrolled fall and landed hard on his side. He'd screamed as he'd fallen and didn't stop once he'd hit the sand of the fighting arena. Omi/Hatori had watched from a side door with some of the other children - most of them Black Scorpion - as a blonde haired man was surrounded by the guards of the Pit. He'd watched while the stranger turned to the fallen boy and called out to him. The boy had writhed and convulsed in pain, smoke rising from his skin as though he were on fire from within.

_Fear._

_It's not real. It can't be real!_

The orange haired boy shed his skin. Like a snake ripping out of a skin it had outgrown, the boy's flesh burst apart to reveal dark green armor, the skin of an insect. His skin or armor or whatever it was gleamed in the light when he rose up and the screaming had stopped.

It looked like a giant insect. It stood nearly ten feet tall and towered over all the adults. When the sound of the guard's guns had rung out, the bullets harmlessly deflected off the beast. He killed, then. The strange man had been shot…

_Kureno never told me._ Hatori realized, bitterly. _He's still got a bullet inside him!_

The stranger was thrown to safety by the beast who killed without mercy. It tore heads from the people it caught and threw others against the walls of the arena so hard that he simple broke their whole bodies. The strength was supernatural. The speed at which it moved…the blood…everywhere blood…

_Enough!_ Hatori seized hold of the memory. Everything from when Omi had seen Kyou starting to fall to when Kureno had led the children away from the arena was taken. He took hold and pulled the memory into his own mind, sealing it there. He let Omi remember Kureno's battle with the Pit's guards and he let Omi think that it was Kureno alone who'd killed all the people. Kureno's gun made it all believable.

Hatori stepped away from Omi. The boy slumped in the chair, his head lolling backwards. He would remain unconscious for the entire night. His mind lingering on his newly acquired memories, Hatori started walking out of his office, but then ran. He ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. He vomited violently until there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

_How can he live like that? That child…that poor child._

And there were more children to go. Hatori stood up and rinsed out his mouth, then washed his face. He straightened his shirt and tightened his tie. No matter how disturbed he was by their past, he would not appear anything less that confident and professional when caring for his patients. When he turned to leave the bathroom, Hatori found Ayame standing there with a concerned look on his face and a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. "Was it that bad?"

Hatori nodded, wordlessly, and took the coffee. It was good. Ayame could make coffee almost as well as he could make tea. "Eight more. I counted eight more witnesses from Omi-san's memory. I've seen their faces from him. I can pick them out without having to go through all the children." It was a good thing. He didn't think he could survive so many memories like Omi's. "Remind me to yell at Kureno in the morning."

There was a girl peeking around Ayame's side. She was a beautiful child. Stunning, really. She looked like a doll, she was just so perfect in every way. "Have you killed him?"

"No." Hatori answered, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. "He's sleeping." And he wished dearly that he could sleep, also. Hatori glanced at his cell phone, still laying on his desk. _Torhu will call soon. I'm surprised she hasn't called already._ It wouldn't take long to do the rest of the children. This girl, however, was not one of the ones he needed to see. He had seen her in brief glimpses of Omi's memory. He'd seen that she was a fighter, too, but there wasn't a mark on her. Not a single scar to show how her childhood had been stolen. "Hikari, you should be asleep." She, Hatori had already learned, was one of the Black Scorpion. She was like Omi.

Hikari didn't answer at first. She looked down at Omi, then up at Hatori. "Why did you make him sleep?"

"Because he needs it. Can I help you? If you can't sleep I can get you something hot to drink that would help."

The look she gave him was cool and calculating. It made Hatori doubt that she'd ever be able to live with a normal family. He had hopes for most of them. Serious counseling would be required, but they would be able to make the adjustment. The children who'd been marked with the Black Scorpion…their chances were far less optimistic. "You might want to know…"

"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" Hatori interrupted the girl sharply when he saw another little face peeking around from behind her. The little boy was pale and somewhat haggard looking and Hatori scowled. "You should NOT be up, young man." He told the boy, sternly. The worst hurt of all the children, Ran, had managed to shake off the sedatives and come snooping around the house.

"Why?" Ran asked. He wasn't quite as stone cold as Omi, at least Hatori was thankful for that much. Perhaps there was hope for him.

"Because several people have put a good deal of energy into seeing that you don't die and it would be a pity to waste all that effort." Hatori strode to the door and took hold of the boy's shoulder. "Get in here where I can take a look at you." He was one of the children who'd seen Kyou's transformation. In fact, that was how he'd been shot. He'd been with Omi near the gun fight when a stray bullet had hit him. "Really, I think you need more sleep."

Ran glanced at Omi, still on the floor. "What did you do to him?"

"None of you sleep enough. I gave him something that will make him sleep well into tomorrow."

"Oh. Does it hurt? Omi's not afraid of getting hurt."

"It won't hurt you at all. Hikari-san, please wait in the hall."

She nodded and moved out of the doorway, letting Ayame close it so Hatori was left alone with Ran. Might as well get two things done at once.

When it was over and Hatori had little Ran laid out on his floor, Hatori carefully checked the boy's wound. It didn't look serious, but he worried about internal bleeding and all the damage that couldn't be seen from the outside. Ran should really be taken to the hospital and now there was no reason to fear that he would talk to authorities about Kyou.

"She's dead."

Hatori turned and stared at Hikari. "What?"

"Chloe. I tried to tell you before. She's dead." Hikari turned and walked away as calmly as ever. "Ayame told me to tell you when he found her in the bathroom. He's upset."

Hatori chased her down and ran ahead of her downstairs. None of the children seemed agitated. "You needn't run." Hikari called from behind Hatori. "She's dead."

Ayame was at the door of the bathroom looking in with his hand tight on the doorframe. Next to him, clutching onto Ayame's white robe, was Momiji. Hatori stormed passed both of them and found the girl sitting cross-legged on the floor with her head lolled forward onto her chest and one of Hatori's razors loosely held in one hand. She'd cut her own wrist and bled to death. From the looks of it, she'd calmly and deliberately allowed herself to bleed to death. Hatori stared at the child's body from the doorway. His white bathroom floor had a puddle of red on it.

"Ha'ri?" Momiji tugged on the back of Hatori's jacket. "What happened to her?" His eyes, glued on the dead girl, were wide with horror. Momiji had seen violence and blood, but he'd never seen death. Hatori didn't want Momiji to be so frightened, not in his own home.

"Out!" Hatori snapped, forcibly turning Momiji's around. "Get to bed! It's late. Go on!" He didn't bother with the fact that it really wasn't all that late or that Momiji customarily stayed up much later. He didn't even think of the fact that he was speaking to Momiji as if he were seven instead of fourteen.

"But Ha'ri…!"

"No buts! Get to bed!" He'd never yelled at Momiji before. It made him angry that he'd done it, now. He was ashamed of his lose of control, but…in his defense…there was a dead child in his bathroom. Steeling himself, Hatori went to the girl and put his fingers against her throat. "Why?" Hatori took his hand off the girl's throat. Her skin was already starting to cool. There wasn't even a faint beat of a pulse.

"She was pregnant." Hikari said, dully. "She didn't see much other choice."

"She can't have been older than thirteen. This isn't right. She should have…" Should have what? It wasn't as if they had any reason to trust him. Why should they just suddenly start trusting people? But, to kill herself? It seemed so rash.

"The abortions always go badly." Hikari said, suddenly. "They never let the girls keep the babies. There was a man who would come in. They'd take the pregnant girl to a room and lock her up. We could all hear the screaming. It must have hurt terribly. Sometimes the girl would live. Sometimes she wouldn't. Chloe was afraid of the pain."

"There wouldn't have been any pain!" Hatori snapped, putting his hands to his face. He couldn't start crying in front of the children. That was no good. He had to be strong so he could take care of them. It was like Momiji. He wanted to be strong for Momiji and now he would be strong for all these children. "I can make it so she would have slept peacefully through the whole thing. If she'd wanted to keep the baby, she's old enough that she might have been able to do that, too. She shouldn't have…it's not right to die so young."

The house was too quiet. Hatori looked over his shoulder and found all those little eyes looking at him. Everyone watching him, waiting.

"No more of this." He said, sternly. "No more of this nonsense!" He backed away from the girl and turned to look at the children, severely. "Not one of you is allowed to harm your bodies! This is wrong. I won't allow any of you to be hurt!"

A hand touched Hatori's arm and he found, again, Momiji. "Ha'ri, come away." Momiji said, gently. "Aya's called the police to tell them one of the girl's has committed suicide. Come away. You're shaking, Ha'ri."

Hatori looked down at his hands and saw that Momiji was quite right. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. Too little sleep and too much stress. There was a dead, pregnant child on his bathroom floor. His razor…he'd have to get a new one. He'd taken two memories in less than a half-an-hour, his migraine was throbbing. "Coffee. I just need some coffee." Surely, a little caffeine would see him through a few more hours. There were more children to take care of and he would have to reassure the two remaining pregnant girls that they had nothing to fear or he might have two more suicides to report to the police. He had to stay awake long enough to do his duty.

"Sleep would be better." Ayame, still holding the fresh cup of coffee, shook his head. "You really don't take good enough care of yourself. Go to bed. I'll take care of everything."

But Hatori didn't go to bed right away. He took the remaining children who needed their memories of Kyou stolen and led them to his office. When he was finished, they were all unconscious on his floor and the secret of the Souma curse was safe. With his head throbbing painfully, Hatori covered the children with blankets, towels, or anything else he could find that would keep them warm throughout the night before he decided to take Ayame's advice. But there was still the police to deal with and he couldn't just leave the poor girl in the bathroom. What if one of the other children had to use it? So Hatori found the coffee Ayame had left on his desk and gulped it down. He grimaced at the bitter taste and how it had grown cold. At least it would keep him awake for a little while longer.

"Poor 'Tori." Ayame found him in the office and looked around at the children. "Done?"

"Done." He wanted to collapse. Bone weary was too mild a term for what Hatori felt. He really couldn't feel much of anything besides dirty. All those memories…maybe, if he were a better person, he would grant Omi his wish and take all the memories. No. No, that was wrong no matter how he looked at it. To take Omi's memories, no matter how much the boy wished to be rid of them, would be nothing short of killing him. "Are the police here, yet?" What time was it, anyway? Really, he was getting too lazy to help anyone!

"Yuki's speaking with them." Ayame held out his hand.

Hatori gratefully accepted the aspirin. He swallowed them dry before looking at Ayame. "Yuki?" Surely, not. Yuki disliked speaking with anyone he didn't know well. To have him talking to the police about a suicide just didn't seem plausible.

"Kazuma is with him. I offered to stay, but I think Yuki's really more comfortable with Kazuma than myself. He's more reliable looking." Ayame bit his lip. "It could have been Yuki."

"What?"

"Yuki. It could be him dead on your bathroom floor. Remember? He tried, once."

How could Hatori forget? He'd carried Yuki from his foster home after Yuki had tried to kill himself with cigarette smoke. He'd had to nurse Yuki through the bad night and he'd realized how badly they'd all failed Yuki. He should have been taken from that house years ago. It had taken Yuki a good long time to get over his suicidal tendencies. Ayame was quite right. If things were different, maybe Yuki would have slit his wrists. Fortunately, Shigure had known how to handle things. Shigure always knew what to do. _And I think I'll kill him when he shows up again. Making us worry like this! What's he thinking?_ Yuki was very quick-witted enough to lie to the police, but he was also only fifteen. "You're sure Yuki's alright?" Hatori knew he should be there. It was his house and he was responsible for the children.

"He's fine." Ayame smiled proudly. "He's very smart, you know. Smarter than I ever was. Besides, Kazuma always knows what to say. They're sticking with the truth about how the children were found when Kureno went chasing after Ren. The police already know all that. They know the children were abused and depressed and all that other psychological stuff I haven't got a clue about. They don't think it's a surprise that one of them killed themselves. When I left them, Yuki was being very charming and pleasant and Kazuma was quietly giving him an adult's responsible presence."

"Why do the police listen to Yuki? Shouldn't they send him off as he's a minor and just speak with Kazuma?"

Ayame giggled. "Kazuma told the police that Yuki's being groomed to be the next head of the family and that he - Kazuma - is really the one in charge. The excuse seemed to work well enough. I didn't think it would."

It was unbelievable, but the Souma family had pulled off stranger things. Perhaps the police officer had been given a bribe, however unlikely that was. Yuki was still too naïve to even think of that and Kazuma would think it infringed on his honor. There were other details to sort out. "There's still Ran. I need to take him to the hospital. Rin needs to have her back looked at one last time. I think she's about ready to be released. She didn't seem to have any trouble walking or moving at Count D's petshop." He also wanted to get that other little girl, the one with the mangled foot, to the hospital as soon as possible. It was unlikely that she'd walk without a limp, but he knew some very good surgeons.

"Kazuma has already called an ambulance to take Ran to the hospital, it'll be here in a minute. Rin can wait until the morning, she's been fine all this time, she'll last another few hours. The details are taken care of. You have nothing else to worry about except getting some sleep." Ayame took off Hatori's glasses for him and helped him off with his black waistcoat. "You must sleep. You haven't been resting enough."

It sounded good. His shoulders hurt. Ayame pressed a handkerchief to Hatori's nose, surprising Hatori enough to make him step away. "Oh, stop that." Ayame scolded, gently. "Your nose is bleeding, again. I thought that had stopped." In his youth, just one memory theft would leave Hatori drained and ill. As he'd grown, it had become easier to deal with the effects his talent had on his body, but it seemed that he could still over do it.

"I didn't notice that it had started. I can't go to sleep, yet. I'm forgetting something." Something fairly important, he was sure. "A warm bath." Hatori found himself saying. "That's what I'd like. I nice, steaming bath." He'd settle for a shower. Showers were quicker and less troublesome - he wouldn't have to wait twenty minutes for the tub to fill up. If he could only remember what he was forgetting.

"I've already drawn a bath for you." Ayame smiled. "You always liked baths better than showers." With his sweet words a gentle pulling, Ayame convinced Hatori that that day was long over and that even brilliant doctors needed to rest. He walked with Hatori to the upstairs bathroom , but left him at the door with the excuse that he wanted to see how Yuki was doing with the police downstairs.

Sunk up to his neck in hot water, Hatori tried to sort through all the memories that he'd so painfully acquired. That was like nothing he'd ever experienced and he never wanted to go through it again. At least he only had to keep those few moments when the children had seen Kyou. They had to keep all other memories. Hatori could understand why Omi had been eager to have all his memories taken away.

Ayame was right. Hatori was tired. Desperately tired. _He's good to me. Always thinking about me._ He spent some time in the water with his eyes closed and the muscles of his lower back finally starting to relax. His thoughts kept drifting away from what was important to little things. Momiji needed a new school uniform - he'd grown an inch.

"Careful you don't fall asleep." Ayame leaned against the bathroom door and stared intently at Hatori.

"Close the door. There are children in the house."

Ayame did close the door, but with himself on the inside. For a moment, Ayame stayed at the door, leaning against it. There was something hungry in his eyes, but it was nothing new to Hatori. He'd seen that look ever since Ayame had hit puberty at age eleven. He'd always been precocious. "You're so beautiful."

This coming from a man who boasted to the world of his own god-like beauty? It was a lie and Hatori knew it. A kind lie, but a lie nonetheless. Hatori eyed a towel left on a chair next to the bathtub and thought of covering up for modesty's sake.

"Don't." Ayame strode into the bathroom and sat on the chair. "Please, don't think you have to cover up just because I come in. I like looking at you. You do know that, don't you?"

"You couldn't make it any more obvious." It would have been a miracle if Hatori had not noticed. Still, Hatori was shy. He'd always been shy and the state of his body made it all the worse. Despite what Ayame said, Hatori knew what he looked like. The scars on his legs were still clearly visible and probably always would be. A remembrance of his mother and father. His face…that was the clincher. True, Akito's attack hadn't left any terrible scars or disfigurement on Hatori's face, but the eye itself was dull and almost motionless. Anyone who looked at Hatori too long grew uncomfortable. That was why he'd started to grow out his hair and let it hang over the useless eye. No point in making people uncomfortable.

Ayame bent over and cupped his hands in the water. He brought the hot water up to Hatori's shoulders and slowly opened his hands to spill water over Hatori's shoulders and back. It felt good, but the warmth turned cold as the air hit the water. Ayame repeated the processes three times before he put his warmed hands on Hatori's shoulders. "If you had a bigger bathtub, I could give you a decent backrub. We could go to the bathhouse tomorrow. Or, when things settle down, go to the hot springs."

"You don't have to bother. I'm clean and that's all a bath is for."

Ayame laughed at that. "Baths are also time for fun. One day, when you're rested and more comfortable with…us…I'll show you what fun a bath can be."

When he was more comfortable. When would that be? Now. He wanted to at least try, now! Hatori reached up and took hold of Ayame's hand. "You've been very patient with me."

"It's not easy. Patience isn't in my nature."

"Thank you." He took hold of a strand of Ayame's hair. "You're always kind to me."

"Someone has to be. You certainly aren't kind to yourself."

And Ayame had enough kindness to be so thoughtful even when his shop had just burnt down. When someone had been killed there. Hatori looked up at Ayame and felt very small. He surely didn't deserve someone like Ayame and he knew that, soon, Ayame would realize it, too. "Come to bed?"

That night, they slept - just slept - together. It was the same as it had been the previous night with one exception. As they lay in the darkness Hatori lay facing Ayame. He'd worn only his pajama bottoms to bed. It wasn't his custom. Normally, he didn't go to bed without tops and bottoms. Tonight, though, he would be daring. He would (drum roll, please) take a risk! When Ayame tentatively reached out to touch Hatori's face, Hatori took a deep breath and swooped in for a kiss.

It stunned Ayame for a moment. When Hatori pulled away, Ayame stared at him with wide eyes and still-puckered mouth. "Ah…"

"You didn't like it?" It wasn't as if he'd had much practice kissing, but Kana had never seemed disappointed.

"Oh, I liked it." Ayame moved closer and let his lips slide delicately onto Hatori's. Somehow, the touch that was barely a touch, sent an electric thrill through Hatori. "But maybe when you're better rested." Yes, they would definitely do more kissing later.

Later-

"You lower yourself."

Hatori's eyes sprung open at the voice and he found the child, Hon Ron, looking down at him with a slightly disapproving expression. Caught as he was, with a sleeping Ayame's arm possessively over his chest and naked from the waist up, Hatori hurriedly grab for the blanket and pulled it up to cover his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would visit your family to decide if they were worthy of you." Hon Ron stepped closer to look at Ayame. She spoke without anger, but in a matter-a-fact tone. "This is your mate? Strange. You lower yourself by giving yourself to him."

"Why? Because we're both men?"

"Because he is a serpent. Still,I suppose it must be hard for you to find your own kind. We are so rare these days. So long as you are happy." She was as enigmatic as she had been before, but that put to mind things Hatori didn't like to think about. About how he'd so cowardly run away at finding Kana in Count D's Petshop and how he'd left Hon Ron alone there

"Are you Junrei or…"

"I am Shukou."

Hatori carefully got out of bed so as to not wake Ayame. And wrapped a robe around himself. "You shouldn't be here. Your family will be worried."

"I was worried for you. Mama knows I am here." She took Hatori's hand and held it to her face. "You are warm. Happy, I think?"

"Yes. I am. How did you get in?"

"Easily."

It was hardly the answer he'd wanted, but considering that she was connected, somehow to Count D, Hatori thought that he might have been lucky to get that much from her. Perhaps she was, as she'd said before, a real dragon. Their first meeting had been odd. He'd met her on a sidewalk, crying. The poor child had just sat down to cry when Hatori stumbled across her. When he'd discovered her three personalities, he'd assumed that the whole dragon thing was just another manifestation of her unstable mind. Perhaps, it was true. "Shukou, did you just come to check on me? I really am a grown man and even if you didn't like my living situation, I wouldn't change it. I will never leave my family. Not for any reason would I…" He paused and realized something. "The sun's rising."

"Yes." Shukou looked out the window at the sun just peeking over the edge of the trees.

Hatori's eyes went to the cell phone on the bedside table. "She didn't call." Torhu was not the brightest of young women, but she was not stupid nor was she so inconsiderate as to just not call. It was possible that she'd forgotten. Shigure had said more than once that Tohru was a rather forgetful child. _And here I was happily comfortable and safe in my bed and poor Tohru's probably out there alone. Perhaps she didn't even make it to her grandfather's house. Didn't I hear a rumor that her family didn't like her? Perhaps they put her out on the streets when she came at such a short notice._

"You are agitated."

"I was supposed to get a phone call."

Tohru was not at her grandfather's house, a phone call confirmed. A sour woman had answered the telephone and gotten quite rude when Hatori asked for Honda Tohru. "Of course she'd not here! It's five thirty in the morning! Haven't you any decency? Calling people practically in the middle of the night!" She hung up sharply and Hatori was left listening to the dial tone. It seemed that Tohru had almost as pleasant a family as the Soumas. No wonder she liked them.

"If you worry for the nightingale, you needn't. She is safe. The home where she'd expected to go was unsuitable, or so Ten-chan told me. He's fond of her. He took her to our home, instead. She's safe and will return to you shortly." Shukou looked again at Ayame. "He is rather pretty. A good choice." She leaned forward and kissed Hatori's forehead. "You are still Kaio Lung - still an infant. If you should need me, call to me. I will hear you."

She was gone, then. So quickly and so unbelievably that Hatori thought he must have dreamed she was there. Hatori settled back into bed. At least he knew Tohru was safe. He knew he could trust Hon Ron, though he didn't know how he knew it.

**Count D's Petshop-  
Tet-chan-**

It wasn't right.

Nothing was right.

His paws were shaking and he couldn't focus on anything. It had gotten so bad that he'd sent Chris away. "I'm in no mood to play!" He'd snapped angrily when Chris had tried, not for the first time, to get Tet-chan to play. "Go on!" In a fit of ire, Tet-chan had thrown his oven mitt at Chris just to get him out of the kitchen. Chris had run He felt miserable about it afterwards, but the voice wouldn't leave him alone.

**_Tet-chan. My dearest Tou-tetsu, you must free me._**

"Not real." Tet-chan muttered, staring at his burning stew and watching the black smoke rise. "It's not real." It was Count D's voice, but not Count D. He thought he'd left that part of life behind when he'd escape the elder kami and had been accepted into Count D's petshop. Count D was kind to him, he was kind to all the animals. The memories of what had happened to him, of what he'd seen, while he had belonged to Count D's papa still haunted Tet-chan, though. Ever since he'd seen that painting in the hallway, Tet-chan had been hearing his former master's voice following him and remembering things he'd wanted to forget. "You aren't real!"

"Yes, I am."

Tet-chan let out a panicked cry and jumped away from the fingers that stroked his cheek. He stumbled across half the kitchen before he opened his eyes and saw that it was only a confused looking Ten-chan. "Ten? What are you doing?" He was sweating. Damn! The kitsune could smell sweat.

"The Boss asked for some food for the little missy. You alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! Don't ask stupid questions!" He went to the cupboards to find whatever it was that the Count wanted. "What little missy are you talking about?"

"The new one. The nightingale. The Boss thinks she won't fly today. She's scared. He says it's natural, so he's not too worried." Slowly, cautiously, Ten-chan moved closer to Tet-chan. The claws on his toes made no sound at all on the floor as he walked, but his jewelry - the vain fox! - made enough noise to wake the whole petshop. "You're jumpy."

"Caution." Tet-chan corrected him quickly. "It pays when there's an over clever kitsune in one's home."

Ten-chan studied Tet-chan. "No. I don't think I believe you. Your caution involves hiding, not screaming like a cub at a little touch. Also, you're burning dinner." Black smoke nearly filled the room and Tet-chan had to rush to the stove to turn it off. While he fought with the ruined dinner - the first cooking disaster he'd ever created since becoming an adult! - Ten-chan rambled on as he was accustomed to doing. "You really should talk to the Boss about it. He knows something's wrong with you."

It made Tet-chan freeze. "He does?" What if Count D thought there was REALLY something wrong? What if he thought Tet-chan wasn't so valuable? He had to be perfect or Count D might decide to get rid of him. Tet-chan knew he was special, he was the last of the Tou-Tetsu. That was why Count D valued him so highly. But, if Count D thought he was imperfect in anyway, surely he wouldn't be valuable.

"Sure he does." Ten-chan went on. "He's noticed that you haven't been around like usual. You've been snapping at Chris. The Boss just got back from the airport. He went there with Leon and came back alone. Now, he's all upset. He's not smiling and hasn't really spoken to any of us. He just went to check on the nightingale he left in the tree. Three days she's been up there. She's dozed on and off, but she'll fall, soon. I've been watching her for him, but she hasn't so much as tried her wings." Seeing Tet-chan's puzzled expression, Ten-chan frowned. "The Boss has been gone almost all day and you didn't even notice, did you? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Tet-chan said, quickly. He'd put a stop to all this before it got out of hand. "Give me that." He took the bread from Ten-chan and marched out of the kitchen. "I'll take it to Count D."

He found them in the room where Count D had been waiting for days, discreetly out of sight, but constantly watching the fledgling nightingale perched on a high tree branch. Tet-chan respectfully waited for Count D's attention to find him before he spoke and even then, Count D didn't actually look at Tet-chan. "Master, I've brought food. Ten said you wanted some for her."

"Yes." Count D replied with a smile playing on his lips. "She'll either fall or fly today. She's growing too tired and can't stay awake much longer. Her balance isn't good enough to keep her up there…ah! There!" When the nightingale fell and made no move to fly, Count D sprang from his hiding place and easily caught her before she hit the ground. He smiled at her frightened expression. "Sleeping in trees is safer with a nest. You will learn that, also."

"I'm sorry!" The nightingale wailed. "I tried. I wanted to fly, I really did!" She was shaking, she was so upset, and put her hands over her face. "But I was just too scared. I suppose I'll stay on the ground. Flying can't be that important."

Count D smiled at her fondly before he set her on her feet. "Flying is indescribable. You will enjoy it very much. Time will see to that. Now, would you care for something to eat?"

The nightingale shook her head, but bowed both to Count D and to a surprises Tet-chan. "No. Thank you, but no. I must go. They'll be so worried! I was supposed to call and I never did! I really should go!" Her voice was shaky, she was terrified of the fall she'd just taken. Eating probably would have been a bad idea, anyway. She was probably too frightened to keep anything down.

"Of course, if you must." Count D patted her head. "Such a good girl. Come back and we shall try again."

The nightingale looked timidly back at the tree she'd just fallen out of. "Ah…maybe…"

"Shall I show you out?" Count D graciously took the nightingale's arm and steered her towards the door. He spared Tet-chan a look of concern. "Tet-chan, will you be alright?"

"Of course, master." Tet-chan said, stiffly. "I'm always alright." And that would be true once Tet-chan got the voice to stop talking to him. It wasn't a real voice. It was his imagination and so long as he was hearing voices that weren't real, he was imperfect. Count D wouldn't want any creature that was imperfect.

Count D gave Tet-chan a worried frown, but went to show the nightingale out. Once he was alone, Tet-chan let the bread fall to the ground. He would make himself perfect. So long as he was perfect, Count D would want him and he would never be taken away. He HAD To be perfect for his master. Tet-chan stalked out of the mountain room, but didn't go back to the kitchens. Instead, he dropped down onto all fours and put his nose low to the ground. He would find that cursed painting and he would show himself that it was nothing but a painting.

**_Yes._** The voice whispered, mockingly. **_Find me. Find me and show me your terrible claws. Show me I am nothing but your imagination. Find me all the same._**

It was time to hunt.

**The forest of the Souma estate-  
Hold Higher-**

Deep in the forests surrounding the Souma estate was a pack of wolves that had lived there for many generations. They ran and hunted and spent their lives in safety of those woods for no human ever ventured there. Oh, there were one or two that looked human, but the pack knew that they were truly animals.

Though none of the pack understood it, they accepted it. It was the way of animals not to question but to accept. So when a human shape would walk the forest, but was, in reality a cat or a hare, the wolves did not question it.

"Don't hunt them." Shigure had once beseeched the wolves. He'd knelt before the alpha male and with all humility due, had licked the alpha's muzzle to show respect. "My family. My pack." He'd laughed then, startling the younger wolves who did not know Shigure's strange ways. "My pack would not taste good to you. They smell like prey, but taste foul. Rancid. Do not hunt."

They'd agreed, for Shigure had long been a friend of the pack. It was Shigure who would produce meat in times of scarcity and who would, at times, mind the cubs so the rest of the pack could hunt. Shigure would pull burs from their fur with those clever fingers of his and he had more than once chased away humans the forest who had dared to trespass in the wolves' territory.

"No-brains." Shigure would laugh after making them leave the forest. "Not their territory. Keep them off forever. Never let them run here."

He'd always been such a good friend to the pack. So when his scent began to fade from his familiar paths, Hold Higher grew worried. She was an old female, too old for bearing young and, therefore, expendable to the pack. Not to say that she was worthless! Who else would mind the cubs when the wolves in their prime went hunting? She was also valued for her wisdom and experience. It was her wisdom that told her something was wrong with her old friend.

Shigure was in trouble and if there was one thing Hold Higher knew to be true, it was that pack always protects pack.

For that reason, she left the pack late one night and ventured into danger.

Wolves had no names, but Shigure called her Hold Higher. She didn't know why and it was entirely possible that Shigure didn't know why, either. He was a foolish male and a respectable female could never hope to understand them. One could only live with their strange ways. The problem was that Hold Higher hadn't had to live with Shigure's strange ways for a good deal of time. She was used to him visiting the pack in the forest and running with him. These past days and nights, she hadn't even caught scent of him.

She found him, after much searching and confusion. She wasn't used to working without the pack. There were too many unfamiliar scents in the city. Too much of the unknown. Too many strange dangers to elude, but Hold Higher was clever and found Shigure behind some human buildings.

**/Ugly! Ugly smell/** Hold Higher snorted at Shigure's foul scent. There was a smell of poison on him. Worse, he reeked of the poison. What had he been eating? Was he fool enough to have been eating toadstools or some other insanity.**/Come./** Hold Higher had not raised three litters of cubs for nothing. She would take no disrespect from Shigure in this matter. **/Come and wash./**

"Don't want to wash." Shigure spoke strangely, as if he couldn't get the words to form correctly. He refused to even look at her, but slumped and kept his head buried in his arms.

**/Come./** She nudged him again, but when Shigure again refused to move, like a truculent cub, she grew exasperated with him and bit his arm. **/Ah, you move now. Come along./** She waited until Shigure had regained his footing and stood upright. Why he bothered with standing like a human, she would never know. He was so peculiar at times.

"Where?" Shigure asked, dully.

**/Home./**

It stopped him until Hold Higher snapped her jaws at his ankle to get him to move. "But I don't want to go home. That's where I'm avoiding."

**/Not your foolish excuse of a home. Mine. The pack waits./**

Shigure relaxed at her words and walked without any further reluctance. Hold Higher wondered what had happened that he would wish to abandon his other pack, but dismissed it from her mind. He was going where he belonged, back to the pack.

To be continued…

I'd like to thank everyone who's left a review for this story. I appreciate it very much.


	11. A Terrible Storm

**Chapter 11: A Terrible Storm**

Life with the Souma family seemed to settle down. Akito stood by his word to allow the Pit children - as they'd become known as - to live at the estate under Kureno's direct authority. He had no fears so long as someone he trusted was looking after the children. Not only did the Pit children stop killing after Omi's last incident at the Hot Springs, but the younger ones became able to go to be put with families within the Souma clan. The older ones, the ones already branded with the Black Scorpion tattoo would not go to school. Instead, a tutor was hired to work with them as it was found that not one of them could even read. It was Ritsu who came up with the winning solution as to what to do with the children.

"It seems to me, I probably shouldn't even say, but," Ritsu paused as if waiting for someone to stop him. When no one did as just waited expectantly, Ritsu went on. "Well…Kureno, you said they're not afraid of killing." He winced when he said it, afraid that he'd somehow offended Kureno. While Kureno was quiet, he wasn't unkind and Ritsu liked him. At Kureno's affirmative nod, "Orcot-san said that we must not be unguarded. He still believes the Black Scorpion will wish revenge against our family. Why not have the older children act as the guards?"

Ayame put a hand to his mouth and Hatori frowned. Hiro closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on his knee. It was the same throughout the room. Akito's unexpected meeting had brought them all together. Even Yuki and Kyou, both lurking together near the door with Kagura close by, had come at Akito's call. He took the threat of the Black Scorpion very seriously, especially since Tohru's discovery at Yuki's garden, and wanted to know what his family thought. In the end, the decision was his alone.

"Sorry." Ritsu wrung his hands. "It seemed like a good idea…"

"It is." Kureno agreed.

"Logically," Hiro spoke up. "It's an excellent idea. Otherwise they'd just be wandering around doing nothing. At least this way, they earn their keep. Don't look at me like that, Kisa! Even we can't afford to feed a bunch of freeloaders for the rest of their lives and unless we want to pack them off to some state-run foundlings home, they have to stay with us. Our people have jobs to get back to. They can't play guards for the rest of their lives and, frankly, when the Black Scorpion do attack, I think these kids will be more help than the accountants and secretaries we've got policing the estate at the moment. It's only logical."

And so, the children of the Black Scorpion became the guards of the Souma family.

**Petshop-  
Tet-chan-**

He'd hunted throughout the Petshop until he'd found it locked in a far off closet. The painting of the elder Count D. With his hands stiff at his sides, fingers stretched out like talons, he stared at the picture. A mirror image of the one Tet-chan had promised to serve, but so different in reality. _You're not my master!_ He didn't dare say the words out loud. _I will NOT obey!_

"But you are mine." It was no longer just a voice in Tet-chan's head. He watched, horrified, as the painting moved it's lips. The purple tinted lips curved into a smile and the painting reached out a hand. "Always mine. Did you think I did not know where you ran to, my Tou-Tetsu? My precious pet."

"No." Tet-chan licked his lips held his claws ready. "I'm not yours. I belong to the Count."

"I am the Count."

"No! No!" Tet-chan attacked. He attacked with all the ferocity of the wildest of his people and slashed at the painting with his long claws. A madness overtook him. He could think of nothing, but for the thin strips of canvas and paint which he tore into ribbons. Once he'd finished and even the frame had been destroyed, broken into splinters, Tet-chan stood panting over the remains. For a moment, just a moment, he felt satisfied. Then…

"My dear one," A mockery of D's loving endearment. "Thank you for freeing me. I knew I could depend on you." There was papa D standing not more than two steps in back of Tet-chan, smiling.

Tet-chan quaked. He trembled before that smile. It was not like the Count's smile which only served to reassure and comfort his beloved pets. This smile was cold and knowing. It was a smile Tet-chan remembered from nightmares. He could do nothing but stare.

**Tet-chan?** Chris' voice broke the spell and Tet-chan looked up, terrified to find the child standing so close. **What's going on?** Chris looked from Tet-chan to the long-haired kami, but frowned. He bit his lip and the smell of fear began to emanate from him. **That's not the Count.** How easily he realized what had befuddled so many others.

"Run!" Tet-chan howled. He broke from his place on the floor and made to run for Chris, but before he could go more than two paces, a hand seized his long, shaggy hair and pulled him backwards. Tet-chan growled and automatically and put his hands up to free himself before he realized what he was doing. When it struck him, Tet-chan froze. He rolled his eyes to the side to find the kami smiling at him. "He's only a baby." Tet-chan begged. He hated begging. Hated it! "Don't hurt him. Please. Please, don't hurt him."

"He is nothing but a human. He is lower than dust."

"Please." Tet-chan fell to his knees and rolled his head backwards, exposing his throat to the kami - he could no longer think of this creature as Count D - a dangerous move. Submission. "He's done nothing wrong."

"He's done nothing right." Papa D gracefully stepped closer, keeping his eyes locked on Tet-chan. "Never fear for your pet - I will not harm it." He reached out and, as he'd often done in the past that Tet-chan wanted to forget, stroked Tet-chan's hair. He couldn't move. "It seems that I shall come out ahead, regardless of my papa's interfering. I will have you and," He smiled so wickedly that Tet-chan felt fear grip at his heart. "I will have the most rare and most powerful animal of the Zodiac - the cat." He smiled and licked at his teeth. "Of course, the current cat is too dangerous to tame. It is best to start with a newborn so they will be used to the collar. The current Cat, Kyou, will have to be killed."

Tet-chan opened his mouth and yelled, "Chris! Run!"

He heard the patter of feet as Chris followed orders without question. It was rare. He seemed to follow orders about as well as his big brother, but this time Chris ran for all he was worth and Tet-chan hoped he had the sense to run to Count D. If anyone could stop papa D, it was the Count.

Papa D kept both of his hands on Tet-chan's head, but gripped a little harder. His eyes locked with Tet-chan's. "No use. He will not stop me. Come," The smiled lightened, somewhat. "Let us go."

Pain lanced through Tet-chan like electricity and he threw back his head to howl, but he couldn't find his voice. His mouth was opened, but he couldn't breathe in enough to draw in the air needed to scream. Instead, he gasped and trembled helplessly while he stared into papa D's eyes and he was overwhelmed.

The last thing Tet-chan was aware of was being taken through the Petshop and he screamed, with all the strength he could muster, "Master!"

**Petshop-  
D-**

D had seen the young Nightingale out of the Petshop before he sat down on his parlor's sofa to think about what had happened just a short time ago. Less than an hour ago Leon had run from him at the airport. No one could blame Leon. It was hardly his fault. For three days everything had gone wonderfully. Leon had slept with him and they'd both been getting used to falling asleep next to someone. It felt warm and safe. They'd gotten so comfortable together that Leon had said something foolish.

"I love you."

At the airport, as they'd watched Jill's remains be taken away, Leon had bravely said the words D feared most. D hadn't wanted to hear those words. What good did they do? Not a bit. All they did was signal a vulnerability and a willingness to be vulnerable. D sat on his bed and thought about what had happened at the airport. How much courage had it taken for Leon to say those words? Poor Leon had probably been working himself up to it all day only to be met by D's silence.

Didn't Leon realize the danger? Of course, he didn't. D hadn't, and wouldn't, tell him.

Leon had been easy to sleep with, surprisingly. He was strong and warm, a big teddy bear for D to cuddle with. He was everything D had hoped for. But…to hear those words, from Leon of all people! D regretted what he'd done. He shouldn't have led Leon along like that. It wasn't fair to him. To say those words in return, even if they were true, would only be encouraging the pain.

_I was weak._ D admitted, looking at his lap. _I knew it was bad, but I wanted him anyway. Worse than weak, I was selfish. And now he's hurt again and just the time when he should be sitting with me while I comfort him._

There were times when D hated what he was for the simple fact that it kept him away from Leon.

"My grandchild," The voice, so similar to D's own, was unexpected to say the least. "You are too hard on yourself. You know that I disapprove of your union with that human, but we, too, are part of nature. Just as all animals have needs and wants, so do we. Your father would have taught you differently, but I know the truth. We are no better or worse than any other animal on the face of the planet. We are merely different." A hand touched D's head and he felt himself relax under the touch of his sofu. "This partner of yours is temporary, that is true. He WILL age and he WILL die. You will not. Consider all possibilities. Are you willing to endure the pain?"

D didn't reply. Unconsciously, his eyes went to a small box he store the Cat's bracelet in. Such a precious thing. The black and white beads of the bracelet had been made from D's own body. His papa had created him solely to be able to create a prison for the Zodiac's cat. He'd done a good job at it, for the bracelet had ensured that not only the cat, but the whole family would suffer for many, many generations. Now, the bracelet was back with D and all he had to do was touch it and it would be absorbed back into his body.

_I'll be a real kami. I'll just like sofu and papa. Sofu who was cold to everyone and papa who hates humanity._ D felt the despair eat at him. _If I become my real self, perhaps I won't care for Leon. Perhaps he'll be just another animal to me. That would break him. If I tell him I love him now, then surely he'll be hurt all the more later._ D cursed himself. _Stupid. Stupid for raising my hopes. Stupid for giving into temptation. But…it felt so right._

"My grandchild?"

"I am fine, sofu. Everything is fine." He would NOT cry in front of Sofu.

It was at that moment that the door that led to the backroom, the main part of the Petshop, were flung open and a crying Chris burst into the parlor. **Count! Count!** He shot across the room and threw himself into D's arms. **Something's wrong! You have to help Tet-chan!** Little Chris took hold of D's sleeves and looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"What is wrong with him?" But the words had no sooner left D's lips that he felt it. Like a wave crashing against him, he felt something change within the Petshop. It was powerful, but not unpleasant, and made D's skin twitch. The power concentrated within the Petshop so powerfully that D could almost feel it swirling around and around, like a hurricane around the eye. He, like all kami before him, was intimately connected with the Petshop. It was literally apart of him. The storm of power raged for a few moments in one far part of the Petshop before D could pinpoint it and when he did, he knew what had happened. "Papa." The word left his mouth in a gasp. His papa was free of the painting - sofa's punishment for tormenting the Zodiac family.

D stood, intending to bolt to where he'd hidden the painting, but, before he could move, the storm moved through the Petshop as quickly as lightening strikes. The backroom doors were flung open and a wind so terrible that it threw D back down onto the sofa with little Chris held protectively in his arms blew through. The noise was unbearable, a screaming, angry wind that tore at D's ears. The wind bit at his skin painfully. Things around the room were torn off their shelves, the chandelier rattled from the ceiling, curtains flapped uncontrollably and were torn from where they hung. Through it all, as D held Chris and tried to shield him from the fury of the storm, D heard…something.

A voice.

A familiar, frightened voice.

D's eyes opened when he recognized it and he looked at the storm. It was a mass of power and energy, not a true storm, but a gathering of visible power. The storm itself was red and gray, colored clouds and bright flashes of lightening-like energy. D stared at the rolling storm. He had heard it. He KNEW he had.

"Master!"

D gasped. It was Tet-chan's voice that came from that terrible storm. "Tet-chan? Tet-chan!" D stood, slipping Chris onto the sofa, but the storm was gone, leaving nothing to show it had been there but a messy front room. D ran to the door and up the stairs. He burst onto the street and desperately looked around. He could feel the blood rushing away from his head. He felt faint and weak. Tet-chan…dear Tet-chan. One of his most beloved pets had been stolen away by the one person D had wanted to keep him away from. D stretched out his senses, but there was nothing. It was as if the storm had never been.

"It seems," Sofu's voice whispered. "That my child is sorely vexed with us."

"Tet-chan…"

"Yes. He has stolen something precious. I wonder what he will do with it."

**He said he was going to kill the cat. He's going to kill Kyou!**

**The next day-  
Souma Estate-  
Leon-**

In a foul mood, Leon left the Petshop. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was pretty sure it was his fault. For a full day, D had refused to speak to him. Chris would do nothing but mope around in his bedroom or cry to Phillipe or Pon-chan. Something had happened and Leon wanted to know what it was, but no one was talking to him. When he'd ask Chris what was wrong, Chris would just sniffle and hug him and tell him that he couldn't find Tet-chan. D told him that the Tou-Tetsu had gone missing, but when Leon offered to look for the beast that morning D had reacted badly.

"You will keep out of this!" D had snapped. "I do not want you involved at all!"

Leon had snapped right back, "That vicious critter probably just ran off and you're letting Chris cry his eyes out and you won't even let me help? Fine! What do I care about that stupid thing? He's probably just at the animal shelter…"

D's icy glare made Leon stop. "Tet-chan is NOT stupid and no matter what you do, you will not be able to find him. If I can not find him, then you will have no chance. You are only human."

There was a long, painful silence between them until Leon broke his eyes away and headed for the door. "I gotta go."

"You are going to the Souma estate?" D had asked as Leon had started for the door. His voice was softer than before, almost a whisper.

"Yeah." He didn't meet D's eyes. Ever since that day at the airport, Leon had a hard time being in the same room as D. He felt like such a fool. "Time I got started. Ayame said it had been arranged for me to talk to Kureno. He's the one I've been trying to get at. Also said they might have found evidence for me. I haven't got time to waste anymore." If he concentrated on getting justice for Jill and for poor Murakai, then he was sure he'd be able to focus long enough to get this done. Afterwards, after it was all over, then maybe Leon would think about D and decide what he'd done wrong. He must have done something wrong.

"I see." D held a snake on his lap and stroked its head lazily. There was a terrible air of grief around him. "Please, tell them that I will visit their family soon. It was a promise I'd made."

"Yeah. Sure."

That was the extent of their conversation. In fact, that was the most they'd said to one another since the airport. Leon paused at the door and looked back at D, despondently petting his snake. He looked like he was going to cry. Leon opened his mouth, then close it again. He hurried up the stairs to get away from D.

Leon walked to the Souma estate with his head hanging low. For two nights, he'd been sleeping on the sofa in the parlor. Two nights of being cold and feeling utterly alone. He'd find an apartment, soon. He'd have to get a real job, if he could. Leon had left D's Petshop without having breakfast and without waiting to see either Chris or D. It hurt to even look at D after that day at the airport.

All during his walk to the Souma estate, Leon felt his frustration growing and growing. He was angry at D, but also angry at himself. If D didn't tell Leon what he'd done wrong, then how could Leon fix it? After all, something must have happened and Leon just didn't notice. Perhaps he'd made D mad. Perhaps, he'd just misinterpreted something. But D had been the one to invite Leon into his bed. D had been the one to reach out. Leon was pretty sure he hadn't done anything stupid. He hadn't insulted D in ages and he hadn't broken anything for a long time. Sleeping with D had been nice, even better than nice! Leon had liked it. To sleep next to someone and feel their warmth while he drifted off to sleep had been…

"And now he barely looks at me. What am I doing wrong?" Leon asked with a sudden burst of anger. "I must be!"

"Like what?"

Leon hadn't really been expecting anyone to hear him, so he jumped when he was answered. "Ayame? What are you doing up there?"

"Getting an outside point of view." Ayame didn't seem to be the type to hang around in trees, but that was just what he was doing. Leon hadn't even realized that he'd gotten to the estate until he looked up and saw the great wall that surrounded the estate. Right next to the main gateway there was a large tree that overhung just over the wall and one a branch sat Ayame. "Kyou gets a lot of therapy from climbing trees, so I thought I'd try it. It doesn't seem to work for me. I just keep thinking about…things." His eyes opened wide and Ayame rolled with such suddenly that Leon thought his friend was falling until Ayame twisted in mid-air and landed easily on his feet right in front of Leon. He moved close enough to Leon that Leon took an involuntary step back. "I'm not being at all considerate." With that, he put an arm around Leon and led him through the main gateway. "He's with me." Ayame said briefly to a couple of teenagers dressed in loose black suits.

"Hey," Leon looked over his shoulder at the teenagers as Ayame pulled him away. "Aren't those the kids? Those Black Scorpion kids?"

"Yes. They've been made into our security force." Ayame said it as if there were nothing unusual about it. "Kureno is the head of their little team and Omi answers directly to him. Do you like the uniforms? I made them myself, but I'm not entirely pleased about it. Ha'ri said black is dignified. I was thinking yellow. Bright, canary yellow. Maybe I'll embroider some sunflowers on the backs of the jackets."

"You're using wet-behind-the-ears brats for security guards?" Leon asked, amazed. It was true. They'd passed the two kids at the front gate, but as they walked, Leon would catch a glimpse here and there of another black clad teenager. "Aren't you worried about, you know, what they went through before?"

"Kureno said that is exactly what makes them perfect guards. Besides, what else could we do with them?" Ayame's eyes fell. "Even Ha'ri says he's not sure if the older ones will ever be able to integrate back into society. He doesn't believe they'd ever find a decent foster home or that they could be safe at schools. The little ones have been put with people in our family so they can all stay together. Ha'ri says separating them would be bad for them."

They went through the estate to a fine looking house with a well-taken care of garden. Not that Leon really knew what a well-taken-care-of garden should look like. All the while Ayame held onto Leon's arm and led him, but even Ayame was depressed. His smile lacked its usual brilliance. "How are you holding up?" Leon asked when Ayame paused for breath outside the house. "I mean…your shop and Mine-chan?"

Ayame's face fell tragically, then instantly brightened. "I'm fine. Just fine. Mine-chan…well, she's…she's doing alright. All things considered. Ah…yes, I think she'll be alright. She's staying at my home for now and I'm going to rebuild my shop. It's to be called Jill's out of respect for Mine-chan's lost love. You don't mind, do you? Hatori told me that it's good and respectful. It'll be Bigger and better than ever, you know." His arm tightened around Leon's. "What about you? I thought you'd have stopped by before now. It's been days."

At the door of the house, Leon stopped walking. "Don't worry about me. Look, you should be taking care of Mine-chan. Are you sure she alright? She'd the one who's really suffering." No, Leon wasn't alright. Jill had been one of the pillars of his life. How could he live without her to confide in? Who was going to tease him about D? Who was going to browbeat him into throwing out old clothes and splurging on new stuff? He hated shopping. It was only Jill who made it bearable. How was he supposed to watch football without her? "I didn't mean to bother you. I just came to talk to Kureno-san. Didn't mean to trouble you."

Ayame blinked, looked confused, then put a hand on Leon's arm. "Come inside. Have some tea." He smiled angelically.

Twenty minutes after being let into the house and plied with tea that was too sweet for Leon's taste, but would have been perfect for D, Leon found himself babbling. God knows he tried to carry on a decent conversation. Leon talked about this or that, but it all seemed to lead back to Jill. What didn't lead to Jill and the memory of what Leon had seen in the morgue, led to D and that was just as painfully fresh. He didn't want to think about D or Jill or Chris crying for Tet-chan. He didn't want to think about much of anything. "This is a nice place."

Ayame fanned himself with a bright colored fan and smiled proudly. "It's not mine."

"Oh." Leon frowned. "Should we be here?"

"Why not? This is Ha'ri's house. He doesn't mind a bit. Momiji-chan is at Haru's house and Ha'ri is paying a visit to one of our expectant mothers. We had a bit of trouble the other day and he's worried, but he always worries when…"

"We slept together." Leon blurted it out without really meaning to, and waited for whatever reaction Ayame might have. He was surprised by the reaction he got.

"Really?" Ayame bounced up from his seat to sit next to Leon and put an arm over his shoulders. "Your first time, am I right?"

"Yeah." Leon liked the feel of Ayame's arm on him. It didn't send uncomfortable tingles though him like D's electric touch could. It was warm and safe. "Since that night I saw your folks at the Petshop. Just a couple of nights. Nothing…you know…dirty, but just slept." Leon found himself blushing and looking at the brown tea instead of Ayame and was bitter about it. He wasn't ashamed when he was with D. Why should taking about it make him embarrassed?

Ayame gave him a gentle squeeze. "It's not dirty."

"Huh?"

"Sex. It's not dirty, not when it's with the right person." Ayame spoke with the voice of wisdom and, sadly, experience. "So, you two cuddled and kept each other warm. What's the problem? It sounds romantic."

"I thought it meant something. You know, it's the first time I've been with a guy. I know I never was a real winner when it came to women, but at least I knew the rules. Buy flowers, open doors for them, always use your best manners and shine your shoes before dates. Those were the basics Jill taught me." Who else would have taught him? In fact, Leon's love life had been nonexistent until college when Jill had taken it upon herself to give Leon a bit of polish. It wasn't as if Leon's good-for-nothing relatives had taken the slightest interest in Leon after his mom had died and the last time he'd heard from his dad had been when he was seven. "I must be doing something wrong. I never tried dating a guy."

Ayame said nothing and just listened, leaning back on the sofa with his legs crossed daintily. There was an intensity in his eyes when Leon looked at him that didn't appear quite right on him. "I'm afraid I don't have any advice. No good advice, anyway."

"I thought…we've been sleeping together. You don't do that unless it means something, right?"

"And it meant something to you, right?"

"Damned straight!" As if he hadn't had to work up his courage just to spend that first night with D. They'd never really talked about it, though. D had offered and Leon had accepted. That was it. Maybe Leon had misinterpreted something. Maybe he was supposed to do something. What if D had expected sex? "I don't sleep with people unless they're important." But if he wasn't important to D then what the Hell was going on?

Ayame beamed at him. "You're lucky to have someone to care for so much."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to care back. I've been sleeping on the couch for the past two nights. Jill was taken home the other day. I watched her plane. It's all done, now." The change in subject was strangely welcomed. "The police won't do anything to help, will they?"

Ayame rolled the question around in his head. "Well, that all depends, I suppose."

"On what?" A former police officer who had taken great pride in his work, Leon couldn't understand why they were getting so little help from the police in this matter. It was frustrating and infuriating that he couldn't get so much as a call back from them. This wasn't some jaywalking case. It was multiple murders and child abuse in the most extreme case Leon had ever heard of. "What can possibly make them think twice about it?"

"You're the detective, aren't you? What do you think?"

So Leon thought. He thought about what little he knew about the Black Scorpion organization and, while he didn't know much, he knew one thing for certain. It was big. Jill's research clearly pointed that out. It was big and had a lot of money backing it. It stuck Leon and he cursed. "They're being paid off."

"I expect so. High ranking officials do tend to be subject to bribes, though it must be quite a lot in this case." Ayame didn't seem at all outraged. He smiled as he said it and examined his fingernails. "Now, what - you may ask - can work in our favor? Simple, there are Souma's working on the police force all the way from the most junior beat cop right up to officers. They can help us as they have in the past. Also, there are people of influence around Japan who owe favors to the Souma family. The problem we have is that the person who normally takes care of these problems has vanished."

Vanished? Leon scowled. "You sure it's just vanished? With the Black Scorpion lurking around, your person might have been killed. Oh, hey! No, no! Don't do that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Don't cry!"

The words had a disastrous affect on Ayame. He'd started to tear up almost immediately and bit his bottom lip. His narrow shoulders started to shake as Leon babbled his apology. "It's 'Gure. He's vanished. Just disappeared. He isn't dead! He isn't!" Ayame jumped to his feet at that with his whole body tense as a bow string. "You don't know him like I do, he wouldn't just die! He's too loyal to the family. He's too strong to just die. He wouldn't."

Leon nodded slowly. "Yeah. Whatever you say. Just sit. I didn't mean anything, it's just that well, with all this stuff revolving around your family…it was a thought."

"A nasty thought!" Ayame told him, reprovingly, before his eyes started to water, again, and he slumped back down next to Leon. "But you aren't the first one who thought of it. Things were supposed to settle down, not get worse!" He slammed his fists down on his knees. "Three murders!" He held up three fingers at Leon. "Three of them and all of them around my family! Akito won't let anyone leave the estate and my shop's gone, Mine-chan's been crying for days, you're on the verge of crying, Yuki's in a position he never wanted to be in, and…and…and I don't know what to do!"

"You could stop shouting, for one."

The new voice made Leon turn around. There, silently walking down the stairs, was Hatori, a man Leon had only met once or twice. He'd never been terribly impressed by the cold, aloof doctor. More than his personality, Leon disliked him because from everything Ayame had told him about Hatori, it had seemed to Leon that Hatori was stringing Ayame along. If there was one thing Leon couldn't stand it was people who took advantage of other people.

Luckily for Hatori, Ayame muttered to Leon, "You're not the only one's who's been sharing a bed, lately." Hatori had a good affect on Ayame. At the sight of the man, he smiled brightly and in that smile Leon thought he could forgive Hatori's coldness. Ayame clearly, for some reason, adored the man.

Hatori bowed to Leon. "Orcot-san. Thank you for visiting. While you're here, Kureno would like a word with you. He's been trying to find a way to contact you about an impending attack."

"Yeah. Kureno's at the top of my list." Because Kureno could lead Leon to the people who killed Jill. "Know where he is?"

"He will likely be with Akito. Shall I walk you over?" Hatori was already moving to get his coat, but Leon stopped him.

"I'll find my way. Thanks, though."

"You should have no problems. Akito has already given Kureno permission to be of as much help to you as possible."

**Souma Estate-  
Tohru-**

After leaving Count D's petshop, Tohru did not go immediately to her grandfather's house. Instead, she went back to the Souma estate, worried that they would be frightened for her. It was unforgivable that she hadn't called, no matter what the circumstances. She'd made a promise and broken it!

The guards at the gate stopped Tohru until Kagura told them she could come in. It was good to be with Kagura, again. Tohru counted Kagura as one of her closest friends. While they walked, they talked about this or that until the subject landed on Uo-chan. "How's Uo-chan doing?"

"Pretty well." Kagura said with a hopeful sort of smile. "She's not exactly happy, but she'd not unhappy either, I think. Health wise, Hatori says she's doing wonderfully. She's very fit, though he says he'd like to see her eat a little healthier. He says she too skinny." Kagura puffed up a little with pride. "Guess who's been appointed as her guard?"

"Guard?"

"She carries the next head." Kagura explained. "She's currently the most important person on the estate. Hatori said it should be Kazuma, as the best fighter, to guard Arisa-san, but Ayame and Ritsu's mother both said that it wouldn't be proper for a man to be around a vulnerable young woman constantly. Hatori is with her now so I get a bit of a break. She's nice, even if she does keep trying to escape."

Tohru didn't doubt it. Uo-chan wouldn't like being confined, even if it was for the good of the baby. "I'm sure she's just feeling a bit of cabin fever. It's really very nice of Akito to take such good care of her."

Kagura moved a little closer to Tohru and whispered, "You don't know the half of it. He's not just taking care of her. He's forced her father to give up legal custody. Kazuma-dono went to speak with him. Now, Uotoni-san is legally Souma-san."

Tohru gaped at Kagura. "What…what did Uo-chan say?" If it was true, she really shouldn't call her friend Uo-chan anymore. Maybe, So-chan? Ma-chan? She'd have to give a new nickname some thought.

"Not much. That's why I'm glad you're here. If you could talk to her before you leave, I'd appreciate it. I try to be kind, but I think she just doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust anyone but Kureno. Can't say I really blame her. In all honesty, she didn't seem very upset about it. Your other friend, Hanajima-san was visiting and spoke to her for a while. She told me that Arisa-san is dealing well, but didn't go into specifics. She worried about you. We all were."

"I'm so sorry." Tohru bit her lip. "It just happened kind of quickly. You see, I was going to grandfather's house, but there was someone from Count D's petshop waiting for me there. He took me straight to the Petshop because Count D wanted to teach me to fly."

"A nightengale." Kagura smiled easily. "It fits you. You know, that sort of makes you part of the family. Part animal, part human. Only, don't tell Akito I said that. I don't want to test his temperament. Are you planning to go to your grandfather's house when you leave us?"

"I suppose I'll have to. I wanted to see how everyone was doing and apologize to Hatori-san and Yuki. I promised them both I'd call to tell them I was alright and I forgot. It was terrible of me."

"Well, Hatori's giving Arisa-san her daily exam - she's growing tired of that already - but I think Yuki's with Akito. No! Don't look so worried. It seems to be working out." And she smiled proudly. "And we have Kyou to thank for that, don't we? Look, there he is."

Tohru turned to where Kagura was pointing and only then realized that they'd long since passed through the gates into the inner house. There, just as Kagura had said, was Kyou.

Laying on his stomach, Kyou was naked from the waist up and had his arms spread out at his sides. He wore no shoes or socks and was not as Tohru was used to seeing him. Instead, he was in his new shape. Perfectly calmly and utterly still, Kyou looked as if he were sleeping. The sunlight would strike his bare chest. He was most impressive in his new form. Taller and more muscular than the Kyou Tohru was used to, Kyou's knew body would have been sure to earn him a fan club at school, if they ever returned to school. "What's he doing?"

"Sunbathing." Kagura said, the pride still evident in her voice. "He does that every day. Says he can feel when he's 'full' and then he goes to give Akito a dose. Akito's been agreeable every since we left Count D's petshop. No fits or tantrums or anything! It's wonderful."

Kyou stood up then and looked over at them. He smiled and strode towards them. It felt to Tohru like she was looking up at a mountain! She was used to looking up at Yuki and Kyou, but this almost seemed silly. He was as tall as Hatori - if not taller! - and seemed as massive as a tree trunk. "Hey," Kyou casually bent down to kiss Kagura's cheek, then, without hesitation, did the same to Tohru. "Gotta run."

"Don't look so shocked." Kagura told Tohru after Kyou had left, heading straight to Akito's house. "I'm getting used to it."

"But…but…"

"No buts. It's the way he is. At least, it's the way he is now." She put an arm around Tohru's waist and they started walking together again. "I know Kyou cares for you very much. You can't have missed it. He also cares for Yuki in the same way. You know, he promised me he wouldn't do anything about it. We talked about it and he said he'd never do anything to hurt me. I don't think he can help it. He's a cat."

"Kagura…I wouldn't do anything to encourage…"

She laughed, though it sounded strained. "Oh, I know you wouldn't. It won't stop him, though. He's trying hard, but I keep catching him stealing glances at Yuki and, just now, he wasn't even thinking when he kissed you. It's just natural for him. You wait and see. Later, he'll realize what he did and he'll feel badly. He'll apologize and promise to stay away from you for my sake. It won't work and I won't hold him to his promise. It's just the way he is. Count D warned me that Kyou would be changed. He said I might not like the changes. I didn't really expect this. Like it or not, I can accept it. To be with Kyou, I can accept any change." She hugged Tohru a little closer. "I know you won't hurt him, so I can deal with whatever he decides to do."

Tohru didn't know what to say to something like that. It seemed unlike Kagura, jealous protective Kagura who would kill to protect Kyou, to say something so generous. "Do you want me to stay away from him? Away from the family?"

"You'd do that, wouldn't you? No. That wouldn't be fair on anyone. If I screamed and cried, if I beat you, if I chased you away…what good would it do? Kyou would be angry with me and I would have hurt my dear friend. One must accept life and take what one gets. That's an old philosophy of the Souma family. I might get upset if he'd chosen anyone else but you and Yuki. I care for you two, also. Just don't steal his heart entirely away from me, alright?"

Kagura led Tohru right to the steps of Akito's house and left here there. "Are you sure you want to see him?" Kagura asked before she left. "I know I said he's been better lately, but he's still…well, he's still Akito."

"I'm sure." Tohru stiffened her resolve. "If that's where Yuki is, then I'll just have to wait for him."

The door of Akito's house opened and two men stepped out. There was a very tall, muscular foreigner and Kureno. Tohru smiled at Kureno. "I'm looking for Yuki-kun." Tohru told Kureno. She didn't know him well, but if Uo-chan liked him well enough to sleep with him, she thought sure that Kureno must be a good person. After all, Uo-chan wouldn't be with someone she disliked. Still, Kagura had once told her that Kureno was Akito's bodyguard and constant companion so it would do well to be careful with him. "Is he still inside?"

"Yes." Kureno looked at Tohru closely as if he were curious. "You are Arisa's friend?"

"I am. Are you going to see her now? Will you tell her I said hi?"

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I have work to do." He glanced at the blonde foreigner. "We need to find Hiro. In all the family, I believe he is best with computers. He will be able to find the information you need from that disk."

"Hiro's visiting Rin at my house." Kagura spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

Tohru looked at both men, concerned. They seemed tired and haggard. "You look worried, Kureno-san."

He blinked at her and looked troubled. "San? You don't have to call me, 'san'."

"Mom always told me to be polite." But mom had also made Tohru promise to finish high school and that wasn't looking likely at that point. "Would it be alright if I went in to speak with Yuki-kun, it won't take long."

Kureno nodded silently and Kagura left Tohru to walk Kureno and the foreigner to her house. Akito's house was very quiet when Tohru went in. She went straight to the room Shigure had taken her to the last time she'd been at Akito's house. The time when Akito had gotten so angry with her. The doors were open. Tohru didn't mean to spy, but it was impossible to miss what was going on.

Yuki sat on his knees next to Akito who was sprawled out comfortably at the door that led to his garden. Kyou was standing over Akito, kissing him.

It wasn't something Tohru had been expecting, so she froze and stared. Yuki was the first to notice her. He looked alarmed for a moment, but quickly calmed himself and said nothing until Kyou pulled away from Akito. Just like had happened at the Petshop, Tohru could see a glow of light passing from Kyou to Akito and she was proud of Kyou. Kagura was right. Kyou was doing so much for the Souma's. She didn't get embarrassed about watching until Akito's eyes fell on her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't disturb you, did I?" Tohru's face was flaming with embarrassment.

Kyou just smiled. "Not a bit. I was just finishing up." He sauntered away from Akito and went to sit next to Yuki. He sat very close, closer than Yuki was probably comfortable with, and leaned himself against Yuki. It was an interesting scene to watch. Yuki's eyes went very wide, but he quickly got hold of himself and forced his expression into one of indifference.

"Kyou, if you're going to be sitting there doing nothing, make yourself useful." He gave Kyou a little shove. "You're sitting on the food invoices. Move and get another pen. You can help fill out the orders for next month."

"Yuki's been helping me." Akito told Tohru. "There are so many details to take care of. I can't seem to keep track of them." He raised a hand to his lips. "Kyou…you taste good. Thank you."

**Akito-**

"Kyou…you taste good." Akito tapped his knee, almost irritably. He hadn't expected Honda-san to visit. "Thank you." Akito told to his newest protector. Since Kyou was making regular visits, Akito felt stronger than he'd ever felt in his life. He could think more clearly and now, just after one of Kyou's magic kisses, he thought that maybe he should deal with the situation of Honda-san.

"You're welcome." Kyou replied. He kept leaning against Yuki, but did get off the papers Yuki was shuffling through. "What's up? Did you come to see Uotoni-san?"

It was enough to make Akito grind his teeth. "I told you not to say that!" He shouted. "She's mine, now! She's a Souma! The baby will be born a Souma!"

Kyou, for all of his new found confidence, lowered his head at Akito's rebut, humbling accepting that he'd been wrong. At least, Kyou hadn't forgotten his place. That hadn't changed. Akito was still god.

"I came to see Yuki." She smiled at him, though it was a bit of a nervous smile and she put a hand to the back of her head - another sign of her nerves. "I wanted to apologize for making you worry."

"You DID say you'd call." Yuki said, with only a hint of reproach in his voice.

"It's a long story."

Akito listened to them talk and chatter about very little while he thought. Honda-san had been playing on his mind, lately. She was an uncertainty in the family and had been left too long and, now that he was able to make a thoughtful decision, he would have to make up his mind. She was obviously important to the family, even he could see that. The way everyone treated her, one would have thought she was a princess.

Princess?

Akito smiled at the idea forming in his mind. It would take some time to work out the details, but Shigure was very good at taking care of such things…no. Shigure was missing. Hatori had said that Shigure was very good at hiding if he didn't want to be found. It was best to just let Shigure come back when he was ready. That was alright. Akito would just do it himself. It certainly wasn't an impossible idea that was brewing. It would make everyone happy. Even Honda-san's grandfather would be happy as it was he who'd asked Akito to have the family look after the girl in the first place. Yes. Honda Tohru-san would become Souma Tohru-san. She would be happy because she could be with her friend again. Yuki will be happy because the princess will be close. 'The reputation of my family should make it very simply. Yes. I won't make the same mistake I made with Kana.'

"Sit with me, Honda-san. I want to talk with you."

Tohru blinked at the invitation and looked even more nervous, but she did as she was told and went to sit in front of Akito. She took her cue from Yuki and sat very formally on her knees. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You. Tell me about you."

"Me?" She seemed befuddled. "I'm not very interesting."

"Tell me anyway."

She did. She told him everything. She told him about her beloved mother's death and how she'd gone to live with the only relation that would have her only to be homeless a few months later. She told him how she worked hard at school but never seemed to make any progress. How she'd tried living with her family after having lived with Shigure for so long and found it very hard. She even told him about her part-time job.

"You're a cleaning girl?" Akito asked in disbelief. The princess could not be a scullery maid! The story wouldn't work that way. Perhaps it could turn out that the scullery maid was a princess in disguise. That might work. Didn't Shigure tell him about Cinderella? A kind pauper who became a princess? Yes. Shigure always told the best stories. He could make Cinderella come true.

"It's my part-time job." Honda-san sounded so proud of herself.

Akito scowled and leaned forward to take a closer look at Tohru-san. She was attending school and working late into the night? "Part-time job?"

"Oh, yes!" Tohru-san smiled and nodded her head, enthusiastically. "I'm earning my way through high school and I'm trying to save up so I can support myself after high school." She looked a little worried. "That's another problem I have. I've missed several days of work and I haven't been able to contact them. I hope I have a job to go back to." She was clearly worried about it.

"You enjoy your work?"

"Well, it is hard work, but I'm just grateful I have a job. I never thought about it, but I should thank you for this job, Akito-san. Momiji told me that this is his father's buildings, so it's a Souma building and one of yours. Right?"

"Yes." Akito didn't like it at all. He couldn't have the princess scrubbing floors. Isn't that what Ayame was always calling her? The princess. It seemed only right if she were so attached to Yuki. He'd heard rumors that said Yuki was the prince of his school and the prince really should have a princess. "Tell me, what are you planning to do after you finish school? Will you be a cleaning lady for the rest of your life?"

Tohru-san blinked and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Well, I really don't know. I haven't thought about it much before. I should start, I suppose. I don't mind cleaning. It's a good way to earn a living and when I don't have to pay for school anymore, I should be able to get a small apartment." Her smile lit up again. "I think I'll stay with this job."

"No." Akito decided. "You're fired. Yuki, remind me to speak to Hatori."

Yuki's eyes were wide at the abrupt order, but he bowed his head. "Yes, Akito."

**Hiro's Bedroom-  
Leon-**

When Leon had learned that the person they were seeking help from was nothing but a brat not even old enough to shave, he was irritated. When Kureno had handed little Hiro the disk Jill had given to Mine-chan and Hiro had gotten to work on it, typing rapidly at a computer in his bedroom, Leon's doubts disappeared. Hiro was better on the damned machine that Leon would ever be and he whizzed through the information at lightening speed.

It was annoying to be forced to look over the shoulder of the kid who wouldn't stop talking and every word out of his mouth was an insult. Was this really the same kid Chris had been so eager to go see? He was so much older than Chris and had a real smart mouth. _His mom should have give him a good spanking when he was little. Teach him to mind his manners._ Leon thought sourly as Hiro spouted off another remark about stupid adults who didn't even know how to use simple machines. Kureno didn't look at all bothered by Hiro's words and just waited.

Hiro cursed andslammed his fist down on the desk.

It was sudden enough to make Leon start. He jumped where he'd gone to stand by the door and quickly went back to stand behind Hiro to look over his shoulder at the computer screen. "What is it? What did you find?"

Hiro scowled darkly at the screen. "This place was a breeding ground for the Black Scorpion, Orcot-san. They supplied some of the children, but not all. This was a fighting ring. The customers paid to see little kids kill each other. The good ones, the ones who kept surviving the fights, were sold to the Black Scorpion ring. That's why they're marked with the tattoo, so no one else would buy them."

"Yeah, we know that already." Leon grumbled. "We need to know who headed up the operations. Who's in charge and where are they?" Leon looked at the screen and all the names of contacts, hundreds of phone numbers, and addresses. "This...this could take years." He said, realizing the extent of the mission he'd set himself. Then his face hardened. He thought of Murakai who would linger for the rest of his life in coma. He thought of D and Chris frightened at the hands of a terrified, injured child, and he thought of Jill, dead and buried. No matter how many years, no matter how big the task, Leon would destroy the Black Scorpion.

"Almost." Hiro told Leon. He began tapping away again, his eyes darting over the screen as quickly as he changed it until, at last, he came to rest and set his hands on his lap. A pleased, self-satisfied smile crossed his face. "Here."

"What?"

"Hong Kong. The organization centers in Hong Kong. Whoever the leader is, Iexpectyou'll find them there. Interesting." He move the computer mouse and clicked here and there until he found what he was looking for. "The Pit wasn't the only operation in Japan. It seems whoever runs this is very careful with their name, but not careful enough. They've got their fingers in a legitimate businesses. I can't pin down where…yet. It's possible that the information isn't on this disk. If it is, I'll find it."

**Hong Kong, China-  
Tet-chan-**

When he entered his office, Po-Sin was not unguarded.

Tet-chan knew a predator when he saw one and he knew that the female standing so closely behind the Chinese businessman would kill for him in an instant. She wasn't like human killers Tet-chan had seen before with fire in their eyes or an animal predator's hunger. Instead, she looked…tolerant. A trained pet who knew her place. A trained animal that yearned for freedom, but had been too beaten to reach for it.

"How did you get in here!" The Chinese businessman demanded when he and the female hunter saw the elder kami. Once Tet-chan would have called him Count D, but now that title was reserved for one who actually cared for Tet-chan. This one, his abductor, would only be called the elder kami.

"Easily." The elder kami smiled and motioned for the Chinese businessman to sit at his own desk. "Please, join me. We have much to discuss."

"If you have business with me, make an appointment with my secretary. My office is not open to everyone."

"Would you like your secretary to know about the children you have lost? If so, I will happily make my business known to her."

Po-Sin scowled. "Indihar, close the door."

Sthe guard did as she was told without speaking and quietly took up her position slightly behind Po-Sin when he sat at his desk, across from the elder kami.

The elder kami was vastly unlike the Count D Tet-chan had accepted and welcomed as his master. No elaborate outfits or soft smiles. The elder kami dressed like a human in modern garb. A three-piece suit of stark black and polished black shoes. His hair was very long and fell loose down his back. While he smiled just as often as Count D, the elder kami's smile lacked the warmth of his child's. Tet-chan didn't know how long he'd been with the elder kami, but it felt like forever. Animals did not have the sense of time as humans do, but Tet-chan was beginning to get an idea of it. Time was slow and painful. After Tet-chan's stupid act of shredding the portrait, the elder kami had snatched him and carried him away from the Petshop as easily as he'd stolen Tet-chan as a cub. Another sour memory.

"What is that thing?" It was the first thing out of Po-Sin's mouth when he sat. "Some kind of mutant dog?"

Tet-chn snarled at the human but made no move to attack the insulting man. Dog, indeed! He deserved death for even thinking such a thing! If he hadn't been collared…oh! What a meal he could make of the man!

"Of course not." The elder kami smiled, as ever, and put a hand on Tet-chan's head. It made Tet-chan freeze, terrified of angering the kami. Those long daggers of fingernails drew through Tet-chan's fur lazily. Tet-chan had never felt such paralyzing fear when it had been Count D stroking his fur. "So few have ever seen such a rare and wondrous creature as the Tou-Tetsu. This is the last of his race. A priceless treasure."

_A stolen treasure!_ Tet-chan wanted to scream. _I want to go home!_ But he didn't even try to get away from the elder kami's hand. That would only lead to trouble. Perhaps the elder kami wouldn't hurt Tet-chan right then and there, but there was always later. He'd felt the elder kami's rage before. Wisely, Tet-chan sank down to lay on the floor and kept as quiet and as still as he could.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The elder kami said smoothly. "You may call me doctor D. I do believe we may be able to be of assistance to one another."

"Even if I am curious about how you would know about my missing children, I don't know how a doctor could help out my business. We're simple transporters, shipping cargo around the world hardly requires a doctor of…of what?"

"Chemistry, zoology, medicine, astronomy, paleontology, biology. Especially biology. That has always been my main focus." The elder kami's voice was light and sweet, like wind on a summer night. "I am a doctor of almost everything."

"I can see. Still, what makes you think any of that is any use to me?"

"Because," The elder kami leaned back in his chair and smirked. "I understand that you are interested in a family known as Souma."

Even Tet-chan noticed the immediate reaction of the man. He tensed and leaned forward. "They have been brought to my attention, yes. What would you know of them?"

"Many things. Many secrets. I know that you want the children who are harbored by that family very badly. I know that the family took the children in when they found them in a quite illegal fighting ring. A fighting ring…tell me, have you ever staged dog fights? Or cock fights?"

"In my younger years." The man answered without a care. "It's the same principle, really. The children bring in more money, though it does cost slightly more to keep them. It's a better class of customers."

"I see." The elder kami seemed unhappy, but Tet-chan could easily guess it was from the idea of dog fights and cock fights. He wouldn't care a thing for the humans killing one another, even though one of those humans had almost been little Chris. It made Tet-chan want to kill. The man in front of him was responsible for Chris' near death and, yet, he wasn't allowed to kill. He would devour the human if he were allowed to, if the elder kami weren't keeping such a close eye on him. "Now, let us turn to the subject of the Souma clan. I do believe you have plans for them."

"I have plans regarding them." Po-Sin's eyes became guarded. "Why do you think you would in any way be involved with my plans?"

"I know that they have taken the children you had possessed. I know that you want those children retrieved or dead. I know that the Souma's are more powerful than you can imagine."

"And let me guess," Po-Sin leaned back in his chair and accepted a drink from his aide. "You can help."

It made the elder kami laugh. "Help? Certainly not. I would not involve myself with your little…for lack of a better term…business venture. Far too risky. However, while you are intent on your task, I do have a proposal to make. For a certain small service rendered, I would be most willing to pay handsomely."

"You'll stop talking in riddles." Po-Sin frowned at him. "I'll agree to nothing before I hear the deal."

"The deal is that there is a certain Souma child I wish to possess. An orange-haired teenage boy. If you will be so kind as to fetch him for me, I will find a way to reward your service."

"I prefer women, thank you."

Again, the elder kami laughed. "NOT what I was offering. You are most definitely not my type. I had in mind another payment. I am a scientist with a particular leaning towards biology. I have the means to create certain chemicals to enhance the abilities of your children."

It got Po-Sin's attention but he did his best to hide it. "Explain, please."

"Endurance. Speed. Strength. All excellent qualities for your fighters. Other, more subtle, enhancements for the child whores you keep. I can make their fights more vicious, more engaging than you can imagine. You look skeptical. I have drugs that will allow them to run as fast as a horse. It will give them the strength of an elephant. Would that interest your customers? To see two small children throw each other twenty feet or more? To bash another child's head against a wall with enough force to make it explode?"

Po-Sin nodded slightly. "Yes, that might be interesting."

"Then the chemicals are yours…for the boy."

"Why not get him yourself?"

"That is a possibility, but I would prefer to have this done subtly. There are people in that area who are looking for me. I do not wish to be found be going so close to the family. It would be simple for you, wouldn't it?"

Po-Sin thought and spoke to his aide. "Indihar, find the orange-haired teenage boy of the Soumas."

_**Seven months passed while Po-sin Lung waited and watched for his chance to reclaim the children.**_

_**Seven months passed while the Pit children gradually became accustomed to normal life - if life with the Souma's could be called normal.**_

_**Seven months passed while Tet-chan remained captive of Papa D and wished for home.**_

_**Seven months while Tohru tried to learn to fly and failed.**_

_**Seven months where Leon mourned and hated, both the Black Scorpion and himself.**_

_**Seven months while Shigure stayed hidden from his family, even as New Year's drew closer.**_

_**Seven months and Uotoni Arisa's due date drew closer and closer…**_

To be continued…

A/N: Dear readers, thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far.


	12. Attack

**Chapter 12: Attack**

**Seven months later-  
Ritsu-**

He felt like he was caged. Of all the Zodiac, Ritsu knew he had been lucky for most of his life. Akito had always shown very little interest in him. Despite the rain, Ritsu was itching to go outside, to do something. Anything! He'd never been in one place so long.

_My trip to Brazil...cancelled. All because of a few murders._ Once he realized what he'd thought, Ritsu berated himself and dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. It was a new way of coping. Not a good one - he was pretty sure it wasn't at all healthy to want to hurt oneself - but it kept him from flying into tantrums. _Shouldn't think like that. I must be evil to think such things. A silly trip isn't worth getting killed for._ But even as he bled, Ritsu didn't quite believe himself.

Ritsu looked at his reflection in the window's glass. It wasn't something he often did as he disliked himself so much, but every now and again he did. It was Saturday and, therefore, he was wearing boy's clothes. A plain white shirt with black trousers. He even had his hair tied back in a ponytail so he wouldn't look quite so feminine. It wasn't a preference, but a gift to his mother. He knew she was happier when he was like this. She'd never said so, but he just knew it was true. So, in order to make sure she was happy, every Saturday, Ritsu would dress like a normal, ordinary boy.

_I just look strange!_

The house of the Monkey was a fine one. Though it wasn't as large as the resort Ritsu and his mother had lived at before, it was large and comfortable and at least Ritsu could content himself with the fact that his mother didn't have to work herself to the bone cleaning and keeping up with guests. With a sigh, Ritus left the window and went to leave the house.

"Mother," He called out. "I'm going out for a while."

"Are you sure that's wise?" His mother looked at him, worriedly. "It's raining. You could wait…"

"Not for a moment longer. I won't be long." He kissed her cheek and smiled. It was getting easier and easier to smile and Ritsu thought that if he kept practicing he'd be able to do it all the time. "I thought I'd visit Arisa-san."

The mention of the girl made Ritsu's mother smile. "Ah, such a nice girl. Very high-spirited. I think she'll be good for the family. I do hope she chooses to stay with us. You'll bring her by for dinner with us one night. I haven't cooked in ages." She let out a soft sigh. "Seven months…"

"Perhaps," Ritsu ventured. "Perhaps there will be no attack. It's been so long."

"Perhaps, but I have never yet known young master Shigure to be wrong." She held Ritsu and put a hand to his long hair. "My dear, you must be careful. If anything were to happen to you, I just don't know what I'd do."

She worried too much. _She shouldn't fret over someone like me._ Ritsu smiled. "I'll be fine. There's nothing that could hurt me on the estate and…and…" Ritsu hesitated. He'd already made up his mind, he just hadn't gotten the nerve to do it. All it would take was one phone call and it would be done, but courage was something Ritsu had always lacked. He would call Count D…but later. Later, when he felt brave enough to go there alone.

When Ritsu didn't continue for some time, his mother put her hand on his face. "What is it?"

"Ah, nothing. Nothing. If I'm going to seeArisa-san, I should go. She doesn't have lessons with the tutor anymore on Hatori's orders. He doesn't want her to risk any stress so close to her due date. Hatori says this tutor is quite good. In fact, I think she was a friend of Kana-san." There was another bitter memory for the family, but Ritsu chose not to dwell on it. After all, how could anyone be angry with Kana when Hatori himself was so happy? Ayame had entirely moved in with Hatori months ago, ignoring the snake's house altogether. For those who knew the two men, it was the best possible news.

Ritsu left his house, but just outside his home, standing still and rigid with the rain beating down on him, Omi stood outside the house. It wasn't unusual. For the past three months or so Omi-san had been increasingly found closer and closer to the Monkey's house. Often, he would just nod in acknowledgement and move on his way. On happier occasions, he would speak with Ritsu. On this morning, Omi-san didn't move away, but waited patiently as Ritsu drew closer. It looked like it would be a good morning.

Slowly, a shy smile crept over Ritsu's face as he unfolded his umbrella. "Good morning, Omi-san."

"Good morning, Souma-san."

Blushing at his own gall, Ritsu stuttered, "Ah…um…if you want…you don't have to…." He had to lick his dry lips. "You can call me Ritsu-kun."

Omi was quiet, but he was always quiet. "Ritsu-kun."

Ritsu felt as if his head would explode from happiness. It mattered a great deal to him what Omi-san thought of him. "Can I help you?" He tried to be dignified, but knew he was smiling foolishly and couldn't stop.

"I'm patrolling." Omi-san said. "Checking on safety." There hadn't been a security problem in months, but that didn't seem to deter any of the Black Scorpion children from their duties.

_Ought to stop called them that. They don't belong to the Black Scorpion anymore. Hatori's going to have the tattoos removed, just like he did for Kureno._

"Well, if you don't mind…if you do mind, you can just ignore me. I know I'm being foolish and it's really not that important. I wouldn't want to ruin your work. I know you're working hard here. Hatori always speaks well of you and Kureno seems to have every confidence in you and your friends. You really shouldn't listen to me. I'm not doing anything important or special. I should just go. I was going to visit Yuki and see how he is today so I'll just be going and…" He turned to walk away, overcome by both shyness and his own boldness in even thinking to ask such a question. Before he could get far, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve. "Omi-san?"

"You…" Omi-san looked at Ritsu with an intensity that almost made Ritsu cringe. "You call me Omi-kun."

Ritsu almost fainted right then and there without the painful poke to his ribs. "Yes. Yes, I will."

They fell into silence then, but started walking together. Ritsu had an appointment to make, one he didn't want to miss. However, he also wanted to keep Omi-san's company. Omi-kun. He would have to remember that and tell Ayame. Omi-kun…it sounded nice. Ritsu stepped a bit closer to Omi-kun and held the umbrella over the other boy's head.

As they walked together, Ritsu tired to focus on anything except Omi. He'd found, lately, that he was thinking TOO much about Omi and that it made him even more nervous and worrisome than normal. To keep himself sensible, he tried to distract himself by watching the people and the buildings as they walked along. Omi wasn't much of a conversationalist anyway, so Ritsu didn't have to worry too much about listening to him. Watching was a habit of his, anyway.

Ritsu had always been good at watching. As a child, he'd hidden from his father's wrath and watched from the shadows as the angry man stormed about the house. As he grew older, Ritsu hid to keep himself from making mistakes and shaming his family.

It was because of all that practice being quiet and watching that Ritsu saw things other people missed. Even in the rain, as he walked through the estate, Ritsu saw things. He saw Tohru, for one. It had been months since she'd come to live on the estate. Three months since the death of her grandfather who'd signed over guardianship of Tohru to one of the most responsible Soumas - Hatori.

It seemed so peculiar. For once - just once - becoming a Souma had improved someone's life. No longer a Honda, but a Souma by law, Tohru lived in Hatori's house. There was nothing improper about it. It was absolutely unthinkable that either Hatori or Ayame would do anything ungentlemanly and Momiji obviously considered Tohru as a sister. She had, most likely, come from visiting her friend, Arisa-san. That was her habit. Everyone had a habit and Tohru's was tovisit her friend every morning.

Tohru, who had done so much for the family, was hurrying across the estate from Kagura's house. She moved as quickly as she could without actually running and held an umbrella over her head. Ritsu watched Hatori walk out onto his front porch and wait for her under the shelter of the roof.

"Sorry!" Tohru called as she ran up to Hatori. "I didn't mean to take so long, but Ari-chan was making breakfast, but she couldn't reach the bowls on the top shelf. I climbed up for her so she wouldn't have to."

"That's alright." Hatori reassured her, after pulling a lollypop out of his mouth. "I don't want her doing anything strenuous. It's too close to her due date. I'll see her in a few hours myself. You can come along." He paused and glared hatefully at the candy in his hand. "Nasty habit." He commented to himself. "Can't seem to stop since I quit smoking. Well, come in. You'll catch your death out there. Rain…" He sighed. "In December. Wet, cold rain." He shook his head, but stepped aside to let Tohru into the house. "After your lessons, we're going to give Akito and Yuki a visit. All this dampness isn't good for their health." He shoved the lollypop back into his mouth and spoke around it as Tohru shook off her umbrella. "I'll want you to sort through my bag this morning and make sure that everything's there."

"Yes, sir!" Torhu said, enthusiastically. Tohru was Hatori's nurse-in-training. When Akito had suddenly declared that she wasn't fit to be a cleaning lady at one of his businesses and had fired her without warning, it had been a shock to her. When Hatori had told her he would accept her as his intern with the provision that she attend nursing school after high school, Tohru had been speechless.

"But…but…" Tohru had stammered when Hatori had first made the offer.

Ritsu had, of course, been watching her reaction. Hatori didn't see the need to keep it a secret and had told her only one day after Akito had fired her. "But what?" Hatori asked. "I'm not that unpleasant to be around, am I?"

"No!" Tohru protested. "No, not at all. It's just…a nurse? Me?"

"I don't see why not."

And so it had begun. It wasn't exactly fun for Tohru. Hatori was a demanding teacher. He'd spoken to the tutor and demanded that Tohru's marks stay at 'B' or better. He would not tolerate average marks. With no work to take care of and not having to take care of Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou, Tohru had lots of extra time on her hands. Hatori insisted that she use that time to study.

"You won't always have Yuki to help you out, you know. You're perfectly intelligent yourself. Use your own brain."

Momiji would even tell anyone who wanted to know that Hatori pushed Tohru hard in her studies. While the whole lots of Souma children, from little Kisa right up to Rin, had lessons together, Tohru was also expected to study for at least three hours every night as well as working with Hatori at his daily rounds. She never complained, but everyone knew she worked hard to meet Hatori's high expectations.

"She doesn't think she's very smart." Omi commented.

Ritsu started, almost jumping out of his skin. He'd almost forgotten that he had company. "No? You don't think so?"

"I watch, too." Omi was looking at Tohru and Hatori as they went inside the house and closed the door behind them. "I listen. No one notices me."

"Oh."

Continuing on his way to Arisa-san's house, they happened upon Yuki and Kyou. The rain wasn't good for either of them, so they'd taken shelter under the roof of…yes. The Dog's house. Funny. Ritsu had gotten so used to think of Shigure's house in the forest as the Dog's house. The one Yuki and Kyou were standing under had not been used since Shigure had run away from the estate and refused to return.

It was no longer so strange to see them together and not yelling. While the rain didn't dampen any of Kyou's fighting spirit, his body was simply too weak to go along. While Yuki stood and watched the rain, Kyou was slumping against the wall. He looked as though he would fall asleep. It seemed that Ritsu had caught them in the middle of a conversation. Curious, Ritsu slowed his pace to hear what they were talking about.

"I don't hate you." Yuki admitted uneasily. "But, I don't like you…like that."

Kyou leaned back against the wall of the Dog's house and put his hands behind his head. "I'm patient. I can wait for you."

Yuki scowled blackly and took several strides away from Kyou, though he stayed under the protective cover of the eaves of the house. "Why are you doing this? Just because Count D…"

"It's not him. It's not anything to do with him or my…change." Kyou continued to stare out at the gray, heavy clouds even as he slid down to sit on the floor and let out a mighty yawn. "Damn it. I wish THIS had changed. Stupid rain. I'm supposed to be stronger now, not weaker than ever. At least I used to be able to walk during the rain - even if I couldn't run."

Yuki didn't seem to know what to say, but made a gesture to the blue knitted hat Kyou was wearing. "The hat's new."

"Tohru gave it to me just now. Said she saw me waiting out in the rain and worried that I'd catch a cold. You know how she is." The hat was a blue snow hat that couldn't have been much good against the rain. It completely covered Kyou's orange hair and the tops of his ears. "I shouldn't be getting so tired. I feel so damned weak. Weaker than ever." He closed his head and rested his head on his knees. "It was never this bad before. I feel like I can't move." He turned his head enough to look at Yuki, but Ritsu couldn't imagine what kind of look he was giving Yuki. "So…change your mind, yet?"

Yuki became defensive at once and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I? We've been trying to rip each other's throats out since we were about six and…"

"Eight. We were eight. Master didn't let me meet you till then." Kyou paused and looked back up at the clouds. "I think he wanted us to meet but your…ah…foster parents were difficult."

"Difficult?" Yuki's voice sounded strangled as if he couldn't quite believe the word.

"Master has always been polite. I met them at New Year's, once. After the rest of you had gone into the center house. I usually stayed with master, but," Kyou let out a long yawn. "I saw them staring at me. Looked like someone was holding a rotting fish under their noses. Master told me who they were and that I wasn't to pay them any attention. He said they wouldn't last long in the family. He said Ayame would take you or Hatori. I guess he didn't think about the pervert dog, huh?"

They were both quiet for a moment. "Kyou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Shigure's alright?"

"Don't know. I suppose so. He's too smart for his own good. It seems funny that he just…went away, though. He just vanished."

How hard must it have been for them when the weeks and months had passed and there was no word from Shigure? They'd lived with him for more than a year and while no one would ever mistake Shigure for father of the year, he had been kind to them. He'd opened his home to them and their volatile tempers. Yuki and Kyou were not the kind of young men who allowed their worries and concerns show too freely. If they were worried or hurt that Shigure had abandoned the family so suddenly, they weren't likely to tell anyone.

"You never answered my question." Kyou said, breaking an uncomfortable silence. "I don't hate you, either. You can piss me off until I want to kill you, but I don't hate you. I'm not going to ravish you, if that's got you worried. Not in this weather, anyway."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Yuki snapped. He turned his back on Kyou, but kept shifting from foot to foot nervously. "You're being stupid! Isn't it bad enough I had to deal with those insipid girls at school - not to mention that boy! I don't want people staring at me. Everyone always stares! I don't need it from you, too. Just…" He looked determinedly away from Kyou. "Just stop looking at me!"

Silently, Kyou did turn his eyes away from Yuki, resting his head on his arms crossed over his knees. It wasn't submissive. "I'm not even close to being human anymore. Now, I really am nothing but an animal. Is that what's putting you off?"

"You aren't an animal!"

"There's not a bit of human left in me. I haven't felt human for a long time, now. If I'm not human and if I'm not an animal, then what am I?"

"You're a Souma!"

Kyou shook his head and looked up at the canopy of trees. He tugged the hat down a little further over his ears. "That's something, huh? In the end, I really am Zodiac." Kyou's voice hushed so low that Ritsu almost couldn't hear him. "You ARE afraid. I can smell it. Can't lie about that, anymore. Not to me." He was sudden next to Yuki, not touching him, but leaning in close enough that they nearly touched. "I can smell almost everything, now. Funny, huh? Even from right here, I can smell the bread Tohru's toasting. Hatori's going through his medicines. He'd opened a bottle of something sweet. I can smell you sweating, even if I couldn't see your dilated eyes or your twitchy fingers. I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuki stared at Kyou, then jumped backwards, putting himself well out of reach. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking! Why don't you go home? Kagura's waiting for you."

"She knows where I am. I've explained everything to her. It's natural…I guess." There was silence for a while after that. Kyou kept his face tilted upwards and Yuki stayed as far from Kyou as he could while still keeping out of the rain. The cold and damp were no good for his asthma. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You wanna go? Akito's gonna be waiting, not that I can do much for him today. Haven't got a bit of energy stored up."

Yuki looked dismally out at the rain, but sighed and nodded. "Yes. I suppose we should go or he'll start wondering."

"How's it going with him? When you're alone, I mean."

Yuki's face scrunched up. "I wouldn't say it's good. But…it's better than I thought it would be."

"How does it feel to be the Souma's main advocate?" Kyou managed a smirk. "Taking over Shigure's position and he's given you his house. Heir of the dog, eh?"

Yuki's reply wasn't what Ritsu was expecting to hear. "I can't do much. Once Akito's mind is made up, there's very little that can change it. Still, I can do a little good. I think I like helping to take care of the family. He hasn't once raised his hand to me."

Even more surprising to Ritsu was what came next. Without a word exchanged, Yuki went to Kyou and took hold of his arm. "Come on. Up." He gave a pull and helped Kyou to his feet while Kyou slipped off his coat and draped it over Yuki's head and scolded him for leaving the house without an umbrella when it was obviously going to rain. Together, with Kyou slightly resting his weight on Yuki, the two made their way to the large house where Akito lived.

"Oh, my." Ritsu was speechless. Not only had Yuki and Kyou had a civil conversation about several delicate issues, but Yuki had helped Kyou to his feet and Kyou lent Yuki his coat. Only a year ago, that would have been unimaginable.

"You find all that strange?" Omi asked.

Ritsu smiled. "I find all that…encouraging. Will you walk with me to Arisa-san's house?"

**Ritsu's mother-**

She loved Ritsu dearly. Most families wouldn't think anything of a mother saying that she loved her child, but in the Souma family, with the Zodiac in particular, one couldn't take that sort of thing for granted. Look at any number of the Zodiac to see how tragically many parents failed. Kyou, Shigure, Rin… at least she could be confidant in that her son was well-loved by his mother, if not his father.

That thought made her scowl and she turned away from the window before she could make herself too gloomy. Once, she'd loved that man. He'd been good to her. Before Ritsu had been born he'd been so kind and understanding. He'd protected her. No other man had brought her roses or sweetly gazed into her eyes under a full moon. No one else had held her hand as he kissed her cheek. They'd been so happy.

Then, to her joy, Ritsu had been born. A more perfect baby had never lived!

But even while she took into her arms her precious son, her world nearly collapsed. She had thought that his orange hair was odd even before she held him and the great puff of mist exploded around her. When it cleared, she was holding a wailing, infant monkey. The whole truth of the Zodiac had been revealed to her and she learned - finally - why there was so much strife in the family. Her husband had not been pleased to learn he'd married into a family of freaks.

_He turned against our baby. My poor Rit-chan. How could he? _She never had figured that out. Really, how was the curse all that different from someone who was born with a disfigurement that set them apart from the rest of the world? It didn't. Her dear Rit-chan was just as good of a person as if he'd been born a normal child.

It surprised her when she watched her son walking with Omi. Her weeks spent with Kazuma-sensei guarding and watching the poor, abused children had given her a certain sympathy for them, even if she didn't quite understand them. She had found Omi to be cold-blooded and completely without remorse about anything he did. His blank stare could set a chill down her spine. He was also respectful and obedient. She'd seen him, just once, comfort a crying child when they'd first been brought to the resort.

To see her sensitive, troubled son walking so easily with Omi worried Ritsu's mother. Still, she was pleased. It made a smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she saw Ritsu say something. He didn't seem overly flustered. He didn't break into hysterics. They were just talking. She hoped that it would be good for him.

When Ritsu and Omi walked out of sight, Ritsu's mother was alone. She wasn't used to the confinement, but wouldn't argue with Akito-sama's decree. It wasn't the confinement that ate at her, even after months of it. It was the lack of anything to do. The Monkey's house was small enough to be easy to clean and take care of, but after keeping house for the resort, she found that she missed the activity. She had nothing to do. So, as she had every morning for the last seven months, Ritsu's mother decided that she would go for a walk. She really had nothing better to do, after all. Putting on her coat and taking an umbrella from the stand, she decided that she would walk the perimeter of the estate, even if it took her all day! A good dose of fresh air never hurt anyone.

She had been walking for less than an hour before she died.

It had been unexpected. Close to the wall surrounding the estate she looked up. There was no alert. She had heard a rumble of thunder and she looked up. There were several people, both men and women, climbing over the estate's walls. Each and every one of them looked down at her with the same blank eyes that Omi had and she knew at once what was happening.

Black Scorpion!

Opening her mouth, she let out the loudest shriek she could muster before one of them raised his hand and she found a gun aimed at her. She took another deep breath and screamed again, but the pain in her chest stopped her voice. The pain was terrible, so awful that she fell to her knees.

There was darkness.

There was…nothing.

**Arisa's Guest House-  
Ritsu-**

Omi-kun had left Ritsu on the doorstep of Arisa-san's house and Ritsu was sorry to see him leave.

It seemed that the house would be Arisa-san's for a long while to come. She hadn't mentioned leaving the Souma's since her first conversation with Hatori and she'd learned that one way or the other, her baby would definitely be a Souma - even if she had to lose her memory of the child.

Arisa-san was, naturally, with Kagura. During the past seven months, Kagura had rarely left Arisa-san's side, a constant protection. In fact, the only times when Kagura had gotten a break was when one of the other Zodiac would be with Arisa-san. Ritsu found the two girls at the house Arisa-san had been given and bowed politely before he entered the room. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Arisa-san said. "Why not? You seen Kureno about? He said he was stopping by."

Ritsu smiled wanly. "I'm sure he'll be here. Kureno is very dependable."

Arisa-san was a sight to behold. Ritsu had seen pregnant women before - the hot springs was a popular rest spot for the expecting mothers of the Souma family - but he never got tired of the sight. She was beautiful. Simply beautiful. Arisa-san's stomach had grown and when she walked to the window she waddled. Her long hair had been cut short during the hot months of the summer but that only made her look cuter. It was really no wonder that Kureno had fallen for her.

"Cripes!" Arisa-san scowled. "My feet are KILLING me."

"Then sit." Kagura advised, stitching away on another one of her little kitty dolls. "Whatever it is you need, I can get it for you."

"I need to move. I've been doing nothing for months. Your damned Akito wouldn't even let me go to the beach this summer!"

"He wouldn't let any of us." Kagura sighed in sympathy. "Still, at least we have the river to play in."

"I wasn't even allowed that!"

"Well, you might have slipped on a wet stone and hurt yourself."

Arisa-san didn't answer, but went back to looking out the window. "This is all cracked."

"You've been saying that for a long time."

"It's still true. At least Tohru came to visit and Saki should be here soon." Her face lit up at the mention of her friends.

Kagura was very patient with Arisa-san and just kept stitching. She'd had a lot of practice. She was under just as much house arrest as Arisa-san was. "Hanajima-san is always over here at ten on Saturdays so you have only a few more minutes to wait for her. As for Tohru-kun, you know she couldn't stay longer. She's likely with Hatori or busy with her lessons. She's working very hard, you know."

Arisa-sand grimaced and snorted. "Lessons!"

"You'd have been twice as bored without them all these months. Feel lucky that you get your last month off. Think of it like a vacation. You're so close to your due date that Hatori doesn't want to take any chances with stress. You'll start up after the baby's born."

While Arisa-san scowled at the thought of returning to her lessons with the tutor, she did smile after a moment and she went back to sit at the table with Kagura. "My little Tohru…who'd have thought it? A nurse."

"Well," Kagura said. "She's really too good to waste in a job scrubbing floors and Hatori has been under a lot of pressure. At least now Tohru can take a little of the easy stuff off his hands. He's insisting that she finish high school, then it's off to nursing school for her. The family's paying, so she doesn't have to worry about it."

"She'll worry anyway." Arisa-san put her hands on her lower back and stretched. "God! I can't wait till this kid pops out!" She went very quiet for a minute and looked at Ritsu out of the corner of her eyes. "Say…you wanna…?"

"That's why I came." Ritsu smiled and stood up. It was good to feel useful and Arisa-san surely needed him. A good massage always did wonders for Arisa-san's temperament. They'd been doing this every morning for slightly more than a month. Ever since Kagura had gotten fed up with Arisa-san's complaining and shouted at Ritsu,

"Look! Just do it! I can't take it anymore!"

Everyone in the family knew that Ritsu had learned to give massages from his mother. He was, to be strictly modest, pretty good. So it was that Arisa-san started asking for him every morning. He was good at working out the knots and hard spots. Under his hands, Arisa-san nearly purred as he rubbed and kneaded at her muscles.

There was a scream, somewhere far away.

"What was that?" Kagura asked, moving to stand up. "Really, some people ought to control themselves a little better."

Arisa-kun laughed from where her head rested on her arms. "Probably your darling Orangy getting into another knuckle-buster with the prince."

"Oh, don't be silly. Kyou isn't the violent type. He and Yuki haven't really fought in ages and…" She stopped when there was another scream, this time closer, and frowned. "I think I should go see what's going on. Ritsu, you stay with Arisa-kun, alright?"

After she'd gone, all the polite conversation vanished. Ritsu was comfortable in the silence and Arisa-kun didn't seem to mind much, either. She just lay with her head on her crossed arms and let Ritsu do his work. There wasn't much in life that Ritsu was confidant about, but he knew very well how skilled his hands were. He kept rubbing in rhythmic circles to ease the tension out of her shoulder and then worked down her back.

There were no more screams, but Kagura didn't come back, either. Something about the silence was making Ritsu uneasy. He was so unnerved that he had to stop Arisa-san's backrub because he was afraid of doing more damage than good.

While Arisa-san was talking about this and that, Ritsu wandered to the front door to look and see if Kagura was on her way back. Just as he reached the door, he heard a third scream. There was a blast of gunfire that set off alarms in Ritsu's mind. "Arisa-san?" More screaming that grew louder and louder made Ritsu's blood run cold. "Arisa-san. Where are you?"

"I'm right where you left me. What's going on out there?" She called from the living room.

The screaming and gunfire was getting closer and closer. People began to run by Arisa-san's house and that made Ritsu shake. They were inside the inner house. No one but Zodiac and very close family were allowed in. If they'd managed to get in…there was trouble. Bad trouble.

Ritsu stepped away from the door and forced his brain to unfreeze. "Arisa-san, you must hide." The baby must be protected. "You must hide!" His voice was rising with his panic.

"What are you talking about?" Arisa-san, dressed in a frumpy maternity dress and bare feet, waddled out of the living room to see what the fuss was about. When Ritsu realized how close to danger she was, he swiftly spun around and took hold of her arm, dragging her deeper into the house. "What are you doing!" Arisa-san fought to get her arm free, but Ritsu held tightly.

"Danger." Ritsu moaned, pulling with all his might to get her somewhere safe. "There's danger! The baby has to be protected!"

Arisa-san's hand went to her stomach at once and her eyes narrowed with maternal fury.

"No!" Ritsu fairly shouted. "You can't fight. You'll hurt the baby if you're hit. You must hide." Tears of fear were starting to run down his face. He hated this sort of thing - he hated confrontations! This shouldn't be happening! Not at the estate! Not in the inner house! They were supposed to be safe. This was supposed to be the one truly safe place in the world. "Must hide." He repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra while urging Arisa-san through the house but there was nowhere to hide, only a small closet. Ritsu pushed Arisa-san into the closet, making her stumble over old boots, and started to close the door, but they hadn't been fast enough.

A hand took hold of Ritsu's shoulder and spun him around. There was a man, perhaps thirty years old, with the same unemotional eyes that Omi had. While it intrigued Ritsu to look into Omi's eyes, this stranger terrified him.

"Orange hair." The man was focused on Ritsu's long hair. "Orange haired teenage boy. "I have seen no other orange haired teenage boys."

Ritsu swallowed hard and clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. They were looking for Kyou, most likely. Ritsu's hair wasn't really orange, like Kyou's, but it was pretty close. Why they would want Kyou, Ritsu wasn't sure, but he knew he couldn't just hand over his cousin. "There are no others. I'm the only one in the family with orange hair."

The man nodded once, grimly, and shouted over his shoulder. "Secondary target located. You will come with me. Do not argue or you may be killed." His shifted his eyes to the still opened closet door where Arisa-san glared at him furiously. "And this woman?"

A lie was needed. "She's just a friend from school. She's no one."

"A friend. Good." He nodded at the others. "We will take her to ensure your cooperation."

Without any further warning, Arisa-san was grabbed and arms were bound behind her. Ritsu screamed at them. "You can't! She's pregnant! You'll hurt the baby!"

The attacker turned cool eyes on him. "That is not our concern. Bring them." Like Arisa-san, Ritsu was grabbed and they wrestled his arms behind him. Unlike Arisa-san, Ritsu had a couple of advantages. One: He wasn't pregnant and two: he, like all the Souma youth, had been trained by Kazuma. Though he wasn't nearly as strong or fast as Kyou and Yuki, Ritsu managed to get himself free until the men holding Arisa-san cocked his gun and pressed the barrel to her temple.

"If you attempt further resistance, we will kill her. Then, we will find another hostage to ensure your cooperation. If I have to kill everyone within these walls, I will do it."

Arisa-san's eyes were full of frightened tears. She was shaking.

"I'll be good." Ritsu muttered the words. Wasn't that what he'd told his father before Akito made him go away? "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"Yes. You will." The man looked own at Ritsu unfeelingly and raised his gun wielding hand. He must have struck Ritsu, because he knew nothing after that until he woke up in a small, dim cell with Arisa-san looking pale and chewing viciously on her bottom lip with worry.

**The Ram's House, Hiro's house-  
Leon-**

"Po-sin Lung. Hong Kong, China."

Leon stared at the computer screen, at the name in bold black letters. "You're sure about this, kid."

Hiro nodded. "There's no question. All the money leads back to him or, rather, his aide known as Indihar Laos on her bank records. Funny thing is that she never deposits money. It's all electronically transferred in." He looked up at Leon, who was looking over his shoulder, with that irritating smirk of his. "You'd think this Indihar person doesn't even exist except that once a year a good deal of money is withdrawn."

"How much?"

"Let's just say that this person could, conceivably, buy the Souma estate. The withdrawal is done once every year and always on the same day. May twelfth, noon." Again, the smirk. "Kinda suspicious, huh?"

Leon didn't bother answering. "How many places like the Pit did you find?"

"Two in Japan. Three in China. One in America. One in Brazil. One in Germany. Quite a wide-spread organization."

"Any hard evidence to an organization called the Black Scorpion?"

"Sure. Right here. See?" Hiro scrolled down the page he was on and aimed the curser at a certain part of information. "One of the heads of one of the Pits sent an email message to Po-Sin Lung requesting additional money because her Pit had the highest number of Black Scorpion trainees."

"They saved THAT on the disk?"

"No. That was just floating around on the internet. Idiots don't know how to use it or how to erase their trails. Shortly after that message was sent, another was sent from Po-Sin Lung's office berating the woman for her stupidity in sending such a blatant email, but it was unsigned. I would bet money that it was from the man himself. Shortly after that, it seems that the woman who'd sent the email vanished. Probably replaced by someone a little more discreet." Hiro crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I can say without doubt that the person you're looking for is either Po-Sin Lung or Indihar Laos. Either way, go to Hong Kong at this address," He tapped the computer screen with his index finger to indicate the address of Po-Sin Lung's office building. "And you'll find the person you're looking for."

A crack of gunfire grabbed Leon's attention.

The invasion had finally come. After such a long time, of working with a smart-mouthed thirteen year old, the Black Scorpion had decided to make their move. Just when the brat had finally fished out the information Leon wanted, all Hell broke loose. There was scream and gunfire. Kureno ran out of the house without a word even as his hand snaked into his jacket to where Leon was reasonably certain he was carrying a gun.

Never before had Leon wished so much for a weapon. As it was, he was alone with a sharp-eyed kid who surely couldn't defend himself. The decision wasn't easy for Leon to swallow and he had to comfort himself with the knowledge that D and Chris were safe at home. The least he could do was try to protect one kid.

The sound of a scream always set Leon off. It was a distant sound. He wasn't entirely helpless, but when the enemy had firearms and he had nothing but his fists, he did tend to feel a bit grumpy. "Stay here, kid." Leon pushed Hiro under his desk then took just a moment to turn off the monitor of the computer. It had finally come.

"Hey, no! No!" Hiro tried to crawl back out. "I'm not hiding! Kisa…"

"Will be safer wherever she is than right here." Leon put his hand on the top of Hiro's head and gave him a shove back under the desk. "Stay there and don't come out!"

The attackers had come in force. Leon peered cautiously over the window sill of Hiro's bedroom and saw the Souma's being corralled, guided by people with guns towards the center of the estate. He saw the armed invaders going into houses across the way and knew that it wouldn't be along before they went into Hiro's house if they were searching houses.

Instead of staying put as he'd hoped to do, Leon knew they'd have to move. The best course of action would be to get the brat out of the estate, if possible. That might not be possible. The estate was huge, after all, and the invaders could be anywhere.

"Kid," Leon dragged Hiro out from under the desk by the scruff of his neck and looked him in the eye. "Anywhere around here to hide? Someplace no one would look?"

Hiro, unhappy from being pushed around, glared at Leon, but he was pale and kept looking nervously out the window. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was very wrong. "Of course. We're a powerful family, it's only natural that we'd have places to hide. You don't think we'd…"

"Shut up and take me there." Leon took hold of Hiro's arm as the boy headed for the door. "We sneak out."

"There isn't a backdoor."

"That's what windows are for."

Hiro had to lead the way and Leon was amazed that they made it so far without being noticed. What Hiro led Leon to looked like nothing more than a shed. Inside, however, there was a trapdoor hidden under a tattered rug. "The family used it long ago. It hasn't been used for years." He pulled back on the trapdoor, but the hinges were so rusty that he had to move out of the way and let Leon, far bigger and stronger, do the work.

There was a room under the small shed. It wasn't fancy, little more than a root cellar. "Lights?'

"No." Hiro answered. "No need for them. It's just a hiding place to wait for trouble to blow over." Hiro looked over his shoulder, probably worried that the attackers would find them.

"Go on." Leon told him. "Give me your hands and I'll lower you down."

Hiro looked fearfully into the dark hole. "I can't! I can't just run away! I'm not a coward! I have to help the family!"

Leon sighed and knew what he'd have to do. "Look, I'll deal with your wounded pride later, but you ARE hiding." Leon took hold of Hiro and dropped him into the hole. "I'll come back for you. Keep quiet!" He, of course, had no intention of hiding.

Leon managed to avoid getting himself killed or captured, but he had no idea how he was supposed to help anyone. If he could just find a weapon of some kind, he'd be able to do some good. The gunfire was making him tense. People were being killed. He didn't stop running towards the sounds of gunfire until he saw D. What D was doing at the Souma estate, Leon had no idea, but he watched as D calmly made his way between two houses and then looked up. Leon's eyes followed D's and what he saw shocked him.

Hatori, the cool, distant man that Ayame had taken up with was standing on the roof of the house with a longbow in one hand and a quiver of arrows hanging over one shoulder. Hatori was watching something on the ground intently before he pulled a bow from its quiver and raised his bow and drew back the string with strength Leon was surprised at. He let loose and Leon was almost positive that he'd hit what he'd aimed at.

Then suddenly, as Hatori ran out of arrows, D was standing just behind him on the roof. Leon felt himself panic. D was a sitting duck for the enemy below and there was nothing from stopping the Black Scorpion soldiers from shooting and killing both men.

Strangely, not a single person opened fire on them.

**Hatori-**

There was a hatch in Hatori's attic that led to the roof. He'd never needed to use it before, but it was really the best way to use his weapon. When the attack had started, Hatori had locked the doors of his house with Tohru and Momiji inside and had run to his storage room where he kept something precious to him. While Hatori had never had the spirit for fighting, it was expected that all Souma's learn something of the martial arts. He had, therefore, chosen archery and even with his single eye, was quite a good shot.

The roof was the easiest place to aim from, though it left him at a bit of a disadvantage. The attackers had gathered everyone into the inner house and it literally was everyone. Nearly two hundred people had been gathered together - men, women, and children. Hatori saw them herded into the inner house - coincidence or not, the Black Scorpion had taken the family right to Akito's house - like cattle and gathered into as small of a group as they could.

He didn't want to shoot anyone. He wasn't a killer. Hatori saw one of the men study a paper, then single out a child - one of the rescued children. He motioned to one of his companions and she shoot the little girl point blank, Hatori felt himself go cold. It was the little girl with the mangled leg. She'd just started to walk again.

With only ten arrows and a steady rain, Hatori had to pick his shots with care. He'd never killed before. It was easier after the first woman fell.

The Black Scorpion soldiers knew they were under attack, but never fired at Hatori. He knew it was strange, he knew there was no reason for it. The only place to get such a perfect shot from was the top of his roof and he knew he was in the open and an easy target. When the Black Scorpion soldiers looked around trying to find the source of the attacks, Hatori was certain that they looked right at him. It was as if he were invisible.

There was nothing he could do. His arrows were spent. Attempting a hand-to-hand fight would be useless even if he weren't up against firearms. He stared down at the massacre, horrified. Another blast. Another child fell. Two Soumas, the adoptive parents, screamed and fell on the body of the child they'd been giving their love to.

_I have to do something. Something!_ Hatori bit the inside of his cheek and felt his heart stop when Two more of the attackers stormed out of Akito's house and dragged the frail boy between them. Akito fought - he was not one to simply give in - and screamed furiously when he was torn out of his house.

Ayame was not one to sit idle, nor was Kazuma. Both leapt to their feet and charged for Akito, only to have the attackers aim weapons at them. They were lucky to survived.

Kazuma went down first, his leg collapsing under him when a bullet struck him. He wasn't easily stopped. Kazuma instantly pushed himself up and balanced on his uninjured leg before throwing himself at the man who'd shot him. He took the man to the ground and landed on top of him where Kazuma drew back his fist and slammed it into the chest of the attacker. It was good enough to make the man drop limply to the ground. He didn't pause. Kazuma swung his wounded leg around, balancing on the palms of his hands, and kicked another man before he could shoot.

Ayame was just as proficient - if less willing - of a fighter than Kazuma. He leapt into the fray and took down several people with a few well-placed fists, but stopped very suddenly. Hatori looked more carefully and saw what had stopped Ayame and Kazuma.

Yuki, and Kyou were taken from Akito's house just a moment after Akito had been. While Akito had little physical strength to worry about, he did thrash and twist and bite to get himself free. It didn't work and Akito was tossed unceremoniously into the crowd of Soumas crouched on the ground.

Kyou, weak from the loss of the sun, was pathetically carried withtwo man holding each of his arms. He barely struggled and Hatori pitied Kyou. Kyou was perfectly aware at times like these, but his body just wouldn't react. If the sun had been shining, there was no doubt that Kyou would have been able to assume his other form and would have killed all the invaders before even a single child had been harmed. As it was, with the rain getting heavier and heavier, Kyou was helpless. He was taken close to where Akito had been left and dropped to the ground.

Yuki was pulled out, one of the attackers holding him by the hair and pulling just enough to make Yuki's face twist in pain. Yuki was far from helpless. Once outside, he punched the man holding him by the hair. It was only a momentary release. Another man was at Yuki before Yuki had a moment to defend himself and struck Yuki hard on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Yuki fell on his face.

Akito let out a shrill screech of fury, pounding his fists in the mud. Akito had not had his dose from Kyou and Hatori had noticed over the past months that missing even a single dose would have terrible effects on Akito. He would revert to his less rational ways. When Akito saw his favorite fall to the mud, he leapt to his feet with surprising speed and charged at Yuki's attacker, both hands raised as though the would do his best to tear the man's face off.

What happened next was to be expected.

Kureno died for Akito. Faithful, unwavering Kureno.

Hatori, reflecting on it later, had always known that Kureno would leave them this way. When the Black Scorpion soldier Akito was charging for raised his gun, Kureno dashed out of nowhere and positioned himself in front of Akito. It stopped Akito's charge, but only because he crashed into Kureno's back. With his own gun raised, Kureno fired on the attacker the same time the Black Scorpion soldier fired. Both were hit and fell. The bullet, Hatori saw, had taken Kureno in the throat. The blood was terrible. He'd fallen backwards and landed on Akito, pushing them both to the ground. While Kureno twitched his fingers and tried to moved, Hatori knew that there was no hope. Kureno stopped twitching after a moment.

Akito managed to crawl out from under Kureno's weight, covered in mud and his face twisted with hatred, Akito held Kureno, his hands on Kureno's hair. Akito was yelling, shrieking himself hoarse. "Filthy! Pathetic insects! I'll have your heads!" The rest of his words were lost in his rage and left him spluttering and spitting incoherently.

Ayame was nearly ready to kill. He rushed forward again, until he, like Yuki had been, was seized by the hair and held back. Furious, Ayame dropped to his knees - even though it make his head wrench backwards painfully - and grabbed a knife dropped by one of the murdered children. His eyes blazing and his fangs bared, Ayame twisted and slashed with the knife, doing something Hatori had never thought to see.

Ayame cut off his long hair to free himself and rushed to Yuki. Just feet away from his little brother, Ayame was stopped again. The man who'd hit Yuki was now aiming the gun, not at Ayame, but at Yuki's head. There was a moment of terrible stillness when Ayame slowly moved back to the rest of the family.

No one moved, unwilling to risk Yuki's life.

But it started again. The man with the paper looked at it and began slowly examining all the people, looking for another child to kill. He stopped at another of the Pit children but when he raised his gun, the father who'd adopted the little girl enfolded her in his arms and slid himself in front of her. It was the only protection he could give and it didn't work. The Black Scorpion soldier fired, shooting the father. When he fell, the soldier took aim again and killed the little girl.

"Hiro-kun!" Tohru's gasp took him by surprise and he was shocked when he turned around and found her peering out of the hatch, her eyes on something below, just to the left.

"Get back inside!" Hatori ordered.

Tohru paid no attention and finished scrambling out of the hatch where she shook, staring. Hatori followed her eyes and saw what had her frightened, apart from the massacre. Little Hiro had been edging closer and closer to the group of people. He peered around the corner of a house, a place where he could see but thought he wouldn't be seen by the soldiers. One, a woman who must have been scouting the area, did spy him. She didn't call out or alert the rest of the soldiers, but strode towards Hiro purposefully. This soldier didn't seem to have any hesitation about killing and had no interest in taking captives. She raised her gun…

Torhu darted for the edge of the roof before Hatori could open his mouth. There was a strange look on her face. Fear and worry along with fierce determination. Tohru leapt off the roof and took flight.

It seemed to Hatori that Tohru changed in that moment. He seemed to see another shape superimposed over her, a translucent bird. Tohru spread her arms and sailed effortlessly almost one hundred yards until she slammed hard into the back of the soldier, knocking her to the ground. Tohru tumbled off the soldier and went to Hiro, wrapping her arms around him protectively.

The guard recovered quickly and again aimed for Tohru and Hiro. She was taken by surprise when Orcot-san tackled her to the ground and wrestled the gun out of her grasp. The soldier wasn't easy to defeat, even for a man who outweighed her by fifty or more pounds. Leon ended up giving her several hard punches to the head to finally knock her out. When he was sure she was down, he shakily stood and snarled something at Hiro before taking both Tohru and Hiro by the arms and leading them away from the soldiers before they could be seen. How they had been lucky enough not to be seen by the other soldiers, Hatori would never know.

"I have to stop this." Hatori muttered. "How? How?"

"The solution is simpler than you think, dragon."

Hatori whipped around, his bow held like a club, but found it wasn't one of the invaders. Instead, Count D stood placidly on the roof with that awful smile of his. Feeling himself go cold, Hatori knew what he would have to do. "Do it." Hatori couldn't think of another way.

The smile increased just a little. "There is the price to be paid."

"Anything." A blast from below. "Take anything! Please!"

"For such a gift, a high price. I thought to demand your hands." Count D reached out and brushed his fingernails against the back of Hatori's hand. "But that would damage your career and you are so valuable to your family. I am fond of your family. That is why I would not allow the Black Scorpion to see you as you shot them." He looked passed Hatori to the carnage below. "Such terrible things humans will do to one another. I think I will have your ears. Will you pay the price? Think carefully."

Another cry from a parent whose new child has been taken away. Perhaps it was Ayame screaming. Had Yuki been killed? Had Akito had a fit of temper and foolishly attacked? "I don't have time to think. Just do it!"

Count D's eyes gleamed. "As you wish." His fingers stopped their gentle touch and took hold of Hatori, violently. The pain was awful. Like needles shooting through his veins, white-hot needles rushing to the fingers Count D held. It stole Hatori's voice in a strangled gasp. His knees buckled, though he managed to catch himself before he lost his footing. Bright flashes of light flashed in front of Hatori's eyes an he thought, distantly, that he was dying. "Done."

The pain suddenly vanished, but Hatori was…different.

He sucked in a breath and then he heard nothing. No screams. No crying. Nothing. Hatori forced himself to stand a little taller. He couldn't hear the traffic. He couldn't hear gunshots or the rain. Turning to his captured family, Hatori saw their mouths moving, he saw the people shuffling around, but he heard nothing. Putting his hands to his ears, he found that they were still there, but he was completely deaf.

_**"The price you have paid."**_ Count D's voice sounded inside Hatori's mind. _**"Was it worth the price?"**_

Hatori turned again to his family and he saw the man with the paper look at it, then point to one of the children. Omi. They were going to kill Omi. But one of them men said something to Omi and Omi shook his head: no. The gun was raised and Hatori felt such rage.

_**"Use it."**_ Count D's voice told him. _**"You are the dragon. The wise dragon. Protect your family."**_

A little hand took old of Hatori's. Hon Ron. She looked up at him with a serious expression and stroked the back of his hand, gently. She pointed to the people below, then reared back her arms in a dramatic move. She stepped towards the edge of the roof and suddenly the child was gone. In her place was a magnificent dragon, far larger than a house with three heads all snarling and snorting on three twisting, writing necks.

Some instinct pulled at Hatori. He stepped away from Count D and spread his arms as he'd seen Hon Ron do.

**Akito-**

It couldn't be happening.

This wasn't right. No one was supposed to hurt the family. Yuki was hurt. Ayame's beautiful hair was laying in the mud like a thousand spider webs. Ritsu…where was Ritsu? Hiro? Momiji? There were three missing and Akito knew they might have tried to fight and perhaps they'd been hurt like Kureno. Some of the attackers had fallen with arrows in their backs and chests. Kazuma was bleeding terribly and…and there was a dragon in the sky. A great, black dragon with fearsome shining eyes and long whiskers. Akito stared, his mouth hanging open. The scales were like polished stone and the fearsome claws were long white blades.

Like nothing Akito had ever imagined, it launched itself through the air with its long, serpentine body twisting and turning until it landed with a thud in front between the family and the attackers. It hissed and snapped a powerful jaw with sword-like teeth, making even the cool attackers jump away.

Hatori. It was Hatori. The true dragon of the Zodiac.

The dragon swung its tail and knocked over a dozen of the attackers. It snorted out twin jets of steam from its nostrils and some attackers screamed in pain as it struck them. The Souma family, Zodiac and human, were stunned and stared unabashed even when the black dragon's eyes landed on the attacker with the paper in his hand and Hatori struck. Such a precise movement that allowed him to snatch the paper out of hand of the attacker. Hatori held the paper between his jaws and then turned to the family and dropped it delicately on Ayame.

Ayame clutched the paper, but his eyes - like everyone else - were fixed on the dragon.He clawed at the earth, making deep furrows in the ground and snapped and snarled at the invaders warning them to back away, to run before it was too late.

A second dragon joined Hatori, though this one was far different. It was massive, dark red, and furious. Three heads on long, serpentine necks twisted and turned, each one spitting fire with its wrath. It was a European style of dragon, four squat legs and a large body. The thing didn't land as Hatori had, but swooped low over the invaders and let out three mouthfuls of fire upon them before it soared into the sky once more.

The rain stopped very suddenly. An eerie quiet drenched the area, a thickness in the air that just grew and grew. Akito could feel the pressure all over his body. The gray clouds turned black before - like a nightmare of unthinkable terror - a dozen lightening bolts shot out of the heavens and targeted the attackers. Each one fell and did not get up.

All of the Black Scorpion soldiers were dead.

When Akito managed to tear his eyes away from the bodies and from Hatori and from the circling three-headed red dragon, he saw a short distance away a girl he knew only vaguely. He had seen her perhaps once. A pale girl with long dark hair and large, knowing eyes. The set of her lips showed her displeasure and her voice, when she spoke, was harsh. "Where is Arisa?"

There was too much going on for anyone to react at once. Akito looked at Kureno's unmoving body and he felt fear. "Kureno?" He crawled a little closer to Kureno and took hold of Kureno's foot. A little shake. No response. Slowly, Akito looked up at the black dragon, Hatori, and licked his thin lips. "Make him better."

The hole in Kureno's neck was the size of a walnut. His starched white shirt was bright with blood. His eyes were closed. His skin cooling.

"Hatori, make him better."

The dragon turned back into Hatori slowly. It shrunk and the black scales faded into fair skin until Hatori, panting and looked somehow different. He hadn't had Kyou's drastic growth spurt, but he looked leaner, as if he'd lost thirty pounds. In Akito's mind, he didn't look healthy at all. Hatori looked around at the carnage - it was awful to see.

The parents of the murdered children had gathered around their fallen and were crying. The Pit children were staring at the corpses of the fallen soldiers and their commrades, stunned. Those who weren't preoccupied with the dead children or the dead guards were staring at Hatori who had just given away the secret to the entire family.

Hatori must have realized what had happened. He looked around at the family and raised a hand. What happened them was bizarre. Akito looked at the family and everyone - barring the Zodiac - had a glassy shine to their eyes. It only lasted a moment, but when it was done, it was obvious that none of them were worried about the dragon, anymore. Instead, they were watching the outsider, the dark-haired girl who demanded Arisa.

So, that was the change.

_Hatori gave up his humanity to save us._ Akito knew that Count D was lurking somewhere and had offered it to Hatori when the man simply couldn't have refused. Now, thanks to that, he was able to steal the memories of the entire family effortlessly and without physical touch. "Hatori? Hatori!" He was growing cross when Hatori didn't answer him immediately, but continued to look around. At last, Akito's patience wore out. He scrambled to his feet, slipping a little in the mud, and went to Hatori, taking him by the arms and shaking him. "What's wrong you!" He demanded. "Help him! Help Kureno!"

But Hatori just frowned and said, "Forgive me. I can't hear you. Kureno…" When he'd turned to look at Akito, he saw Kureno on the ground and went to him, kneeling in the mud. There was a moment when Hatori touched Kureno's throat, then looked closely at his eyes. His shoulders slumped. "He's dead."

"I won't allow it." Akito took hold of Kureno's still hand. "Wake up! You belong to me. You said you'd stay with me." He pressed the hand to his own chest. "You're not allowed to die until after me!" Akito's face fell when Kureno was unable to obey. The fear was replaced by despair. Utter anguish. He looked around at his wailing, moaning family - what was left of his family. There were so many dead. So much blood. Blood everywhere.

"Akito," Hatori reached across Kureno and put his hand on Akito's. "You must go inside. I'll handle this. I promise I'll take care of things."

"How?" Akito asked. He wanted to cry. He wanted to be weak. But the rest of the family was in chaos. Kisa was asking everyone if they'd seen Hiro, he was missing, also. No one knew where Ritsu or Arisa were. Arisa…she HAD to be found! If anything should happen to the baby, then it could mean the end of the Zodiac.

Besides all that, there still the girl not far away glaring at all of them. Her eyes shifted slowly around the faces of the Soumas, but she didn't find what she wanted.

"She was told that she would be safe here. She was told that no one could hurt her here." The girl who could command lightening turned her eyes to Akito. "Where is Arisa? I felt her fear! Her pain!" She thumped her fist against her breast and took a threatening step closer. "Tohru is frightened, but she is still close by. She is safe. What has happened to Arisa?"

To be continued…


	13. Shigure Found

**Chapter 13: Shigure…found**

**Souma Estate-  
Count D-**

Count D watched for only a moment after the dragon, Hatori, went to defend his family. As far as D was concerned, it was the end of his responsibility. Over the past months, he'd been randomly visiting Souma's to rid them of the Zodiac blood to prevent them from giving birth to a half-breed Zodiac. That was why he'd come to Japan in the first place.

_To be honest, I came mainly to be with Leon and keep him from getting himself killed._  
D chose the moment when Hatori landed in front of his family to leave the estate. He dropped down from the roof of the dragon's house and landed with ease on the ground below, safely out of sight of the attackers. No one noticed him - they were too busy with the attackers - so D was able to casually walk away. In all honesty, he had thought that they would have come to him sooner. In the past seven months, Hatori was the first to request D's service.

_But I was certain papa would come._ D frowned at the thought. Somewhere, out in the wide world, papa D was lurking. He wouldn't take his defeat well. D knew his papa would return for the cat and, if he had his way, would start the whole mess up again. _I have put too much effort into all of this, I will not have it ruined now! I will not have him hurt this family, these unique animals. I will not have him hurt…_ There was another unique type of animal that D treasured, but his thoughts trailed away. He didn't want to think of what was likely happening to Tet-chan once again in papa's custody.

At least the day wasn't entirely wasted. D did have an opportunity to see the soul of the Rooster as it left its body. Like an iridescent jelly-fish the Rooster's soul floated gracefully out of the corpse it had been sheltered in and hovered momentarily above the body. It moved here and there before settling and D watched the soul invade one of the Zodiac females. She was the pig, Kagura. The soul slipped into her and D knew that soon the girl would discover she was pregnant. She was young, but thankfully older than the other girl.

Hatori, as a dragon, soared down to his family to defend them and D chose that moment to leave the estate. He hadn't gotten far when a voice stopped him.

"Boss," Ten-chan stood, solemn faced a few feet away. It had been months since anyone had seen Ten-chan smile. The long-haired kitsune had been nearly destroyed when Tet-chan, his closest friend, had been kidnapped. For all these months, Ten-chan had searched as best as he was able to, nearly exhausting himself in the process. He looked terrible. "I'm sorry, boss." Ten-chan hung his head, letting his lank hair fall over his face.

"Please, do not blame yourself." D was quick to reassure his kitsune. "None of this was your doing."

Ten-chan wouldn't meet D's eyes. "He would have returned by now, if he could."

It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was true.

"I know. But…I can not stop hoping."

Ten-chan looked at D, then. "I don't know if I can." He turned then and slowly walked away. "I think your papa has done something to Tet-chan. I think…I think he might not come home."

D didn't want to discourage Ten-chan, but he had been thinking the same thing for a long while. The chances of Tet-chan still being alive were growing less and less. The only hope D had left was that his papa would still find value in the last living Tou-Tetsu. Perhaps he didn't think a Tou-Tetsu was quite as valuable as the Zodiac's cat, but surely he must still treasure Tet-chan.

The problem was that they didn't even have the slightest idea where to look. Papa was a good deal more powerful than D, he would be able to hide without even trying. If D had been an unaltered kami, then they would have been on equal footing. If D were to touch the bracelet given back to him by the Zodiac's cat, Kyou, then he would have a far better chance at finding Tet-chan.

Ten-chan followed D away from the main action on the estate, though D left Hon Ron behind with instructions to look after the new dragon. It wasn't as though she'd really needed the orders. Hon Ron was fond of the one she'd called Kaio Lung.

D left the Souma estate as soon as he'd completed his task. There was no other reason for him to stay. When he saw that the Black Scorpion were dead, and it became apparent that nothing more - expected - was going to happen. He started for home even though he was troubled.

"What's wrong, boss?" Ten-chan asked.

D scolded himself and quickly smiled. He shouldn't allow so much of his thoughts show in his expressions. "Of course not. It went well. Only one of the Zodiac died, though that is regrettable. The rest survived, for now."

"Will that change?"

"The monkey, as well as the unborn future head of the family, have both been kidnapped. Perhaps they will die." He didn't like that thought. He'd only spoken with the monkey once or twice, but he had rather liked the boy. _Sentiment! Nothing but a waste of energy! Not befitting a kami at all!_

"Boss," Ten-chan tugged on D's sleeve and shifted around, uncomfortably. "Boss…something…"

That the kitsune had felt the change in the atmosphere before D had truly showed how distracted D was becoming. Something terrible surged through the air almost violently and, if D hadn't know better, he would have said that it was anger. Worse than anger, it was absolute fury. He turned to find the source of what he'd felt and saw something that made his mouth drop open.

A girl. A human girl.

Her body bristled with electrical current and called down lightening from the storm clouds. It was impossible. It really was impossible and if anyone were to know what was possible and what was impossible with the natural world, it was D. What he saw was impossible, yet it had happened. The girl demanded her friend and mentioned the nightingale even while the Souma's sobbed for their children and the head of the family was mourning one of his own.

D watched, for another moment or two, before he put a hand on top of Ten-chan's head. "Let us go." Whatever she was, it was a mystery. Human but…not.

**Hanajima Saki-**

She'd felt it on her way to school. A terrible fear from both Arisa-kun and dear Torhu. The fear ate away at Saki like a maggot in her mind. She'd stopped walking the moment she'd felt it and her normally placid face turned dark. Both Tohru and Arisa-kun were with the Souma's and Saki had never quite trusted them.

Putting aside all thoughts of school, Saki turned at once towards the Souma estate. How many times had she heard the promise of safety? How many times had they repeated over and over that no one and nothing would hurt either of Saki's friends?

Standing in front of the Souma family with electricity crackling around her, Saki's mind was filled with their promises and she almost hated them. She didn't care that they coward away from her or that few dared to meet her gaze.

No one answered Saki's demand when she'd asked, "Where is Arisa?" Saki watched the great black dragon transform into a man and she listened to the family weep for their dead. She didn't care. She wanted her friends. At least she knew that Tohru was safe, she'd seen Tohru with a little boy as she'd walked onto the estate.

"She was told that she would be safe here. She was told that no one could hurt her here." Saki cast her eyes about and fell on Akito, the head of the family. He wasn't strong, in any sense of the word. Physically and emotionally, he was a child as well as unstable. However, he was also responsible. "Where is Arisa?" Such terrible anger and Saki could still feel Arisa-kun's fear as though it were her own. "I felt her fear! Her pain! Tohru is frightened, but she is still close by. She is safe. What has happened to Arisa?"

It was the dragon man who spoke, loudly enough to be heard by all, though gently. "Take your dead home. The police will be called." His looked out over his family then at the dead enemies. Some Saki had struck down in her rage and others had arrows protruding from them. "This will be taken care of."

Saki felt the air begin to crackle around her again, tickling at her ears. She'd never felt such power before, but then she'd never had reason to release her control, either. If she didn't get answers soon…

"Hana-chan!"

Saki turned just in time to catch dear Tohru in her arms. Saki's anger lightened with Tohru's warm, but did not completely evaporate. Petting her hair and mumbling what she hoped were soothing words, Saki kept her focus. Arisa-kun had to be found.

Tohru pulled away from Saki and took her hand. "We have to help them." She led Saki to where a silver haired man was lifting up Souma Yuki and the boy, Souma Hatsuharu, was picking up a dead man. It was Kureno, Saki saw with dread. The man Arisa-san loved. He had no life in him, she could tell that without close inspection. There were no denpa waves in him at all.

Saki set to work with Tohru, helping Kyou to his feet and half carrying him inside a nearby house. It seemed that no matter how threatening she made herself, she wouldn't get answers immediately. Perhaps they didn't know themselves, yet. Even if Saki had any hopes that she would have her answers, she didn't press it. She wouldn't frighten dear Tohru even if her life depended on it.

_But I will find you, Arisa-kun._ Saki could trace a person by denpa waves, at short distances, but Arisa-kun was already far from the Souma estate. Guilt gnawed at Saki's heart. _A few minutes earlier - if I'd just been able to run faster - and I wouldn't have lost you._

**Petshop-  
D-**

D would do it. He would become a true Kami to save Tet-chan. There was no other choice. They'd wasted months searching fruitlessly for him, but papa D was too clever and hid too well. D hadn't expected any success, either. Papa wouldn't allow a mere kitsune to find him, even if Ten-chan were a nine-tailed kitsune. The only way D would ever get Tet-chan back was if he were to be on equal footing with his papa and that would never happen unless he reabsorbed the bracelet.

With Leon away, wherever he was, D found himself alone in his bedroom. Even seven months later, he found Leon's absence painful. It wasn't as if Leon had actually left the Petshop, but he was rarely there and when he was, the atmosphere was cool between them. Leon slept on the sofa and never had time for tea, anymore.

_I should get it over with._ Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, D's eyes fell on the little wooden box on his dresser. _I have lost Leon. I might as well…_ His heart sank. _There is no excuse anymore._ He hadn't touched the little box since Kyou had given him the black and white beads months ago nor did he want to.

"Sofu?" D sat on his bed and ran a brush through his hair. "Where is Chris?"

"Where else? He is with Phillip."

Chris was always with Phillip. He was always to be found in the ocean room, ever since Tet-chan had been stolen. The past seven months had been hard on everyone in D's household. His family was suffering. Tet-chan was still missing and no matter how D had searched for him, papa always managed to elude him. Leon had been sleeping on the sofa and spending all day and most nights at the Souma estate. It felt like they hadn't spoken in months. When they did speak, it was like talking to someone he barely knew.

"My dear grandchild." Sofu settled himself on the bed and took the hairbrush from D's hand. "Turn." The command was obeyed and D turned his back to his Sofu. He relaxed almost at once when the eldest Kami began to brush his hair. The slow, steady rhythm of the bristles against his scalp was having a soothing effect. Either that or it was simply the attention his Sofu was giving him. It wasn't often that D had ever gotten such gentle attention from either his Sofu or his papa. Even as a child, affection had been given only sparingly.

"What am I to do?" D asked, closing his eyes. "I did not want this." Chris was withdrawing even more from humanity and taking solace with Phillipe and Pon-chan. Now, Chris didn't even have Tet-chan to talk sense to him. Leon was drifting away to lose himself in the hunt that would lead to his own death. Dear Tet-chan stolen away by someone who would never really love him. "I just wanted…I wanted…" He wanted a family. He wanted those he loved to be near him. He wanted Leon to share himself with; he wanted Chris to teach and protect; he wanted Tet-chan to rely on. What would happen next? Would the rest of his darling pets be stolen away in a whirlwind of his papa's anger and madness? Worse - would he touch the bracelet that would make him whole and become some monster that his darlings would run from?

"You are selfish, my grandchild." Sofu didn't pause in brushing D's hair. "Such a selfish, petty thing child."

D quailed at Sofu's words. They were true. Selfish and petty for allowing Leon to get so close and then hurting him so badly. "I feel so much for him. My mind tells me he is an animal, no different than my cats or the dogs, but I FEEL!" D raised a hand to his heart. "I feel weak. He makes me so weak." But the truth was that D liked the feeling, so long as it was Leon who was making him weak.

"Our kind should feel no such things. The only family you have need of is your own kind. Your papa and myself are your family. All others are beneath you."

"Papa told me the same when I was small."

"He was correct, in that at least." The brushing stopped and Sofu placed a gentle kiss on D's cheek. "But the fact is that you DO feel these desires. You do not keep them hidden well. I have known and I have encouraged you in the past. Perhaps I was wrong. But you are unhappy, now."

"Very."

"My gentle child, I confess, I know of only one thing that may truly ease your pain, but though I have suggested it over and over, you will not relent."

D's eyes flickered back to the wooden box that held the beads - beads that had been made from his own blood and bones. The missing parts of himself.

"Your pain will end if you touch them."

"What else will end?" For that Sofu had no answer and D hadn't really expected him to. "What will change? I will no longer be who I am. I LIKE who I am. I do not want to change."

Sofu sighed and shifted until he sat beside D. "Tell me what happened today."

The rain. The attack on the Soumas. The dragon, finally, becoming the second of the Souma's to relinquish his human blood. The black dragon, like a massive serpent with short legs and long whiskers. Taking the dragon's hearing as payment for the service. D told Sofu everything. He told Sofu of Hon Ron spending so much time over the past months at the Souma estate specifically to watch over the young dragon. Death. He told Sofu of the deaths of the young children.

_I did not stop it. I did not even try._ The guilt he felt over that was terrible. _But humans are humans and they do as they will. Humans do not deserve the protection - they kill their own young. A few deaths are nothing compared to what many humans do to the rest of the world. Why should I care what they do to their own?_ An image of Chris appeared in D's mind. It hadn't been long ago that Chris had nearly become one of those children. Some of those that had been killed had been younger than Chris. _I do care. I should not. They are only human…only…_

"And your human?" Sofu asked when D had fallen silent. "What has become of your Leon?"

Fear seized D. Something about the way Sofu had asked made him wary. "He…he said he had gone to look for work." D frowned and looked at Sofu. "He told me he was running out of money. Christmas is coming quickly and he wished to buy Chris something. He was looking for work today. He promised! He never lies to me!" D didn't realize his voice was rising until he was standing and looking down at his Sofu.

Sofu seemed amused. "Perhaps your Leon has bent the truth to suit his needs. He was at the Souma estate during the attack."

D paled. All that gunfire. All the death. "I felt nothing. Leon is fine. I would know if he were hurt."

At that moment, D heard the front door slam open, then shut. "D!" Leon's voice echoed through the Petshop. "D! Where are you!"

D nearly jumped off his bed to meet Leon. Before he'd even reached the door of his bedroom, D knew his Sofu was gone. He'd said what he had intended to say, so there was no further reason for him to stay.

Leon was closed mouthed when D found him. His mouth was tight and his eyes narrowed with little crinkly lines at the corners. His hands, when he reached for the tea kettle, were shaking. For a moment, D simply watched Leon from the kitchen entrance. He was filthy, his jeans and shirt covered in mud and grime, his hair wet from the rain and plastered down on his scalp. He smelled of sweat and blood.

"Don't just stand there." Leon grumbled, not bothering to turn around as he poured himself a drink. "I've gotta talk to you, anyway. Come on. Come on. I need some paper and a pen. I'm in a hurry. Will you get in here!"

Leon often spoke sharply - he was not a tactful man by any means - but the urgent tone made D worry. He did as Leon wanted and found a pad of paper and a pen which Leon took and slapped down on the kitchen counter. He quickly began scribbling on the paper as fast as he could make his hand move.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I've got things to do." Leon frowned at whatever he'd written, but tore the paper from the notepad . "You need to look after Chris. He's got no one else and I know he's nuts about you. Make sure he does good in school." Leon kept his eyes averted. When was the last time he'd looked D in the eyes?

D's mouth was suddenly dry. "I do not want you to leave."

Leon looked at him with a frighteningly blank expression. Leon wasn't supposed to look so empty. He was filled with passion and fire, not the coolness D was getting from him at that moment. "Here." He handed D the paper and dropped the pen on the kitchen counter with a clatter. He left the kitchen without another word.

Confused and feeling mounting fear, D read the paper.

**I, Leon Orcot, give everything I own to Christopher Orcot. Until he comes of age, he and whatever he owns is to be looked after by Count D.**

It was simple and to the point. "A will." D muttered, going cold all over. "His will." And if Leon was thinking about his own death, then it couldn't be good. Crumpling the paper in his hands, D took off in search of Leon.

The animals, always aware of D's mood, were quiet and kept out of the way. He neither saw nor heard any of them as he raced through the halls. He found Leon kneeling on the floor with Chris in the hallway. Chris looked like he was about to burst into tears while Leon spoke to him softly.

"Leon! What is this?" He waved the crumpled paper in Leon's face.

"Isn't it obvious?"

/Don't let him leave/ Chris wailed, throwing himself at Count D. /He says he's leaving and we can't go with him/

"Look at me!" D took hold of Leon's shoulders and swung him around so that he would have to look at D. "What are you doing that you think you will need this for?" But he already knew, from Leon's obsession. What else had been on Leon's mind these past months? The Black Scorpion. D felt himself tremble. "You have found them."

Leon nodded. "Finally."

Part of D had hoped that Leon would never find the Black Scorpion for just this reason. "And now you think you will just run away to throw your life away?"

"I'm not planning on dying." He shot Chris a reassuring look and put a hand on his head. "You shouldn't talk like that around Chris."

"Then what is this for!" D slapped the paper onto Leon's chest. "You plan to go alone!"

Leon was quiet for a long time. "Chris, go play."

/No! Just 'cause you two had a fight doesn't mean you're allowed todo stupid things/ Chris glared up at Leon.

"I won't do anything stupid. Go. I need to talk to D." He waited until Chris had reluctantly gone back into Phillipe's room before speaking. "What do you care?"

So, that was what it was about! D scowled blackly and struck Leon across the cheek. "You stupid human! Blind! Deaf! You can not see or hear what happens right in front of you!"

"Why are you always hitting me?" Leon groused, rubbing his sore cheek. "How am I supposed to know anything if you won't tell me anything? You're the one keeping secrets! I thought we were getting…close."

It hit D, then. Leon was doing this because he was angry at D. He would have gone after the Black Scorpion, regardless, but now he would do it without any intention of returning. He didn't want to live.

"I will not allow you to die for a worthless cause. Do not interrupt me. We both know this is not about the Black Scorpion or about Murakai - the poor child. I will support you with all of my strength when you hunt them, but I will not allow you to simply die." To keep Leon safe, to keep him from such danger, he would have to prove to Leon that any relationship was futile. Leon would stop being angry and would start looking for someone else.

Leon turned angry at D's words and tried to pull away. "I'm a grown man, I can do as a I please. You've made it pretty clear that I don't matter." The anger seeped away and hurt shone in his eyes. "Was I really nothing more than a friend? We slept in the same bed. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Leon made a funny little shrugging motion that might have made D laugh in any other circumstance. "I do love you. I can't help it and it hurts. Damn it! What the Hell did I do wrong? Did I…misinterpret something? I don't understand."

"You did nothing wrong." D spoke slowly and carefully, feeling light-headed. If Leon didn't love him, then he wouldn't do anything stupid. "If I show you why a relationship for us is a bad idea, will you stop this foolishness? Will you be sensible?" He would do it. He would do as Sofu wished. D took hold of Leon's arm. "I will show you."

D took Leon to his bedroom and went immediately for the little wooden box on his dresser.

Q-chan perched silently on the back of a chair.

"This!" D showed Leon the box, though he kept it protectively in both hands. "This is why there can be nothing between us!" He didn't allow himself to hesitate and slid the top off the box off before Leon could say anything. The black and white beads looked harmless.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Me. Parts of me." D met Leon's eyes and regarded him gravely. "My Tet-chan has been stolen. Chris has told you this. It was my papa who stole my dear Tou-Tetsu. He did it out of spite because I had something he wanted. These beads will help me to rescue my Tet-chan. They will change me."

"Change you? How?"

"Have you not noticed? We have known each other for quite a while, now." D almost laughed at the confused look on Leon's face. "I am not human." With that he tipped out the box onto the palm of his hand and immediately felt something stir inside of him. The beads in his palm They instantly softened then oozed together, like melting butter and chocolate. It burned. D's fingers twitched and he hissed at the discomfort. The beads, no longer beads, but a little puddle of black and white goop. The burning increased as it sought a way into D's body and seeped in.

Leon, who still probably didn't understand what was happening, was alarmed and seized D's wrist. "What's happening! Drop it!"

"No!" D easily pulled away from Leon. "It's too late. I did not want to hurt you, but I am not human. I have deceived you for so long." As the pain grew and shot through his arm up into his chest. "We can not be together. I am too unlike you!" He let out a cry as the pain leeched into his brain. It was like a quickly spreading poison and let no part of him untouched. There was no stopping it, now.

Leon's eyes were wide and his mouth partly hanging open as he watched. "Let me help…"

"No help. It is done." The pain flared unbelievably. D had never felt anything so terrible before. Then…it stopped. D found himself on his knees, panting heavily with the thud of his heart against his ribs and knew that he was whole. He was what he had always been meant to be. He could feel the increased awareness and power running through him. It felt as if he'd just woken from a deep slumber.

"D! D!" Leon was holding him by the shoulders and almost shouting at him. "What happened?"

"You see?" D asked. "I am not human." He opened his eyes and looked up at Leon fully expecting something dramatically different. To his amazement and delight…nothing had changed. His heart still beat stronger when he looked at Leon. Nothing had changed, really. Nothing important had changed.

Leon's expression of concern and worry was almost immediately replaced by one of irritation. "Yeah. And?"

"What do you mean, 'yeah'?" D sat up on his knees and couldn't help but feel a little cheated that he hadn't gotten a bigger reaction from Leon.

Leon waved nonchalantly at D. "Do you think I'm stupid? I've know you weren't quite normal from the day I met you. Mermaids? Medusa? I knew something was up. Are you alright?"

D allowed Leon to help him to his feet, shocked. "You…knew?"

"Well, I knew something was different. Seems logical, I suppose." He didn't let go of D's hand once D was standing and, in fact, tightened his fingers around D's hand. "You're a moron if you think I'll run screaming into the night. I meant what I said."

D could have cried. "I will never grow any older, Leon. I am frozen at this age."

"We'll deal with that later."

"I have to move my home every two years before the humans begin to notice that I am different."

"That's alright."

"I am kami, as far above a human as a god."

Leon smiled. "You can't scare me off. I've only got one worry and it's been eating at me for seven months." He looked at D meaningfully. "I still love you."

D put his free hand up to touch Leon's face and said what he'd wanted to say seven months ago. "I love you, too."

**Souma Estate-  
Yuki-**

Yuki woke slowly with his head throbbing. He felt as if he were going to throw up. With his stomach rolling and his head throbbing, Yuki wondered if it had been real or just a nightmare. But his head hurt and how else could he have gotten hurt? Perhaps Akito had hit him. That didn't seem right.

_It wasn't a nightmare. I'm sure it was real._

**Flashback-**

Yuki lowered Kyou to the floor of Akito's house and helped him get comfortable. It was rather nice not fighting all the time, but Yuki did sort of miss it.

"You took long enough." Akito's voice floated through the room and when Yuki looked up from Kyou, he saw Akito laying on his back on the porch. He was staring up at the rain clouds.

"Sorry." Yuki said, moving to sit. The first day he'd spent with Akito had been nerve-wracking. He'd been terrified that Akito would suddenly turn back to the way he used to be that he'd been jittery for hours - which had only set Akito on edge. "The rain caught us by surprise halfway here. We tried to wait it out, but I don't think it'll stop." Yuki found himself wondering about his garden. Perhaps it would be washed away in this storm. _I haven't been there in months. My homework's still on my desk. My leeks are dead and my strawberries rotted on the vine._ How depressing.

Akito turned his head towards them and regarded them with solemn eyes. He did that a lot, lately. Akito didn't look well and that - according to everything Hatori had told them - meant that Arisa-san's baby was very healthy. It was sort of a balance. Both couldn't be healthy at the same time. Still, Akito didn't complain. He gave Kyou a plaintive frown. "None today?"

Kyou barely had the energy to raise his head to look at Akito. "Sorry. No sun. No energy. Nothing to give you. Sorry. Barely enough to keep myself upright." Then he allowed his chin to sink back down onto his chest, again. Kyou's eyes suddenly shot open wide and he looked to the left, then the right. "Hide." Kyou spoke very suddenly, but his tired, weak voice was heard clearly. "Hide. We're under attack."

"What?" Yuki looked at him sharply even as he rose to his feet.

"I can hear gun fire and screaming. It's close. Getting closer." Kyou struggled, making and effort to push himself to his feet and keep his eyes opened when he would obviously rather be sleeping. "Gotta get Akito out of here. Gotta go."

"No." Akito was scowling blackly at them, looking very much like his old self. His eyes narrowed at Kyou, then back out his window. "Someone dares attack my home?" He was working himself up to a temper. "My people? My home?" He leapt to his feet faster than Yuki and turned swiftly towards the door. He said nothing, but snarled as he stalked towards it.

Yuki was afraid. He hadn't been so afraid of Akito in a long time, but the old habit of holding his breath and keeping still made him freeze for a moment. _But this is my duty._ Yuki reminded himself, sternly, that Shigure wouldn't have hesitated. "We should wait."

"What!" Akito turned on Yuki almost viciously. His hand clenched and unclenched rapidly at his sides and his eyes were slightly dilated.

It send a chill down Yuki's spine. "Attackers would only be here for one reason and I don't think we can stop them. The children, they'll be here for the children. We should call the police and…" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence.

The door of the house burst open and a half-a-dozen people surged in. Kyou, sitting so close to the door as he had been, was knocked to the side and fell with a curse. After that, it was pandemonium.

**End flashback-**

"Hold still." Hatori's cool, dry hand settled on Yuki's forehead and he instantly felt better.

"Thank you…Hatori?" Yuki opened his eyes again and frowned up at Hatori. It was definitely Hatori. He'd known Hatori his entire life. But he was different. Hatori's face was narrower with higher cheekbones than he'd had before. His visible eye was brighter and his skin slightly darker. "You allowed Count D to…"

"I'm sorry." Hatori said before Yuki could finish his sentence. "I can't hear you. You're better now. There's no damage to you. The attackers struck you over the back of the head, but you're fine. Akito's waiting for you."

Yuki had been put in a small room in Akito's house. By tradition, there were no guest rooms in Akito's house. No head of the family had ever been stable enough to have friends who might want to spend the night. But there was a small room that Yuki was all too familiar with. He sat up and looked around with a renewed feeling of illness. Why did they have to put him in THAT room? It was the dark room Akito had put him in when he'd been younger.

"We're all in Akito's bedroom. You need to come." Hatori offered Yuki a hand to help him stand. "He's not taking it well."

"Not taking what well?"

Hatori frowned. "I told you - I can't hear you. Ask one of the others your questions. We have to go, now. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Everyone was there.

Akito, glowering and furious, was half-propped up on his bed, sprawled out with his mouth a tight line. He didn't say a word to any of them, but the rest of the Zodiac family - those who were still at the estate - were spread out around him.

Hatori left Yuki the minute they walked into the room to go to Akito's bedside. He leaned over and whispered something to Akito, though Akito showed no sign of having heard it. With his dour, unhappy expression, Hatori looked very much like a stern vulture. Kagura and Kyou stood to one side while Hatsuharu and Rin kept pacing around. Kisa and Hiro were practically sitting on top of each other, they were sitting so closely. Ayame kept flitting around the room. It was he that made Yuki pause in shock.

"Oh, Yuki! Are you alright? I was so worried!"

For once, Yuki didn't stop Ayame or try to step out of the embrace. In fact, despite the circumstances, he found that he rather liked like. Ayame was a mess. So was the rest of the family, but it seemed more unnerving to see the ever elegant Ayame with mud splattered on his clothes and caked under his fingernails. Several of his fingernails had been broken, Yuki noticed, and he wondered if Ayame had thrown a tantrum about it. There was a tension in Ayame's eyes that didn't look natural.

"What happened to your hair?" Ayame had always had long hair for as long as Yuki could remember. Long, flowing silver tresses. His crowning glory, Ayame would call it. It had been rudely chopped off almost to the base of his skull.

Ayame laughed, though a not very convincingly. "Oh, it's nothing. It's nothing." One of his hands found it's way to the back of Yuki's head. "You're sure you're alright? 'Tori said it was just a bump. He said you'd be fine."

"I am. What's been happening?"

Ayame took Yuki's hand and patted it as if he were trying to comfort Yuki. "Terrible things. So many people dead. It all happened so quickly. It's awful." A little shiver ran through Ayame. "We have to stay here. Go talk to Kyou, though. He's not handling it well, either."

Indeed, Kyou looked ready to burst. Yuki nodded at Ayame, but stopped before walking away. "Are you alright?"

Ayame gave him a watery smile. "I need to talk to 'Tori. Don't leave. Don't try to wander off after the princess. She's fine. She's very brave, you know. Her little dark-haired friend's with her."

Yuki nodded and made his way to where Kyou was muttering and Kagura was shaking her head, her hand on his upper arm. Both of them were on the floor, Kyou sitting while Kagura knelt at his side. Yuki could see the rain still falling through the open door of Akito's bedroom that led to the porch, he suspected that Kyou was still weak and unable to stand.

"A few hours. Not too long." Kyou was muttering. "Useless. I'm useless. No good damned power. No good if I can't protect. No good. Stupid. Had to happen on a rainy day!"

Kagura stood in front of Kyou and slipped her other arm around his waist. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." She looked at Yuki with teary eyes. "They killed Kureno. Have you heard? He's dead."

Yuki's eyes widened and he felt his breath catch. "No."

"Arisa-san's gone. Kidnapped. Ritsu's gone, too. There are so many people dead." Kagura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. "We should sit. Hatori's ready to begin."

It was almost like New Years. They all sat in front of Akito's low bed and kept their eyes on him. He was listless and almost didn't seem to see that they were there. After a moment, he bowed his head and put his face in his hands, muttering just loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Falling apart. It's falling apart. We're falling apart." He looked up, confused. "Kureno? Where…? Shigure?"

Hatori met Kyou's eyes and nodded at him. Grimly, Kyou nodded back and stood up. It took a long time, but he did it on his own. When Kagura offered her hand to help, Kyou motioned her away. His pride had not changed at all since his transformation. Unsteadily, Kyou made his way to Akito's side and wordlessly took his hand. The kiss must have given nearly all of Kyou's energy away. Kyou seemed actually to be in pain. His eyes squeezed tightly shut. His breathing became too rapid and his skin faded to an unhealthy gray. When he finally broke away from Akito, he fell to the floor and didn't get up.

Kagura and Yuki both rushed to Kyou and took him by the arms to help him back to his seat. He was unconscious, so they lay him on the floor and resolved that they'd tell him what happened as soon as he woke. It seemed that he'd given his last remaining energy to help Akito.

"We will not allow them to attack again!" Akito snarled. "I will not have my family victimized! We must find where they've taken my monkey and the baby. We must find them and…" His voice trailed off as Hiro's hand slowly rose.

"I know where they are."

"What?"

Hiro swallowed hard, his nerves getting the better of him. "Orcot-san and I have been looking for them for ages, now. Kureno was helping us. I think they were planning to go there themselves. I know who the leader of these people is and I know where he is. Hong Kong, China."

Akito shook his head. They can't have gone that far."

Though he can't have known what was being said, Hatori cleared his throat and spoke. "Regardless of what we do, we need Shigure. You will all call on your animals. You will have them search all of Japan for Shigure. We need him, now."

The family- barring Kyou - bowed in unison.

There was no questioning of the order. No arguing even from Rin or Hiro.

Still sitting formally on his knees, Yuki tried to focus. He rarely called the rats to him, but he knew it would work. After all, that was how he'd gotten Torhu's tent unburied from the landslide when they'd first met. Calling the rats was easy enough, but to send them out as far as he could to find Shigure?

The snakes came first, crawling out of Akito's garden, and it seemed to Yuki that it wasn't so odd as he thought it might be to see Ayame draped in snakes. They slithered in from Akito's gardens and crawled up onto his lap and, from there, to his arms and shoulders. One had even gotten into his short white hair. Ayame smiled softly at the touch of the snakes and let them make themselves comfortable in his lap while he held a large, bright green snake with both hands. He let the animal lick at his nose and made soft little hisses at it.

Kagura, Hatsuharu, and Rin had animals that lived only on farms or in the wild, so they merely sat as through entranced as they called to their animals and gave them instructions. Momiji already had a small rabbit on his lap. He looked very sad, but considering what had just happened, Yuki didn't think it was at all unexpected. Momiji had always been sensitive. It was lucky that he wasn't bawling.

Hatori kept close watch over Akito, who had not been made much better by Kyou's small donation of energy and, unsurprisingly, didn't seem to make any effort to call his animal. How many dragons could there be?

_Shigure can fix everything._ Yuki told himself. Shigure was always the one to fix problems in the family, though how he would mnanage this one, Yuki had no idea. _All we have to do is find him._

Yuki let his body relax as much as possible even as his mind tightened, stretching out to all the rats he could touch. There was no better word for it - the indescribably feeling that took hold of Yuki when he forced his talent with rats. He'd often wondered if it was like this for all the Zodiac, but he'd never asked. Communication had never been a high priority amongst the family.

**Momiji-**

/What's wrong/ Large black eyes of a tawny hare looked up at Momiji. Its long ears were high and turned this way and that, wary of predators. The poor thing was a mass of nerves as it was surrounded by things that would love to eat it. No doubt Yuki's rats were in the same state.

"Hatori's different." Momiji whispered when he was sure everyone else was too busy with their own animals to pay him any attention. "He changed when I wasn't looking." Momiji picked up the hare gently and stroked its fur. He loved the touch of the hare's fur between his fingers and running under his fingernails. "He changed, just like that."

/All things change. Snakes. There are snakes near. Let's run. Let's hide./

"My family won't hurt us. You don't have to be scared." There wasn't anything he could do about it, anyway. "He can't hear. He can't hear a thing. He's not Hatori anymore." And what if this new Hatori didn't want Momiji? Kyou's temper had drastically changed as well as how he treated people. What if Hatori had changed just as much? "I need you to help me find someone." Momiji tried to fill his mind with the image of Shigure. "He smells like a dog, but looks like a man. He might look like a large black dog."

The hare quivered fearfully and trembled in Momiji's arms. /Dog? Danger! Death/

"No. Not Shigure. He's very good. Very kind."

The hare bit Momiji's finger hard enough to draw blood and make Momiji cry out. It looked at him, reproachfully. /Would you send your own kind into the jaws of death? All Teeth and claws all make death. All/

Momiji watched his finger bleed, then looked sadly at the hare. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't make you, but I have to ask. It's great trouble for my family."

"Momiji?" Hatori was suddenly standing in front of Momiji and gave him a concerned look. "I saw you get bitten. Are you alright?" He was taller than ever. It was no illusion. The cuffs of his white shirt were up far above his wrists, almost halfway to his elbows. His trouser legs were several inches above his ankles. His face was longer and sharper than it had been and his black hair hanging nearly to his shoulders. He hardly even looked like Hatori.

The hare looked at Hatori with something close to awe. /Dragon. So long gone from here…two of them./

Two? There was only Hatori…and a strange little lizard peeking out from his shirt pocket.

Hatori knelt and took Momiji's hand. "I'm sorry. You always look like this when you want to cry. You mustn't worry. I'm sure Shigure will find Ritsu and Arisa-san."

"No, it's not that." Momiji set the hare on the floor and watched it hop away. "Go on." He told it. "Please, find Shigure and tell me where he is."

"Don't speak." Hatori told him. "It doesn't do any good, anyway." He put a hand to his left ear and massaged it. "It's gone. I'm deaf. A fair price, I'd say." He moved forward and knelt on one knee next to Momiji. "Let me see your finger."

"It's not my finger that's bothering me." He stopped at Hatori's baffled expression.

"I'll have to learn to read lips." Hatori said. "I don't understand you."

Momiji opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure if he should speak or not. He'd wanted to say it for a long time, but kept putting it off. The attack made Momiji think he might not have another chance. "I wanted to grow up, now. I'd made up my mind. You took care of me for so long. You held me when mama didn't want me anymore. You let me cry and you never told anyone. I didn't want anything to change. I was afraid if I grew up that you wouldn't want me. You'd want me to leave so you wouldn't have to take care of my anymore." Momiji reached out and took Hatori's hands in his. Even Hatori's hands felt different. His fingers were exceedingly long, like the legs of a daddy-long-legs spider. "But you have Aya, now. You were so happy with him and I was starting to think that it would be fun to own a toy store. I thought, 'I'll make Hatori proud. He'll be so proud when I make something of myself.' I was going to go to college. I was going to buy that little building next to the bakery and have all kinds of toys. I'd sell teddy bears and tops and jump ropes and…and…I just wanted to make you proud. I wanted you to know you haven't wasted your time with me. Do you care?"

There was a long quiet when Hatori tightened his fingers around Momiji's. "I…I don't understand."

Momiji started to pull away in despair.

"I don't understand, but I wish I did. Don't cry." Hatori raised one hand and wiped it across Momiji's cheek. "I hate it when you cry."

It was then that Momiji saw it. Everything about Hatori seemed different - except Hatori's eye. His one usable eye was exactly the same as it had always been. Violet and sad, it was perfectly normal. It was enough. Momiji threw himself into Hatori's arms and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay if you don't understand." Momiji muttered into Hatori's shoulder. "I'll do it anyway. No matter how all of this turns out. I'll make you proud." With his heart at ease, Momiji settled back and refocused his mind on his hares, letting himself fall into sync with them. He could see through their eyes as they meandered around the forests and he could hear what they heard. It was taxing and not entirely pleasant, a strain on his whole being, but Momiji stuck with it. He wouldn't give up.

**Later-**

It took three hours before there was any response and it came from Ayame who shouted very suddenly, "Found him!" So excited that he forgot himself and leapt to his feet, dragging everyone else out of their trances. "My snakes found him! Shigure's in the forest, due west, from the feel of it. He's with that wolf pack."

Yuki rubbed his forehead and pushed himself to his feet, obviously exhausted from the searching effort. "I'll go fetch him. Kyou's in no shape to go anywhere."

Hatori held up a hand. "Sit back down. All of you will be staying here. Yuki, look after everyone. Aya, go check on the rest of the family." As he spoke, Hatori slipped off his muddied jacket and folded it neatly before putting it on the floor. "I'll be back shortly."

**In the deep forest-  
Hatori-**

"Pathetic." Shigure really was pathetic. As lazy and selfish as Shigure had always been, he had never looked so lost. His trousers were torn to the knees and he was barefoot. His skin had darkened, burned by the sun. His hair was quite long and he was filthy with streaks of dirt where the rain hadn't washed him. His fingernails were black from dirt. "Get up."

Shigure shook his head and said something. He squatted down with his arm around a wolf and leaned his head against the wolf's.

"You're coming home."

Shigure laughed and spoke again with an expression both sad and angry.

He wished he could understand what Shigure was saying. It could be important. Why was Shigure lurking in the forest with his pack? Why hadn't he even tried to contact them? Shigure had missed so much in his time away from the family. "What you want is irrelevant."

Shigure looked angry and scowled.

That only made Hatori angry. "I can't hear you, but I know you can hear me! You ARE coming home. You don't have a choice. If I have to drag you back and throw you down in front of Akito, you are coming home. Do you have any idea how worried we all were? For seven months I have tried to be patient to let you have time alone - seven impossibly long months!"

There were more wolves, then. They gathered around Shigure, watching Hatori warily.

"You've missed a lot. Don't argue with me. You are coming home." Hatori was frustrated and tired. He was too frightened to think straight, or so he would tell himself later. Hatori was not a fighter. Shigure was. Shigure one of the best fighters in the Souma family. He was more than just a fighter.

Perhaps the wolf knew what Hatori was intending, but it broke away from Shigure and when Shigure turned to watch it go, Hatori launched himself at Shigure, taking him unawares. The two men tumbled to the ground, rolling in the mud. Hatori ended up on top and drove his knee into Shigure's gut and while Shigure took a swing at Hatori, Hatori's body had changed so much from the long ago days when they would spar together. His face was too far out of Shigure's reach. It was just a half-hearted strike, anyway.

Shigure was a fighter and quite a good one at that. Hatori, dragon or not, would not best Shigure so easily. Shigure managed to get hold of Hatori's arm and with a simple twist threw Hatori off. Shigure jumped to his feet and made every effort to block Hatori's attack. He didn't want to hurt Hatori or he would have attacked instead of just blocking. There was no doubt in Hatori's mind that Shigure was just as capable of killing as Kureno had been.

The wolves had stayed away as long as they'd been able to. The pack rallied around Shigure and then, despite something he shouted at them, all charged for Hatori.

A wave of the hand was all it took for Hatori to bring to life the small river. At his will, the water surged up and shot at the wolves as if it were from a fire hose, pushing all of them back.

Shigure, astonished, stared open-mouthed at Hatori and at the river as it returned to its peaceful state. He said something.

"I am the dragon." Hatori repeated himself. Everyone knew that dragons had great influence over water. He stared challengingly at Shigure. "Are you quite finished?" Hatori asked, stiffly. "The family has been attacked. Kureno is dead. Ritsu has been kidnapped along with Arisa-san. She is carrying the future head of the family and is due to give birth in just a few weeks. Don't look at me like that. I'm not lying. You know I don't lie." He hardened his voice. "You have a few weeks, at best. Akito is dying."

**Shigure-**

Dying.

Of course Akito was dying. He'd been dying since the moment of his birth. But…if the new head would be born in weeks, then Akito had only weeks left to live. Weeks. Seven months and Shigure hadn't been there for him. Looking down at his lap, Shigure felt such utter shame that he couldn't stand it. He felt his stomach heave and threw up.

Wiping away the bile from his lips, Shigure muttered, "Uotoni-san? Who's the father?" When only silence answered him, Shigure looked up. "You hit like a girl, Haa-san."

Hatori's frown deepened. "Did I forget to mention that I'm deaf?"

"What!"

"I really am the dragon of the Zodiac now."

Shigure hadn't been paying attention. He took a deep breath in through his nose and caught all the scents in the area. He singled out the ones that didn't belong in a forest and found that Hatori had been telling the truth. He didn't smell like Hatori.

Again and again, Shigure inhaled through his nose, hoping that he'd made a mistake. Perhaps there was something else that was adding the strange scent to the air, but the scent was coming directly from Hatori. Shigure climbed to his feet and moved closer to Hatori. The closer he went, the stronger the scent became. Shigure moved so close to Hatori that he put both hands on Hatori's shoulders and put his face nearly on Hatori's neck.

"You're taller. When did you get so tall?" It was true. Count D had gotten to Hatori, too. There was no human blood left in Hatori. He was the dragon.

"I know you're hurt." Hatori leaned into Shigure and putt his hands on Shigure's arms. "I know it hurt you to give Akito to Count D. We all know that you want only what is best for the family...for Akito. You're not the only one ready to fight for the family. I gave up my hearing. I will never hear again. When you and Aya laugh over some stupid joke, I won't hear it. I'll never hear Momiji's voice. I don't know if I'll be able to continue as a doctor. But I did it! I gave it up knowingly and willingly for the family."

"'Tori…"

"Don't say we don't need you." Hatori shook his head. "Even as I am, I am useless. A weak, crippled man. I could have followed! I have the strength! I have the power!" His eyes filled with tears. "But I did nothing. By the time we realized they'd been taken, the rain had washed away their scent too much for me, even as I am. Yuki was injured. Akito was frantic. There were so many dead…so many of the children had been killed. I let them go - the people who may have destroyed our family and I let them go! I don't know what to do! I can't leave Akito for any stretch of time and I can't send Kyou to deal with people like that, no matter what kind of power he now has. He's just a boy, he's a child. They'll come back if we don't do something. We can't withstand another attack." He met Shigure's eyes, desperately. "We need you."

Shigure weakened. He couldn't stand to see Hatori crying. Shigure shifted his arms until he was holding Hatori and he held him tightly, running his hand over Hatori's hair, soothingly. "It's alright." Shigure said, feeling numb. "You aren't meant to kill, anyway. You were never meant to do any harm." Though he knew Hatori couldn't hear him, Shigure said it anyway. "That's my duty." Shigure smiled when he pulled away from Hatori enough to let Hatori see his face. "Let's go home."

**To be continued…**


	14. The Difference

**Warnings: Violence**

**Chapter 14: The Difference**

**Ritsu-**

"Ritsu? Hey," A whisper broke through Ritsu's darkness and tore him from unconsciousness. "Come on. I can't do this alone. Wake up."

It hurt to just open his eyes, the bare light bulb overhead was brilliant in the otherwise dark room. Arisa-san shook his shoulder and Ritsu turned his head just enough to look at her. She was a far cry from the unshakable young woman he'd gotten to know. She looked frightened and pale with a nasty purple bruise on her cheek. "Hurt?" Ritsu winced at the word. His mouth hurt. "They hurt you?"

Arisa-san put a hand to her mouth to stop the hysterical little laugh that burst out. "Me? Me? No. They didn't hurt me. Oh, kid…look at you." She put her hand down as if she would touch the side of his head, but pulled it back. "They got you good. Can you even see straight?"

The door of the cell opened and the sudden light, so much brighter than the light bulb. Ritsu heard himself whimper at the pain, but when Arisa-san took hold of his hand Ritsu stopped and went still.

He could feel it.

Through Arisa-san's hand, he could feel the life that grew inside her, a life that was nearly ready to enter the world. The little life was frightened. It didn't know what was going on around them, it didn't understand why its mother was so frightened. But the life seemed to reach out to Ritsu, searching for safety.

_I'll protect you. I'll save you._

Ritsu opened his eyes and did his best to stiffen his jaw. All that effort and forced bravery failed him when he saw who stood in the doorway. Count D, though with far longer hair than the last time Ritsu had seen him, was looking down at him with a distinctly unhappy expression. The look in his eyes made Ritsu's heart quail.

"This is what you have brought me?"

Behind him stood a woman with long black hair and an empty expression. "You said you wanted an orange haired teenage boy. This is an orange haired teenage boy."

Clearly, she wasn't afraid of Count D - or whoever he was. Hadn't Ritsu heard about another Count D? Shigure had said that it was Count D's father who had hurt the family. Logic led to the conclusion that this was Count D's father, not that Ritsu was made any happier by that reasoning.

Count D's father didn't go into the room, but the more he looked at Ritsu, the more angry he seemed to get. "It is the wrong one."

"You should have been more specific." The woman brushed passed Count D's father, ignoring his furious look and came to stand in front of Ritsu and Arisa-san. Her hands were folded behind her back and she stood with a military precision in her bearing. Ritsu was terrified of her. She was as beautiful as Rin, though older, with dark skin and large, almond shaped eyes. Those eyes looked first at Ritsu and then at Arisa-san. "You are not a Souma."

The panic rose inside Ritsu. If he'd fought harder, if he'd been faster, if…if…if he just done SOMETHING different, maybe this would have turned out alright. It didn't matter so much that he'd been kidnapped, but Arisa-san was different. Not just because of the child she was carrying, but because of who she was. She was Tohru's friend and Tohru had always been so kind to him.

"Yet, this one," She continued, jabbing a finger in Ritsu's direction. "Is willing to fight for you. Curious."

While she spoke, Count D's father turned away, angrily. "You can explain to Po-Sin why he will not have what was promised now that I will have to go retrieve the cat myself! I will have to kill it, again!"

Kyou! Ritsu sucked in a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, trying to get to Count D's father to…to what? To stop him? How could he stop a Kami? Ritsu didn't have to think about the question long because the woman never let him get close enough to even put a hand on Count D's father. As soon as he'd made it to his feet, she kicked him in the chest - hard. He stopped breathing for a moment and didn't start again until after he'd hit the floor and Arisa-san

Count D's father sneered. "So violent. That is the human blood showing through. Disgusting." He smiled, then, and it frightened Ritsu all the more. "Tou-Tetsu, come in. Come in, my dear." What came in from the corridor behind them was an animal unlike anything Ritsu had ever seen before. It was as big as a large dog, but built like a goat and its face was bizarrely human. "Hungry, are you? Poor dear. We haven't had time to give you a good feed. Well, no better time than the present. Stay here. That one might taste sour," He glanced at Ritsu. "But the female is human. Feel free." He turned then. "Do lock him in with them. My pet hasn't fed in such a long time."

The thing, the Tou-Tetsu, was making a soft growling noise and staring intently at Arisa-san. It didn't look entirely healthy, but it did look fearsome with two twisting horns on the top of its head and long, sharp teeth. It crept slowly towards them and it was, indeed, hungry.

"I wonder, are you a dragon, also?"

Ritsu nearly had a heart attack and shifted his eyes from the Tou-Tetsu to the woman. For her part, she didn't seem to care at all that the little beast was stalking closer and closer to Arisa-san. "What?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak again, but another soldier stepped into the doorway. "Indihar, Sir has called for you."

"Bring this one." She gestured towards Ritsu. "Leave the woman and the animal. They're of no use to us."

Despite his protests and struggling, soldiers took Ritsu from the room and the last thing he saw was Arisa-san inching away from the Tou-Tetsu.

**Tet-chan-**

Hungry.

So hungry, all the time. He hadn't been allowed to eat in such a long time and now the female was presented to him. Not only was she young and strong, but she was with child and any gourmet knew that unborn fetus was the tastiest of human delicates. Just looking at her and breathing in the scent of her and the child made him salivate.

She couldn't fight back. It wouldn't be a decent hunt and that made Tet-chan pause. He liked a good hunt even better than good food. If she weren't so heavily gravid, she might have been able to run from him, even in the confines of the small room. As it was, she trembled and got to her feet as if that would enable her to protect herself.

Hungry. Desperately, maddeningly hungry!

The female kicked at him when Tet-chan moved too close. At least she could fight. It wouldn't be entirely shameful to eat her.

**_"My dear one,"_** It was not Count D's father who spoke. **_"My dear Tet-chan, you must not. You must not."_**

It was as if he could feel the Count's hand touching his face, but the Count wasn't there and the young girl was. He was so hungry. He didn't want to pass up such a feast. His stomach was hurting and he could hardly think. He'd wanted to eat the monkey, but humans were so much tastier. And he was locked alone with one, too! She couldn't escape, no matter how fast she ran. Just a taste…just a bite…

_**"No."**_ The Count's voice sounded stronger and his hand on Tet-chan's head felt all the more real. _**"Will you obey my papa or me? Whom do you belong to?"**_

Tet-chan threw back his head and let out a howl of frustration. He scratched at the floor, carving deep grooves in the concrete with his claws, then turned his claws on himself and tore out chunks of his own fur. He wanted to feed, but he wanted to show the Count loyalty. He couldn't do both. He couldn't!

"Help me, then!" Tet-chan wailed. "Where are you? Come for me! Take me!" But in all the months he'd been with Count D's father he'd not heard a word from the Count and had almost given up. Even as the blood ran down his face, Tet-chan screamed, "Don't you want me? Why don't you save me!" His screams turned to a mournful cry. "Why ?"

The voice didn't speak again, but the feeling overcame all else. A marvelous feeling of peace made Tet-chan calm. He stopped clawing at himself and thought - for just a moment - that he saw the Count's beautiful gold and purple eyes. The hunger vanished and Tet-chan felt more like himself, again. Of course the Count wouldn't have abandoned him. Tet-chan looked back at the closed, locked door and snorted at it. He was free of his muzzle for the first time in a very long time. This time he would not go so willing into slavery.

Let the cursed Kami come for him and Tet-chan would show him what the last of the Tou-Tetsu would do! He would fight and die before he was taken again!

"You!" Tet-chan let loose another howl, this one more aggressive than frustrated. "You are my master!" Then he turned back to the girl, still frightened and determined to protect her unborn young, and knew she was safe from him. The hunger didn't plague at him and he knew that once he was home, the Count would give him plenty to eat. So Tet-chan steeled himself and ignored the human. She was no threat. He turned instead, to the door…and waited.

**Ritsu-**

Ritsu cried brokenly as they led him away from the cell. He heard the terrible howls of the animal and knew that it must have killed Arisa-san and, with her, the baby. How awful of him to simply dismiss Arisa-san. How terrible he was. But the baby…the baby was so important. Everyone could die without the baby. So upset was Ritsu that he really didn't realize where he was being taken until the guards tossed him to the floor and he landed hard.

"Please," Ritsu found his voice before he looked up. If he looked at her he was certain that he'd loose what little nerve he had. "Let us go. We can't be a threat to you. We're harmless."

The woman coolly appraised him, walking in a slow circle around Ritsu. "You are harmless. Weak. However, you do have information that could be valuable."

"No. I don't know anything. Really!" He finally looked up and cringed back when he met her eyes. "Honestly. Please, just let us go home."

"I'll have your family eliminated, soon enough." The calm, casual way she said it made it all the more nightmarish. "I want to know about the dragon."

"There is no dragon." Ritsu said it almost without thinking. The command to keep the family safe had been as deeply ingrained in him as it had been in everyone else in the family.

The woman watched him for a moment, then pulled a slim cell phone from a pocket and pushed a single button and put it to her ear. "Indihar speaking. The mission has been complicated." She paused, listening to whoever was on the other end - the person who had given the orders to attack the Souma's. "I did not anticipate the dragons, Sir." Another pause. "Yes, Sir. Dragons. The mission was nearly complete when two dragons appeared from the sky to stop us. Most of the operatives were killed by the dragons or by a freak electrical storm. I saw it, Sir. I do not imagine things. As according to orders, the orange haired teenage boy was taken," Her eyes drifted to Ritsu at that. "But Doctor D was unimpressed. He said we had taken the wrong boy and left him with me. We also have taken a hostage to ensure the boy's agreeable behavior. Yes, Sir. Yes. No, Sir. I understand." She hung up and turned to look at Ritsu, again.

"Who are you?"

"A tool." She answered. "Nothing more. You will tell me where the dragons came from. You will tell me why they guard your family."

**Indihar-**

She had been against the idea of leaving Sir in the first place.

"I want my best on site." Po-Sin had told her, hours before she'd left Hong Kong. "You are the best, so you will go. I don't want anything to go wrong."

How he had imagined that she could stop things from going wrong was a mystery. She had exactly the same training as all of her comrades. She was older than most, but that hardly gave her any kind of advantage. She didn't voice her concerns when she'd received her orders. She had simply gone as directed and ended up in Japan where she'd met up with nearly fifty other Black Scorpion operatives. It hadn't been hard to find the Soumas. It wasn't as if they went out of their way to hide themselves.

Ridiculous. They were harboring property of Sir and they were so stupidly bold as to just sit around in plain sight? Why they wanted the children was a mystery, as was the reason for why they kept them.

She always followed orders, to the letter. She had led the attack on the Souma estate, entering through the rear so as to attract as little attention as possible. It would be impossible to keep such a massive assault hidden entirely. The children were to be killed, first. After that job was done, the soldiers were to kill the Soumas.

Somehow, Indihar had been out of the way when the dragons had descended to fight for the Soumas. Not that they had really done all that much fighting. It had been more like a massacre. Then the freak lightening storm had killed so many of the remaining soldiers. In the end, only four soldiers had escaped from the Souma estate, one of them being Indihar.

Indihar didn't know why doctor D was so upset with the orange haired teenage boy he'd wanted them to retrieve from the Soumas, but he had left without the boy which left a problem for Indihar. She had two witnesses to deal with. Two people she didn't need except for one thing…she had seen dragons.

"I will torture you." Indihar told the boy. It didn't seem fair to surprise him.

Broken toes and mangled fingers, the boy cried and cried. At each touch he wailed loudly and thrashed. Indihar took pains to keep asking about the dragons. As soon as he told her, she would end the pain. She could kill mercifully. A simple twist of his head and she could break his neck. A quick death was the pinnacle of mercy.

She went so far as to try humiliation. She stripped the boy of his clothes and cut his pretty hair down to the scalp. He sobbed at that and, when Indihar had gone to get the needles, he'd held his long strands of loose hair like a child clutching at a teddy bear.

Teddy bear.

_I had a teddy bear, once. Mama threw it on the fire._

She had a little hammer, big enough to make large, ugly bruises over his ribs and stomach. She didn't hit him in the head, afraid of making him lose consciousness. That would have been counterproductive.

The boy hadn't given in. He screamed when she used the needles, slipping them under his fingernails and toenails. He screamed louder when she'd delicately driven them into his inner thighs and armpits. When he still refused to speak, she had sat back on her heels and frowned at him.

"You are being foolish. Do you enjoy the pain?" Surely, he couldn't. Indihar had learned quickly that obedience meant an end to pain. It seemed odd to her that this boy had never learned that lesson. "Tell me about the dragons and I will stop."

He gasped and sort of choked. "There are no dragons."

**Ritsu-**

Members of the Zodiac changed to their animals forms not only when hugged by a member of the opposite sex, but also in cases of extreme stress. Ritsu couldn't think of a more stressful time in his life.

_Don't change. Don't change. Be calm. Don't change. Don't change._ Ritsu commanded himself, closing his eyes in an admittedly feeble attempt to protect himself. _Don't. I can be strong. Ayame's strong. He'd want me to be strong._ But the woman pulled harder on his ear until Ritsu was certain it was tearing off his head and Ritsu gasped in pain. _Don't change. Have to protect the family. Don't change._

"Tell me about the dragons and I will stop."

Ritsu sucked in a deep breath and it hurt. Her little hammer had broken a rib or two, he was sure. "There are no dragons." He knew she must have been talking about Hatori and that - somehow - Hatori must have seen Count D in order to turn into an actual dragon. Still, he persisted. "There are no dragons." Who was the second one, though?

"I saw it, myself. A great black serpent and another, a red beast with three heads." The woman walked around Ritsu with a slow, deliberate pace. Her fingers were stained with his blood. "You are worthless to us except for the fact that I am curious about the dragons. The girl even more worthless. I should kill you, now. I could kill you now." She put a hand to Ritsu's throbbing face and ran her thumb over his cheek. "It's nothing personal. It's just the way things are."

"There are no dragons."

"I saw them. I was there." She moved her face closer until Ritsu could only see her and nothing behind her head. "There were dragons and they defended your family. I am not a person given to flights of fancy. I have no use for fantasy and the chances that what I saw was a hallucination are very low. There WERE dragons and you know about them."

If he told, then he would truly be worthless to her. If he told, then Hatori would be in danger, the whole family would be in danger. Ritsu felt as if part of him went to sleep as he blurrily met the woman's eyes. "There are no dragons."

"You will admit everything…given time." Indihar did not, apparently, believe in subtly. She had Ritsu tortured againand though it all, though he cried and screamed, he said not a word about Hatori.

When Indihar was done with him, Ritsu though he might die. Sort of funny, in a way. How many times in his life had he wished that he'd never been born because of saying or doing something stupid? How many times had he thought about killing himself so that he wouldn't bring further shame down on his family? Now, for the first time, he was actually close to having his wish and he didn't want to die.

"You can take a lot of damage." He dimly heard Indihar's voice through the haze of pain. She said it as thought it were a sort of compliment. "It is admirable, but quite unnecessary."

Soon, Indihar stepped back from Ritsu and opened the door of the room where there were several soldiers waiting silently. "He will take time. We will return him to the cell for rest. He can't be allowed to die before we get answers. Sir is very curious."

He was carried through the halls, but, again, he didn't understand where they were. The pain was making everything sort of hazy. He knew he was being carried because he felt like he was float - like when he was little when Ayame would give him piggyback rides. But these arms weren't warm and Ayame wasn't laughing.

He felt sick to his stomach, but didn't throw up. What would they do if he did throw up on one of them?

He wasn't really aware of anything but the pain until he was thrown onto the floor and something soft was tossed onto him. His clothes. At least they'd returned his clothes.

There was an angry exclamation of, "What did you do to him!"

Arisa-san wasn't dead! The strange animal hadn't eaten her! She sat, almost exactly where she had been when Ritsu had been taken from her with the little animal laying on her lap. The little animal raised its head to glare balefully at them. It was not in a good mood, that much was obvious even to Ritsu. When Arisa-san tried to stand to go to Ritsu, the little animal refused to move even a bit.

She even pushed at it with a gruff, "Get off!" But the animal stayed where it was on her lap and growled at her.

Indihar frowned a bit at Arisa-san. "Doctor D's pet doesn't seem to be as hungry as he thought."

"…kill you." Ritsu said the words without really thinking about them. He inched his way to Arisa-san's side and raised his eyes to look at Indihar. "I'll kill you."

She cocked her head to the side, curiously, but turned and left without another word. The door closed behind her with a loud 'click' as it was locked.

Arisa-san cursing quietly. In her agitation, she'd begun to stroke the fur of doctor D's animal.

"Don't worry." Ritsu put his hand on Arisa-san's arm. He was dimly surprised that the animal allowed even that small touch. "I'll protect you. If it's the last thing I can do, I'll protect you." He rested his head against her shoulder and lowered his hand to her stomach. Though that touch, he, again, felt the frightened presence of the baby. Everything hurt so much and Indihar was coming back. She would start, again. Tears flowed freely down Ritsu's face and he rested his head against Arsia-san's arm. "I'll protect both of you."

**Elsewhere-  
Shigure-**

Shigure obediently followed Hatori and thought. With every step he took, his thoughts grew darker and darker. Months he'd been gone, a righteous punishment for what he'd done - Shigure had thought. Now, things looked entirely different. He had known that life would be different after Count D had changed Kyou. He hadn't guessed how different. If he'd known…

No point in dredging through what might have been. _I've done enough of that, lately._ Shigure moved his thoughts to the future. He accepted that, perhaps, he'd made a mistake. Not that he thought he'd done anything wrong in distancing himself from the family - he deserved that rightly enough and what Hell that had been! Bad enough that he'd suffered pangs of needing to see Akito in just living so far from home when he'd lived in his house. It had been so much worse when he never visited or even spoke with Akito. It had almost been physically painful.

What Shigure knew was a mistake was that he hadn't bothered to do any spying on the family. He should have hung around the estate once or twice just to see how everyone was doing. He should have been keeping an eye on them. Maybe he'd have been able to help…somehow.

Hatori didn't speak to Shigure on the way back to the estate. Possibly, because he'd blackened Shigure's left eye in their little brawl and possibly because he was still angry with Shigure. _And he has every right to be._

On the way back to the estate, they passed Ayame's shop - what was left of Ayame's shop - and Shigure stared in horror, though he didn't stop walking.

"We believe the Black Scorpion attacked it. Jill-san was there with information about the Black Scorpion. She managed to smuggle the information out with Mine-chan and got it back to the estate. Jill-san is dead. No one else was hurt, though."

_And I wasn't there for Ayame when it happened._ The burden of guilt Shigure carried was only made heavier as he looked at the ruins of what had been Ayame's shop. The shop had been cleared away and it looked as if preparations had begun for a new building to be put up on the site. There was a sign posted near the sidewalk:

FUTURE HOME OF JILL'S BOUTIQUE BY THE MANAGEMENT OF AYAME'S.

The sign was decorated by hand with large pink and white flowers and had little pictures of someone who was obviously supposed to be Ayame in the corners.

**Flashback-**

"'Gure! Look! Look!" Ayame had fairly danced into the room in his excitement. "I have it! Akito gave permission, after all this time!"

Behind Ayame came Hatori, slow and deliberate as always with a little twinkle in his eyes. "I wonder who changed his mind?"

It had been a silly question. They all knew that it was Shigure who'd sweet-talked Akito into letting Ayame have his own shop. "Now, now." Shigure laughed. "You must not talk like that, 'Tori. Akito made up his own mind. He just had to be presented with all the good Ayame's business could do the family."

"Such as?"

"Such as fresh New Year robes every year hand-made by a Souma for all the Zodiac."

Ayame's smile brightened and he threw his arms around Shigure. "I'll make them with all my love!" He cried out. "The best silks, the brightest colors for everyone!"

Ayame had been dreaming of opening a clothing shop since they'd been in high school, but once they'd all graduated it seemed that Akito saw no reason for a custom clothing shop and refused to give permission. Shigure, however, could talk whales into flying, or so Hatori always cynically said.

Only months later, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure all stood together outside Ayame's shop which had been predictably named: Ayame's. If nothing else, the snake of the family had plenty of self-esteem. Ayame, for once, said not a word as they looked upon his shop. It was little more than a one room with a small apartment above, but the window was clean and the sidewalk freshly swept.

"It's very nice." Hatori said, a booming compliment considering who it was coming from. "Clean and you have all your supplies in. When's the grand opening?"

"Two days. You'll come, won't you? I need all the support I can get. Of course, it'll be a huge success, but…I'd still like you here."

**End Flashback-**

Shigure could imagine how it must have looked after the fire. Ayame's pride and joy nothing more than black, burnt timbers and broken glass. What a pitiful end to all Ayame's hard work and sweat. No matter how frivolous he seemed, Ayame had worked hard building that shop and his fine reputation.

"It's another misfortune. Just another to add to the list." Shigure and Hatori walked passed the shop.

He continued walking with Hatori for a while, though his thoughts drifted to an obvious conclusion. The family had been attacked. Future head kidnapped. Ritsu kidnapped. Kureno murdered. Akito in danger. Shigure knew he would need all of his strength to do what had to be done. There would be no more hiding. With stunning clarity the words of wise Toma, the previous cat, came back to him.

"You are the dog."

It meant so much, now. It had seemed like a nonsense answer when Shigure had been a child. He'd wanted to protect everyone. He'd wanted to make everyone in the family safe and when he'd told Toma, the old man had said that of course Shigure wanted such things. He was the dog. To Toma that had seemed like explanation enough, but at the time Shigure thought it was nonsense. As he walked by Hatori and let his thoughts run around everything he'd just learned, Shigure understood for the first time.

He was the dog. It was his place to protect just as it was the dragon's duty to heal and the cat's duty to feed. What other duties were there? Would Yuki find his place in the family? Rin and Kisa? So many questions, but none of them really important at the moment.

Very slowly, very subtly, Shigure fell behind Hatori until he was a good two paces behind. When they came to a convenient alleyway, Shigure turned down it to leave Hatori walking alone. _Just like before,_ He thought. _Running away._ But he wasn't running away anymore. This time, he was running towards something and it was something he didn't want need any witnesses for.

He found Count D's petshop easily enough and went in without hesitation. He only made it a few steps down the stairway before doubt began to gnaw at him. He knew he was doing the right thing. It had to be done. But the Petshop was a daunting place. Even the stairway itself didn't feel natural. The darkness was disturbing as were the sounds of the pets from below.

_My fault this happened in the first place._ Shigure straightened his back. _Can't stop now._ In fact, he was rather surprised that Hatori hadn't come chasing after him, yet.

When he'd reached the bottom of the stairway, Shigure reached out to open the door. He stopped, abruptly, when the door slid open on its own. On the other side was a small figure concealed in a gray cloak with a hood covering his face. Shigure sniffed. It was the first thing he normally did upon meeting someone new. Like Count D, there was no scent to the person at all. Despite that, he knew with absolute certainty that the person in front of him was NOT Count D.

From beneath the shade of his hood, the person smiled. The person's lips were painted purple, like Count D's, and the skin was pale as ivory. That smile made Shigure want to cringe.

"And what brings you to my doorstep?" The Kami's voice came from under the hood of his cloak.

"You aren't Count D." Shigure held himself tense. He knew there was more than one of them. The long haired one had nearly killed Kyou, bashed Yuki against a wall, and tossed Tohru out a second story window. This one, though…

"Oh, but I am." The cloaked Kami chuckled with a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. "I am the ORIGINAL Count D. The first."

Whatever that meant, Shigure had no idea. "I need to see the owner of this petshop."

It amused the cloaked man, though he didn't quite laugh. "I am the…owner. My grandchild, whom I believe you have had dealings with, is currently indisposed. Now," He stood back from the door and gave a mocking little bow for Shigure to enter. "How may I help you?"

**D's Bedroom-  
Leon-**

Leon didn't want to move his hands from D's hip. For the first time in his life, Leon was in bed with another man and it wasn't just sleeping that had led to them being there. They were both nude under the blankets and Leon felt a strange, private delight that he had touched parts of D that no other person was allowed to even see.

The room was dark utterly quiet. Leon opened his eyes and could only just make out D laying beside him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That I am an inhuman thing? I did think that you might react badly."

"You aren't a 'thing'. I don't understand, I won't even pretend to, but…I don't think things have changed that much. You're still you."

D rolled over and Leon couldn't resist touching his lover's cheek. D responded by putting his delicate hand on Leon's chest, under the blankets. He looked positively delighted. "Yes. I am still me. We should get up."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly dinner time."

Several hours had passed since the attack. Several hours in which Leon had spent exploring with D. He found that his enthusiasm for the hunt had cooled, somewhat, but it hadn't entirely vanished. "I still have to go."

"I know." D's voice was subdued and he didn't look at Leon. "You must return to me."

"I will."

"Promise me you will do nothing foolish to get yourself killed."

"I promise."

Leon reluctantly left the bed and went into the wash room to dress. He realized, with a bit of a start, that his razor was sitting on the edge of the sink along with D's nail file. It had been sitting there for months, but just at that moment, with his pants only half-on, it made Leon pause. His comb in the medicine cabinet. His slippers were tucked neatly under D's bed. He could find his way to the toilet in the dark. _Home._ Leon felt a silly grin tug at his lips. _I'm home._

Even when he and D hadn't properly spoken in months - an unbearably long time - the petshop had been home because his family had been there. Leon looked at himself in the bathroom's mirror and saw no great change in himself. In the end, he shook his head and finished buttoning his shirt. _No change in me, no real change in D. Everything's the same, but better._ Not better because they'd been physical - though that had been good - but better because all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Leon understood a lot better than he had before why D was so damned secretive and why weird things just 'happened' around him. It was true what he'd said to D - he didn't understand everything. At least now he knew what he didn't understand.

When Leon left the bathroom, he found D sitting up on the bed, staring into space. "You are wondering what I am doing."

"Yeah."

"Now that I have changed, I find that I am able to contact Tet-chan." He wasn't smiling. "He has been with my papa for quite some time. It was not a good experience for him. At this moment he is sitting on a young lady's lap, trying to protect her. It seems my papa set him there to eat her. Do not look so horrified. He will not do it, though his hunger does overwhelm him. Papa has kept him nearly starved since he was stolen from us." D frowned, making a little line between his eyebrows. "I will have to feed him well when I retrieve him."

"Are you sure you can?"

D's eyes flickered open. "Alone? No. The only one who can overpowerpapa is Sofu."

"Your grandfather, right?"

"Yes. It is thanks to Sofu that I may face papa without fear. Hehas already informed me that he will be the one to deal with papa. At the moment, Sofu is taking care of something for me. He wanted to give us time alone."

Leon had a sudden insight. "Ah! He looks like you, right?"

"Almost exactly."

"I saw him. Months ago, when the Souma's were visiting here. That first night we slept together. He told me not to hurt you."

That made D fall silent.

"I wouldn't, you know. I wouldn't hurt you. So, Tet-chan's safe then?" Leon had never actually liked the little beast, but he knew that finding the thing alive and well would make Chris happy. Besides, he did respect Tet-chan and he was grateful for the time Tet-chan had saved Chris' life.

"Safe and with the ones you seek. He promises me won't hurt the girl, no matter how sweet her unborn young smells." His eyes fluttered closed and he smiled. "That interests you, does it not? I can lead you directly to them."

Leon looked at D, sharply. "Is this another 'Kami' thing?"

"Yes."

**Shigure-**

Somehow, entering the petshop had made Shigure's numbness vanish. He'd felt very little since his confrontation with Hatori. There was something about the petshop that made everything clear. With terrible lucidity Shigure felt everything. He felt it so suddenly and so fiercely that he let out a gasp as a chill ran through his body and his hands began to shake. Rage burned at him along side with bitter terror. They had dared to put the head of the family in danger! It would have been wise for Shigure to calm himself. "Fix me."

"I beg your pardon? You seem to be a bit upset. Certainly you can not be fixed as you are not broken. You were created this way. For you, it is natural."

Shigure didn't appreciate the little smirk the Kami wore or the amused tone of voice. "Just do it. Whatever you have to do. Taking away the human part will make me stronger, won't it? Do it to me."

"May I ask the cause for this sudden and urgent request? It can be done at any time. Surely, there is time to wait."

"No. I need this! It has to be now!"

"Are you certain?" The Kami asked. "This is not a step to take lightly."

"I haven't a choice, anymore." Shigure hadn't ever wanted to return to the petshop. When he'd left, his only thoughts had been of disappearing. "It needs to be done."

The cloaked Kami chuckled, again. He seemed to do a lot of that. "There is always a choice."

"Fine. Then there isn't a better choice. Please, do it." Shigure wanted to be away. The sooner this ordeal was done, the sooner he could find the missing family. The sooner he could be at Akito's side.

"As you wish." The Kami held out his hands, palms up. "The choice is yours."

The Kami's hands, when Shigure took them, were cool to the touch. However, under the surface, Shigure was sure he could feel a warmth pulsing under the Kami's flesh. The warmth seeped into Shigure's skin.

**Shortly later-**

Unsteadily, Shigure made his way out of the petshop.

The first thing he noticed was his own reflection in the window of the next store over. He was still himself but…different. His hair had grown several inches and was wiry and stiff. His face was wide and square while his body was stocky and muscular. His clothes didn't fit any longer.

It staggered him, the way the world smelled. All of his life, Shigure had known that his sense of smell was superior to everyone around him. He could even smell when his family was sick. He had known when Akira had been dying. He had never questioned his nose, but what he experienced as he stepped out of the petshop was indescribable.

He was nearly overwhelmed by the information he was collecting solely though his nose. It was enough to leave him wide-eyed and stunned until Hatori took hold of his arm. It wasn't a surprise. Shigure had known that it was Hatori coming towards him long before Hatori had actually touched him. Even now, without a drop of human blood in his veins, there was something unmistakable about Hatori's scent.

Shigure hadn't realized that he was suddenly short on top of everything else. He had to look up at Hatori and that was a strange sensation.

"Where have you been!" Hatori demanded. His triad stopped short when he realized something. He stared at Shigure and actually took a step backwards. Hatori looked to the side and his eyes landed on the doorway that led down to Count D's petshop. "Ah."

"Home." Shigure took hold of Hatori's sleeve and gave it a little tug. "Home. We have to go home." Not that home turned out to be in such a good shape. One of the Black Scorpion children met them at the gate. Shigure remembered the boy's face, but not his name. The boy had a wild look in his eyes, but held himself as calmly as ever. He looked at them both, but stepped aside.

"Omi," Hatori said. "Any word? Nod or shake your head."

Omi, the boy, shook his head slowly.

Shigure could smell what had happened. He smelled unfamiliar people and gun oil. He smelled blood and salty tears.

Kagura was crying on the front step of Akito's house. She had her hands clenched tightly on her lap and her jaw set while tears were drying on her cheeks. "I should have been stronger! Those cowardly toads. I'll rip them apart!" Then she took a deep breath and dissolved into fresh tears.

"She took her responsibility seriously." Hatori murmured. "She blames herself for not being there when Arisa-san was taken."

Shigure took a moment to kneel in front of Kagura. She reached out and touched his face. "You've changed."

"Yes."

"Will you find them?"

"Yes."

Kagura nodded somberly. "Good. Bring them home. You should have been here." Kagura almost smiled. "Tohru's a Souma, now. Did Hatori tell you? Akito had her adopted into the family. Her grandfather died a about a month ago. Arisa-san, too. Akito wanted the baby born a Souma. She was happy enough to do it. Said her own family was messed up enough that the Souma's seemed like an even trade. How sad." Kagura twisted her hands together on her lap and looked away from Shigure. "It was my job to take care of her." She didn't cry after that, but went back to staring into space. When Shigure kept staring at her, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't get so upset. I'm sure it's not good for the baby."

Hatori couldn't hear him. If he had been able to hear, Shigure was certain that Hatori would have been at Kagura in an instant. Perhaps he already knew. After all, Shigure wasn't up on the latest family gossip. That idea was dismissed at the look at astonishment on Kagura's face. She hadn't known. "Hatori said Kureno was killed. Who's the father?"

Looking stunned, Kagura shook her head. "No one. It's not possible."

"Kagura…"

"No!" Her voice raised to a level of hysteria and her hands were shaking when she took hold of Shigure's arms, imploringly. "You don't understand! There is no father!" She blushed deeply. "I'm a virgin." She let a hand drift down to her still flat stomach and looked at it, horrified. "What will Kyou say? You made a mistake. You must be wrong."

Shigure knew it would only hurt her to lie. "No. There's no mistake. Have Haa-san examine you. Where is everyone?"

"With Akito." Kagura answered, numbly. "Everyone's in there with him. Tohru's with her friend, Hanajima-san. She appeared at the attack and…I'm not sure what she did. She did something. There was lightening everywhere."

Shigure left Kagara, then, but regretfully. She shouldn't be alone, but he had things that had to be done.

Setting off wasn't as simple as it should have been. While Shigure found the scents of the enemy easily enough he couldn't just leave - not when he was only a few yards from Akito. Certainly not when he might never have another chance to see Akito alive.

_How long?_ Shigure looked at the closed door of Akito's house and was almost afraid of reaching out to touch it. _Only a few weeks, Hatori said. Maybe less. Maybe just today._

As was only natural for Akito in such a dire situation, he had surrounded himself with his Zodiac. His room was filled with everyone remaining. Yuki sat by Akito's bed with his hands on his lap and his face lowered. Kyou paced angrily around the room, weaving in and out amongst the family from where they were scattered standing around the room or sitting on the floor. Akito was standing at the doorway that led to his back garden. Shigure paused for a moment with his eyes fixed on Akito. How many times had he seen Akito like that? Just standing and staring out at the world. Without turning around, Akito spoke. "You took long enough."

"Forgive me." Shigure moved into the room and, for the first time since his arrival, the rest of the family noticed him. Kyou scowled blackly, as he always did when worried, but Yuki looked at him blankly. That terrible blankness he had worn like armor when he'd first begun living with Shigure. "Akito, I'll find them."

"Yes." Akito turned with a flourish and looked at Shigure with his pale, stern face. "Find them, Shigure. That baby…you promised. The baby deserves a better life than I had. Go! Find them! Bring me my monkey, too!" Akito put a hand to his heart and suddenly gasped. Hatori and Kyou were instantly at his side and guided him into bed where Yuki gently covered him with blankets. "It's almost time." Akito muttered. He looked at Shigure, then slowly turned his gaze around the room. "Soon. Very soon. You must bring them home!"

There was no more time to waste. Shigure spun around and strode out of Akito's house, intending for no more delays. Naturally, there were delays. Kyou followed him and called out just as Shigure passed where Kagura was sitting on the front steps and ran to catch up with him a few yards away.

"Let me come, too."

"No."

Kyou bristled and clenched his fists at his sides. "You can't go alone. I'm the only one strong enough. You can't ask Hatori to…"

"I won't ask him to come. I won't have you come, either." Shigure put his hands on Kyou's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I will do this alone. This is my duty as yours is to stay with Akito and help Hatori with him."

"I'm strong now. You don't know how strong." Before Shigure's eyes, Kyou changed. He grew almost as tall as Hatori now was and he grew broader. His muscles nearly burst the seams of his clothes and his hair grew longer. His teeth sharpened into fangs and his fingernails became like little daggers. "I can help."

"No."

Kyou pulled at his hair in frustration. "I'm a fighter! Master taught me! I'm the best fighter in the family!"

Shigure smiled and reached up to put a hand on Kyou's neck, affectionately. "I know. You are a wonderful fighter. But I'm not a fighter. I'm a killer. Don't look so shocked."

"You've killed?"

"Yes. It was necessary." He had no hesitation, no doubt. He would kill, again. As soon as he found the people responsible for the abductions, he would kill them. "I know that if you killed someone you would feel terrible guilt. You're such a sensitive boy." There was a time when Kyou would have found an insult in that comment. "That's the difference, you see. The difference between a fighter and a killer. Kazuma would not kill anymore than you or Yuki would. Along with everything else, Kazuma taught you mercy."

Kyou burst out, "But I have killed! At the Pit where we found the kids. Didn't anyone tell you? I…" He hesitated looked away from Shigure. "I killed so many people. I threw them against walls. I…their heads broken open…"

Again, Shigure bemoaned the lack of a psychologist in the family. "And that hurts you. I would bet you still have nightmares about it." Shigure leaned in a little closer and pulled Kyou's head down until their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. I wanted to protect you all so much. But, you have to understand, you did it then because you had no choice. Kureno would have died if you hadn't helped him. Now, there is a choice and I won't let you invite more nightmares. I know you CAN do it just as I know you SHOULDN'T do it. You don't have to kill anyone. You have to stay here and keep Akito alive."

"You don't make this easy." Kyou grumbled.

"Easy is not always right. The right thing for you to do is to stay here and do as Hatori tells you to do." He looked over Kyou's shoulder to Kagura who was watching Kyou, warily. "Go talk with Kagura."

"Kagura? Why…" Even as he spoke, Kyou turned to look at Kagura. He stopped talking and took a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes widened and his back stiffened. "She's…!"

"Yes." Shigure put a hand on Kyou's back and gave him a little push. "She needs you." Shigure left the two staring at each other and went in search of the trail he needed.

He thought that after that he would be left alone. None of the other family had left Akito's house to follow after him. However, Shigure hadn't gone far before he heard Tohru's voice. He paused and looked around only to realize that she was nowhere in sight. It would take time to get used to the enhanced senses.

"Tohru-dear," It was her friend, Hanajima-san. "You can not think to blame yourself. If anything, it was my doing that brought her to harm. I should have come sooner. If I'd gotten here just a little sooner, I may have been able to protect her. I've asked Megumi for help."

"Do you think he can?" Tohru whispered in a voice that sounded to Shigure like she'd been crying.

"Megumi can do things I haven't the power for. I think you don't grasp the level of his power." Her voice, though as soft and sober as always, was firm. "This will be alright. Arisa will be rescued."

"I believe you. I do."

Shigure moved on after that. He was glad Tohru had someone to comfort her. They had known Arisa-san for longer than the Souma's, so their pain was just as great even if the Souma's felt that the loss hit them more deeply. _After all,_ Shigure reasoned. _They've only lost a friend. We lose everything if that baby dies._

Another distraction waited for Shigure at the scene of the crime. The guest house's door had been knocked in, torn halfway off its hinges. Standing just outside the door was the boy he and Hatori had seen at the front gate, Omi. He didn't speak when Shigure walked up to the door and looked at him. He just watched Shigure.

The scent of the intruders led through the house and eventually mingled with Ritsu and Arisa-san at a closet. Then, all of the scents left together. It was vivid. Shigure could almost see the scent trail as he followed it back out of the house and began walking. So intent was he on that trail that Shigure almost didn't realize that he was being followed. "You can't come with me."

Omi shrugged but kept walking. "Then I will follow at a distance."

"I can outrun you."

"Maybe."

"You should stay."

"Why?"

"You'll be killed."

"Maybe." Omi kept walking. "But I won't go alone." He lifted part of his shirt to show off the butt of a gun poking out from the waistband of his trousers. "Kureno-Sir's gun. I don't want to die, but I don't want to go back. I like it here. I like hot baths and fish. I like sneakers and baseball. I like Ritsu-kun."

Ah. So, that was it. Shigure knew he should make the boy turn back, stop him as he had Kyou. He was so young. But Omi wasn't Kyou. Kyou had killed out of necessity and desperation. Omi had killed on a regular basis for no more reason than to entertain for years upon years. He'd been delivered into a life where everyone had tried to make him into a normal child and now the people who'd nearly destroyed him had returned to take all that away. So he did nothing to dissuade Omi and let him follow.

**Later-**

The trail led to a nondescript office building. There was nothing spectacular about it. It wasn't one of the modern high-rises all covered in glass nor was it an old, abandoned building. The parking lot was full of employee cars and Shigure could see people walking around inside the offices. It was strangely…normal.

Shigure knew, without a doubt, that Ritsu and the baby were inside.

"You can still back out." Shigure told Omi.

"No."

"In we go, then." He kept his mind more focused on the scent than anything else. The receptionist very politely directed them to the elevators, but Shigure found that the trail didn't lead to the elevator but to the stairway just next to the elevator. Down they went into the basement and then things went a bit tricky. The scent trail led to a locked door with a computerized lock.

Shigure brought his face close to the keypad lock but although he could tell that fingers had pressed the buttons recently, he couldn't distinguish the sequence. Omi solved the problem when he stared at the keypad then asked, "Are there any numbers that haven't been pressed?"

It seemed he understood what Shigure could do without asking. "Three, eight, and nine."

Omi nodded sharply then began pressing the buttons in seeming random patters. Nothing happened for almost five minutes. As the minutes ticked by, Shigure grew more and more on edge. He wanted to slip out of his human-like form and into a dog's form.

All at once, a soft beep caught his attention. Omi had found the correct code and the door popped open. On the other side of the door were armed guards. They took only a moment to look at Omi and Shigure before they opened fire and Omi, jumping back and to the side of the door, drew out Kureno's gun, as well. He showed no emotion as he darted around the doorframe to shoot then ducked back to safety. Omi did that three times before looking across the door to where Shigure sheltered from the bullets. "I have killed one. There are two left. I have no time to reload."

"My turn." Witness or no, Shigure did what he had to do. He transformed into his dog as easily as breathing. It was so natural. This shape was bigger than he had been, almost double the size of a normal dog. As a dog, Shigure raced through the door and at the two guards. He took the first by the throat and bit as hard as he could. The blood tasted like metal in his mouth. There was no time to wait. Even if that first guard was still alive, he was no threat while he lay there and bled to death. The second guard managed to put a bullet in Shigure's flank while he'd brought down the first.

Shigure turned on the last guard and, just as he'd done to the second one, went for the throat. This one had enough sense to put his arms up to protect his throat. Shigure bit into one wrist and opened the veins there. Like the first guard Shigure had taken down, he would likely die from that wound alone.

Omi came from behind and deftly struck the guard on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. When the man fell, Omi snatched up the man's gun and shot him in the chest. Once that one was dead, Omi went to the first man who still weakly clutched at his throat in a hopeless attempt to save himself. Another single shot to the chest.

"Why make them suffer? Cruelty is senseless." Omi told Shigure.

They found Ritsu and Arisa-kun behind yet another locked door with a dead woman on the floor. The moment they'd opened the door, something small and furry charged through the door, between Shigure and Omi, and vanished down the hall.

Ritsu, with his head shaved nearly to the skin and completely naked - looked up with his teeth bared. He had positioned himself in front of Arisa-san and was crouched, blanced on his heels, and holding a wadded up ball of fabric in his hands. He looked ready to spring at them and, most frighteningly of all, he didn't seem to recognize them.

"Ritsu-kun." Omi was the first one to speak.

At the sound of Omi's name, Ritsu seemed to relax. The fire died in his eyes and his shoulders slumped. He half-fell to one knee and looked down at the woman in front of him. "I smothered her." He looked up, not at Shigure, but at Omi. "I had to. I had to. She said she had to kill Arisa-san. She was going to kill the baby."He clutched the fabric to his chest, desperately.

"I understand." Omi held out a hand to Ritsu to helped him to his feet.

"I can't walk." The color faded from Ritsu as the adrenalin began to wear off. "Can't. Her gun's right there, but…" He held up his hands to show his mangled fingers. "I couldn't use it. I couldn't even pick it up. I want to go home." Ritsu swayed, but kept himself from falling over.

"I'm happy to see you." Omi told Ritsu, softly.

"Are you? I'm such a coward. I was so scared."

"Me, too." Omi said. "I heard your family say you were gone. Taken.I know what they can do. I was scared I wouldn't see you again. I'm selfish that way."

"Oh," Ritsu seemed to realize something. "I seem to still be naked. Sorry. So sorry…"

**Hong Kong, China-  
Po-Sin Lung-**

Po-Sin had never been so angry. Even Indihar had failed him.

He watched, again, the surveillance video that showed what had happened in the basement. The half-dead boy had managed to smother Indihar. How was that possible? It just wasn't. His tools were the best! But he watched for the seventh time as Indihar was killed by a boy who should have barely been able to move.

Something drastic would have to be done. There were too many people involved. His investors were becoming nervous about publicity. Indihar had reported seeing dragons during the clean-up of the stolen tools.

"Tea, sir."

Po-Sin took the tea without glancing at the servant. He kept his eyes on the computer screen on his desk, instead. "Get out."

"Yes, sir."

Po-Sin wanted to forget about the dragons, but Indihar didn't lie. It was entirely possible that she didn't know how to. But…DRAGONS? He almost wished he'd been there. That would have been far too risky, though. That family was starting to get under his skin. The Soumas shouldn't have been so much trouble. Po-Sin had taken time to research them. The head of the family was a controlling, manipulative, psychopath, by all accounts. The family should have been weak despite the wealth they had.

After a sip of tea, Po-Sin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to think. He had to protect his interests, but the danger, when he thought calmly about it, was minimum. The few surviving children could be taken care of another time. The tools who'd attacked the Souma estate had nothing about them that would connect them to him, though he did regret that their bodies couldn't be disposed of properly. Still, a few well-placed bribes could take care of any questions about the tattoos. It wasn't a disaster.

Po-Sin took another sip of tea. He would do nothing drastic and continue business as usual. He would have to find another location to use for the Japanese branch. The old one was too exposed. Reopening would take time - perhaps even a months or so. The time displeased him, but there was really no help for it. As it was, he would have to rely on the Chinese branch to make up the difference. More children would have to be found to replace the failed ones…

He opened his eyes to find the servant still in his office and frowned. "What are you still doing here? I told you to get out."

"I don't take orders well." The blonde man replied.

"Well, I'll make you happy then. You're fired."

"That'll be tricky as you never hired me."

"Who the Hell are you?" Po-Sin reached under his desk for the security alert button.

The blonde man didn't answer him. "I've got this friend, you know. He loves tea. Drinks every kind under the sun. He knows every taste, every flavor in the world. He knows what kind of things the taste of tea can hide."

Po-Sin looked sharply down at the teacup still in his hand. He'd already drunk half of it.

"Yeah." The blonde man smiled. "I'd take your hand away from the security button if I were you. They come rushing in here and I won't give you the antidote."

"What do you want?"

"I suppose you'll be dead in about ten minutes." The blonde man smiled at the thought. "I'd really like to see that. Your face will turn kind of purple and then black. You'll foam at the mouth like a rabid animal. Then you'll die."

"What do you want!" Po-Sin threw the teacup at the man and stood up as he shouted. "Money? Is that it!"

The blonde man laughed. He laughed hysterically until Po-Sin thought for certain he was insane. "Money? Man…anyway," He pulled a small vial out of the pocket of his pants and held it up to the light just in front of his face. "If you want this, then you'll give me what I want." He glanced at his watch. "Eight minutes to go."

"Just tell me."

"I want your confession about the Black Scorpions. Yeah, I know all about it. I want you shut down."

Po-Sin looked at the vial of antidote for whatever he'd swallowed. If he'd swallowed anything. It could be a trick. Perhaps he hadn't taken anything at all. Even if he did give up the information, he'd already pressed the security alarm. His people would be running in at any moment. If the man refused to give it up, Po-Sin would have him killed and then take it, anyway. "Fine." He agreed. He would get out of this one way or the other. He quickly wrote the confession and knew that it would never stand up in court.

"Good." The blonde man read over the confession, but looked at Po-Sin again. "And your computer's hard drive."

Po-Sin was glad that he had a stupid blackmailer. As if he would find anything of use on Po-Sin's computer files! Po-Sin was certainly smarter than that. So he physically pulled the hard drive out of his computer and handed it to the man. "The antidote."

The blonde man smiled, then dropped the vial and let it shatter on the floor. "That was just water, anyway."

"It was a trick?" Po-Sin let out a breath, a sigh of relief. There was one less worry.

"Yeah. I'm getting better at lying." The blonde man tossed the hard drive into the air then caught it easily.

The door was flung open, but where Po-Sin expected to see his security, he saw an elegantly dressed young man who looked suspiciously like Doctor D.

"Hey, D." The blonde man gave a little wave. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"In a moment." At his side, there came the strange creature Po-Sin had seen before. The Tou-Tetsu Doctor D had kept muzzled and on a leash. This time, it walked freely and unconstrained. Like that, it wasn't so much interesting as it was terrifying. The little animal was growling loudly.

"D, what's Tet-chan's problem?"

"He is terribly hungry." With long, painted fingernails, he reached down to stroke the head of the Tou-Tetsu. "You do not mind, do you, Leon?"

Leonlooked at Po-Sin very seriously. "You deserve to die."

Po-Sin desperately tried to think of a way to keep the animal away from himself. "I'll publicly confess to everything. The Black Scorpion will die. I'll give everything up. I'll spend the rest of my life in prison."

"You think that makes up for Murakai?"

"Who?"

Leonshook his head and sort of chuckled. "You know, I'll bet he could have been a good kid, too. Poor Murakai could have been in high school now, flirting and studying and learning to drive. Instead, he'll spend the rest of his life in a coma. The difference is that you poisoned his life. Go ahead, Tet-chan. Stuff yourself."

Po-Sin let out a strangled scream when the Tou-Tetsu sprang at him, but it was short-lived scream.

**D-**

As they left the building, D took hold of Leon's arm. He was so proud. He had half expected Leon to go barging into the building and try to murder Po-Sin Lung. He didn't want Leon to have blood on his hands. To kill someone in defense was one thing, but deliberately plan a murder was more cold blooded than D liked.

Best to let Tet-chan take care of it. The Tou-Tetsu had finally had his hunger satisfied and contently walked beside D.

It wasn't until they were in the lobby of the building that D saw his papa. For all of his newfound strength and power, D quailed. His papa was not a person to take lightly. Tet-chan, he noticed, tried to hide behind D's legs and for that reason, as well as Leon vulnerable at his side, D stiffened his spine.

"D, should I be worried?" Leon was staring straight ahead at D's papa and he slipped his arm around D's waist.

D put his arm around Leon. "No. I will take care of this."

They stopped in front of D's papa and he was the first to speak. "You do not disappoint me." It was not a compliment. "And now you parade around with this creature. How…expected. Even though I know you have finally taken advantage of the present I gave my cat."

D kept calm only for Leon's sake. "The present was MY blood and MY bones. Seeing as how the owner freely gave it to me I can not imagine that you have room to object." It was then that D felt his papa's anger rolling out at him. He felt it wash over him, but it wasn't unbearable. In reply, D allowed his own new power - anger just as great as his papa's - to surge out of his body.

The result was a stalemate. D's papa pulled his power back to himself as did D. They nodded with the barest minimum of civility and D walked with Leon past his papa. "Papa," D commented softly. "Sofu wanted a word with you. Be sure that you find him."

Whatever his papa's response to that was, D never found out.

Leon asked, "What was that about?"

"I amweaker than he just as he is weaker than Sofu. When you make copies of something, they inevitably get distorted and malformed. Such is the way with my family. However," He couldn't help the smirk. "I need no strength to deal with papa. SOfu will keep him away from us as well as the Zodiac family. His patience is at an end."

"That sounds ominous."

"It is a good thing, I promise. Sofu was most upset that papa had disobeyed him, again."


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Souma Estate-  
Shigure-**

Only a few weeks after the rescue of Arisa and Ritsu, it was New Years and time for the Zodiac Banquet. How Shigure had gone so long without thinking about the Banquet, he never knew. In the Dog's house - a place he hadn't bee in for years - Shigure stood in front of a mirror and just stared at himself. He still didn't look like himself and knew that it would take a long while to get used to himself.

When he looked out the window of the Dog's house, Shigure saw the milling throngs of his family, many of whom he didn't know. Not too far from the Dog's house he did see three familiar faces. Ayame was hugging Orcot-san and they chatted happily. Orcot-san was dressed in a nice suit and when he pulled away from Ayame Shigure could see that he was smiling. The elegant young Count D put an arm around Orcot-san's waist before the two bowed to Ayame and walked away. Shigure saw them kiss just before a little blonde boy ran up to them and took Orcot-san's hand.

"You are troubled."

Shigure wasn't overly surprised to hear Count D's voice. It wasn't the younger one, but the one who wore the cloak and had taken Shigure's humanity. "Why did Kagura get pregnant?"

Count D reached out and brushed his fingers against Shigure's hair. "Because it was time for a new Rooster and she was chosen. When one dies, there will always be another. Now that your family has begun to revert to its true nature, nature will do what it will."

"It makes no sense. Why did Arisa-san get pregnant, then?"

"Because she and Kureno had mated. There was already a start and a new Head of your family would short be needed. It did not happen that way with the Pig because there was no already begun fetus with Zodiac blood."

Shigure tried to understand, but it seemed to him that it just wasn't possible. There was a gaping flaw in the logic. "But…"

"Will you tell me that it is not possible?" Count D laughed. "You are a dog and you will not believe in magic?"

"No. It's not that…well, maybe it is that. I just don't understand how it happened. Who's the father?"

"Does it really matter? Long ago, this is the way it always was for your family. A death would signal new life. It was accepted. Everyone cared for the baby."

It was a challenge, of sorts, and Shigure wasn't one to back down. "I've already promised Akito."

"Oh?"

"The baby. I've promised to take care of the baby. It'll be done right, this time." Shigure paused and finished dressing even with the Kami looking over his shoulder. "Tell me, what was my price? There's a price for everyone, Count D said. Kyou suffered pain. 'Tori gave up his hearing. What did I give up?"

"Should you have not asked that before you demanded that I kill your human blood?"

"There wasn't time. What did I lose?"

"Let Akito dance."

"What?"

"Let Akito dance."

Shigure's face drooped. "Ah…that. Yes. Yes, of course. He'll be stronger this year and he's always wanted to have the energy to dance. Why not, eh? Why not?" Shigure wasn't going to be the one to deny Akito. Not this year. It was enough to make Shigure cry, but he didn't. He knew, even better than the Kami, that this would be Akito's last New Year's.

"Shigure! 'Gure!" Ayame called out as he ran towards the Dog's house. "'Gure!"

"My cousin…" Shigure had turned to speak with the Kami, but found that he was alone in his house, again. "Ah, well."

"There you are!" Ayame stopped in the doorway of Shigure's house and looked him up and down, appraisingly. "Well, I suppose it'll do for this year, but I had so little time. I wanted it to be special."

What he was unhappy about, Shigure didn't know. He'd never had a finer kimono. It was, as his always were, gray. Ayame had taken Shigure's change as well as he could, but had rushed frantically to alter the New Year's kimono he'd made for Shigure. It had to be shortened and the shoulders widened. Ayame had fussed and fumed about Shigure's bad timing and how inconsiderate it was for the Black Scorpion to start so much trouble so close to New Year's. They should have waited till afterwards.

"It's beautiful." Shigure reassured Ayame. "I couldn't ask for better." It irked him that his voice had changed along with so much else. His voice was deep and guttural. He sounded like he'd been gargling with razor blades.

"I wish the same could be said for 'Tori's." Ayame pouted, crossing his arms. His own kimono was outlandish, but suited him so well. It was pink and yellow stripes with bold red flowers and gold trim wouldn't have been fitting on anyone except Ayame. "I had to add to the bottom of his, he's gotten so tall! His wrists stuck out of the sleeves. I just couldn't let him go to the Banquet looking like that!"

Shigure laughed, though he really didn't want to. "We're all family. It's not like we'll laugh at him."

"That's not the point! Anyway, I had a few little adjustments to make for Ritsu-chan, too." He'd taken to the childish suffix after Shigure had brought Ritsu and Arisa-san home. He'd cuddled and cooed over Ritsu as though he were an infant, but it was Omi Ritsu had kept looking at. "His hair, poor thing."

"It had to be shaved off." Shigure said. "He had wounds on his scalp and Haa-san couldn't see them well enough with the little tufts of hair left. He looks better with it shaved bald rather than…how it looked." It wasn't pleasant to remember how Ritsu had looked when Shigure and Omi had found him.

"I know, I know." Ayame waved that concern aside. "I don't doubt 'Tori for the world. He just didn't look right being all dressed up with no hair. It didn't look right."

"What did you do? Make him a headdress of some kind?"

Ayame's eyes twinkled. "It had crossed my mind, but there just wasn't time what with 'Tori's outfit needing tailoring and Kyou needed something special."

"You always make Kyou an outfit for New Year's."

"Yes, but this is the first year that he'll join us." Ayame's suddenly threw his arms around Shigure. "Isn't it wonderful? Everything's working out this year! Kyou and Kagura will finally get their dance! Oh, you should see what I've made him. It's just perfect for him…Shigure? What's wrong?"

Everything was NOT wonderful. Shigure hadn't returned Ayame's hug and it made Ayame pull away and look at him worriedly. It had only been a week since his return. Ayame had every reason to worry for Shigure. The rest of the family worried, too. He'd hardly had a moment's peace since his return. Everyone took time to spend with him. Even Rin came and Hatsuharu had confided in Shigure that Rin felt guilty. It seemed she thought her harsh words had helped send him away. It wasn't true. Shigure didn't need a teenage girl telling him how worthless he was.

"Everything's alright. It's just as you said," Shigure hugged Ayame to reassure him. "This is all perfect." He thought that perhaps he should tell Ayame not to hug him anymore, that Hatori might get jealous. Things were serious between them, after all. Ayame even went with Hatori to Momiji's last parent/teacher night. Somehow, Shigure thought that Ayame would only be hurt if he suggested any such thing. Hatori, too, would tell Shigure he was foolish for confusing Ayame with logic. "There's Ritsu, now."

He had come out of his house, carried by Omi. Though Omi wasn't much bigger than Ritsu, he was far stronger and carried Ritsu without complain. Since their return, Omi had been a regular visitor of Ritsu's. They were subtle, but Shigure knew within the next few months, Ritsu would likely invite Omi to live with him if Omi didn't just take it upon himself. Ritsu looked as beautiful as Ayame could have made him.

"Look," Ayame told Shigure, pointing. "Earrings. Just the thing to give him a more exotic look." Ayame pressed against Shigure. "He's going to a therapist, did 'Tori tell you? 'Tori said it couldn't be avoided any longer what with the kidnapping and Ritsu's poor mother. He's thinking of putting one on the family payroll just to take care of us. He says Yuki and Kyou could still use one, sometimes. Ritsu told me the other day that he'll go to university to study psychology. We'll have one in the family."

"It's about time."

It would be the Banquet that Shigure would remember for the rest of his life. Mainly, because there was so much changed. In this year's procession through the estate, for the first time in history, the cat walked with them. Admittedly, Kyou was at the end of their little parade, but he did walk with them. It was the first time in Kyou's life that he wore the ornate costume that was expected of all the zodiac at the Banquet.

Kyou's hair had grown a little longer, perhaps in an imitation of how Kazuma had worn his, and tied back in a neat little ponytail. His outfit, like all those of the zodiac, had been handmade by Ayame and the attention to detail was splendid. It was red with yellows and oranges and the tiniest hint of green in the form of leaves near the bottom.

Before the procession had even begun, there were important matters to attend to. When Shigure and Ayame left Shigure's house, the estate was brimming full with family who'd traveled from all over the world to be there for New Year's. Tradition demanded it.

"Pick up your hem." Ayame told Shigure. "You'll get it dirty and I didn't spend a week on that kimono just so you could soil it."

Count D was at New Year's, though Shigure hadn't heard anyone say anything about him being invited. He saw Count D mingling with the Souma's, shaking hands here and there. It struck him as he saw the other Count D, the one who wore the cloak to hide his face, that they weren't there to socialize. With every handshake, with every casual or accidental touch, the two counts were keeping up their end of the bargain. They were killing the Zodiac blood within the rest of the Souma family. What a simple way to do it.

There was no pain involved, as there had been for Kyou, the Souma's simply shook hands and moved off. Shigure felt a twinge of…something…that none of those Souma's who'd touched the Count D's nor any of their descendants for the rest of time would ever bear a Zodiac child. He should be please, right? Life never turned out well for any of them, so it was a good thing that he knew his family would never have to go through it again. Zodiac children would only be born to Zodiac parents - like Kagura would bear the next rooster. Shigure had no doubt of that.

In their own homes, the rest of the Zodiac were getting ready for the Banquet and slowly began to make their way out. It happened slowly, but, as always, it seemed that the rest of the family had been eagerly waiting for it.

Ayame and Shigure walked passed Kagura's house to find her with Kyou. Ayame had been right in all of his arrogance. Kyou looked magnificent. He was dressed in the colors of the sun. The kimono was a wild array of red, yellow, and orange with bold splashes of gold. It was a splendid match for Kyou's coloring.

Naturally, Kagura had a rough few days with the news of her impending motherhood, but she was a strong girl in more than just her muscles. The yellows and browns of her kimono suited her well, though they were far more understated than Kyou's.

**Tohru-**

Everything had gone so well. She was happy to see her friends so happy, to see them dressed so finely and to see everyone smiling. Hatori fussed and muttered around Ritsu, but there was no stopping the Zodiac Banquet.

"Can you believe it?" Arisa had one around around Hana's shoulders while they stood and watched the procession. "And you got to see this last year?"

"No." Tohru answered. "I stayed at Shigure-san's house. He didn't think it would be a good idea to have me here." And he'd been right. Akito had been so different, back then. "I've never seen them so dressed-up before." Her eyes landed on Yuki, at the front of the procession. He was dressed fittingly in white and lilac and wore a headdress with spirals of material that fell along either side of his face. "Look at him…" She wasn't aware that she'd spoken out loud until Arisa laughed. "What?"

Arisa put an arm around Tohru and kissed her cheek. "Nothing. It's nothing. You're just so cute."

"I want you to know," Hana told Tohru. "That I'm happy for you. I really am. I think you'll be happy with him."

Tohru blushed, but didn't think to deny anything. It would have been a discourtesy to Yuki.

The three of them stood quietly while the solemn parade wove through the estate. Ritsu was the only one who had to be carried, that job done by Kyou. Poor Ritsu hadn't healed from the torture he'd endured. He couldn't walk, he could barely take care of himself. At last, everyone of the surviving Zodiac entered a small house at the center of the estate. When the last of the Zodiac had gone into the house and the door was firmly shut behind them, the three of them went on to celebrate the New Year. They ate, mingled, and stayed up quite late to watch fireworks.

They all slept at Arisa's house that night.

"Have you heard anything from your father?" Hana asked softly as she brushed Arisa's hair. As Arisa's pregnancy had progressed, Hana had become more and more attentive. The past week since Arisa had learned of Kureno's death, Hana had thrown herself into the role of loving confidant with abandon. She rarely left Arisa's side and was always there when Arisa needed a sudden cry.

"No." Arisa lowered her face slightly, but her voice was weak. "Not once. I guess Kazuma-sensei said something real convincing."

Of course Kazuma was very convincing. He was also very gentle. Tohru believed that Kazuma had done nothing to hurt Arisa's father. In fact, she was fairly certain that Arisa's father had given up custody without hesitation. Arisa was well rid of him, though Tohru would never say that out loud. "Are you happy? As a Souma, I mean?"

"I'm not sure." Arisa leaned back against Hana. "It's funny. Totally different lifestyle. Totally different everything. Some of them are real toads, you know. Not the Inner Circle, but others. Seems they think I'm worming my way into the family. They think a Souma should give birth to next head of the family."

"You ARE a Souma." Tohru told her. "Just like me." How tragic. Just when both of them got a decent shot at life, they had to lose a loved one. Tohru thought that it must be worse for Arisa. Tohru'd had time to get used to the idea of her grandfather dying, he'd been in the hospital for quite a while before she'd gotten the phone call. Poor Arisa had lost the most important person in her life just a week ago. "Are you still going to see the psychologist?"

Arisa stiffened. "I suppose. Not that it will fix anything. They can't convince me that it's alright he's gone. It'll never be alright, but Hatori-sensei insists. I suppose he's right. Ritsu's going with me."

"Good." Tohru felt completely inadequate when she couldn't think of anything comforting to say.

They slept in the same room when they finally did fall asleep. Arisa woke Tohru with a strangled moan and a grunted swear. "Help. Help me!"

Hana, Tohru found when she opened her eyes, was already awake and sitting up. She put her hands on Arisa's stomach and smiled. "This one yearns for the world. It's time."

"Not now. Not tonight." Arisa moaned, her face twisting in pain. "Hatori-sensei said no hospital. I NEED him!" She tried to sit up, but started to cry. "Not now!"

Tohru felt herself freeze up. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just let Arisa have the baby without any help and it wasn't as if she or Hana knew anything about babies. "Kana!" She shouted as she remembered. "Kana's here!" Tohru jumped to her feet. Yuki had told her that all Souma's went to the estate for New Year's and that surely included Hatori's former girlfriend. The former girlfriend who was well on her way to becoming a doctor. Without another word, Tohru took two steps away from her friends, then shifted into her other shape, that of a nightingale, and flew as fast as she could to find Kana.

**Akito-**

He was so proud of everyone. So happy that things were finally starting to go right. He watched them dance and felt a warm glow all over himself.

"Do you want to dance?" Shigure, again at Akito's side whispered.

Akito smiled and turned to Shigure. He didn't say anything, but held out both hands and let Shigure pull him to his feet. For a moment, they just stood there, looking at each other. Akito had the energy, this time. He was sure of it. He felt as if he could do anything. But he really wasn't sure what to do. He'd never danced before.

There was nothing to worry about. Shigure was kind and waited patiently until Akito heard the music inside of himself. He heard it every New Year's, just like the rest of his family. The only difference was that then, he hadn't been able to move to the music. This year, his body could follow the music and what joy it was to be amongst his family, just dancing.

"Akito-chan? Akito-chan? Are you ready to go?"

Akito put his arms around Shigure's neck, but looked over his shoulder. There was Yahiko, smiling gently. Akito frowned a little, but didn't move away from Shigure. Shigure always made him feel so safe.

"We must go, Akito-chan." Yahiko stepped closer, but he, too, was dancing. It was, after all, New Year's. All of the Zodiac danced at New Year's. He spun and jumped and threw his head happily. "Look how much you've grown, Akito-chan. We were afraid you wouldn't live this long."

We?

Akito saw her then and his heart filled. "Junko? Ba-chan." Just saying her name again filled Akito with happiness. She was just as he remembered. Her white hair piled elegantly onto her head and her eyes filled with love. The only woman who had ever really loved him.

Junko smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "I've been waiting for you, Akito-chan. Won't you walk with me?" She swayed with the music, but held out her hand to Akito. "Yahiko is right. We should go, now."

Go where? Shigure's arms were warm and he'd been gone for so long. He didn't want to leave, not when he finally had Shigure back.

"Shigure-chan will join us soon. We have to go on without him." Junko told Akito, the smile never leaving her face. "He has many things to do, yet. When he's done, he'll come to us."

Everything fell away and Akito felt lost within Junko's eyes. "Yes, Ba-chan." He felt stronger than he'd ever felt and took her hand when she offered it. Yahiko was on Akito's side and put an arm over his shoulder. "You're dead. Your're both dead."

"Don't be afraid." Yahiko put his hand on Akito's face. "Nothing will you hurt. We won't allow it."

"Ba-chan." Akito pulled his hand away from hers and bit his lip, uncertainly. "I've done some bad things." It seems like a terrible trivialization. All the pain he'd given his own family was far more than 'bad things'. "I've done terrible things." He looked at Yahiko. "I killed you. Didn't I?"

"No." Yahiko shook his head. "You never did anything to hurt me. I know you always loved me. No matter what happened after my death, I know you didn't hurt me."

"You don't have to worry about any of that, anymore." Junko took Akito's hand and held it, possessively. "It's all in the past. It's all nothing. We have to go now."

"Where are we going?" Akito asked.

"Home."

**Shigure-**

Akito went still in Shigure's arms. Shigure stopped dancing and held Akito closely. This was it. He felt Akito's last breath, warm against his neck, and felt Akito's last heartbeat against his chest. Akito slumped against Shigure, dead.

**Tohru-**

Tohru held the wrinkly, pink baby as gently as she could. Kana-sensei was washing her hands in the kitchen, muttering about stupid traditions and how lucky they all were that Arisa hadn't died. Hana sat behind Arisa, supporting her and patting her hair. "What's her name?" Hana asked, taking a moment to run a handkerchief over Arisa-san sweaty forehead.

The baby was perfect. She was utterly beautiful.

With a good deal of effort, Arisa pushed herself up. She was exhausted from the labor and looked ready to collapse. "Kyoko. My little Kyoko."

Tohru handed the baby back to Arisa and sat back and smiled. Her mother's name. There was no greater honor Arisa could have paid her. Souma Kyoko.

**Shigure-**

Akito was not heavy. Shigure carried him out of the dancing area to the pillows that surrounded the room. He carefully lay Akito down on the pillows. Dead. After all this time. Dead.

What a price to pay for his humanity! Not Akito's death, that would have happened regardless, but the fact that Shigure would now spend his life without Akito. Before, that would have meant perhaps sixty or seventy years. Count D had said that the Zodiac did not age. They didn't die except for violence. How many centuries would he have to without Akito?

Shigure sat hard on his knees and pulled Akito half-way onto his lap. Everything went sort of numb. He couldn't really think of anything. His ears rang and his vision blurred. The sounds of stomping feet and joyful voices faded into a distant mumble and Shigure's world consisted only of Akito's peaceful face. Perhaps it was long overdue for Akito to find peace.

Slowly, and feeling rather ill, Shigure raised his eyes to the rest of his family. No one had noticed, yet. They all danced and for just a moment, Shigure hated them for not knowing.

Ayame broke away from Hatori's arms to go to where Ritsu sat. Carefully, Ayame took Ritsu up in his arms and carried him to the dance floor where he spun them around until Ritsu began smiling. It was a first for him since returning home.

Ayame passed Ritsu off to Hatsuharu who carried Ritsu to where Rin waited for him and the three of them danced together. Rin swayed sinuously back and forth with her long hair moving behind her as Hatsuharu moved at a faster pace, his head bopping from side-to-side. He moved Ritsu at the same pace, jerking him up and down.

On the other side of the room, Kyou had his arms wrapped around Kagura's neck and she had her arms around his waist. They moved slowly, staring at each other as if there were no one else in the world. Lucky Kyou. He was soon to be a father, even if it wasn't his biological child. The baby would be his. The family would provide for its welfare and support Kagura.

Yuki, strangely enough, let Kisa stand on his feet and danced with her. Hiro was lost in his own little world, dancing with his eyes half-closed and his arms slightly raised. It took some of them like that, sometimes. A spirit would seem to fall upon them and they would tune out the rest of the family for a while.

Partners changed and the stomping of feet grew alternately softer and louder. Kyou danced with Kisa while Yuki took Kagura as a partner. Hiro helped Ritsu to sit by the wall and rested with him. Ayame spun Hatsuharu around the floor while Hatori asked Rin for a more sedated dance.

…Akito was dead.

Shigure wept.

**The end**

Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, I appreciate it very much and hope you've all enjoyed the story.


End file.
